


Blurred Lines

by ChiotWriter (IgnisHeron)



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Pseudo-Incest, Sister-Sister Relationship, Slow Build, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-09-17 10:52:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 32
Words: 76,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9320414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IgnisHeron/pseuds/ChiotWriter
Summary: Kara and Alex had always been glued by the hips ever since Kara was sent to live with the human family, the Danvers. Over the years, unlike most foster sisters, the two were closer than ever, especially after Kara delved into the world of super-heroism, and her sister tagging along the ride as one of the best DEO agents around. They have never considered questioning why they were always, better together. They just knew they were, and they were sure that nothing could ever come in their way — Until, Alex discovered that she was a lesbian….and that she might be in love with a certain detective.Then; things started to change.Note: Some (pretty major) aspects (read: characters) of season 2 wasn’t used in this, but other than that, lots of season 1 materials are used as reference.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for clicking! :)
> 
> Hope you’re entertained (or at least amused) with my feeble attempt at writing a decent fanfic...and yeah I’ll stop talking (typing) to myself awkwardly now.   
> Stay well, whoever you are. And be kind to yourself. :)

They were 13 and 14 respectively when they first met. 

 

She had just woken up from a lengthy slumber to find out that her planet was obliterated, her family, friends — gone. She had no more purpose as her baby cousin, was well, no longer a baby anymore, and he needed no protection. That ‘baby’ cousin, left her to live at a pair of human’s abode, insisting that it was on her best interest that she grew up with them instead of him. Kara never felt more alone. 

 

On the other hand, she; had always been the center of her family’s attention, always been an overachiever, and she was set to reach for the stars. Meeting an actual fallen star, who was going to be labeled her foster sister — was going to seriously cramp Alex Danvers’ ‘style’.

 

The first day was a disaster, not going to lie. After Clark left, and after the introductions were made, it finally sank into Kara’s young mind that she was — alone in a strange new world, and shoved with the burden of newfound abilities which terrified her. 

 

She was super sensitive towards literally everything around her, and she was alarmed even though she was informed that she had gained these new abilities after soaking up enough of the yellow sun’s rays — it felt like the world was trying to crush her under its oppressiveness, in the forms of its nature and its inhabitants.    
  


As she sat on the couch, Kara’s head felt like it was going to explode with all the strange sounds, sights and sensations. The Danvers, bless their souls, knew of Superman’s abilities — but quickly found that a teenaged counterpart might be tougher to deal with. After all, Clark  _ grew _ up on Earth, he had ample time to adjust. Kara’s face reflected her distress, and her body tensed up at the new sensations she felt. 

 

The duo kept their cool and tried to comfort the bewildered child. Alex kept her distance, though she did eye her new ‘foster sister’ wearily. 

 

Jeremiah turned off all of the electronics at home (even the refrigerator), and shut all of the blinds, hoping in vain that the thick curtains could silence the sounds which were distressing Kara so much. 

 

Eliza fetched an earmuff and placed it over Kara’s ears and tried to soothe the girl by making a cup of hot chocolate. She heated up a kettle of water, cranking up the heat to high to get the water boiling quickly. 

 

But Kara was still distressed. Her eyes screwed shut, she panicked when she felt the foreign sensation of the earmuffs placed over her ears. She pulled it off, but due to her newfound strength, she broke it easily. Her eyes shot open and tears started falling since she didn’t mean to do that. Everything seems so breakable and fragile, and Kara didn’t know what to make of it all. 

 

Out of her wits, Eliza bent to her knees to rub soothingly at the girl’s back with one hand, while the other hand cradled the girl’s hand, trying to comfort her that the broken earmuffs were replaceable, and she was almost successful in comforting the girl….when the kettle whistled loudly, indicating it was done. 

 

Shocked at the exceptionally loud noise, Kara, for the first time in her life — shot at the kettle with her laser beam in a reflex action, while she squeezed Eliza’s hand painfully. Eliza quickly wiggled her hand out of the girl’s grip before she broke her bones. The kettle exploded at the impact, and the Danvers were aghast at the power of it, and to top it all — Kara’s eyes were still glowing.

 

Now this was something that Eliza would be ashamed to admit later, but that day, she never felt such pure terror at the alien girl who didn’t know how to control her abilities yet. Regret flashed briefly in her brain for taking the girl in, but to her credit, as soon as she detected that thought, Eliza tried to shove it away — nonetheless, the fear was still very much there. 

 

Jeremiah and Eliza both said something to calm Kara down, but with their slightly raised and panicked voices, Kara’s eyes brightened threateningly at the sensory overload.

 

Before another blast could emit from those eyes, destroying everything in its wake — to everyone’s shock (and relief), Kara’s eyes blinked, and her eyes stopped glowing —  because a pair of lean arms had encircled her waist tightly. Kara felt no pain, only a sense of comfort as she felt an unfamiliar presence behind her, holding her close.

 

“Hey. It’s okay. Don’t be scared, I’ve got you.” Out of all of the sounds invading Kara’s ears, her unfamiliar voice was soft, and kind. It soothed Kara and she found herself breathing a little steadily now. 

 

Kara placed her hands tentatively on the arms, careful to not squeeze or press on it, as she still doesn’t know how to control her strength yet. But she did lean back against the small form behind her, closing her eyes as she listened to the other girl’s steady, calm heartbeats. Kara willed herself to be as calm as she was. 

 

“I’ll go check the kitchen.” Eliza lightly squeezed Alex’s shoulder, sending her a grateful smile for helping to calm her new sister. Jeremiah’s smile was proud, and he lifted his thumbs at his daughter. Then he left to his basement, where he has something to create, and soon too — for everyone’s sakes. 

 

Alex was slightly nervous at being left alone with the girl who was unmoving now. She was never one for sappy stuff like holding hands or God forbid — hugging…..but she sensed that this might change in the foreseeable future, thanks to her….sister. The word sounded weird for the only child, but Alex was never one to back away from a challenge. She was going to nail the shit out of this ‘big sister’ thing, and she was going to excel in it — like everything she does in every other aspects of her life. 

 

But for now, she really needed to break out of this hug. Seeing that she was calmer, Alex tried loosening her grip, only to hear the other girl whimper pitifully, as if silently pleading to not be left alone.

 

Alex shoved whatever awkwardness or discomfort she felt, and she tightened her grip on the girl. She was rewarded with the girl abruptly leaning even closer into her, nearly knocking the wind out of Alex since the girl felt like a wall of bricks. 

 

Not wanting to die so soon yet, Alex managed to squeak, “Can’t….breathe.” 

 

Just as abruptly as she leaned into her, the girl was equally quick in jumping out of Alex’s hold, standing by the edge of the couch and not daring to meet Alex’s gaze as she cried, “I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to hurt you!”

 

Bewildered by the rapidly falling tears, Alex quickly stood up and tried to touch her shoulders to comfort her, but the girl stepped away.

 

Alex took one step closer, Kara took one back. It annoyed the brunette, and she took one big leap, grabbing onto the crying girl’s arm. Kara stared at her with wide eyes, and Alex said, “I’m not afraid. You shouldn’t be afraid of me too.” 

 

At that, Kara violently shook her head, “I’m not afraid of you! I’m afraid of myself and what I can do! I’m only going to hurt anyone who comes too close.” Kara’s voice broke, and Alex felt a pang of sadness at how defeated the alien looked. 

 

Alex decided right then and there, that she is going to try her best to be a good sister. She has to be.

 

“You won’t hurt me.” Alex’s words were unwavering. Kara sniffled, and then her breath hitched when she felt Alex wiping away her tears with her thumb. Only her mother had done that for her before. 

 

Fresh tears formed, and Alex panicked, “What did I do??” 

 

Kara cracked her first genuine smile amidst her flowing tears, and she wiped away her own tears with her own hands, “You didn’t do anything wrong. I was just reminded about my mother. She always knew how to comfort me when I’m distraught. Who’s going to do that for me now?” Her heart clenched painfully at the thought that she will never see her mother again. 

 

“I will. And so will my parents. I know it’s weird and all, but we’re family now, Kara. We’re basically going to be stuck together.” Alex wrapped her fingers around her arm tightly, a comforting warmth which Kara silently relished. 

 

“Family?” Kara asked uncertainly, her eyes betraying the hope she felt growing in her broken heart. 

 

That was the moment when Alex first smiled at her. Kara still remembers it well. It was blinding, and infinitely brighter and more hopeful than the red sun of Krypton or the yellow sun of Earth. 

 

“Of course we are. I’m your big sister now, and there’s nothing you can do about it.” Alex crossed her arms and arched an eyebrow challengingly at Kara, daring her to say otherwise. 

 

Kara’s lips slowly curved into a bright smile and Alex can’t help but smile back.  

  
  


**********

  
  


“This won’t hurt you.” Jeremiah carefully said as he held out two little earpieces, and Kara nodded her approval as he propped the devices into each ear, sealing her ear hole like earplugs. Kara fidgeted at her seat as she gradually got used to having the thing on her ears. 

 

“This thing will block out around 90% of noise, and you could adjust the percentage as you adapt to your surroundings. Figured it’d be helpful for you.” Jeremiah explained as he adjusted the device before pressing on the power button for it, and instantly Kara was relieved to find that it was very much quieter now. 

 

She couldn’t hear the blaring noises from blocks away, nor the many strange voices and sounds that she could hear earlier — it was refreshingly greatly subdued, and Kara smiled gratefully at Jeremiah, “Thank you Dr. Danvers. This thing that you had created greatly eases my discomforts from earlier.” 

 

Jeremiah smiled kindly, “Anything for my new daughter, Kara. And call me Jeremiah, please. There is no need for formalities between family.”

 

Kara tried rolling the name off her tongue, “Jeremiah.” She faced Eliza, and said, “Eliza.” Then her gaze fell on Alex’s expectant face, and Kara smiled softly, “Alex, my sister.” 

 

Eliza reached out to hug Kara, and the girl immediately stiffened, something which Eliza noticed because she quickly pulled back, and smiled sympathetically, “You must be tired, Kara. You should rest. I hope you don’t mind sharing a room with Alex for a while?” 

 

Kara shook her head and nearly persisted, “I don’t mind sharing a room with Alex!” The thought of sleeping alone reminded her too much of her time at the Phantom Zone. No, Kara  _ refused _ to spend another night alone. 

 

Somehow sensing her growing internal distress, Alex placed a comforting hand on her shoulder and almost instantly, Kara fought her way out of her anxiousness.

 

“Come on, I’ll show you to my room.” Alex tried distracting Kara from whatever’s plaguing her mind, and it seemed to work because she lit up, nodding shyly. 

 

Alex gently took Kara’s hand in hers, but Kara was stiff and unmoving, she was still afraid of using too much force. Still, feeling Alex’s warm hand on hers was enough to quell her fears, and with the earpieces blocking out from auditory overload, it was easier to relax. 

 

Kara listened intently as Alex explained the functions of the alien tools that they use around the house, Alex could see her intelligent eyes shining as each piece of information gets absorbed into her mind. 

 

Alex pushed a door open, revealing a decently sized room as she gestures, “And here’s my room. It’s nothing much, but half of it is yours for a while. We’re working on the spare room, so don’t worry about it. Soon enough, you’d get your own room!” Alex turned and saw the sad frown on Kara’s face. 

 

She gently prodded, “What’s the matter?”

 

Kara lifted her gaze and tried to smile, but failed. “It’s just….I’ve been stuck at the Phantom Zone for a very long time….I’m not sure if I’d like it if I’m locked up in a room by myself again.” She hugged herself tightly.

 

Understanding dawned on Alex’s face, and she slowly approached Kara. “We can share, for as long as you’d like. Maybe I can get dad to buy us a bunker or something.” 

 

Kara’s eyes widened, her heart beating faster at the thought that she didn’t need to be alone, and she quickly added, “Oh no, you don’t have to do that. I can perfectly fit on your large bed. I’m used to smaller spaces for decades after all.” She tried to laugh at her own situation, but Alex smiled sympathetically at her, “If you say so.” 

 

Alex walked towards her bed, and sat down on it, tapping on the spot beside her, “Here, try it.” Kara cautiously shuffled over, and then she slowly lowered herself. Smirking, Alex tugged at her hand, forcing her to sit, and Kara blinked in surprise. Alex slightly jumped, and smiled playfully at Kara, indicating that she should follow.

 

Kara mirrored her grin, and imitated Alex. They were startled when the bed frame creaked loudly when Kara landed from her little jump. 

 

Kara froze, fearing that she had broken the furniture, and Alex smiled sheepishly, “Sorry, I kind of forgot that you’re super strong.”

 

Kara shook her head sadly, shoulders slumped, “No, I’m sorry. I could have ruined more than your bed.” Alex immediately reassured her, “Hey no, the bed’s still fine. This thing is made of pretty sturdy stuff. Dad doesn’t skimp on furniture.” Kara nodded mutely, clearly still disturbed at her own strength and what it meant for life on Earth for her. 

 

Alex couldn’t help but sympathize the girl. She placed her hand on hers, and gave her a small smile, “Hey, we’ll figure things out together. You’re not alone in this.” Kara flashed her a grateful smile, and then her eyes were watery again, but this time, it’s tears of relief. 

 

Alex leaned closer, even when she noticed how Kara stiffened up, and then she circled her arms around the small, absurdly powerful young alien, pulling her closer for a hug. 

 

Kara stopped breathing, not trusting herself at all as she sat ramrod straight — but Alex tightened the hug regardless, “I’m not scared of you. You shouldn’t be too.” 

 

Kara finally inhaled, and then she felt herself easing into the hug from the fragile but immensely brave girl. She allowed herself to rest her face on the crook of Alex’s neck, and despite trying not to use her super sense, Kara found herself using it unwittingly anyways. 

 

Alex’s scent is what hit Kara first. 

 

Alex had the scent of the sun, Kara thought. Then she could hear the steady rhythm of Alex’s heartbeats, calming her own. With her heightened vision, she could see the freckles, the lines and the little scratches and faded scars along Alex’s skin, and beyond her skin, when she squinted, she could see Alex’s bones, and she bit back a gasp when she noticed multiple healed cracks along her limbs. Alex’s scars and mended bones, proved that she had lived an interesting, fruitful life — if not a slightly worrying one. 

 

Kara’s lips curved into a small frown at the thought of her sister putting her own safety at risk. Judging from how she had basically thrown herself at a violent alien earlier — without much care towards herself, Kara deduced that Alex was very brave — and a big risk taker. She was grateful that Alex had stopped her, but she couldn’t stomach the thought that a...darker alternative could have occurred. 

 

With Alex’s arms around her protectively, Kara silently vowed to protect Alex too. Even from Kara herself, if it comes down to it.

  
  


**********

 

It was nighttime now, Kara was lying on her back contentedly after a satisfying dinner. She felt her spirits lifted at how wonderful food tasted on Earth. Her cheeriness was felt by Alex, who was lying beside her on the other side of the bed, a relieved smile on her face.

 

“You should sleep. You’ve had a long day.” Alex suggested. Kara heaved a soft sigh, “I’m not that tired, as my body hadn’t adjusted to the circadian rhythm of this planet.” 

 

Alex yawned, and Kara turned to lie sideways, staring at her, “ _ You  _ should sleep. I’ll sleep soon enough.” Alex wanted to protest, but she felt another yawn coming, so she relented, “Alright. Goodnight Kara.” “Goodnight, Alex Danvers.” 

 

Alex’s breathing gradually steadied as she fell fast asleep. Kara turned to lie on her back again, and used her vision to see through the walls and gazed at the starry sky. She fell asleep before she mentally pointed out the name of the 347th star she saw, her hand slightly touching Alex’s.  

 

**********

  
  


When Kara’s eyelids fluttered awake, she cracked a small smile at how restful her sleep was. Turning her head, she was surprised to see that the bed was empty, Alex wasn’t there.

 

Sitting up, Kara called out worriedly, “Alex??” 

 

“Down here, Princess Leia.” Came a slightly gruff reply from the side of the bed. Kara briefly frowned at Alex wrongly naming her, but she decided to drop it. She shifted so that she could peek, and sure enough, she met Alex’s narrowed gaze. She was lying flat on her back, a pillow propped on her head, and a flimsy cloth covering her lower half. 

 

Kara frowned, “Why are you sleeping down there? The bed is perfectly large enough for the both of us.” 

 

Alex covered her eyes with one hand and she husked, “I got shoved off the bed enough times last night, that I just gave up and slept here. Saves me the frustration of sleeping next to a frequent toss and turner.” 

 

Kara grimaced, and she sounded scandalized, “Kryptonians do not toss and turn while asleep. We have impeccable manners.” Kara puffed her chest with pride. 

 

Alex opened her eyes to shoot a glare and her voice was wry as she crawled back up to _her_ bed, “Gee, I wonder _who_ could shove me off the bed last night? Hmm. Must be someone else _other_ than the great little Kryptonian.”  

 

Kara blushed, and after a moment of careful deliberation, she realized that she had  _ no _ out of this. 

 

Kara grudgingly mumbled, “The yellow sun of Earth must have made me a restless sleeper. I apologize, Alex. I will not do it again.” Kara straightened her back as she said that, looking resolute in her promise. 

 

Alex took in Kara’s slightly mussed bed hair, and her pouty lips as she crossed her arms, a serious look coloring her face. Alex briefly wondered how a being so powerful could look so…. _ normal _ . Plus, she seems more like an overgrown baby, Alex mused. 

 

As if on cue, there was a very loud growl coming from someone who  _ isn’t  _ Alex. Kara blushed. Alex burst out laughing, and Kara’s face reddened further. 

 

Standing up, Alex held out her hand, crooked smile in place as she said, “Come on, let’s get you something to eat before you hurt yourself.” 

 

Kara’s eyes lit up brightly. After last night’s dinner, she was quickly growing fond of food on Earth, and Alex noticed that. 

 

“You’ve got to try Poptarts. And pancakes. Throw in some bacon into the mix, and you’ll feel like you’re in heaven.” Alex watched as Kara visibly drooled at the things that Alex listed, though she has absolutely no clue of what they were. 

 

“Sounds amazing.” Kara dreamily cooed. Alex grinned, teasing, “You said that throughout dinner last night. I’m starting to think that any food will automatically be amazing to you.” 

 

_ You’re amazing too, _ Kara didn’t verbalize that thought. Instead, she smiled and hesitantly reached out to hold Alex’s hand. Alex’s eyes shine happily when Kara was willing to try holding hands, and in that moment, Kara knew she’d be alright on Earth, if she’s with Alex. 

 

 

 

 

**********

 

She was 13 when they first met, and she thought that perhaps, she would always be alone. Now, with Alex smiling at her warmly, she felt like she wasn’t going to be alone, after all.

 

She was 14 when they first met, and thought that her alien sister would be cramping her style. Now she decided that, well…. styles can be changed anyways. 

  
  



	2. First

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! You’re back! :) That makes me indescribably happy, so thank you ! 
> 
> To make you smile as much as I do at your readership, I’ll be dropping some really cheesy quotes at the start of each chapter from now onwards, that I am (ashamed) proud to say are wholly mine ! (yeah, I’m willing to own up to my cringe-worthiness). 
> 
> ….And, I should really stop talking (typing) to myself now.  
> Here goes:
> 
> Quote #1: I don’t know who you are, but you matter to someone out there. Stay well :)

Horrified shrieks tore through the starless night as a bright orange glow was cast eerily over the frantically scurrying civilians. Rubble fell onto the tiled pavement as a big fire licked generously across the tall building, setting everything ablaze. 

 

“The building has been emptied sir!” A young fireman told his superior, and he nodded, “Good job Williams. Now let’s evacuate — ”

 

A loud blast caught everyone’s attention, and the two firemen were petrified as they saw a chunk of concrete falling down towards where they stood. 

 

They closed their eyes, each silently praying for mercy on their souls…..but the impact never came.

 

“It’s Supergirl!!!” A voice called out reverently and sure enough, when they opened their eyes, they saw her billowing red cape as she gently laid the concrete on the floor. She flashed them a blinding smile before flying up, blowing cold air on the flaming red building, and soon enough the fire was put out.

 

Cheers broke out, and Supergirl gave a reassuring smile before flying away, leaving an awed crowd behind. 

 

The young fireman wiped away tears of relief, and he whispered, “God bless you, Supergirl.” 

  
  


**********

  
  


“ _ God dammit Kiera, what did I say about changing my seating arrangements at the gala _ ?” Kara flinched at Ms. Grant’s grating tone, her super hearing made her voice that much clearer. It was not a lovely sound. 

 

There Kara stood in the center of her living room, still unchanged from her Supergirl suit, and she suddenly regretted answering Ms. Grant’s phone call, realizing that she was about to be properly chewed out — she just couldn’t remember the reason for it. 

 

Nervously, Kara gulped, “Uh, your seating arrangements?” 

 

There was a dead silence on the other end and Kara contemplated if she should perhaps quit her job after all. Kryptonians may be impervious, but Kara didn’t dare take a chance with Cat Grant. 

 

“ _ You dare forget about changing my seat far, far away from Lord? I see that your mind is occupied by far more important things these days _ .” Ms. Grant’s voice was an odd mix of incredulous annoyance and a twinge of dry amusement.

 

Briefly, Kara berated herself mentally for forgetting that (tiny) detail in Ms. Grant’s order. 

 

In her defense, Kara was horribly busy with saving National City, not to mention, just yesterday, she had hurled Fort Rozz into space after the near disaster that was, the Myriad program. 

 

If not for Alex, she would probably have been dead by now — so excuse her if she forgot to rearrange Ms. Grant’s seating. 

 

“I’m so very sorry Ms. Grant!” Kara felt herself apologizing instead of being snarky, no matter how tempting that seemed at the moment. 

 

Involuntarily, trickles of memories from the Red Kryptonite Incident flashed in her mind — of how she had unleashed her fury towards everyone she cared about — and Kara’s slight frustration immediately died down, thanks to those memories. That incident was something she was unlikely to forget anytime soon. 

 

“ _ Sorry doesn’t save me from the horrible fate of being stuck next to Maxwell Lord’s sickening presence _ .” 

 

“ _ Glad to hear that you think so highly of me _ .” Came Lord’s voice. He sounded unmistakably amused. 

 

Kara could almost picture Ms. Grant’s eyeroll. “I’m really sorry about this Ms. Grant — ”

 

“ _ Save it Kiera. Get my driver to pick me up in half. Nothing says power more, than leaving your own party early _ .” 

 

“Will do, Ms. Grant, I — ”

 

The call unceremoniously ended, and Kara could only be glad that she would only have to deal with Ms. Grant’s tantrums tomorrow morning.

 

She quickly made a call to her driver, relaying Ms. Grant’s order and Kara’s duties for the day is done. She fervently hoped.

 

The couch in her apartment seemed to draw Kara in, and she all but obeyed the call, not bothering to get out of her suit.

 

Right before she reached her goal, there was a knock on her door, and Kara furrowed her brows briefly before using her X-ray vision to check who it was. 

 

Then Kara’s lips pulled into a bright smile. 

 

Feeling slightly lighter now, she was by the door in a split second and when she opened it, she was awarded with a very tired looking Alex standing outside — holding a big tub of double chocolate ice cream. 

 

At Kara’s questioning (but very grateful gaze), Alex merely shrugged, giving her sister a tired looking smile, “Last I checked, you’re out. Figured you’d need some.”

 

Kara could almost cry at the gesture, but instead she settled for pulling her sister in happily, enveloping her in a brief, tight hug, “You’re the best.” 

 

Alex grinned, before her eyes roamed the (dirty) body of her sister, and her smile downturned into a disapproving frown, “You haven’t cleaned up? The fire was over an hour ago.”

 

Kara groaned and before she knew it, she started ranting, “I haven’t caught a break. It was petty crimes after petty crimes, and I think Ms. Grant would finally fire me tomorrow.  _ And _ I’m still feeling funky after the….thing yesterday.” Kara chanced a look at Alex’s way and saw sadness briefly flashed in her sister’s eyes at her reference for the Fort Rozz stunt. She suspected that Alex still held a bit of anger at her for that. 

 

But Alex’s face shone with worry as she reached out to touch her arm, “Are you feeling alright? I can get you to the DEO, get some checkups — ”

 

Kara waved away her worries, “I’m great, no need to fuss over me. I’m Supergirl!” She tried to sound light-hearted, but she saw Alex swallow before averting her gaze. 

 

“I-I nearly lost you yesterday.” Kara swallowed thickly when she saw Alex’s eyes shimmering with tears, but she stopped herself from letting the tears fall, taking in a deep breath to calm herself. 

 

Kara’s heart simultaneously ached and raced at the sight of her sister looking so vulnerable in this moment. For Kara. She touched Alex’s arm gently, “You didn’t. You saved me. You always have.” 

 

Alex let out a shuddering breath, and stared into Kara’s blue eyes, a small smile forming as she promised, “And I always will.”

 

The sisters shared a quiet moment, both having soft smiles on their faces.

 

Blue eyes fell on the tub of ice cream then, effectively breaking the moment and one corner of Alex’s lips curved into a knowing smirk, “Shower, first.”

 

Kara frowned before trying her puppy dog face, knowing that no human was able to resist her.

 

Alex quirked an eyebrow, standing tall and crossing her arms at her sister. They both kept their stance.  

 

It was Kara who caved. Rolling her eyes dramatically and huffing as she made her way towards her room, “Fine, I will. Do I smell that bad?”

 

“Yes.” Came Alex’s unflinching answer.

 

A pillow flew Alex’s way, and this time, she ducked right on time. 

 

********** 

 

Kara had allowed herself to savor her bubble bath, instead of using her superpowers for a quick shower as is usual of her. She figured she deserved a little pampering. 

 

Minutes after, a completely rejuvenated Kara voiced out cheerily as she stepped out of her room, “I’m clean and ready to devour that tub of heaven — ” Kara halted in her steps when she caught sight of her sister’s still figure on the couch.

 

Alex’s breathing was even, and to Kara’s amusement, a hand of hers was holding onto a spoon tightly, as if she was ready to fight for her share of the tub of ice-cream, even in sleep. With Kara as her sister, Alex usually  _ does  _ have to fight for her fair share of food — but she always did eventually cave into her sister’s puppy dog eyes and gave her the best parts of any meals they shared. Kara smiled fondly. 

 

Quietly, Kara approached her sister’s peaceful sleeping form. Alex looked so young and small like this, in comparison to her always strict, always serious mien when she’s awake. 

 

Kara gently pried the spoon from her hand and she wasn’t surprised when Alex barely stirred. Alex must have been so tired after all that they’ve been through. She was only human after all. 

 

Getting on her knees, Kara swept a stray hair from Alex’s forehead, her hand lingering on Alex’s skin for a beat longer than normal, before she grudgingly pulled away, not wanting to wake her sister up. 

 

Instead, Kara settled for staring at her sister (un-creepily) while she slept, admiring her delicate and softened features when she’s peacefully sleeping. Being privileged enough to get to see the tough as nails agent in her softer, vulnerable states — made Kara feel infinitely special. Alex always had made her feel that way. 

 

Alex’s steady breathing served to tether Kara to the world, and she heaved a soft contented sigh. This was something she would have missed, if not for Alex saving her yesterday.

 

Her throat tightened at the memory of how they bid their farewells, and though Kara hated goodbyes as a whole — she couldn’t remember another more painful farewell at the thought of leaving Alex— save for the time she bid goodbye to her parents and to her entire world.

 

She had made peace with her impending death, when the unexpected occurred — in the form of her ever brave, ever reckless — and infinitely loving sister having jumped into _ her _ spacepod to save Kara. Alex never gave her own mortality a second thought when she powered that pod — she probably  _ didn’t mind _ death if it meant being able to stick by Kara. It was a macabre, yet sweet thought — one that Kara couldn’t even get angry over —  _ She would have  _ done the same for Alex if the situation was reversed.

 

“I love you.” Kara blurted out softly, and she was surprised that her cheeks were wet. She quickly wiped away her tears, in case Alex stirred awake. But Alex merely furrowed her brows, as if somehow sensing her sister’s tears. 

 

Chuckling inaudibly, Kara used her index finger to smooth out the frown on her sister’s face. Alex took in a deep breath and Kara smiled softly.

 

“Night, Alex.” Was what Kara said before she floated to her room and softly closed her door. 

  
  


********** 

  
  


Catco was teeming with life as people scurried around under the orders of one Cat Grant. Kara, bit on her powdered donut, relieved to have found a brief respite from the crazed day. It’s barely noon, but already she had wiped out 2 fires, and ran Ms. Grant’s endless errands — but Kara smiled.

 

The Fort Rozz incident was nearly a week ago now, and she was glad that things was back in order, everywhere in National City. 

 

“Kiera!” Ms. Grant’s voice jolted Kara from her wandering mind. Kara quickly chewed on her donut and in a few strides, she was walking into her office, “Yes, Ms. Grant?”

 

Without looking up from her iPad, she said, “Have Olsen check on the ecological disaster by the bay. I want a story by…..2 p.m.” 

 

Kara glanced at her watch and furrowed her brows, “But Ms. Grant, that’s in one hour — ”

 

She stopped when Cat Grant lifted her gaze to shoot her a look.

 

“Right away, Ms. Grant.”  

 

Kara scurried out of her office, making her way to James’ office as swiftly as humanly possible. 

 

He smiled when he saw her, “Hey Kara — ”

 

Kara rushed out, “Ms. Grants wants you to cover the oil spill by the bay, and for you to hand it to her by 2.”

 

His smile faltered, “But that’s in less than an hour now.” 

 

“I know, sorry. Ms. Grant’s been especially touchy lately.” Kara gave him an apologetic smile.

 

He frowned, and then his eyebrows raised in realization, “Do you think it’s because we’re a thing now? You did turn down her son before.” James crossed his arm, a slightly smug look was on his face now. Kara’s mind briefly drifted back to the night where they kissed, and when James implied that they should be together, Kara had accepted it. It’s been a few days now, and James was great. He is. But there’s something bugging at the back of Kara’s head, something felt, off. 

 

Kara would have prodded herself deeper as to why this was so — if not for James staring at her curiously, possibly wondering why Kara seemed to be lost in her thoughts. 

Kara blinked. She never considered the possibility that Ms. Grant was potentially mad that she was over her son Adam….but then again, Ms. Grant seemed to encourage her a couple of times to try things out with James. Still, it was also true that Ms. Grant seemed a little hostile towards her and James lately, especially after she saw them pecking their lips lightly the other day. 

 

“I’m so sorry.” Kara bit on her lower lip, taking the blame for Ms. Grant's hostility. 

 

James grinned, “Nothing I can’t handle, if I’m with you.” He pressed a kiss on Kara’s forehead before grabbing his bag and jacket, ready to leave.

 

James didn’t notice Kara’s lack of response to that, nor why her smile seemed less bright and almost strained. 

 

He waved at her, flashing his winning smile before he briskly walked away.

 

When he was out of her sight, Kara finally allowed her face to fall and she briefly glanced around James’ office…..and felt next to nothing.

 

Where there used to be butterflies at the mere thought of being around the handsome man, now there was just…..nothing extraordinary. Sure, she still cared for James. She very much does. 

 

But her level of care for him, was almost equatable to her concern for…..Winn.

 

Kara let out a soft gasp when her mind reached to that thought.

 

She fished her pocket for her phone and urgently dialed the one she needed most. 

  
It picked up, and Kara tried to keep her voice from trembling, “Alex? I need to talk to you.”


	3. Second

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quote #2: Have faith. It keeps you going — and at the very least, it’d piss the forces of the universe off, if you still keep your head held high through life’s curveballs. Stay well :)

15 minutes later saw Kara staring down at her untouched sticky bun forlornly, not making a move to eat it. Something that shocks even the waitress who had regularly served her. 

 

The doorbell chimed, and Alex all but stormed into Noonan’s, a worried look coloring her face, no doubt fearing for the worst after her sister’s distress call. 

 

Kara bit her lip at the sight. She should have specified that it wasn’t anything life-threatening. 

 

Alex immediately zeroed in on Kara, who awkwardly smiled at her sister, and only then did Alex relax, somewhat.

 

Still, Alex approached her sister cautiously, taking note of Kara’s stiff body language, and she softly greeted, “Hey. Are you okay?”

 

Kara mutely nodded and grabbed the fork to stab at her sticky bun, but not eating it, continuing to stare at the food emptily.

 

Okay, now Alex’s worries are threatening to burst out of her chest. 

 

Alex tried to quell her own growing panic at what could trouble Kara like this, and she took a seat across her sister as calmly as possible. It was at moments like these that she is grateful to the DEO for providing her with impeccable training to hide her true emotions. 

 

A cup of iced black tea was placed in front of her, without her needing to order it by the familiar waitress, and Alex managed a small smile before turning to focus on Kara.

 

“What is wrong?”

 

Alex’s soft voice gave Kara the courage to look up and held her sister’s warm gaze. Kara finally managed to say, “It’s James.”

 

Hearing that, and immediately thinking the worst of him, Alex tensed and her eyes shone with fury, the switch of facial expressions was jarring — and Kara knew she had to do damage control or Alex will not hesitate to bite his head off. After possibly chopping him to pieces.    
  


But Kara can’t help the small flip in her stomach at the thought of how protective Alex is.

 

Kara quickly grabbed Alex’s hand and blurted, “He didn’t do anything. It’s me.”

 

Kara secretly marvelled at how quickly Alex’s body posture relaxed.  _ For an agent, she sure does a bad job of hiding her feelings from me _ , the younger one smiled at the thought. 

 

“You sure he didn’t do anything to you?” Alex asked, her eyes shining brightly under the artificial lights.

 

Kara laughed and shook her head, “Alex, I am Supergirl. And he’s no Kryptonite.” 

 

Alex’s lips quirked into a smirk, then it curved downwards, “But matters of the heart sometimes cut deeper than any wound. Did he hurt you?” 

 

Kara swallowed thickly, memories of how she had acted when she was under the influence of the Red Kryptonite had flashed involuntarily in her mind. She had regretted a lot after that incident, but what hurt her most were the things she had said to Alex. 

 

To her endless gratitude, Alex had forgiven her instantly, but Kara thinks that she could never fully forgive herself for making those hazel eyes cry. Kara never want to be the reason for Alex’s tears again. 

 

“Kara?” Alex’s tone was concerned when she noticed the sudden gloominess enveloping the blonde again. 

 

Kara broke out of her thoughts and gave her a big smile, to show that she was okay.

 

Alex’s weary eyes made Kara give up her act, and she sighed as she addressed the reason why she called Alex over, “No, James didn’t hurt me. He’s been great.”

 

“But?” Alex gently prodded, her eyes shone with patience and understanding.

 

Kara pushed her sticky bun around its plate, unsure of how to put it. She huffed, allowing a little of her frustration at herself to come out in her tone, “It’s James... and I love him….But I also love Winn and J’onn and….. Why are you looking at me like that?”

 

Alex took in a deep breath, choosing her words properly. 

 

“You don’t love him….that way anymore, do you?” Alex pointed out delicately, like saying it in another way might crush Kara.

 

Judging by Kara’s wide-eyed look, Alex’s words had rattled her. 

 

Kara slumped in her seat, abandoning her sticky bun altogether as Alex’s words sank into her.

 

Deep down, she already knew. Alex just validated it for her. Still, Kara was shocked at herself by how accepting she was with this. 

 

“What do I do?” Kara’s throat felt dry as she said those words. She already knew where her relationship with James was heading, but she needed to hear it spelt out for her. 

 

Alex shrugged, “Follow your heart. You’ve always done that. What’s stopping you now?”

 

She let out the breath that she was holding. She slowly nodded, “I will.” Kara knew that was the right thing to do, but there was something else bugging at the back of her mind lately. She had thought that by dating James, that thought will fade away, but it didn’t. In fact, now that she realized that she was out of romantic love for the man, it came back with a vengeance.

 

Alex furrowed her brows as she studied Kara’s face intently, “There’s something else, isn’t there? Hey, talk to me.” Alex’s tone was kind, comforting. Kara briefly felt like she perhaps, didn’t deserve such gentleness after how she had led on some pretty good guys in her life. 

 

It was Winn, then Adam, and now, she’s going to let James down too. Sometimes she doesn’t understand herself and what she wants exactly, but here Alex sits in front of her with that soft look— always patient, and understanding. 

 

It almost felt too much, but Kara wouldn’t wish for it to waver. If ever Kara was accused of being selfish — she’d be it, for Alex.  

 

Kara worried her bottom lip as she contemplated how to word her feelings properly. She took one look at Alex, and then her lips started moving without thinking, “Will I ever be able to?”

 

Alex’s gaze was questioning, but she didn’t verbalize it, giving Kara the time to continue her sentence.

 

She did. “James knows my secrets Alex, he’s been there since day 1 of ‘Supergirl’. I know I can’t force feelings, but what if I never find someone else who wouldn’t mind me? My baggages? I already had to push Adam, and Winn away before, and I’m just scared that if I pushed James away too, I’m going to lose him as a friend, and a chance of being in a sort of normal relationship. What if I fail in relationships, period??” 

 

Then Kara angrily bit on her sticky bun, and Alex gave her a soft, empathetic look before gently holding Kara’s hand, unclenching her sister’s balled up fist.

 

“Kara. You’re never going to be normal.” At Kara’s dismayed face, Alex quickly added, “Because you’re special. And I’m not saying it in a ‘everyone’s special’ kind of way, but I’m saying that you are the kindest, most selfless girl I know.”

 

“Other than you.” Kara butted in, a firm expression on her face and Alex smiled as she shook her head, continuing, “You’re brave, and you’ve lost so much but still you could smile brighter than the sun itself. Sometimes I wonder if you’re the one recharging the sun with your….sunniness.” Alex cringed at her own words, but it was worth it because Kara’s smile was genuine and wide now.

 

“Any man — human or not, will be lucky to have you. If they’re not brave enough to stand your secret, then leave them. They aren’t worth it anyways. But never worry about being alone. You never will be. And if being with James doesn’t feel right….as a friend, you should let him go. It’s only right.” Alex finished her little speech with a small squeeze on Kara’s hand.

 

Kara’s smile was watery and she choked back the tears that threatened to spill from hearing Alex’s words. 

 

“Why are you so wise?” Kara laughed with a tight throat. 

 

Alex put on a faux smug look, and she winked, “I’m your sister. It’s written in the rulebooks that sisters are the wisest and most awesome of them all.” 

 

Kara laughed, the sound of it airy this time and Alex put on a small, relieved smile.

 

Kara stopped laughing, and she smiled softly, “Thank you.” 

 

Alex squeezed her hand briefly before pulling her hand away, to take a sip of her tea — Kara was slightly dismayed at the loss of touch.

 

Kara wanted to say something, when from the corner of her eye, she spotted a man looking at them intently, and then he waved at the waitress. Not blatantly looking at him, Kara used her super-hearing to hear his question, “You think they’re together?” 

 

Kara’s eyes widened at his question briefly, but she wasn’t that surprised by it. There were a couple of (awkward times) where people had thought they were a couple. Alex always waved it off laughingly, and there was one particular moment which had stuck in Kara’s mind. 

  
  


_ Alex’s cheeks were lightly tinted in pink, and it was obvious to both of them that she was slightly embarrassed by the lady’s remark that they made a ‘cute couple’. Kara, had pouted at Alex’s sharp snort — the superhero was clearly slightly offended at Alex’s reaction.  _

 

_ Seeing her sister’s crossed arms, narrowed gaze and pout, the phenomena which Alex had smartly dubbed the ‘Kara Guilt Trip Stare’ — Alex’s face softened, and she fondly placed her arm over her sister, to comfort her, “Well, it does feel like it sometimes, seeing that we’re a tad too civil to one another as sisters. I’ve heard plenty of horror stories of mean sisters. But I must say that I’d be one longsuffering girlfriend, because Kara, you’d hog all the bedsheets and food, and oh God, not to mention that I’ll likely have premature wrinkles thanks to having to constantly worry over your Kryptonian ass _ — ”

 

_ Kara had lightly slapped her sister’s arm, a laugh escaping her lips despite her sister’s light mockery earlier. Eyes dancing with mirth, Kara didn’t point out that Alex  _ **_was_ ** _ already doing all of that now anyways. Alex smiled, “But honestly, it’d be an honor for anyone to have you as their girlfriend. You’re a wonderful person, Kara Zor-El Danvers, and I couldn’t be prouder of you.” Kara’s stomach flipped a little.  _

  
  


 

“—Oops, sorry!” An apologetic voice startled Kara out of her thoughts, and Kara’s eyes fell on the guy who had unintentionally pushed at her chair as he moved towards the other side of the restaurant. She smiled at him, and then remembered that she was still listening on the guy’s conversation with the waitress.   

 

From the corner of her eyes, Kara saw the waitress, the one who normally served the Danvers sisters staring at them, and Kara heard her slightly chuckling, “No, they’re sisters.” 

 

Kara continued poking at her sticky bun while Alex was now checking her phone for messages, completely unaware of her sister’s spying.

 

The man flashed a bright smile, and Kara noticed he stared at their way again before asking, “Do you know if she’s single?”

 

The waitress briefly peeked at the blonde haired sister, and answered, “I think sticky bun’s seeing someone — ”

 

“Oh no, I don’t mean the blonde. I meant the sexy one.” His words caused Kara to freeze, forgetting her act of playing with her food as she intently tuned in to the waitress’s response. 

 

The waitress shrugged, “Far as I know, she’s only been here with her sister. So I don’t think so?” 

 

The man’s smile brightened exponentially, while Kara’s lips were formed into a straight, firm line. 

 

“Thanks.” The man’s annoying glee was unmistakable.

 

“You trying to make a move on the girl?” The waitress couldn’t contain her slight excitement at the thought that someone’s going to pull one over the usually serious-looking woman. It would provide much entertainment in the decidedly slow day. 

 

“You know what? I think I will.” The man sounded smug, and Kara didn’t like it. Her lips curved downwards.

 

“Kara? Kara.” Alex’s voice brought her out of her spymode and Kara quickly schooled her features into a smiling one, “I was just tuning into the vicinity, gotta make sure National City’s safe and sound!” Her voice was awfully jovial and as usual, Alex saw through her act. “You — ”

 

Alex’s words were interrupted when she noticed a guy walking towards their table, eyes fixed on the duo.

 

The agent took a quick glance at him. He was about 6’3, white, in his late 20s and well-built.

 

The guy smirked when he mistook Alex’s scan as her checking him out (Well, technically she is), and his smile grew cockier as he stood right beside Alex’s spot, looking down at her.

 

“Hey. I’ve never seen you around here before.”  _ Amping up that English accent, I see _ . Kara mentally rolled her eyes. She tore her sticky bun apart, easily, then she chewed on a chunk. 

 

Alex didn’t seem to find his accent as ( _ charming _ ) as Kara thought she would because Alex easily countered, “Could say the same for you. And I’ve been here nearly everyday.”  

  
  


Kara couldn’t fight the smile on her face at the look on the guys face.  _ He would be deterred, like all the others  _ — 

 

His smile grew and he sounded amused, “Sassy. Can’t say I don’t like it. Okay fine, I’m no regular. Saw you over there and wanted to say hi, make friends? I’m new in town, so yeah.”

His cockiness ebbed, and with that wolfish grin,  _ even _ Kara thought he was charming. 

 

“I’m not exactly a sociable person, as you can see. Why not be friends with somebody friendlier? My sister’s pretty friendly.” Alex shot Kara a meaningful look, as the agent probably misread Kara’s intense staring at the guy, as interest. 

 

It took all of Kara to not kick at Alex’s leg under the table or worse — gag. 

 

Instead, Kara offered a tight lipped smile at Alex and the guy, “Well — ”

 

“I’d like to get to know  _ you _ better. They do say that the coolest people are also the least sociable. I myself, do find some people to be tiring at times.” He smiled hopefully at Alex. 

 

His words seemed to strike a small chord in Alex, because a small smile was on her face. While Kara fought hard to not pout at being ignored.

 

Chuckling softly, Alex dipped her head before lifting it to meet his gaze and tried to think of a way to delicately refuse his advances, “I’m sorry — ”

 

“Please? Just one date, and if you’re sick of me, feel free to leave me. All I ask for, is a chance.” His honey colored eyes shone so hopefully, that even Kara caved in and pushed down her own uneasiness into obliviousness. 

 

Alex’s eyes briefly fell on her sister’s, and Kara saw the slight anxiousness behind those dark eyes. Despite herself, Kara smiled assuredly at her. That seemed to ease Alex’s anxiety, because she met his gaze and smiled, “Fine.”

 

“Alright?” His face lit up and he shifted his footing nervously. Kara grudgingly found that to be endearing. 

 

Alex chuckled and nodded. “Great! So tomorrow night? Meet me out here, and I’ll take you someplace nice.” 

 

They heard a snort from the waitress (who was discreetly eavesdropping) and he smiled apologetically, “Not that Noonan’s isn’t nice, but I know of a lovelier place to be.”

 

Alex smiled, “Very well, tomorrow it is.” 

 

“Great!” He grinned, and then his eyes widened, “Oh Lord, I forgot to introduce myself! You must think of me as a silly creep! My name’s Sean, Sean O’Neil. Care to tell me your name, love?” He extended his hand.

 

Kara mentally rolled her eyes at the term of endearment, but Alex seemed to be amused, because she smiled as she shook his hand, “Danvers. Alex Danvers.”

 

“Alex Danvers.” He repeated it. Grinning, he kissed the back of her hand, “Pleased to meet your acquaintance, Alex Danvers. I will see you tomorrow.”

 

Alex nodded her assent and he smiled brightly as he made his way out.

 

When he was out, Alex turned around and her smile faded when she saw Kara’s small frown. 

 

“What’s wrong?” Alex asked. 

 

Kara’s frown deepened, “I’m just worried, that’s all. What if he’s Maxwell Lord’s spy? Or the spy of some evil goon??? You agreed to be on the date too quickly Alex!” 

 

The crease between her eyebrows lessened as Alex frowned instead, “I’m pretty sure Maxwell Lord is on a break from his evil schemes after the Fort Rozz situation, and give me some credit will you? I’m a DEO agent, I think I’m equipped in case he’s a spy. Plus, it’s just one date, I’m not saying that I want to pursue a relationship with him!”

 

There was a moment of tense silence between the two, until Kara’s shoulders slumped, and she swallowed thickly, “I know, I’m sorry. I just got worried, that’s all.” She also felt something unidentifiable at the pit of her stomach, but she’s keeping that to herself.

 

Alex’s eyes softened, “I know, but look, I’m just….following your advice. You were right, maybe I should...get out more.”

 

Kara bit the insides of her cheek, because she realized that Alex was right. She did plead that Alex find love during their supposed last moment together. 

 

Kara saw the doubt forming behind Alex’s eyes, and she mentally kicked herself for not being more supportive. Alex always was supportive of her, and now it’s her turn, dammit! 

 

“You’re right. You are the best DEO agent, and I do trust you.” Kara took in a breath, “Have fun tomorrow night, you deserve a night off. And remember, no matter what, I love you.” 

Kara was unsure why she had said the last part though it wasn’t by any means, untrue.

 

Alex visibly relaxed, and she smiled widely, “I love you too Kara. You’ll always be my #1 sister.”  

 

Kara smiled, but there was something almost imperceivable churning in her heart at the last 2 words. 

 

  
  
Kara, shoved that feeling away. 


	4. Third

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quote #3: Laughing burns fat. If nothing else motivates you, let this do. Stay well :)

Kara was back at Catco’s with her head even more muddled up then when she left. The talk with Alex only left her more restless — but not because of James. It was because of her sister’s impending date, with that admittedly attractive English bloke.

 

Kara was torn. On one hand, she wanted Alex to get out more, but on the other hand, she couldn’t help but feel….odd that she  _ is _ . Maybe it’s because she’s too dependent on Alex. Yes, that must be it. 

 

What she felt must be separation anxiety. She  _ never _ did like her sister being away for long. 

 

Kara halfheartedly made her way towards the lounge area to brew herself a nice, comforting mug of instant hot chocolate. She  _ could _ use her powers to get some real hot chocolate, but her mind isn’t into it today, so she decided to be like her human peers. Settling for mediocrity. 

 

Suddenly she felt strong arms encircling her waist, and with her keen senses, she knew it was James even before he uttered a jovial, “Kara. I missed you.” 

 

_ James. Need to tell him. Right _ . Kara was obviously not looking forward to that. 

 

Forgetting about her half filled mug, Kara placed it on the counter before placing her hands on his arms, breaking his grip on her, gently. 

 

She turned around and met James’ concerned gaze. She braced herself before saying the scariest words that anyone in relationships wouldn’t want to hear. “We need to  _ talk _ .”

 

James shoulders squared, and he nodded slowly, “Okay. What do you want to talk about?”

 

Kara sensed that there wasn’t anyone within their vicinity, giving them some much needed space, especially for this. She forced herself to meet his gaze, and she decided to come clean without beating around the bush. “This isn’t working.” Kara gestured to the both of them for good measure, and she watched as James’ face fell.

 

He blinked rapidly, trying to understand where this was coming from, and he touched Kara’s arm, “I don’t understand. Is it something that I did?”

 

Kara swallowed the lump in her throat, mentally kicking herself for hurting another one of her closest friends, and she shook her head firmly, “No. This is going to sound cliche, but it’s not you, it’s me. I’ve changed, and I looked into myself and realized — we are best as friends.” Kara’s voice softened as she watched him absorb everything she said, too stupefied to speak.

 

When James was still quiet, Kara made a move to touch his arm. He quickly took two steps back, away from her reach. 

 

Kara gulped, immensely saddened that he was taking this really hard. “James, I’m so, so sorry.”

 

James met her gaze then, and she saw anger and hurt flashed in his eyes, but it gradually softened. “If that’s what you feel, I’ll respect that.” 

 

“I’m sorry James. I never meant to hurt you. It’s just…..you deserve better than someone whose heart wasn’t in tune with yours. I’ll always love you, James. But as my best friend.” Kara dared to look him in the eyes as she said it as firmly as she could. 

 

James rubbed his face with one hand, before palming his forehead, “I get it. But I won’t pretend to be okay when I’m not right now. I need some space, for a while.” 

 

Kara nodded, fighting to control her tears at how upset James was. “For what it’s worth, you’re the best boyfriend I had, no matter how short this was.” 

 

James nodded mutely, before walking away from Kara. 

 

Kara heaved a shuddering breath, resting her body against the counter as she closed her eyes, tilting her head upwards as she stood in silence. Allowing for herself to take in what had just happened. 

 

She felt guilty, of course. But she also felt liberated somehow, and that added up to her sense of guilt. She felt that her sense of relief and freedom was perverted somehow, seeing that it was in the expense of her closest friend turned ex-boyfriend. 

 

Drowning in her own conscience, she quickly took out her phone and dialed for salvation.

 

“Alex?” She all but choked when the call was picked up.

 

“ _ Kara? Is something the matter? Do I need to come get you? With backup?? _ ” Her sister’s worried voice served as a buffer from her muddled up mind. 

 

Kara let out a shuddering breath, “I ended things with James.” Then she added in a soft, broken whisper, “I think I broke his heart, Alex.”

 

Kara heard shuffling sounds at the background, then Alex’s slightly out of breath voice soothed her, “ _ Kara, people hurt one another, no matter how hard you try not to. Pain is a part of life. _ ” 

 

“But James. He didn’t do anything wrong, and I ended things with him.”

 

“ _ But what does your heart say? _ ” Alex’s voice was impossibly soft, gentle and understanding. 

 

“I know. I don’t feel the same for him anymore.” Kara suddenly felt ashamed at herself for that.

 

“ _ And that’s okay. Kara, I know you. You’re probably beating yourself up over this, but it’s neither of your faults. Feelings change sometimes, and yes, you’ll hurt people somehow. But it’d be even more painful if you didn’t talk about it or tried to go on like nothing’s changed. That’s just wrong. What you did was right. Yes, you hurt James. But you’ve also cut him loose before he could develop deeper feelings for you, and wouldn’t it be worse if his feelings were one-sided for a prolonged period of time _ ?” 

 

When Alex put it that way, it does sound logical. Kara’s spirits slowly, but surely, lifted itself. 

 

“You’re right.” Kara let out a sigh, “But I do still feel guilty for the change of heart.” 

 

“ _ That’s what makes you a good person, Kara. Feeling bad means you have a heart, and this proves that you deserve forgiveness. James is your best friend first. Give him time and space, and he’ll come around _ .” 

 

Kara groaned, “I hate time and space.”

 

Alex chuckled and Kara couldn’t contain her smile at the sound. 

 

“ _ Somehow, that sounded familiar _ .” Alex was referring to the time Kara whined about Winn. Kara blushed at her (decidedly) horrible track record of breaking friends’ hearts.

 

Kara blushed, and mumbled, “Shut up. I was really scared that Winn wouldn’t talk to me again.”

 

“ _ And look where he is now. Your geeky best friend. Things will get better, Kara. Don’t worry _ .”

 

Kara smiled fondly, “You always do know what to say to make me feel better.”

 

Alex huffed proudly, “ _ Of course. I love you Kara, I always will _ .” 

 

Kara’s chest warmed at that declaration, she clutched her phone tighter, bringing it closer to her ear, just to try to feel closer to her sister now. 

 

“I love — ”

 

“KIERA! WHERE ARE YOU?!” Ms. Grant’s voice was loud enough to be carried over the call and Alex laughed, “ _ Better get to it. I’ll see you later, stay safe _ !”

 

The call ended rather abruptly, Alex knowing that Kara almost always prolonged goodbyes over calls. 

 

Kara shook her head at how well her sister knew her quirks, and she kept her phone safely into her pocket, feeling a smidge safer at the thought that her sister is just a call away. 

  
  


**********

  
  
  


There are things that Kara knew that she shouldn’t do. 

 

It was finally the night of the ‘date’, and here she was, in her Supergirl get-up, perching atop the ledge of the skyscraper near Noonan’s. Her blue eyes were fixated towards one individual who was leaning against the wall casually. 

 

It was almost voyeuristic. 

 

Sure, she can chalk off her stalkerish attitude to ‘watching’ over National City. 

 

But when that ‘watching’ was specifically towards a certain brunette on her first date with some English dude…..well, it is what it is, Kara decided. Kara was at peace that she  _ was  _ indeed, a stalker in this moment. 

 

Kara let out a sigh, when she felt her phone vibrating, indicating that she got a text. She took it out and smiled when it was Alex.

 

**_Alex_ ** **_❤_ ** **_, 7. 03 p.m.:_ ** _ Any news from the DEO? _

 

**_7.03 p.m.:_ ** _ Nope. don’t worry, I’ve got you covered. _

 

**_Alex_** ** _❤_** ** _, 7. 03 p.m_** **.:** _If there is anything urgent, call me. Dates could be cancelled._

  
  


Kara couldn’t keep herself from smiling. 

  
**_7.04 p.m.:_ ** _ Will do. Miss me? _

 

**_Alex_ ** **_❤_ ** **_7\. 04 p.m.:_ ** _ If I was a mean sister, I will say I don’t. But I love you, so I’ll tell you the truth. Yes, I miss you and sister’s night. I will make it up to you _ .

 

**_7.05 p.m.:_ ** _ You better :P _

 

**_Alex_ ** **_❤_ ** **_7\. 05 p.m.:_ ** _ :P So what are you doing? I hope you’re not spying on me (laughing with tears emoji) _ .

  
  


Kara accidentally bit on her own tongue. If she was a human, she would have bled. Still, she was taken aback by what Alex had said. Slightly sweating in nervousness, she replied swiftly.

  
**_7.07 p.m._** **:** _HA! Pfft! As if! I have like, Orphan Black to watch and enjoy! At home! With my potstickers! Definitely NO spying here! Nope_!

 

**_Alex_ ** **_❤_ ** **_7\. 07 p.m_ ** **.** : ……

 

**_Alex_** ** _❤_** ** _7\. 07 p.m._** **:** _Kara. We talked about this. No spying on me, I can take care of myself!!!_

  
  


Kara bit on her lower lip, Alex using an exclamation mark was a statement, but using three — it just proves that she’s livid. 

 

She chanced a look below her, and sure enough, she saw Alex looking around with her brows furrowed. She was mad, alright. 

 

Using her super speed, she flew to her apartment and quickly changed into her pyjamas and turned on an episode of Orphan Black before facetiming her sister.

 

Alex’s unamused face lit up her screen, “ _ Kara _ .” 

 

Kara quickly explained herself, “Alex! I am at home!! Look! All of these can’t be staged!” She turned her phone to show Alex her environment and then she turned to see Alex’s face.

 

Alex didn’t appear to be mad anymore, but there was definitely weariness in her eyes and tone, “ _ Okayyy. But I’m serious, Kara. Don’t. Spy. On. Me. _ ”  

 

Kara solemnly nodded and crossed her heart, “Sister’s vow.” 

 

Alex’s face softened, and she finally cracked a smile, “ _ Okay. I got to go. I see him walking towards me. Love you Kara _ .”

 

“Love you too.” Kara answered to a blanked out screen. Alex had ended the call. 

 

There are things that Kara knew that she shouldn’t do.    
  


But she’ll be damned if she didn’t make haste. 

  
  


**********

 

The time it took for her to fly back to the same spot nearly gave  _ her _ a heart attack, because she was deathly afraid that she’d miss the pair. 

 

She belatedly berated herself for not ‘borrowing’ a GPS tracker from the DEO and placing it into Alex’s purse. 

 

By the time she arrived at the same ledge, predictably she had missed them. Anyone in her position would have wailed, but Kara was Supergirl — and she had super-hearing  _ and _ x-ray vision. 

 

She tuned out all the other noises, seeking for that familiar voice, and then she heard Alex’s laughter, not too far from where they were supposed to meet. 

 

Kara mentally gave the guy some demerit points for making his date walk, but then again, she was grateful he  _ did _ because that would make this whole  _ NOT _ spying thing easier. 

 

_ Denying to yourself is pointless _ , Kara thought to herself as she flew towards Alex’s voice, careful to keep herself out of plain sight. Nothing attracts attention than a girl clad in spandex in red and blue after all. 

 

Her eyes caught sight of that familiar mop of hair, and Kara’s lips formed a thin line when she saw how close the guy was walking beside Alex. 

 

_ Their arms brushed! This is scandalous _ ! Kara thought.  

 

Then she remembered that they’re all adults — still Kara couldn’t quell the growing annoyance within her. 

 

She stared at Alex’s side profile, and heard her laughter, making her seem her own age for a moment. 

 

A brief pang of sadness hit Kara when she remembered that Alex had to mature for the sake of them both from early on, and that she still wore her mask of seriousness, putting on a brave front as Kara’s big sister.  

 

Brushing aside her own irrational annoyance at the semi-decent guy (since he made Alex laugh), Kara put on her big girl pants and focused on simply watching over her sister and not eavesdropping on the duo.

  
That was the least, she could do. 


	5. Fourth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quote #4: 
> 
> Error 404: Random quote/random string of words unavailable due to running out of ideas. 
> 
> Lol. Nah, here’s one :) Take in a deep breath. Release said breath. Repeat a couple of times (without falling asleep). See that? Yeah, you’re still hanging on to life! Congratulations, here’s a virtual hug *hug*. Stay well :)

Sean had brought Alex to a park, where there were food and beverage trucks around the area. At this moment, Sean was buying them something while she sat by the bench, unperturbed by the chilly winds though she was wearing a sleeveless, knee-length black dress. 

 

She tucked a strand of her reddish brown hair behind her ear, while her dark intelligent eyes scrutinized her surroundings.

 

Alex was weary. Even after the facetime with her sister, she still felt a nagging of suspicion that Kara was around. 

 

She could swear that she felt those blue eyes on her somehow. Watching over her discreetly.

 

That thought was both endearing and infuriating — rolled up in a mix that Alex was long accustomed to when it came to her sister. 

 

Kara always did flip Alex’s world upside down without so much as trying — but the agent wouldn’t have it any other way. In fact, she could admit to herself that that was one of the draws of having her as a sister. 

 

“I hope you like black coffee, or I would have to stomach that.” Sean’s drawl brought Alex out of her thoughts, and she smiled politely as she took the offered cup, “I don’t mind it.” 

 

As soon as the words left her mouth, Alex realized that her response was instinctive. She didn’t divulge that her favorite drink  _ was _ indeed, black coffee. 

 

Alex surmised that her job was so ingrained in her that she was naturally cautious about revealing anything too personal about herself, even something as innocent as liking black coffee. Well, Alex didn’t make it this far by being an open book. 

 

Sean’s smile was wide and his words brought her out of her wandering mind, again. “You’re not picky. I like that.” Alex shrugged lightly as she took a sip of the coffee.

 

There was a beat of silence, which Sean seemed eager to break. “So, Noonan’s everyday eh? That’s loyalty right there.”

 

The corners of Alex’s lips tugged into a deeper smile as she shook her head, “Can’t help it when your sister’s basically a Noonan addict. Helps that they serve pretty decent stuff there.” 

 

Sean nodded, his eyes crinkling with his smile, “The blonde? You two seemed to be close.” 

 

“We’re sisters, we’re supposed to be.” Alex’s words seemed dismissive, but the soft look in her eyes betrayed her fondness. 

 

“What about you? Any siblings?” Alex redirected the conversation towards him, and Sean brightened up with the attention. 

 

“I’m the oldest of three.” He seemed proud of that, and Alex smiled, “You must be a born leader then.” Her compliment was slightly forced, but she knew that men liked a little ego stroking from time to time (or always). 

 

Sean puffed his chest, “That I am. Taking charge is what comes naturally to me.” He flashed her a look, and Alex hid her smirk as she sipped her drink. Men can be pretty predictable sometimes.

 

After that, they engaged in chit-chat for a while, mostly centering around him (which Alex didn’t mind one bit, seeing as she disliked disclosing things about herself), but Alex was slightly surprised she wasn’t having a horrible time, despite Sean’s slight self-centeredness. 

 

“Work?” He asked another question, and Alex threw her now empty cup into the bin, before she shot him a smile, “You first.” 

 

He shook his head while laughing, but answered nonetheless, “I co-own an art gallery.” 

 

Alex slowly nodded, “That’s nice.” 

 

He gently nudged her. “What about you, love? I can’t do all the sharing tonight?”

 

Alex gave him a closed lipped smile, and gave him the half-truth, “I work with the NCPD.” His eyes widened before he grinned, “That’s really awesome! Well that explains your serious persona. It must be a taxing job.”

 

Alex gave him a small smile, “Thank you. We’re all just helping out for the greater good of National City.” 

 

He nodded amiably, “You lot are the unsung heroes, that’s for sure. That’s more than I could say for certain,  _ beings. _ ”

 

Alex noticed a twinge of hostility underneath that comment, and her guard was raised up as she carefully questioned, “Like Supergirl?” 

 

His face briefly darkened, and his lips curved into a snarl, “Ain’t nothing super about a couple of aliens being bait for other aliens to invade us. You were here last week. Wasn’t it petrifying? Knowing that that day could have been your last if she had failed? Or what would have happened, if more aliens came our way?”

 

Alex’s knuckles were white as she gripped the edge of the bench. 

 

“But we didn’t die. Supergirl risked her  _ life  _ to save us all. She always will.” Alex tried to control her tone, but it still came out sharp and biting. 

 

Sean huffed, “Yeah, but she was the one who caused the entire mess to happen in the first place. It was only fitting for her to clean up her own mess. But hey, she missed a spot in the mess.  _ Herself _ .” 

 

Alex clenched her fists, rage coursing through her veins. _Her sister_ was the one _sacrificing_ _her life daily_ for people like him — yet he dare think of her Kara, as a mess. 

 

Her fists itched with the urge to sock him, but she really couldn’t afford any charges. 

 

_ For Kara _ , she reminded herself repeatedly. 

 

But she had to straighten him out. “Supergirl has always been a selfless person —” 

 

“Which she really isn’t. She’s just another alien, bidding her time before she ruled over us, and what’s worse, we’d willingly fall into ‘our hero’s’ arms!!” Sean’s sounded like he was annoyed that Alex couldn’t see what he saw in Supergirl. 

 

If only he knew  _ what  _ Alex saw on a daily basis. Kara’s many bubbly faces and sunny, loving persona popped involuntarily in Alex’s mind. 

 

“She will never do that.” Alex’s tone was firm, final. 

 

He laughed humorlessly, eyes glinting darkly, “Well, she’s a very good liar. Aliens are never harmless. You cannot believe they’d want to co-exist with humans? Play house for a bit?” His tone was mocking. 

 

At that moment, Alex realized that he was blinded by unguided hatred towards aliens in general, and that there is no getting through to him. She suddenly wondered if there were more of people like him, people who secretly despised Supergirl, despite her endless good deeds. 

 

Alex’s blood boiled with a surge of rage, and some degree of helplessness at the thought that no matter what Supergirl does, there will always be biases against her, that can’t be eliminated. Some people will just hate for the sake of it. 

 

Her eyes reflected her anger for a moment, before she quickly schooled her features.

 

“I’ve had enough. I think this date is failing pretty spectacularly.” Alex’s words were calm, but it was laced with anger. 

 

She was walking away with big strides when she heard his angered voice, “Oh come on! You’re going to end this because of some blonde-haired alien?!”

 

Alex sharply turned and she leveled Sean with a dark glare, gritting her teeth, “That blonde-haired alien is the _ hero _ of this city, and a way better  _ person  _ than you’d ever be, Sean O’Neil. Now excuse me. I cannot stand to be in the presence of ungrateful little sods.” 

 

Alex silently seethed as she hailed a cab, needing to see a certain ‘blonde-haired alien’ —  _ as he so eloquently put it _ — after that disaster of a date. 

  
  


*********

  
  
  


It was exactly 42 minutes, and 47 seconds now (Not that Kara was counting....okay, okay, yes she was), and Kara was getting antsier while she perched atop a new ledge, hidden in the shadows. 

 

Alex’s date started off seemingly fine (Kara was slightly dismayed at this), but then there was a sudden change of atmosphere between the two and Kara’s annoyance for the guy grew into full-blown anger when she saw the crack in Alex’s relaxed face to flash a brief distraught face at the guy.

 

She contemplated blasting her laser beam onto the guy, only restraining herself, for Alex’s sake.    
  


But judging from Alex’s tense shoulders and death glare — maybe she wouldn’t mind as much if Kara did shoot her laser beam at him.

 

Kara knew Alex must have been deeply offended by whatever he was saying, because she saw how Alex was clenching her fists tightly. 

 

She wanted to just use her super-hearing to listen to whatever was going on down there, when suddenly, to Kara’s relief, Alex abruptly stood up and walked away. But not before turning back and saying something to him, effectively causing him to not give chase to her. 

 

Her sister hailed a cab and she instinctively knew that Alex would want to go to her. Kara spared him one last, angry glance and in an impulsive move, she grabbed on a small pebble from the ledge and aimed it at his leg, ready to shoot at him…..then, thought better of it and repositioned her aim to his arm...but reconsidered further. 

 

Kara sighed regretfully, as she placed the pebble back into its spot. 

 

She was angry, but she knew Alex would disapprove of her childish act. Just thinking of Alex’s disapproving frown made Kara sulk. 

 

And so, with one last glare at the frowning man, Kara flew to her apartment instead, ready to catch her sister when she drops by.

  
  


*********

  
  


Kara could hear her footsteps approaching her door, and the alien quickly tugged on her pyjamas and mentally prepared herself to seem cool and calm. She is a pretty bad liar, and everyone knows it, especially her sister. Kara couldn’t help but be fond of that fact.  

 

Alex was by her door now, and Kara all but flew to open it.

 

“Alex!” Kara winced at how cheery her voice was. Alex quirked an eyebrow, an amused smile on her face, “You were watching me, weren’t you?”

 

Kara frowned and opened her mouth to protest, but staring into Alex’s knowing eyes, her shoulders slumped, “Yeah, I did.” 

 

“I’m not mad.” Alex pushed past her. 

 

Wide eyed, Kara trailed beside her sister, “You aren’t?” 

 

“Nope.” Alex popped the p, and she placed her purse on the table before taking a seat on the couch. Kara noticed that her shoulders seemed tense, so she quickly took the spot next to her and asked softly, “What happened?? I was keeping watch, but I didn’t eavesdrop on you.” 

 

Alex appeared to be relieved by her admission, “Good, it’s nothing worth hearing anyways.” But there was a sad tinge in her smile. 

 

Kara felt her anger surge and she narrowed her eyes, “Did he say something to offend you??”

 

Alex stared at Kara, a soft look in her eyes, “Something like that.”  

 

Kara’s cheeks warmed in anger at the thought that anyone would dare say something negative to her Alex. Her always perfect, always flawless, Alex.

 

Alex saw the look in her sister’s eyes, and she placed a hand on top of hers, “Hey, don’t worry. I’ve put him in his place.” 

 

Kara interlaced their fingers together, and she squeezed Alex’s hand gently, using the correct amount of force without hurting her.

 

The tension that was in the air earlier gradually dissipated as the sisters sat together, in comforting silence. 

 

“For what it’s worth, I thought that you deserved better than that slimy dude. He looked positively puny. I bet I can break him like a twig, easy.” Kara huffed.

 

Alex’s eyes widened before she laughed, and gradually, Kara smiled too.

 

Kara leaned her head on Alex’s firm shoulder, and she inhaled deeply. “I’m sorry your date sucked.”

 

Alex snorted, and she pressed the corner of her head on Kara’s, “Well, dating isn’t really my thing. But that’s okay, I’ve got you to fuss and worry over.” Kara made a disapproving sound and Alex smiled.

 

Kara closed her eyes and her ears picked up the calming sounds of Alex’s steadily beating heart. She exhaled softly, contented with the world as she sat by her side, “I love you Alex.” She’s said it over a million times, but it never felt sufficient to explain how deeply she felt for her sister. 

 

Kara could hear Alex’s lips pulling into a wide smile, “I love you too.”

 

A moment later, Kara playfully quipped, “Sisters before misters?” Alex chuckled and nodded her assent, “Against you? Nobody compares.” 

  
Kara’s smile threatened to split her face into half. 


	6. Fifth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quote #5:  
> You matter.  
> As a person, as a friend, as a family member, as a lover, as a member of the community.  
> Whatever role you play in life, you always matter.

Alex grimaced at the putrid scent which assaulted her nose as she stepped deeper into the dark and musty underground tunnel.  _ What is it with bad guys and hiding below the surface? _

 

It was as if they were adamant to stick onto their street-rat status.  

 

She saw two of her men crouching over something ahead of her, and she kept her tone level as she asked, “Have you identified the cause of death?” 

 

The sandy haired one turned to Alex and said, “Victim is a Caucasian male, presumably in his 40s, and his body seemed largely untouched, but after some examination, we have noticed that his white blood cells have been completely drained from his system.”

 

Alex frowned, and she worked her brain for knowledge of what type of alien does that. She realized she didn’t know of an alien that does this.  

 

“Any markers that points to his assailant?” Alex questioned. 

 

He shook his head, “With our basic tools here, I’m afraid we don’t have much information from the extraction of his skin cell. We would need the special scanning machine at our bio-lab.”

 

Alex nodded, “Very well, let’s take him back to the DEO.”

 

He slowly nodded, and then shifted his footing nervously, and Alex shot him an impatient look, “What is it?”

 

He swallowed, his eyes darting back and forth as he said, “Well, we checked his wallet….he’s a police officer.” 

 

_ Shit. _ Alex cursed mentally. If he’s an officer, that means that the police will be on this case as well — it’d be that much harder to conceal alien activities.

 

But they had to report on this, or things might be more complicated after. 

 

Alex gritted her teeth, “Call in the cops, and head back to the DEO to explain our situation and the need for a medic team to move the body to our lab. I’ll stand in wait here for the police to arrive.” 

 

The duo nodded and Alex heaved a sigh as she stared at the lifeless form of the officer.

 

“We’ll get the one who did this to you.” She softly vowed as she leaned against the dry walls, waiting for the police to arrive at the scene.

 

 

*********

  
  


The sound of footsteps alerted Alex to the presence of a few uniformed officers. An exotic looking lady stepped forward, she was shorter than Alex, but she carried herself with confidence.

 

She studied Alex briefly before asking, “We received a report of a fallen officer. Was it from you?”

 

Alex pushed herself off the wall and answered, “Took you lot long enough. He’s been dead for a couple of hours now, you might want to check the body out.” 

 

The small group of officers bent down and examined the body and scene for a moment. 

 

“This explains why Officer Crane was missing this morning. If only we knew.” One of the officers shook his head sadly. 

 

Another one quipped, “She’s right, Sawyer. He’s been gone for around 2 hours. No sign of wound or visible struggle. It was if he died in his sleep.”

 

Sawyer frowned deeply as her gloved hand lifted his arm, inspecting it closely and she mumbled, “This is weird.” 

 

Alex patiently stood by them as they did their thing. 

 

The officer narrowed her eyes at the brunette and she walked up to her, her arms crossed, “Identify yourself. Why are you here and how did you discover him?”

 

Alex pulled out her special card, the large emboldened letters, ‘FBI’ decorated the top, and she said, “Agent Alex Danvers. We were in pursuit of a person of interest, and we discovered this body along their trail. We are obliged to report on the victim’s death, but I’m afraid the investigation and subsequent information will be under the jurisdiction of the FBI.” 

 

Sawyer frowned, and she crossed her arms as she stepped closer to Alex, “The body lying over there was one of our own, and we would not let others keep information from us. We won’t allow for it. Not even for the FBI.” 

 

Alex pointedly stared down at her and narrowed her gaze, “I’m afraid you have no choice, officer. We’ve already talked with your Chief, and he had permitted for us to handle this. All you need to do, is fill in the forms that one of your men was down. That’s it.” 

 

“Like hell it is.” She all but spat, and Alex internally felt bad for doing this, but she couldn’t risk people knowing that there were aliens on the prowl, or alert them of the existence of the DEO. 

 

Alex composed her face to be devoid of pity, hardening her mien to be firm and strict as she straightened her back, “You will do good to follow your orders.” 

 

She scrutinized her, and for a moment, Alex tried not to fidget uncomfortably under her intense gaze.

 

She surprised Alex when a small smirk pulled on her face, and there was an odd look in her eyes, “We’ll see about that, Danvers.” 

 

She turned to walk away, and Alex felt the urge to remind her, “I’m warning you, officer, stand down. The FBI has got this.” 

 

She stopped, and slightly turned to smirk at Alex, “Well, I’m not saying I’d do anything. And oh, it’s Detective Sawyer for you. Maggie Sawyer. I’m not just some officer, Agent Danvers.” 

 

With that, she left, and Alex frowned to herself at the thought that this Maggie Sawyer could prove to be a handful in the future.

 

She hoped that their paths wouldn’t cross again. 

  
  


 

*********

  
  
  


That evening itself, to Alex’s chagrin, they did. 

 

After heading back to the DEO with the body, and after running tests, they have found some important things about the alien who did this. 

 

All the agents were present, excluding Supergirl, seeing that she was working at her day job, and images of a blue humanoid reptilian alien flashed across the screen as J’onn paced around the monitors, explaining, “The alien that did this is of a species named Saptura, and its sustenance closely resembles humans’ white blood cells. He is dangerous, and we have to apprehend him, dead or alive, and we must do so soon, before he drains the lives of more.” 

 

Alex asked, “Is there any lead as to where he is now?”

 

One of the agents replied, “From our readings, he is most likely hiding out in tunnels, and according to our scans, we think he might be hiding at the main subway railing.” 

 

Alex nodded, “I’ll gather some men to come with me.” 

 

J’onn solemnly warned, “Be careful.” 

 

Alex smiled, “I will.” 

  
  


**********

  
  


The small, but well-equipped group stealthily walked deeper into the subway trail, and they kept their eyes open as they ventured in. 

 

Alex, who was leading the group as she walked in front, spotted a figure, hunching over something ahead, and she softly ordered, “Get ready your weapons!”

 

They loaded their weapons, soundlessly, and Alex broke into a quiet sprint, but she made a sound with one step, causing the figure to turn — 

 

And with Alex’s special glasses, she could perfectly see who it was in the dark.

 

The same officer from earlier; Maggie Sawyer, who — with a little flashlight, and holding onto that potentially useless gun in face of an alien — impressed Alex with her bravery….or stupidity. Because there could have been an alien here instead of her, and so many things could have gone wrong for the detective. 

 

Exasperated, Alex gritted her teeth, “Sawyer! What did I say about staying out of this?”

 

Maggie squinted as the little ball of light did little to help her see who it was, but she recognized that voice, “Danvers? What —”

 

Alex impatiently cut her off, “Get out of here now, Sawyer. This isn’t the place for you.” 

 

Hearing that, Maggie stiffened, “Excuse me? You have no control over me, and mind you, I came here first!”

 

Alex grabbed her arm and pulled her, “I have no time for this, you need to get out of here —”

 

Suddenly there was an odd noise growling from above them, and Alex shouted, “He’s here —! ”

 

In a split second, chaos ensued when suddenly one of Alex’s men was latched on by a decidedly large reptilian alien, and shots were fired towards the scaly creature, to little effect.

 

Alex pulled Maggie away from the open fire, and she all but shoved her to hide by the beam, and hissed, “Don’t get in my way, stay here if you want to live!”

 

Maggie’s sounded annoyed, “No, listen to  _ me _ if you want to live. His eyes. Aim for it. It’s the only part of him that’s weak.”

 

Alex was dumbfounded, and Maggie sensed that the agent had questions growing in her mind, so she shoved Alex off, “We’ll talk later, now go or your men will die!!”

 

Alex jolted into action, and she turned towards the alien who was moving too quickly for them to get a clean shot on him.

 

She pressed onto a button on the side of her glasses, and her vision was amplified, but only for a moment. The technology at DEO was advanced, but not quite there yet. 

 

Alex focused, and saw the reptilian eyes, staring right at her. The creature slinked towards her, and opened its mouth to shoot a few sharp dart-like objects, narrowly missing Alex who ducked it to her best, but a sharp object managed to graze her cheek, and a dark liquid oozed from it. She ignored the sting, and lifted her special tranquilizer gun, and in two shots, two pellets poked his eyes —  he let out a shrill of pain before falling down, his body was limp, but he was alive. 

 

Alex was slightly panting, and she ordered her men, “Get him back to our base. Head back, and report to the rest of what had happened. I’ll be back later.”

 

Her men nodded and Alex turned to see Maggie staring at her with a smug smirk.

 

Alex approached her with careful steps, and Maggie’s smirk grew into a grin, “You’re working with the DEO, aren’t you?”

 

If the fact that Maggie knew how to take down the alien wasn’t shocking enough, hearing this made Alex freeze at her spot. 

 

Alex kept her cool, “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

 

With her glasses, she could see Maggie rolling her eyes, “Don’t play dumb with me. Come on, let’s get out of here, so we could talk.”

 

Alex felt her hand being tugged as she was led out of the tunnel by her. It seems like Maggie knew her way around, because with just two walkways, they saw the light of the day. 

 

Alex tugged off her glasses, keeping it into her small bag while Maggie rolled her shoulders, and inhaled deeply, closing her eyes as she savored the moment, “It’s good to be out, isn’t it?”

 

Alex stared at her side profile, but quickly averted her gaze when Maggie opened her eyes. 

 

It was then that Maggie saw the cut on Alex’s cheek, and she fished her pocket for a tissue, placing it on the slight bleeding, “Shit, we need to get that looked at.” 

 

Alex waved her concern away, “I have a strong antiseptic, specially concocted for wounds inflicted by aliens. I’ll be fine.” The agent proceeded to unzip her black jacket, and took two small tubes out from one of the compartments within the jacket. 

 

Maggie smirked, “That’s mighty fancy, having special pockets for first aid like that.” Alex flashed her a small smile, as she carefully opened the first tube and poured the clear liquid onto her wound. She winced, but finished pouring it anyways. Then she wiped it dry with Maggie’s tissue, before lightly rubbing in some of the ointment from the second tube. She placed a DEO-issued transparent band-aid over it to finish. Maggie lightly laughed at Alex’s proud look at herself, and Alex merely stared at her with lightly furrowed brows. 

 

Maggie recognized the questions swirling in those eyes, and the detective looked like she was thinking about something. She eventually smiled, “Do you have a moment? I want to take you somewhere.” 

  
Alex debated rejecting her invite, wanting to just question her about what she knows...but seeing Maggie’s dimpled smiling face, she surprised herself by saying, “Sure.” 


	7. Sixth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quote #6: Love life, for it holds endless possibilities ❤

Alex frowned. After changing her clothes into casual ones, she had met Maggie at a sketchy alleyway. As they walked along it, Alex wryly noted that this setting was like something out of a low-grade movie. She found herself feeling anxious despite knowing that she had a gun inside her leather jacket. 

 

Maggie flashed her a crooked smile, and somehow, that was enough to quell Alex’s uneasiness…. for a while anyways. 

 

Maggie knocked on a dirty steel door, said the password and they were within…..a bar? 

 

Maggie brought her to some bar? 

 

Alex wearily looked around, it seemed….normal enough. 

 

She followed the other girl who bounded up to the counter, “The usual for me….and I guess, give her the same.” Moments later, she held two mugs of some sort of drink, smiled at Alex and led them to a quiet spot at the corner. 

 

Alex sat down and stared at her drink before sipping it cautiously. Yup, definitely beer — but it tastes...sharper, somehow. 

 

Maggie was humming a tune mindlessly as she looked around, and Alex’s patience finally cracked as she questioned, “How did you know that the….thing’s weakness was its eyes?”

 

Maggie’s grin grew, showing off her lovely dimples, which Alex  _ definitely  _ didn’t look at.

 

“Was counting down the seconds until you finally asked. I must say I’m impressed you didn’t say a thing until now.” 

 

Alex rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, waiting for her question to be answered.

 

Smirking, Maggie gestured towards the bar, “What do you see?”

 

Alex quickly scanned the place and shrugged, “Sleazy people drinking in the late afternoon?”

 

Maggie laughed. She found Alex Danvers almost cute in her grumpiness, and the officer found herself enjoying the agent’s presence, despite a sort of rough start between the two. 

 

Maggie imperceptibly shook her head at herself, and leaned closer to whisper, “Look closely.”

 

Frowning, Alex sighed, but did what she was asked. She looked at the few customers sitting around, drinking, doing nothing out of the ordinary —  _ Fuck. _

 

Alex’s eyes widened when she realized that it wasn’t what they’re doing that isn’t out of the ordinary — it was the patrons themselves. 

 

Upon closer inspection, Alex saw that some had pointed ears, webbed hands and one of them even had three eyes!!  _ Three _ ! 

 

Amidst her stunned silence, a tall guy walked up to Maggie and smiled, “You owe me one for your questions earlier.” Maggie sighed, but a smile was on her face, “Fine, I’ll see what I can do about getting you that new iPhone.” The tall guy grinned, and turned to Alex, his smile turning lecherous, “Who’s your pretty friend here?” 

 

Alex shot him a dark glare, and Maggie quickly chipped in, “Careful, she’s not afraid to shoot aliens.” He held his hands in mock surrender and grinned, “I’ll back off.” His forehead started forming odd bumps, and Alex could only stare as he walked away.  

 

When he left, she looked at Maggie with wide eyes, “That’s why you knew what to do. About the DEO. You…..you’re human?”

 

Maggie was amused, and she nodded, “Fully human, sadly. It’d be cooler if I was from outer space though.” 

 

“But how were you introduced to this?”

 

Maggie spared a sharp glance towards the bar, and Alex followed her line of sight to find that an attractive blonde woman, who was glaring at them.

 

Maggie sounded nonchalant, “She’s my ex, and yes, she’s not from here. More like planets away.” 

 

“You dated a female alien?” Of all the things she discovered today, Alex was most unsettled by this, and she was unsure why. 

 

Maggie’s eyes twinkled, “Yes, I’m a lesbian, and love is love, regardless of gender, race, or species.” 

 

Alex took a big gulp of her drink. There was a lot to process in the span of minutes. 

 

Maggie took her silence for her being offended, and she frowned, “Do you have a problem with me being a lesbian and having had dated an alien?”

 

Alex’s eyes widened comically and she blurted, “Oh God no! I would never think that!” Maggie immediately relaxed, and Alex continued, “It’s just….I’ve always thought that other than the DEO, and a few humans, that I’m alone in fighting for the balance of humans and aliens alike. I’m just shocked that you hang out so calmly with aliens, and they aren’t harming you.”

 

Maggie smiled sympathetically, “Not all aliens are mean. This place is a safe haven for these wonderful beings. Think of them as refugees, and that they left their planets to start anew. Kind of how I was, seeing that my family were immigrants. That made me empathetic to their situation. They just want to belong somewhere.”

 

Alex nodded slowly while sipping her drink. She knew Maggie was right, hell, she’s been living with the kindest alien in the entire universe — but unlike Maggie, she never really viewed the other aliens positively. It was...refreshing to hear Maggie’s perspective.

 

Maggie leaned on her open hand while staring at Alex with a small smile. The detective could see the gears turning behind the dark eyes, and despite herself, Maggie was intrigued by the agent.

 

“So what’s your story? I told you mine, it’s fair that you told me yours?” Maggie lightly prodded.

 

She watched as Alex visibly tensed, and the detective briefly regretted asking it if it was making her feel uncomfortable. 

 

Alex met Maggie’s concerned gaze, and though she felt like Maggie could be someone trustworthy, she still felt it was best if she kept facts about Kara a secret — for now.

 

Alex sipped on her drink, before answering, “I was recruited by the DEO, and I helped apprehend rogue aliens.” Alex told the truth, though it was very impersonal. 

 

Maggie was relieved that Alex didn’t clamp up after that (loaded) question, and she hummed, “That must be tough. I mean, yeah you have these gadgets, but you’re only human.” 

 

Alex gave a small shrug, “I have help, and good friends.” 

 

“Like Supergirl?” Maggie sipped on her drink, and Alex fixed her with a cautious gaze, “Yes...what is your opinion on her?” She had to ask, because after that horrible date with Sean, she had gotten wary of people’s view on her sister.

 

“What do  _ I _ think of her?” Maggie blew a raspberry. “I think the correct question is: Why does she  _ think _ so much of us? Because come on, she’s saved our lives countless times, risking her own life for us, asking for nothing in return! I really think that, as a  _ person _ , she must be one hell of a good kid. I mean, it’s not everyone who’d put on some major big girl pants to save people, in matters big  _ and _ small.”

 

Alex stared at her for a moment, before a warm smile spread across her face. “I like the way you think.” She was glad that Maggie was team Supergirl — Alex would have been saddened if her budding friendship with the woman was ruined this early on. 

 

Maggie grinned, “I’ve been told I have a decent head on my shoulders.” 

 

Alex smiled. But before she could say anything, Alex felt like she was being stared, so she turned and sure enough, Maggie’s ex was giving her dirty looks from afar. Maggie noticed it, “Don’t mind her. She’s just salty that we’re over.” 

 

Alex nodded, and then shifted in her seat as she asked, “So, how was dating an alien like?”

 

Maggie laughed softly, “Nothing drastically different from dating a human. And though I do find aliens to make interesting dates, I am not averse to dating humans too.” Maggie’s eyes shone as she stared at Alex, like she knew a thing or two about her that even Alex was unaware of herself. Normally, Alex would have squirmed under this level of scrutinizing gaze, but Alex was surprised that she didn’t mind it one bit.

 

There was something about Maggie, that just makes it easier for Alex to be at ease. 

  
  


**********

 

Sounds of glass shattering jolted Kara from her focus at work. 

 

“Oh gosh, I’m so sorry!” Sue, one of the older employees at Catco apologized when she had accidentally brushed against the photoframe on Kara’s desk.

 

Ever the forgiving soul, Kara smiled and waved her apology away, “It’s okay, I can get that fixed.” 

 

Sue flashed her a grateful smile, muttering another apology before she scurried to finish her duty. 

 

Kara bent and picked up the broken glasses, completely unworried that she’d cut herself, and then her eyes fell on the frame which held the photo of her and Alex hugging tightly. 

 

The glass was shattered, and Kara felt unnecessarily uneasy at this. She can’t help but feel an odd sense of foreboding. 

 

She shook her head. She must have been too humanized now if she was to start indulging in human’s superstitions. 

 

She carefully pulled out the photo from the broken photo frame, and smoothed the picture out before placing it on the desk. 

 

_ Everything will be fine, _ She reassured herself. 

  
  
Still, her feelings of uneasiness can’t be quelled. 


	8. Seventh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quote #7: Never be afraid to show more love - because fear of loving too much, eventually poisons the heart.

It was nearly time for her to be let off work now, and Kara stared at Ms. Grant’s office, briefly wondering why she didn’t bark out as much orders as she usually did, on a daily basis. 

 

Kara walked into her office, not having any agenda in particular, when Ms. Grant asked, “It’s nearly time to get off work now, Kiera. Are you planning on a date with the lovely James?” Her question carried a lilt of annoyance, that startled Kara momentarily. 

 

Curious now, Kara had to ask. “Ms. Grant….are you mad that I dated James? Yes, the term is ‘dated’ because I, well, thought we’re better as friends.”

 

Ms. Grant stopped whatever she was doing, and smiled as she lifted her gaze to meet Kara’s. Legit grinned. “That’s wonderful news Kiera! I’m glad you finally came around. Now I can leave Catco with peace of mind!”  

 

Kara froze. “Wait. You’re leaving Catco??? What?! Why?” 

 

Ms. Grant shut her laptop and calmly said, “Because, Kara, life is all about pushing yourself harder, to achieve more...and I can no longer say I can do so here. My work at Catco is done, and now it’s time for me to embark on a new, fulfilling adventure.” 

 

Kara was stumped for words. The thought of her sort of mentor leaving was shocking, and not to mention, she just called her name correctly. “But — ”

 

“No buts Kara. I’m done and my mind’s set. I’m leaving this place, maybe even the city…..you take good care of Catco, and National City….Supergirl.” There goes another bomb. Kara’s mind was about to explode. 

 

Ms. Grant rolled her eyes dramatically at the sight of her assistant flushing horribly at being caught,  _ again _ . She sighed longsufferingly, “Oh come on, I only pretended to fall for your trick the other time. Thought you’d feel less like fish out of water if you thought I didn’t know. I always have, Kara. And for goodness sakes, anyone with a good brain will know!” 

 

Kara sat down on the couch, and opened and shut her mouth uselessly. She finally found her voice, and to Ms. Grant’s relief, she didn’t deny that she was Supergirl. They _ both _ could stop with the pretence. 

 

Instead, Kara shakily asked, “H-How long have you planned to leave? And when are you leaving?” 

 

Ms. Grant lightly tapped at her chin with her fingers, “Hmm, 2 days. It wasn’t a tough decision to come to once I realized my time here is….unchallenging. And today’s my last day actually. I didn’t tell any of you, so that I can save myself from the sentimental farewell crap. But, now you know.”  

 

Kara frowned deeply, and she questioned further, “Then why were you still mad at me and James if you were leaving??”

 

Ms. Grant huffed, “Because, I see now that the two of you don’t belong together. And that you already have someone worth being called Supergirl’s Other Half. Hmm, I might use that for the future.” 

 

Kara grew confused and she didn’t hide it, “What? Who??” 

 

Ms. Grant rolled her eyes, again. Kara was almost offended by how annoyed Ms. Grant was with her, but her questioning mind pushed that thought aside. Kara was eager to hear from her. 

 

Ms. Grant took the seat across Kara, and inhaled deeply, bracing herself for this talk. She started, “Well, I saw what happened after your stunt of shoving that alien thing up into space. And, let me tell you exactly what I saw.” 

 

*********

 

**_Flashback_ **

 

Cat Grant was never a worrier. The mogul was so used to getting her way that she never had to. But that day, she can admit (to just herself, of course), that she was fucking terrified. 

 

Using Maxwell Lord’s video-bots (she forgot the exact term he called them. It doesn’t matter) which were linked to her large screens — she watched, from the confines of her office at Catco, as Supergirl lifted the gigantic mass of alien space-shebang, out of the planet’s orbit. 

 

Cat never felt as helpless as she did in that moment. All the money, influence and power in the world couldn’t buy her a prayer to save Supergirl — the young alien girl who she had come to greatly care for. 

 

Sure, said alien exasperates her to no end at her weak attempts at a disguise. I mean —  _ Come on _ , how can she  _ not _ know Supergirl and her seemingly klutzy assistant are one and the same?! 

 

Cat may care less for the people around her, but she is not blind and she most certainly isn’t stupid. 

 

There are so few differences between the two — looks wise and personality wise — that Cat could almost cry at the thought that Supergirl/Kara would think that her disguise had fooled anyone…..well, it might, since all the others possessed the intellect of a walrus. 

 

“Can you get that damned thing to fly higher up?!” Cat’s annoyed huff, in turn, annoyed Maxwell who retorted, “The device isn’t made for space, Cat! This is as high up as it gets.”

 

Cat could almost cry at the thought that Supergirl….no, Kara, would be left to float off without anyone being able to have a last look at her — her thoughts halted when she saw a white flying thing cutting through the clouds at an insane speed. It was definitely of alien technology. 

 

Cat never actually prayed, but that day, she did. She just hopes that her prayers aren’t rejected. 

 

Unconsciously, she grabbed Maxwell’s arm tightly, holding onto someone for some form of comfort — even from someone as annoying as the inventor. Cat repeated her prayer under her breath, and moments later, her eyes widened when she saw the white thing descending towards the planet — at a horribly rapid speed. 

 

“Follow them, follow them!” Cat all but screeched, clawing onto Maxwell’s arm painfully, but he didn’t say anything about it, and instead steered the bots to follow the falling object, carrying the most powerful and important being on Earth, possibly the universe itself. 

 

Despite its relatively small size, the bots surprisingly caught up to the thing, and Cat let out a soft gasp when the white thing abruptly fell onto some wide plains. Thankfully it was at that spot, at least. 

 

Though the fall seemed pretty damageable, the thing appeared to be largely unscratched. Cat could breathe easy now. 

 

Moments later, a brunette emerged from the thing first. Cat recognized the girl as being one of Supergirl’s friends, Cat thinks her name could have started with an A. Maybe Amanda. But she could be wrong. 

 

Anyways, the brunette/Amanda(?) heaved a still form of blue and red from inside the thing— Supergirl, and she was unconscious by the looks of it. 

 

The brunette careful placed Supergirl on the land, and she hugged her tightly, like her life depended on it. She was so distressed, and so focused on Supergirl, that she didn’t notice the two bots hovering around them. The videobot zoomed into their faces, and Cat saw her shouting something that suspiciously looked like, “Kara, wake up!” 

 

Judging by Maxwell Lord’s bored expression, and lack of surprise at seeing that name form on the brunette’s lips was telling that even  _ he  _ knew that Supergirl was indeed, Kara Danvers. 

 

“You knew?” Cat’s words were accusatory, and Maxwell’s subsequent shrug annoyed Cat endlessly. Deciding to ignore the annoying specimen of a man, Cat instead focused on the screen, watching raptly as the brunette all but broke down at the sight of the still unconscious alien. 

 

Even Cat’s cynical heart moved at the pure pain reflected clearly on the brunette’s face.

 

“Can you believe that they’re sisters?”

 

Cat’s head turned so quickly, she nearly snapped her own neck. Ever the journalist, Cat carefully asked, “Sisters? You mean, there’s another Kryptonian in our midst?” She  _ was _ expecting the brunette to be some sort of alien — it wasn’t a far-fetched thought seeing that she hung out with Supergirl, and knew how to pilot that space thing — but a Kryptonian? Yeah, Cat Grant’s going to get an exclusive for that.

 

She could almost see the headline —  The SuperFamily: _ Supergirls _ and Superman. 

 

Maxwell crossed his arms, an indescribable expression crossing his face as he looked at the now openly sobbing brunette, her pain and worry was palpable, even from afar. It was painful to look at. 

 

His tone was clipped, “Oh no, she’s human alright. Supergirl was sent to live with her when she first arrived, they’re foster sisters.” 

 

Cat’s eyebrows shot up, and she was suitably intrigued. “Human? No foster sister would have gone that far to rescue an alien — hell,  _ no one _ would do that, especially if she is just a human girl!” 

 

Maxwell rubbed at his neck as if he was thinking of something, and then he gruffly said, “Alex would do  _ anything _ for her sister. This just proves it.” 

 

Cat’s mind went into an overdrive at the unexpected piece of information that fell on her lap. She stared at the crying brunette who was holding onto Kara protectively, and Cat was briefly filled with jealousy that Supergirl could have such a loving foster sister. 

 

Then it sank into her, that this right here — was true love. A frail, human girl piloting an alien vehicle, flying out of the orbit without caring for the consequences — for the sake of someone she had no blood relations to. It was almost romantic. 

 

And how exactly did the brunette reel in the unconscious-floating-in-space alien? She must have broken so many safety precautions, just to pull Supergirl into the thing and crash back down to Earth. The amount of sheer bravery, selflessness and love, is commendable — even by Cat Grant’s standards.

 

A small movement caught Cat’s eyes, and Cat found herself voicing out though the distraught brunette couldn’t hear her, “Look at her fingers!  _ Look, _ God dammit!!”

 

Supergirl’s hand weakly moved, and finally, the brunette realized it. She quickly said a string of worried words, and then she let out a cry of relief when Supergirl’s eyes fluttered open — Cat Grant watched as the brunette tenderly placed a kiss on Supergirl’s forehead. 

 

Suddenly Cat Grant, The Queen of Media — felt like an invasive creep; for staring at such a pure display of affection. She almost felt ashamed enough to want to turn away, but the curious cat in her wanted to stare at the duo for a while longer. 

 

She watched as a black van finally arrived at the location, and a stretcher was pulled out of it, followed by a few people clad in black.  _ Wow, they really need to spice up their wardrobes _ , Cat briefly criticized. 

 

Cat was impressed when the brunette lifted Supergirl effortlessly — like she had done this many times before, and then she barked orders to the men before they quickly drove off, presumably to save her. 

 

“Shut it off.” Cat told Maxwell, and surprisingly, he obeyed. Cat crossed her arms, a thoughtful look colored her face.  

  
  


*********

  
  


Ms. Grant had a small smile on as she recalled that piece of memory. She wouldn’t be caught dead saying the obnoxious hastag, ‘#faithInHumanityRestored’ aloud, but she felt something a lot like it, when she had watched the duo. 

 

Meanwhile, Kara’s eyes were watery after Ms. Grant regaled what she saw that day to her. Her heart throbbed painfully at how Alex must have been so devastated and scared for her at the moment. She never liked being the reason for her sister’s tears. She never liked Alex crying, period.

 

“James is a decent guy, but that’s it. He’s an okay guy, and you’re, well — Supergirl. And I see greatness from that girl who saved you. Nothing less is to be said of someone who willingly throws away their life, for someone else. Think about it, Kara.” Ms. Grant’s words brought Kara out of her thoughts, and then the meaning behind her words sunk into her like a Kryptonite Sword. 

 

Kara was suitably dumbstruck. Today was proving to be an eventful day. She adjusted her glasses nervously, as she tried to rectify Ms. Grant’s perception, “I-I don’t think you get it, Ms. Grant. Alex and I are sisters.” 

 

Ms. Grant rolled her eyes in exasperation at the stubborn girl in front of her. There is a limit to denial, she thinks. “Foster sisters, yes. But I’d like to think you’ve both moved on past the age of legality, and is therefore not bound by the laws as being remotely related.” 

 

“Yes.” Kara screwed her eyes shut at her word, before correcting herself, “No. You don’t understand Ms. Grant.”

 

“I’m starting to think that it is you who doesn’t understand.” Ms. Grant wryly noted. 

 

“W-We’re not...like that.” Kara’s face reddened at her own choice of words. But her heart was racing, and her stomach did funny things. Kara shoved her odd feelings aside. 

 

“How can you be sure of that? Everyone has their little secrets, even from people they are close with.” Ms. Grant retorted, taking Kara aback. 

 

Kara’s mind started racing. Alex  _ cannot _ be gay. 

 

It’s not that she’s unaccepting of homosexuality — hell, back on Krypton, same sex marriages were as common and normal as heterosexual ones — but it’s the plain fact that Alex and her never did date any girl, nor did they ever mentioned anything about thinking of girls in that way while they were growing up. 

 

Granted, Kara’s constant dilemmas of blending into human society, and endless issues took precedence over most things, but Alex would have told her if she liked a girl in that way —  _ right? _ This was Alex they were talking about, and Alex never kept secrets from Kara. She  _ wouldn’t.  _

 

A pessimistic part of her reminded her that Alex had hidden the fact that she was working at the DEO — but she quickly shut that thought out. Alex did it  _ for her _ , and Kara had long forgiven that small secret. Now, something as big and important as her sexuality — Kara was confident that Alex  _ will never hide _ that from Kara. 

 

“I know who my sister is.” Kara squared her shoulders and stubbornly met the scrutinizing gaze of Cat Grant. Kara knew who Alex was, knew what she liked or disliked, and she most definitely knew of her sister’s sexuality. Even if Kara did respect the Ms. Grant greatly and valued her inputs — Kara wouldn’t allow for her to imply that she doesn’t know her sister well. She couldn’t. 

 

That’d make her a pretty bad sister, and Kara couldn’t stomach that. 

 

Her eyes softened when she took in Kara’s facial expression, and she decided to drop it, since the child seemed to be distressed as she is. 

 

“Fine. But don’t allow for labels to restrict your path to happiness.” Ms. Grant flashed Kara a rare, warm smile — and then, she cleared her throat and put on her shades, picking up her purse as she stood straighter, “Well, nice chatting with you Kara. I’ll be off now.” 

 

Then it dawned on Kara that  _ Cat _ was leaving, and whatever tenseness she felt from their talk about Alex, evaporated. She was going to miss Ms. Grant greatly, for more than one reasons — but especially for the motherly figure the woman provided, and the guidance she had received. 

 

_ Shit _ , Kara really was going to miss her. Out of reflex, Kara briefly enveloped her now ex-boss in a tight hug, and for a while, Ms. Grant hugged back. 

 

Then she pulled away, and mock frowned at the sight of the slightly tearing up Kara, clicking her tongue in faux disapproval, “Tears are for the weak, Supergirl. I won’t have you ruining what I have helped created. A brave, kind and strong Superhero.” 

 

“Have a good life, Ms. Grant. You’ll always be someone I look up to. And if you ever need me….or Supergirl, you already do have my number.” Kara smiled sadly. 

 

“Don’t think I’ll not take you up for it.” Ms. Grant flashed her one of her wry smiles before turning to walk away. 

 

With a bounce in her steps, Cat Grant exited Catco for the last time. 

 

Feeling emotional from the bombs that Cat Grant had dropped on her, Kara sunk into her seat, her mind and heart was in disarray. She felt tired, suddenly.  

 

Her phone rang, and she had half a mind to ignore it. She only fished it out because it could be Alex, and she never ignored her sister’s calls. 

 

It wasn’t. It was Winn. Kara couldn’t help but feel disappointed that it wasn’t Alex, but she answered the call nonetheless. Kara can’t help but sigh wearily, “Hello?”

 

“ _ Kara! Are you with Alex _ ??” Winn’s voice sounded worried, and Kara immediately sobered up. 

 

“No, I’m not. What’s wrong?” 

 

“ _ We’ve ran further tests on the dead police officer, you know, just to be safe right? And we found… weird things. At first, we know that his white blood cells was sucked dry right? Well, we found out that his teeth are messed up, like melted messed up. So the guys at the lab concluded that he must have went through one hell of a vomiting session, and when we checked his stomach...well….it seems like the alien had also given something to the poor guy  _

_ — and, how am I to say this _ ?” 

 

“Winn, just get to the point.” Kara gritted her teeth, she knew something was up by the tone of Winn’s voice and the suspense is killing her. 

 

“ _ Well, he’s basically a host for the alien’s child. Alex shot down the father — and ooh, do you know that for Sapturans, it’s the fathers who give ‘birth’ — I’m rambling, now isn’t the time. We interrogated the Sapturan and all of a sudden, his body started expanding, and before he exploded into a puddle, he laughed, Kara, he laughed!! He said that his child will avenge him. So yeah, we’re kinda worried about Alex…. And we couldn’t get hold of her  _ — ”

 

Kara’s voice was firm and authoritative as she said, “Get J’onn and the rest to search the entire city for Alex. I’m going to find her too.” 

 

She ended the call, and quickly pulled her clothes off, revealing her Supergirl get-up before flying out of the window. 

 

Her mind was filled with only one thought,  _ Alex _ . 

  
With that, she pushed harder to find her sister, and soon too. She doesn’t like this feeling she’s getting. 


	9. Eighth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quote #8: Hate divides us all. Love, is the answer :)

“This is bullshit. The table must be slightly tilted or maybe there’s bumps on it.” Maggie disdainfully glared at the pool table. Any angrier, and Alex suspected that she could perhaps shoot laser beams like Kara could. 

 

The duo were still at the bar, and as the night progressed, Alex found herself liking the detective more.  _ Liking as in platonically, of course _ . Alex quickly rectified her own mental statement. 

 

How could she not? Maggie was smart, funny and warm-hearted. But she had an unexpected weakness — pool. While Alex is (of course) a master of it. 

 

Alex couldn’t help the smug smirk on her face as she coolly leaned her back against the table, “Poor pool player blames it on her tools.” Alex happily grabbed the $5 that she had won against Maggie, and stuffed it into her nearly bursting pocket. 

 

Magie shot her a dry look, and Alex giggled. 

 

Yes, Alex Danvers is physically capable of giggling. Okay, maybe the agent had one too many shots. But Maggie had kept herself relatively sober, so Alex trusted that she was in good hands. 

 

If Alex was slightly more sober, she would have panicked at how quickly she really did trust her. But the agent was blissfully buzzed from the (really tasty) beer that were served. 

 

Seeing Alex lose her inhibitions, Maggie couldn’t stay mad at her own loses. Though she  _ had _ lost $50 tonight. Maggie silently vowed to get back at Danvers for her lightened wallet. 

 

“One more round?” Alex raised her index finger with widened, hopeful eyes, while hugging onto her pool stick.  _ Yeah, she’s gone wasted now _ , Maggie smiled in amusement. 

 

Maggie lightly shook her head, and placed her pool stick on the table before walking to grab Alex’s stick as well, “No, we’ve had enough for tonight.” 

 

Alex’s lower lip slightly jutted out, but even while drunk, she never was a pushy person. She softly shrugged instead, “Okay.” 

 

“We can have another round tomorrow night. How about that?” Maggie’s words perked the agent right up, and Alex nodded firmly. There was a slight tint of pink on her cheeks as she smiled, “That’s set, Sawyer! No take backsies!”

 

Maggie chuckled, “Wouldn’t dream of it, Danvers. Come on, let’s get you home. It’s late.” Though Alex seemed to walk (relatively) fine, but she placed a steadying hand on her arm, just in case the agent become giddy. Maggie felt responsible for her new friend. 

 

Maggie waved at the bartender to put it on her tab, and with an okay sign, the duo made their way out of the bar. The air was chilly out, and she briefly shuddered. It didn’t escape Alex’s keen eyes. 

 

Alex shrugged her jacket off, leaving her with just her standard black DEO shirt on, and she held the jacket out to Maggie, silently asking her to take it. 

 

Maggie’s eyes widened and she shook her head, “No. I’m fine, you’re going to freeze without it.” Alex smiled lazily, “DEO shirts are thermal, I’ll be fine.” Maggie hesitantly took the jacket, a grateful smile in place, “Well, thank you then. It’s nice of you, Danvers.”

 

Alex poked at her cheek comically, “I’m nice.” 

  
  


“And soon to be dead.” A steely voice hissed, before a metallic bin was thrown to the duo’s way, causing them to jump away from one another. 

  
  


Alex turned and saw that a familiar reptilian alien form stalking towards her. A Sapturan. She frowned, “I took you down.”

 

The Sapturan hissed, “You took down my father. I can smell his mark on you.” Alex briefly touched her cheek, and she grimaced when she realized that the alien had probably inseminated her with some sort of distinctive liquid from the darts it had shot. “Men and their stupid urges to mark women.” Alex mumbled lowly under her breath. 

 

“You will pay for that.” The alien growled as he revealed his talons, ready to strike when a shot was fired, hitting him squarely on his temple. He was unaffected by it, and he turned to see Maggie glaring, “Anyone told you that you bad guys sound the same? It’s like you watch the same bad movies.” 

 

Alex shouted, “Maggie, run! Get help, he only wants me!” Maggie turned to flash her a disbelieving look, “Are you kidding me? I’m not going anywhere Danvers! We’re doing this together!” 

 

Alex’s cheeks warmed. She blamed it on the alcohol she downed, which was also seriously affecting her movements too. Alex could kick herself for allowing herself to get drunk. But it’s too late for self-chastisement now. She has to focus, for Maggie. And herself, of course. 

 

In one quick move, the reptilian smacked Maggie, causing the petite woman to be flung towards the large garbage bin, and Alex shouted uselessly, “Maggie!!” 

 

The reptilian hissed, “She talked too much. She’s blocking me from what I must do, to honor my father.” It snarled at Alex. 

 

For the millionth time, Alex cursed herself, as her gun was in her jacket, which was with Maggie. Her phone’s in there too. Alex is completely defenseless.

 

Or so the alien thought. 

 

Alex allowed the creature to step closer towards her, she was counting on it wanting to kill her slowly instead of quickly with it’s darts or other abilities. The reptile’s lips curved into an ugly smile, “I’m going to place our eggs in you. Be proud that you will be the host for the next Sapturan. There is no greater honor.” 

 

Alex backed up against the wall, her wandering hand felt something metallic and cold. She smirked, “An honor I wouldn’t want.” Then she pulled the thin rusty metallic bar out of the bin, and lunged forward to stab the creature in the eye with it. 

 

It hissed in pain, and Alex held her grip on the bar, twisting it, eliciting louder cries. Angered, the creature slashed Alex’s abdomen with its razor sharp talons, and Alex cried out in pain. 

 

She staggered backwards, and pressed a hand over her abdomen, feeling the blood oozing out rapidly. Adrenaline kicked in for her, as she ducked the reptilian’s darts, and then she heard a few gunshots being fired. Maggie shrilled, “Hey, fish face! Come at me!” 

 

The reptilian turned towards Maggie, and with it’s one good eye, it aimed to shoot at her, when Alex bumped into it sideways, knocking the creature out of balance. “Sawyer,  _ RUN _ !” Alex mustered a growl at the stubborn detective. 

 

Maggie darted forward, and wrapped her arm around Alex’s shoulder, and she hissed, “I told you, I’m not leaving you Danvers! Now shut up and let’s focus on kicking this guy’s ass first.” 

 

Pained from the wound, Alex could only nod curtly, and the duo stared as the alien stood up, a livid expression was on its face. “You’ll both pay for this — ” Maggie cut in and sassed, “Yada, yada, yada. Anything new?” 

 

Though injured, the reptilian moved at a speed that’s quicker than them both, and he clawed at Maggie, thankfully, she ducked. 

 

He opened his mouth to shoot the darts, and Alex knew that Maggie wouldn’t make it on time. Without thinking, she jumped to push her away, and he fired those shots. 

 

Alex felt a sharp stab at her side, and her arms and legs must have been grazed as there was a burning pain at her limbs. Maggie’s eyes widened as she took in the injuries the agent had sustained. She crawled to Alex and held her close, noticing that Alex’s face was rapidly paling. Shocked, Maggie shrilled, “ALEX!!!” 

 

The creature inched closer to the duo but before he could claw at them — he shrieked in pain when he felt his back being burned. 

 

Maggie didn’t notice that Supergirl had arrived, and was furiously burning the alien down with her laser beam. Maggie was focused on the critically wounded agent. She rapidly tapped Alex’s face, trying to keep her awake, “Hey, wake up! Don’t sleep on me, Danvers! WAKE UP!” 

 

Alex’s eyelids fluttered quickly, and every breath hurt with the dart stabbed into her side. She gestured at it weakly, and Maggie cried, “Don’t move, you’ll make it worse!” 

 

An unfamiliar voice sharply ordered, “Give her to me.” Maggie looked up to meet Supergirl’s stormy, and terrified gaze. Maggie choked, “Save her…..please.” 

 

Supergirl bent down on her knees, and tears threatened to fall from her blue eyes eyes as she took in the sight of the agent. She swallowed her panic, and kept a calm mind. She has to, for Alex. 

 

With strong arms, she gently scooped the frail form up, careful not to touch the object stuck on her side. Supergirl kept a calm face. Kara; was crying on the inside. 

 

Supergirl flew as quickly as she could without hurting Alex, shakily humming an old Kryptonian song to keep Alex awake. She was slipping in and out of consciousness, and Supergirl could only pray that she could hold it together until they were on safe grounds. 

 

Supergirl flew right into the center of the DEO facility, cradling Alex like precious cargo. The look on J’onn’s face mirrored Supergirl’s internal state. Keeping a strong outward facade, she ordered with her authoritative voice, “GET ALL THE DOCTORS HERE! NOW!!”

 

Alex suddenly violently spasmed in Supergirl’s arms, and Supergirl’s face paled as her heart broke into a million pieces. “HURRY!” She bellowed and soon enough, doctors came by her side, and quickly stabbed Alex with a special serum so that she wouldn’t go into shock. 

 

It was after a moment of tugging, and after J’onn had shouted, “Supergirl! Let her go! She needs to go with the doctors now!” Did Supergirl realize that she didn’t loosen her grip on Alex. 

 

She immediately loosened her protective grip, and when they took her away from her arms, tears fell from Supergirl’s stormy blue eyes at the loss of contact and reminder that her sister was within reach. 

 

As they wheeled Alex away, Supergirl dropped her facade — Kara all but crumpled onto the cold floor, and when J’onn wrapped his arms around her, she started bawling.

 

“She’s going to be alright. She’s Alex Danvers. Nothing beats that girl down.” J’onn sounded like he was reassuring himself as he said that to Kara. 

 

Kara’s heart felt like it was being squeezed, and torn into bits and pieces. She immediately blamed herself. For not reaching sooner, for allowing Alex out of her sight that day, for not being there for her. 

 

Memories of what transpired earlier flooded her mind — of how she had frantically combed the city for Alex, and when she heard that unfamiliar shriek of her sister’s name, something told her that her sister was there. She flew, and she felt her heart stop at the sight that greeted her.

 

A bloodied Alex, cradled by an unknown girl. An alien, who was clearly responsible, standing close by the duo. Her blood boiled at the memory of the culprit. Burning him simply wasn’t enough. Kara would have felt ashamed for her dark thoughts, but this was Alex. Her Alex — and she was hurt so bad by that wretched beast. 

 

Kara felt her eyes burning as more bloodthirsty thoughts trickled into her mind, and J’onn quickly squeezed her arm, gently reminding her, “Alex wouldn’t want you to be like this.” 

 

It took a moment, but Kara tried to reel in her anger, and gradually her eyes turned to its usual blue again. 

 

Then she closed her eyes, focusing deeply to hear that familiar heartbeat. Kara bit back a sob at how weak that usually strong heartbeat was.  

 

_ Thump……….Thump………….Thum _ — 

 

There was no heartbeat. 

 

With Kara’s ears, she could hear the doctors screaming to one another. Kara abruptly stood up, and speed-walked towards the ward containing Alex. 

 

Kara briefly registered that a nurse had warned her to not enter, but she all but shoved the nurse aside, pushing the doors open. The doctors within didn’t even spare her a glance, they were too busy running around to save the agent. 

 

Kara stepped closer, feeling numb as she moved. Her lips shivered as words struggled to come out of her tight throat. Alex was lying there on the slab, looking smaller than ever, a calm expression was on her face — almost like she was sleeping, Kara thought. 

 

There were no sounds coming from her ribcage. Alex’s heart had stopped. 

 

_ I’m going to wake her up, _ Kara’s increasingly deranged mind decided. She walked closer, until a pair of arms pulled her back, stopping her from reaching to Alex. Then Kara saw red. “Let me go! She needs me!” Kara growled, struggling against the Martian’s tight grip.

 

J’onn’s heart broke at the sight of the clearly devastated Kryptonian. He loved Alex too, but he couldn’t fathom the bond the sisters shared. He swallowed his own grief and decided to focus on the younger sister now, before she lost her mind here. Alex would have wanted him to take care of her sister. J’onn cried internally. 

 

“Kara! She’s gone!” The words felt like lead on J’onn tongue, and Kara shook her head furiously in denial. She screamed, “NO SHE’S NOT! LET ME GO, SHE NEEDS ME!” Tears flowed down freely from her eyes as her face twisted in agony. 

 

J’onn stifled a sob at Kara’s mental breakdown. Some of the nurses in the ward cried too at the sight of the superhero breaking down in this manner. 

 

The two doctors kept trying though. They prepared the charge of defibrillator again, and counted, “On one….two —Three!” Simultaneously,  Kara cried, “ALEX!” 

 

_ Beep _ . 

 

That was the start of a series of weak, but steadily stabilizing heartbeats. The doctors cheered, some even hugged one another, while Supergirl merely froze where she was. J’onn whispered relieved assurances to her. “See? She’s fighting, for you.” 

 

Kara tuned everyone out, and focused on the steadily beating heart of Alex Danvers. Alex’s cheeks slowly had color in them. 

 

Kara inhaled deeply, closing her eyes as she listened to the soft thuds. She stood there, until they finished patching up Alex. No one dared to make the Kryptonian move. No one wanted to, after seeing how much she cared for the agent. 

 

As they wheeled her to her room, Kara gently cradled Alex’s hand throughout the move. It could have been the work of her overactive and messed up mind, but Kara could have sworn that Alex had minutely, squeezed back. 

 

_ Everything’s going to be okay _ , Kara could almost hear Alex saying that. 

  
Kara slightly tightened her hold of her sister’s hand, never wanting to let go, ever again. 


	10. Ninth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quote #9: (It's cliche, I know, but still, I shout the truth) You are irreplaceable :)

Kara stared as Alex’s chest moved, a sign that she’s breathing and very much alive. The Kryptonian had dragged a thick mattress and placed it as close to her bed as possible without touching the many wires attached to her sister’s slender body. 

 

The doctor had explained that Alex’s heart had briefly stopped because of the poison present in the darts, and that the poison will take a couple of days to flush out of her body. Kara wished that her superpowers could help with that process. Instead, she settled for keeping vigil over her, not letting a moment slip out of her sights again. 

 

He further stated that Alex’s side was punctured, but thankfully it didn’t hit any organs. Other than that, Alex had sustained cuts and bruises, but it’ll be alright — the doctor had assured when Kara looked distressed. 

 

Now that they were left alone in the private room, Kara’s eyes studied the bandages that the nurses had wrapped around Alex’s limbs, and around her abdomen. There was a weird smell that Kara had detected, but she knew that it came from the salve that Alex herself had helped create a while ago. 

 

Hours passed by with Kara sitting there, not moving an inch away from her bed — not eating nor sleeping as well. J’onn had dropped by to try to make her get some rest — but one watery eyed stare later, J’onn caved in and left Kara to do as she wished. 

 

When the nurses came in to change the bandages into fresh ones, they squirmed under Kara’s scrutinizing gaze, and dared not make even one tiny mistake when handling Alex. Kara could only mumble a soft ‘Thank you’, as her throat was dry from silent sobs to herself with each passing second that Alex spent being in a coma. 

 

It was one and a half day in, that Kara finally took her first gulp of water. J’onn had chided her that she should at least rehydrate herself. J’onn quietly left when Kara started humming another Kryptonian song — a song of healing, while she softly played with Alex’s fingers. 

 

The night passed, and when morning came, it was the moment that Kara had waited for. Her eyelids fluttered first, and Kara froze when she saw that movement. Then, hazel eyes peeked from her slightly lifted eyelids, and Kara screamed for the doctor. 

 

A doctor and two nurses ran in, and they checked Alex’s vitals. By now, the agent had groggily looked around, and she let out a groan. Kara’s tears fell freely at the sight. 

 

Then Alex’s slightly chapped lips moved, her voice was scratchy and the first thing she said after 2 days was, “Maggie?” 

 

Kara blinked. Her mind briefly traveled to the girl who was cradling Alex the other day. She wondered who she was to Alex…. Then she decided that she could think about this another time. Alex was awake, and that’s all that mattered. 

 

The doctor told Kara that Alex was stable and that she’s going to be a little disoriented for awhile, then they left the sisters to themselves. 

 

Kara reached to brush away a stray hair from Alex’s forehead, “Alex.” Kara’s voice was shaky as tears threatened to fall again. 

 

Alex’s disoriented mind quickly recalibrated itself, her slightly fuzzy vision cleared, and she saw her sister’s striking blue eyes welling up with tears. 

 

She cracked a small smile, “Kara.” She winced when Kara abruptly enveloped her in a hug, the Kryptonian tried to be as gentle as she could, but she just couldn’t wait to hold her sister. 

 

Alex lifted her good arm slowly, and placed it on Kara’s head, gently brushing her long locks with it. She felt her shirt dampen, and she worriedly asked, “Hey, are you alright?”

 

Kara pulled away, and Alex gulped when she saw the fire in her little sister’s eyes. Kara was never this angry before (well, except for the Red Kryptonite incident — but Alex could deduce that Kara wasn’t under its influence now). 

 

“You’re asking  _ me _ ? When you’re the one on the bed, all b-broken up?!” Kara’s voice cracked, but she maintained her angered gaze on her sister. Alex wilted under her gaze, and she swallowed thickly, “I-I’m sorry? I wouldn’t be that careless next time — ”

 

“Damn right you won’t. You’ll be stuck in the DEO’s lab from now on.” Kara crossed her arms, glaring at Alex impressively, given that being mad isn’t really her thing. 

 

Alex grimaced, “What? No. I like being out there.” 

 

“Well too bad, you’re going to just be the bioengineer here. Nothing more.” 

 

Alex’s frown deepened and she protested, “Kara, I don’t — ”

 

“I DON’T CARE. I WON’T HAVE YOU HURT AGAIN!” Kara all but snapped, leaving Alex stunned into silence. Alex’s surprise quickly turned into worry and guilt when Kara’s tears started flowing, and her breathing started getting erratic. She was on a verge of a nervous breakdown — something which she hadn’t done since they were in their teens. 

 

Weakly, Alex patted at the spot beside her on the decently sized bed. Kara hesitated, seeing Alex’s injuries, but Alex’s stare was authoritative. 

 

Kara (gladly) obeyed, and slowly got under the covers, trying not to be too close to Alex, lest she hurts her somehow. 

 

Alex snorted at how delicately Kara was handling her, and she tried not to wince outwardly as she turned on her good side — which was thankfully facing Kara. Kara sniffled as she watched Alex place her good arm over her body, bringing them close enough for their breaths to mingle.

 

It calmed Kara down, and the Kryptonian’s tears started to slow down. “Breathe.” Alex’s voice was gentle, and Kara inhaled deeply. Alex’s unique scent filled her senses, and Kara’s heart rate steadied. 

 

“I’m sorry, Kara. I didn’t mean to scare you.” Alex’s eyes were soft. Kara clutched at the hem of her shirt, closing her fist tightly on it, and she whispered brokenly, “You died, Alex. For a moment, I lost you. I couldn’t breathe.” 

 

Alex’s breath hitched at knowing that for a while, she was gone. Suddenly Kara’s anger and outburst seemed fitting. She would have been the same if it was Kara. Alex shuddered at that thought, and quickly shoved it away. Even in her thoughts, she couldn’t bear Kara to be hurt.

 

“I’m sorry, Kara.” Alex leaned forward, and softly pressed her lips on Kara’s forehead, causing the younger one’s breath to hitch. Alex pulled away, and rested her forehead on Kara’s, her eyes were closed as she said, “I was careless that night. It won’t happen again. I promise you that.”

 

Kara was half listening, as her eyes were fixated on Alex’s lips, which had kissed her forehead — leaving a burning spot when she did. This close, she could smell Alex’s breath, and she could see the exact shade of pink her sister’s lips were. Kara’s cheeks slowly warmed. 

 

Kara ducked her head, and rested her face on the crook of Alex’s neck, where she could hear the thumps of Alex’s heartbeats clearer — it was what anchors her, keeps her calm. Even against her own thudding heartbeats. 

 

To distract herself, Kara asked, “Who’s Maggie? Is it the girl from the other day?” Alex inhaled deeply, and Kara could hear her smile, “Yeah. Her name’s Maggie Sawyer. Detective Maggie Sawyer.” Alex lightly chuckled before continuing, “She helped me take down the Sapturan the first time, and well, the second time we both know how that panned out.” 

 

Kara inched closer to her sister and shakily inhaled. Alex rubbed her back comfortingly, “Hey, I’m here now. Everything’s going to be okay.” Kara weakly nodded before lifting her face, frowning at her sister, “But how did she know how to take down a Sapturan?” 

 

Alex’s smile spread across her face, “She hangs out with aliens, Kara. And she knows about the DEO. She’s pretty amazing.” 

 

Kara bit her cheek at Alex’s facial expression, and she quipped, “Isn’t it dangerous if she knows so much? Will she be a threat?” 

 

Alex firmly shook her head, “No, she’s a friend. I trust her.” Kara suddenly felt her chest tighten at the look in Alex’s eyes. She hadn’t seen this look on her sister before. It was almost unnerving. 

 

Alex took in Kara’s sudden silence, and thought that she was having doubts on the detective. She gently called, “Kara.” The Kryptonian met her gaze. “I trust her.” Alex repeated, her eyes nervously searching Kara’s before she asked, “Is it okay if I do?” 

 

Kara’s chest warmed that Alex sought out her opinion in this, and smiled, “Yes, Alex. It’s okay. I trust your judgment.” Alex immediately relaxed, a small smile was drawn on her face as the sisters held one another, relishing the moment of peaceful silence.  

 

Soon enough, Alex’s medications kicked in, and she gradually fell asleep. Though Kara didn’t want to, but sleep eventually found her. Especially if she’s in her sister’s embrace, sleep always does come easy. 

  
  


***********

  
  


Alex grimaced. She had been getting grumpier each second, and Kara couldn’t contain her amused smile at her sister’s growing annoyance. 

 

When the young doctor opened his mouth to explain further, Alex shut him up with a look, and wryly said, “Dr. Connor, I’m very thankful for you and your team for saving my life. But sadly, there is a limit to my patience, and if I hear the words, ‘good hygiene routine’ one more time, I will vault myself over this bed and land a roundhouse kick on your head.” 

 

Dr. Conner flustered, and he opened his mouth to protest that she  _ couldn’t _ possibly pull the stunt off with her injuries — but Alex’s looks was enough to shut his doubts. Agent Danvers  _ was _ notorious for a reason after all. 

 

He nodded and quietly mumbled an ‘excuse me’ before he scurried out of her room. Alex huffed, “Amateurs.” Hearing that, Kara couldn’t contain her laughter anymore. 

 

Alex rolled her eyes, “Seriously though. Who do they think they’re talking to? I’m not here solely because I’m good at kicking alien ass.” 

 

“They just care for you, that’s all.” Kara grinned brightly, and Alex found her grumpy demeanor melting away at the sight.  

 

“Or they’re just looking for a chance to school me.” Alex lightly quipped as she pushed herself into a seating position. She winced, because though the salve was working freakishly well, the little hole in her abdomen wouldn’t close up  _ that _ quickly. 

 

Kara frowned and she chided her, “Don’t move too much! You’ll aggravate the wound!”

 

Alex waved her off, “I’m fine. Besides, I want to check the progress of the scratch marks I got.” She slowly rolled up her shirt from, revealing the beginnings of bare skin. 

 

She didn’t know why, but Kara felt the need to avert her eyes. She furrowed her brows at herself. They’ve seen each other semi-naked before in their teen years, though they did stop showing too much skin to one another after Alex left for college. They’ve outgrown that period after all.

 

“Ugh. Kara. Can you lend me a hand with this? Need a little help here.” Alex’s grimace deepened as she couldn’t even lift her shirt up herself.  

 

Kara’s ears burned. Thankfully, her blonde locks covered them from sight, “O-Okay!”

She berated herself for being so awkward.  _ What was wrong with her? _

 

She lifted her gaze, and saw the aggravated pout on Alex’s face. A smile spread on Kara’s face, and her unease quelled. She reached out, her fingers touching Alex’s, and she gently lifted the shirt up. With each inch of skin revealed, it caused Kara’s uneasiness to drift back into her consciousness. 

 

Her fingers stopped at Alex’s bust area, and Kara could feel the body warmth emanating from the close proximity of Alex’s skin, and try as she might to avoid it, her fingers had lightly brushed against the bottom swell of Alex’s soft breasts. 

 

Kara’s face was redder than a tomato then, and she mumbled an apology, eyeing everywhere but at her sister. Alex arched an eyebrow questioningly, “What are you sorry for, you goof?” 

 

Kara fidgeted on her spot beside Alex on her bed, and shyly admitted, her face shining with guilt, “I-I felt your boobs.” 

 

Alex’s eyes widened. Then she let out a guffaw, causing Kara’s face to redden further in embarrassment.  

 

Alex wiped away the tears that had formed at the corners of her eyes, and she chuckled, “Oh Kara. It’s not like you’re grabbing it, for goodness sakes! We’re sisters and are women, there’s nothing to be ashamed about! Now, scoot a little will you? I want to peek at my wound.”

 

Wanting nothing more than to dig a hole and bury herself, Kara instead nodded mutely while still blushing profusely, and repositioned her hands so that she didn’t obstruct Alex’s view on her abdomen. 

 

Alex lightly traced the dark scabs across her abdomen, and hummed happily, “Seems like it won’t even scar. The salve is a miracle.” Kara merely nodded, eyes still not meeting Alex’s gaze. 

 

Kara quickly pulled her hands away from Alex’s shirt, and Alex smiled in amusement at how awkward her sister was. “Kara Zor-El Danvers, is this your first time touching a woman’s boobs?” 

 

Kara’s eyes widened as her words registered in her mind, and her jaw dropped, “Alex. Are you indicating that you did before?!”

 

Alex merely shrugged, “Frat parties. Drunken messes.” 

 

Kara’s eyes glimmered curiously, “Have you….you know??” Alex’s eyes widened, and she laughed, “Oh God no! I’m not  _ that _ drunk!” 

 

“Oh.” Kara blinked. Alex grinned, “Have you?”

 

Kara blushed and spluttered while flailing her hands animatedly, “N-No!” 

 

Alex laughed at her sister’s reaction, and odd timing as it was, Alex couldn’t help that Maggie suddenly popped into her mind. “Kara, I need you to do me a favor.”

 

Kara took in Alex’s sudden serious posture, and she answered, “Anything.” 

  
  


**********

  
  


“Sawyer, you okay? You seem out of it these couple of days.” Officer McKinnon asked, his blonde brows furrowed. 

 

Maggie sighed and rubbed at her face tiredly, “I’m fine.” When he wanted to say something to that, Maggie simply lied, “I’m on my period.” Then he quieted down, silent understanding dawned on him. 

 

She walked down the station’s hallway, her mind filled with worries over the agent. It’s been nearly 3 days of absolute silence, and Maggie was slowly losing her mind. Alex’s broken phone was still in the jacket she had lent her, and there is no way to contact the DEO, since they were well — a secret organization. 

 

Maggie shoved the door open angrily, needing some way to channel her frustrations. She stormed towards her car, ready to drive away when suddenly Supergirl dropped from the sky to stand in front of her. Maggie jumped in her skin, clutching onto her chest, “Holy shit!” 

 

Maggie looked around and saw that there was no one around, since it was a lazy morning. Supergirl sheepishly smiled, “Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you. I’m here to send a message.”

 

Maggie quickly snapped out of her thoughts, and she stepped closer to Supergirl, “Is it from Danvers? Is she alright??” 

 

Supergirl nodded, and Maggie swore she saw her eyes softening greatly at the mention of the agent, “Alex Danvers is fine, she’s been in a c-coma for two days, but she’s getting better and she wants to tell you to not worry.”

 

Maggie let out a sigh of relief, and she closed her eyes for a while as she inhaled deeply, feeling like a weight have been lifted off her shoulders. She smiled, “Thank you, for telling me. I’ve been worried sick.” 

 

Supergirl nodded, “She also wants to ask if you are okay? She said you’ve been hit pretty bad too.” 

 

Maggie laughed. Alex Danvers really was something else, Maggie thought fondly. She crossed her arms, her eyes dancing with amusement, “She’s the one hospitalized, and she’s worried about me? Tell her I’m fine, a couple of bruises will heal. Could you tell her that I can’t wait to hand her back her jacket? And that drinks are on me when she’s cleared.”

 

Supergirl’s brows slightly furrowed, but she flashed a small smile, “I’ll tell her that.” 

 

“Thanks” Maggie flashed her a bright dimpled smile, and Supergirl could understand why Alex would trust this police officer.  _ She positively looks like an adorable puppy _ . 

 

Supergirl turned to fly away, when Maggie called out to her, “Supergirl?” She turned, and Maggie pleaded, “Keep watch over Danvers for me?” 

 

_ You don’t have to tell me that _ , Kara thought, with a hint of annoyance — which she didn’t understand where that came from. Supergirl looked into Maggie’s dark eyes and said, “Always.” 

  
Maggie’s smile deepened, and Kara nodded curtly before flying away, lost in her thoughts.


	11. Tenth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quote #10: The 'One' is the person who'd not mind you and everything that makes you who you are :)

J’onn J’onzz is an old Martian. He prided himself for being a peace-loving, calm and wise being. But J’onn J’onzz swore he was this close to snapping, no thanks to a certain agitated agent.

 

At this moment, J’onn had to ‘escort’ Alex into her rightful spot at her bed, after she had sneaked out of her ward to help with some formulas —  which she had overheard from one of the nurses — that the other bioengineers had difficulty solving. 

 

Alex sat on her bed with a scowl on her face, “I don’t get what’s the big fuss for. I was just using my intellect to help solve a very important equation — which mind you, is to help protect our agents against subterranean aliens!” 

 

J’onn gritted his teeth, “For the last time, Alex. You. Are. Not. Discharged.”

 

Alex groaned and lamented, “J’onn, I’m perfectly fine! Look!” She lifted her shirt, and slapped her abdomen lightly, “My scars are all but gone, and my wound is closed up now! I  _ need _ to get out, J’onn! I’m going stir crazy here!” 

 

A nerve popped on the Martian’s forehead, “You’ve been awake for just 5 days. And outwardly you’re alright, but the doctor said that it takes at least 2 more days before you’re allowed to leave. So you better behave, or I’ll get Kara to come over.” 

 

Alex was silent for a moment, contemplating if it was worth arguing with her super-strong, super-stubborn adoptive sister. She remembered the stern reprimanding gaze Kara flashed her just this morning before she went for work. Alex decided that it was a risk not worth taking. 

 

She sighed. Alex told herself that she cannot wait to get out because she’s sick of the ward. 

 

It definitely  _ wasn’t _ because she was eager to make good on Maggie’s offer of drinks. She most definitely didn’t think of the detective in her time here. Nope, she didn’t. 

J’onn looked at Alex’s slumped shoulders, and he sighed. 

 

 

“I’ll see what I can do about letting you out early.”

 

“This is why I love you, J’onn.” 

  
  


**********

  
  


The air was thick with apprehension at the National City Bank. Black vans with the letters ‘NCPD’ lined up outside of the massive building. A crowd stood behind the lines, nervously anticipating how the situation will pan out in the subsequent moments.

 

A bearded police officer used the speaker to say, “We have the facility surrounded, you’ve got nowhere to hide. It’s best if you give up peacefully now before things get ugly.” 

 

A bomb went off, destroying the west wing of the bank, and panic ensued. The crowd of people started running away, and an officer said, “Sir, we have a few of our men in there!”

 

Amidst the chaos, a few greasy looking men stepped out of the building, with bombs strapped on their bodies. There were about 10 of them. 

 

“Let us go, and nothing will happen!” The leader hissed loudly, he seemed to be wounded. 

 

More hostages started trickling out of the building, running away tearfully, and the line of police officers backed away a little at the sight of the band of suicidal bombers. 

 

Beads of sweat trickled down the officer in charge’s head, and he was about to clear the road when from the corner of his eyes, he spotted a familiar figure in red and blue, hovering above the building.  _ Supergirl _ . He swallowed his fear, and racked his brain to stall the bombers from doing anything. 

 

“What do you need?” The officer asked. 

 

The leader of the bombers was briefly taken aback by the officer’s agreeableness. Then his thin lips curved upwards, “I would need two vans. Without any detection devices or we won’t hesitate to blow things up.”

 

As he listed the things he needed, Supergirl had perched atop the building, listening to Winn’s words, “ _ I need just a moment more to transmit signals that will mess with the mechanisms of the bombs they had strapped onto their body _ .” 

 

“Well you better hurry before they manage to get away.” Supergirl frowned. “ _ Trying my best here. _ ” Winn replied, a hint of annoyance seeping into his tone at being pressured. 

 

Supergirl closely monitored the exchange of words between the leader of the bombers and the officer in charge. Right when they had closed a deal, Supergirl heard Winn’s victorious voice chiming from her earpiece, “ _ It’s done! Get ‘em Supergirl _ !”

 

Without wasting another second, Supergirl dived downwards, landing soundlessly in front of the leader. His eyes widened and before he could say anything, a punch had landed on his face, effectively knocking him out. The other bombers panickedly clicked on the button to their bombs….and nothing happened.

 

“Officers, apprehend these men. The bombs won’t go off anymore.” Supergirl announced, and hearing that, the would-be bombers scurried and tried to run, but the police had closed in. Within a few quick moments, they were handcuffed and dragged to the van. 

 

“Thank you, Supergirl.” The officer in charge said, and before Supergirl could say anything to that, she heard a voice shouting, “Where’s the ambulance? An officer’s hurt!”

 

Supergirl turned around and saw an officer supporting another. She recognized that familiar face. “Detective Sawyer?” 

 

Maggie lifted her slightly bloodied head and saw that it was Supergirl who had addressed her. She mustered her strength to smile, “Hey, thanks for your good work.” Supergirl approached the duo and asked, “Are you alright?” 

 

Maggie gestured weakly, “I’ll be fine.” She met Supergirl’s gaze, and wanted to ask about Agent Danvers, but didn’t verbalize it. She didn’t know if it was alright to indicate that Supergirl was affiliated to an agent, in a public place. 

 

Supergirl appeared to understand the unsaid question in Maggie’s mind, and she nodded meaningfully. Maggie’s smile brightened. An ambulance pulled over near where they were, and the officer holding Maggie said, “Let’s get you to the hospital Sawyer.” 

 

Supergirl stepped back, and smiled at the crowd who were eyeing her before flying off. 

  
  


**********

 

By the time Supergirl had flown back to the DEO, where her sister’s ward was at — she was surprised to see that Alex was tugging on her standard DEO black shirt instead of lying on the bed. “Alex. What are you doing?”

 

Alex startled, before breaking into a smile, “I got myself cleared, doctor said it’s okay if I get out of here.” Kara’s brows furrowed as she stepped closer, holding Alex’s arm, “Are you sure? You should stay two more nights, just in case.”

 

Alex huffed, “Kara, no. I’ll go crazy if I stay confined here a second longer! I need to get out. I promise to be careful, okay?” She squeezed Kara’s arm reassuringly, and Kara let out a shuddering breath, “Okay. But any signs of discomfort, and you’re coming back here okay?”

 

Alex rolled her eyes, but there was a fond smile on her face, “Will do, Supergirl. So. How’s work?”

 

Kara huffed, “Snapper’s being his usual annoying self, I swear he’s out to drive me crazy!” Alex nodded empathetically, tapping her sister’s shoulder gently, “Buck up Kara, you’ll be okay.” 

 

Kara nodded for a moment before her eyes widened as she recalled the events earlier, “I saw your friend today.” 

 

“Maggie??” Alex questioned and she nodded, “There was a bank robbery earlier, and she got hurt —”

 

“Hurt?! Is she okay??” Alex’s voice climbed a few panicked octaves, and she gripped on Kara’s arms tightly. 

 

“She seems alright, I guess. She was brought to the hospital....” Kara’s eyes widened when Alex started picking up her phone and her bag, “Where are you going??”

 

Alex rushed out a hurried, “I’ll be careful, promise. I’m just going to drop by the hospital for a bit. I’ll call you.” With that, Alex quickly scurried out of the DEO ward, leaving Kara behind. 

 

Kara’s lips formed into a thin line, and she had the urge to tag along, but thought better of it. _Maggie is_ _Alex’s friend, it’s normal for her to worry for her friend_. Kara reasoned to herself over her sister’s uncharacteristic outburst. 

 

Still, Kara’s mood dampened. 

 

*********

 

Alex brisk walked towards the ward which held Maggie Sawyer, she was careful to not run lest her small wound gets aggravated. She doesn’t want to incur Kara’s wrath after all. Her bubbly sister  _ can _ get pretty scary sometimes.

 

Alex inhaled deeply to calm her nerves, before she stepped into the open door of Maggie’s ward. The first thing she saw was the officer, resting on the bed, fully awake and was checking her phone in a bored manner. Alex’s worried heart steadied. 

 

“Hey.” 

 

Maggie looked up from her phone, and saw the owner of the voice. Her face broke into a smile, “Danvers. How are you?” Alex stepped into the hospital ward, and gestured at herself, “Good. I heard about the incident at the bank. What’s the damage?” 

 

Maggie snorted, “A few grazes here and there, nothing much. The doctor insisted that I stay a night since I knocked my head a little, but just between you and me? I think it’s ridiculous.”

 

Alex let out a soft laugh, and reached to pick up the file on Maggie’s table, her eyes scanning the words as she absorbed the diagnosis on her friend. “Nothing worrying so far.” 

 

Maggie wiped away her imaginary sweat, whistling, “Thank goodness, Dr. Danvers. Didn’t know you were one.” Alex shrugged before admitting, “I’m a bioengineer at the DEO, and I nearly became a doctor before I pulled out of medical school.” 

 

Maggie’s jaw slightly dropped and a soft gasp escaped her lips. “I’m impressed, Danvers. Brains, beauty  _ and  _ a badass? Have pity on the rest of us mere mortals, will ya?” She teased, and Alex blushed, dipping her head to hide her reddening cheeks. 

 

Maggie watched in amusement as Alex mumbled, “Can I take a look at that?” Maggie realized she meant the bandages on her shoulder and arms, so she nodded, “Yeah, why not.  _ Dr.  _ Danvers.”

 

Hearing Maggie’s teasing tone, the tip of Alex’s ears burned red, and she flashed a shy smile at her. 

 

Alex spent a moment gently inspecting the bandages and wounds on the officer. Satisfied, Alex pulled away and smiled, “Yeah, I think you’ll be just fine.”

 

Maggie chuckled, “Gee, didn’t know that you cared so much, Danvers.” Alex’s cheeks reddened again. Then she straightened her back, and crossed her arms, with a playful smirk on her face, “Can’t have you using your injuries to blame for you losing at pool. I’m still holding you up for another pool night. Once you’ve recovered, of course.” 

 

“Of course.” Maggie’s dimples were on shameless display now, and Alex felt her face warming up at the stare Maggie had fixed on her. 

 

Alex wanted to say something, when a loud, “Mags! God are you alright?!” Interrupted Alex’s train of thoughts. 

 

Alex felt herself being gently pushed aside by a tall blonde woman, and before she got to register anything, said woman enveloped Maggie in a tight hug, and then pressed her lips on hers. 

 

Alex could only stare. The two pulled away, and Maggie smiled at the woman, “I’m fine, I’ll be out of here in no time.” The blonde let out a sigh, and then she noticed that there was someone else. She turned to face Alex with furrowed brows, “Oh, Hello. You are?” 

 

Alex blinked before quickly recovering from her uncharacteristic flustered state, “I’m Agent Danvers. A….friend of Maggie’s.” The blonde nodded, “Amy. Thanks for bringing my girlfriend in.” Alex’s eyes twitched at that term, but she kept her polite smile. 

 

Alex corrected her, “Oh no, it wasn’t me who brought her in. I was just visiting her.” The blonde nodded before turning to gently caress Maggie’s head, it was an achingly intimate act. Alex swallowed.

 

“Uh, I’ll take my leave now. Get well soon Sawyer. See you around.” Alex’s eyes fell on Maggie, and she flashed a half-forced smile. Maggie’s dimpled smile popped out, “See you around.” 

 

Alex quietly slipped into the hallway, taking big, quick strides and she briefly wondered what was she running from? Then she slowed down, and finally took in her first breath after exiting Maggie’s ward. 

 

_ Of course Maggie has a girlfriend. How could someone that attractive be single? _ Alex reasoned as she walked. Still, she couldn’t help the little sour taste at the back of her tongue and she frowned. 

 

She should be happy for Maggie,  _ so why is she feeling like this _ ? Frustrated, Alex decided to drop that line of thought. She took out her phone from her pocket, and checked her email for any news that she had been missing lately. 

 

_ Work. Work will help dissuade these weird thoughts _ , Alex rationalized, and she pushed the temptation to over-think about Maggie’s lovelife, aside. 

  
She exited the hospital — only half successful in distracting herself mentally from venturing into unchartered territory.


	12. Eleventh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quote #11: I see you with my heart, and what I see is beautiful :)

The next week saw Alex having her hands full with various aspects of work, from patenting new serums, chasing after two rogue aliens, to helping with the training of the new agents — Alex was neck deep with things to do. 

 

The pool night with Maggie was all but pushed back, Alex had valid excuses after all. She tried to tell herself that she wasn’t avoiding the detective, and thus far, it worked. 

 

As for her colleagues, some might chalk off her zealousness due to missing work a couple of days when she was injured — but J’onn knew his agent better. Something was up with Alex, and he can’t stand idly by anymore. 

 

She was tinkering with something when J’onn walked to stand beside her, not wasting time with pleasantries as he asked, “What’s going on with you?” 

 

Without turning, Alex replied calmly as she cut off a little red wire, “What do you mean? I’m helping with the new prototype. I’m perfectly fine.” 

 

The silence was heavy with J’onn’s quiet accusation. Alex sighed before placing her tools on the table before turning to smile at her mentor, “I’m really fine.” 

 

His eyes narrowed skeptically, but he didn’t push Alex to tell him anything she isn’t ready to talk about,  _ yet _ . “Fine, but you should go back home after this. Don’t think I didn’t notice that you didn’t go home for the past 26 hours.” 

 

Alex smiled sheepishly, “I promise this is the last that I’d do. I’ve got sister’s night today anyways, so I can’t stay here, if you’re worried.” 

 

J’onn let out an audible sigh of relief, “I am  _ worried _ . But I’m glad that you’re meeting Kara tonight. She’d do a better job at keeping watch over you. Then I’ll leave you to it.” He flashed her a smile before walking away. 

 

Alex stared as J’onn walked, when her buzzing phone caught her attention. It was Maggie. She had half a mind to not pick it up, but eventually she did. “Hello?”

 

“ _ Danvers, hey. How are you _ ?” Maggie’s voice sounded tired. She straightened her back, “I’m fine. You don’t sound alright, are you okay?”

 

“ _ I’m fine Danvers. Listen, I was just thinking, are you up for pool tonight _ ?” 

 

_ It’s sisters night _ , Alex thought. She bit her lip. 

 

“ _ Alex _ ?” Maggie’s voice brought her out of her internal debate. There was a vulnerable quality in her voice that sent Alex’s mind into a state of alarm. Sure, she didn’t know Maggie for very long, but from the short time that she did, Maggie  _ never _ seemed like the vulnerable type. 

 

Kara’s face flickered in her mind, and Alex came to a decision. She softly sighed, “I’m sorry Maggie, I can’t make it tonight.” 

 

“ _ Oh _ .” The soft way she uttered it showed her disappointment, and it was enough to stab at Alex’s heart. 

 

“I have a thing with my sister, it’s tradition, and I can’t miss it.” Alex found herself explaining, and Maggie’s voice sounded like her spirits had slightly lifted, “ _ Oh? You have a sister? _ ” 

 

Alex’s lips quirked into a smile, “I do. And I really want to meet you tonight, but it’s really just bad timing, how about tomorrow night? I — ”

 

“ _ Are you okay with now _ ?” Maggie’s sudden question took Alex aback.  Without sparing further thoughts, Alex answered, “Yes. I’m okay with that. But is the bar opened now? A little early for drinks, I assume. Even for wandering aliens.” Maggie let out a chuckle, and Alex felt happy that she was the reason for that. 

 

“ _ You’re right. Where do you suggest we meet up then _ ?” 

 

“I know of a wonderful place to grab some bites.” 

  
  


*********

  
  


A cup of iced black tea was placed in front of Alex, without her ordering, by the waitress at Noonan’s. Alex smiled appreciatively. 

 

She glanced at Maggie who was flipping the menu, and she noticed that there was a small crease in between Maggie’s eyebrows. Alex resisted the urge to smoothen it with her fingers. 

 

“So, see anything you like?” Alex asked cheerily. Maggie lifted her gaze from the menu, dimpled smile making it hard for Alex to look away. 

 

“I think I’d have a sticky bun and an espresso.” Alex’s eyes lit up hearing that, “The sticky bun’s great, my sister loves it.” 

 

“You two come here often?” Maggie asked right at the moment the waitress stepped closer to their table. The waitress let out a chuckle, “This one over here and sticky bun, are thicker than thieves! Also, sticky bun really can down food like no other — you’ve got to tell me your sister’s secrets one of these days!” The question was directed at Alex.  

 

Alex merely smiled, her eyes twinkling, “I’d ask her about it.” 

 

“I’ll hold you up for it. What do you want sweetie?” The waitress asked Maggie. “Well since Alex’s sister is obsessed with the sticky buns here, I’d like to see what’s the fuss all about. Give me one of those, and an espresso, please.” 

 

“Coming right up!” The waitress left, and then silence descended upon the two. Alex studied the woman in front of her. Her hair was held in a ponytail, and judging from the navy sweater she was wearing, Alex knew that she came from work. 

“Is something the matter?” Alex questioned. Maggie, with her chin rested on her open palm, stared at the busy street outside of Noonan’s uninterestedly. “Just needed to get out for a bit.” 

 

“Rough day?”

 

Maggie’s shoulders were tense, and she shrugged. 

 

“Want to talk about it?”

 

Maggie turned to look at Alex, and her tense shoulders slightly relaxed. But before she got any word out, the waitress dropped by with her order. Alex patiently waited, until Maggie’s attention was on her again. 

 

Maggie saw the concerned look on Alex’s face. She sighed while stirring at her drink thoughtlessly, her dark eyes were stormy, “There was a call earlier. Standard small turf fight, so we got there. It was at a neighborhood downtown, so we knew what to expect. Anyways, it was just a bunch of kids, fighting over some stupid territorial stuff — then things became serious. Shots were fired. It wasn’t tough, as they aren’t trained like us, but by the time we cuffed the last of them, I saw that one of the kids had gotten shot. Right in his chest. He stood no chance. I watched as he drifted away, Alex.” 

 

Maggie’s eyes shone, but her tears didn’t flow. She wouldn’t allow for that. She took a sharp intake of breath when she felt Alex had placed her hand on top of hers, gently. Alex didn’t say anything. 

 

There wasn’t any need to, and when Maggie looked into her eyes — she saw only compassion and understanding. It was more than words can convey, and Maggie relished in the shared silence. 

 

But Maggie being Maggie, she couldn’t stretch a sentimental moment longer than she deemed necessary. Smiling gratefully, Maggie slowly pulled away from Alex’s grip, and she said, “Sorry I had dumped that on you. I didn’t mean to make this a somber affair.” 

 

“Hey, that’s what friends are for. You can talk to me about anything.” 

 

Maggie smiled and shook her head at herself, “I think I’ve had more exes than friends. Not that I’m proud of that fact, I’ve just always been more of a lone ranger.” 

 

Alex hummed thoughtfully, “I can relate to that. But hey, at least you’re better off than I am. You’ve got Amy.” There was a tinge of sadness in Alex’s heart, but she was mostly happy for Maggie. 

 

Maggie sighed. “I might not have her for long. We’ve been fighting a lot lately.” 

 

Alex’s eyes widened, “I’m sorry to hear that. I hope you mend things soon.”

 

Maggie’s lips curved into a deeper smile, “Well I think that’s enough about me. I want to hear about you. What kind of lovelife does the elusive Agent Danvers have? Could it be 007-ish?”  

 

Alex laughed, shaking her head as she said, “I’m afraid that there’s nothing exciting in that department for me. But it’s alright, dating really isn’t my thing anyways.” 

 

Maggie tilted her head sideways, “Really? I find that hard to believe, Danvers.” 

 

“Why is that so?” Alex furrowed her brows. Maggie gave her a disbelieving look, “Well you are easy on the eyes, and you’re smart. I find it hard to believe that no one snagged you yet.” 

 

Alex sipped on her tea, hiding her smile, “Best believe it. But I don’t mind, I have enough on my plate as it is.” 

 

“DEO stuff?” 

 

“That, and I’m keeping an eye out on my sister.” She smiled fondly. 

 

Maggie chuckled, “Is she a troublemaker or something? Should I be worried about another  Danvers who’s on the dark side of the law?” She teased. 

 

Alex grinned, “Not in the least. She’s too nice for her own good, but that’s what I admire about her. She’s selfless, infinitely kind, and so very strong. She probably doesn’t need my help — But I’ll never stop watching over her.” 

 

Maggie’s eyes twinkled, “You must love her a lot.” 

 

“I do.” Alex agreed. 

 

A beeping sound came from Maggie’s pocket, and she hurriedly took it out. As her brows furrowed, Alex asked, “Something up?” 

 

“Someone found a body by the pier. I’ve got to go.” She stood up, and fished her wallet out, but Alex quickly stopped her, “I got it. Get moving Detective.”

 

“I owe you one Danvers.” Maggie grabbed the sticky bun and bit on it, her eyes widened, “Oh my God, these are great.” 

 

Alex laughed as she waved her off, “Go!” Maggie grinned before darting out, leaving Alex smiling softly to herself. 

 

“You’ve got it bad, girl.” The waitress’s teasing voice jolted Alex out of her reverie. 

 

Alex furrowed her brows confusedly, before understanding dawned on her. Her cheeks slightly reddened, “We’re just friends.” The waitress raised a disbelieving brow, and smirked, “Whatever you call it these days. You want more tea, honey?” 

 

Alex slowly shook her head, the clockwork in her mind started turning and she suddenly had the urge to get away. “I-I’ve got to go.” She quickly took out a few crumpled notes and handed it to the waitress before leaving the shop in a haste. What she was running from, no one knew. 

  
  


**********

 

Kara was in a sour mood, no thanks to work. As of now, she was freshly screamed at by Snapper and not being able to deal with her frustrations, she left early, to cool off. But with her heavy steps towards her apartment, she was sure she was this close to destroying something. Maybe she’d drop by the car garage again later. 

 

Kara’s mood slightly improved at the sight of her sister standing by her door….while eating. That was uncharacteristic, Kara thought. “Donuts? You never eat sugar in the middle of the day, what’s wrong?” She angrily fumbled for her keys and opened her door while Alex stood by her side, stuffing the last bit of the donut into her mouth. 

 

“I’m kind of confused about something.” Alex pointed out, “Your steps are exceptionally heavy, are you alright?”

 

Kara opened her door and fumed, “Where do I start?” She stormed towards the kitchen and opened the door of the fridge forcefully, pulling out a bottle of water while ranting, “Snapper has been on my case from the start, but making changes for the same article for four times is ridiculous.  _ Four times _ !” She placed the bottle on the island, and Alex gestured for her bottle. Kara took another out, and continued, “I was bummed with what I was supposed to change, so I went to James. But he was still in a funk over the whole — ” Kara gestured wildly, “ — Thing between us, and it was so awkward, Alex! I left and tried one more time. When I presented it to Snapper, he  _ again _ , said I had to change it. Even said that I wasn’t fit to be a reporter. He said that, Alex.” Kara’s voice cracked. 

 

Alex’s voice was soft, as she placed her hand on the table, gesturing at the chair, “ Sit.” 

 

Kara deflated and obeyed,  _ like a defeated puppy _ , Alex noted. 

 

“First of all, Snapper’s an ass.” Alex started, eliciting a small smile on Kara’s face. “But he’s also right.” Alex continued, and Kara’s smile fell, a frown growing in place, but before she could protest, Alex held her index finger up, to indicate that she wasn’t finished.

 

Alex stood up and gestured as she said, “Working as a reporter is a tough job, and you’ve got to deal with demanding people from left, right and center. That’s just how it is, Kara. But — never give up. Fight for this, and learn from your experiences. People have to figure out what works for them. Who they are inside. What they’re meant to be.” Alex stopped pacing, and her eyes slightly widened when understanding slowly dawned upon her. 

 

Kara didn’t notice her sister’s derailed train of thoughts, as she lowered her gaze and asked, “Will I be able to?” 

 

Alex placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder, “I believe in you.” Kara’s lips slowly curved upwards in a smile, she felt her spirits being lifted at her sister’s words. Then she groaned when she remembered, “Oh God you came here, wanting to talk to me about something and I haven’t shut my mouth. I’m sorry, what is it, what’s wrong?”

 

Alex braced herself, and then voiced, “I — ”

 

Kara’s phone rang and she apologized before picking it up. Alex didn’t listen to her sister’s conversation as she sipped her water. 

 

“—I’ll be there in 5.” Kara ended the call, and then sighed, “Ugh, I have to get back. I’ll see you tonight?” Alex nodded, “Potstickers, pizza, the works?” 

 

“You know me the best.” Kara beamed happily, and Alex smiled. Kara wrapped her sister in a comforting hug and then regretfully pulled away. Alex patted her shoulder comfortingly, “Get moving, or you’ll be in trouble.” Groaning, Kara nodded grudgingly. 

 

Alex waved at her sister’s retreating form before sighing softly. 

  
Guess she’d figure things out herself then. 


	13. Twelfth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm backkk! xD It's been a couple weeks (felt like forever though), and I'm glad to rejoin the kalex fandom <3 Hope you all have been well, and will stay so :) 
> 
> Quote #12: All the love in the world would never be enough - if you don't love yourself first.

It was well over 7 P.M. now, and Kara speedily made her way to her apartment unit. She quickly opened the door and apologized, “I’m sorry for being late — ” Her words trailed off when she saw Alex stirring on the couch, she must have slept. 

 

Groggily, Alex sat up and squinted at her sister, a lazy smile on her face, “Hey. Oh, food’s already here.” 

 

Kara closed the door and walked towards her, “Hey…. You look tired, I think you should continue sleeping.” Alex fought back a yawn, “I’m good, I’ll just sleep later. Oh, how did it go?” Alex asked cordially, fully expecting to listen to every last bit of Kara’s usual rants. Kara opened her mouth to do exactly that — but she quickly stopped herself. Alex furrowed her brows questioningly at her sister’s suddenly serious disposition. 

 

Straightening her back, Kara answered, “Snapper was somehow appeased, thankfully….”Then she inhaled deeply and declared solemnly, “Alex, I’m hereby announcing that from now on, I’m going to lessen my rants and complaints. I shall not whine, because whining does nothing to solve my problems. I can do this — not ranting I mean. I  _ am _ Supergirl after all.” 

 

Suitably befuddled, Alex asked curiously, “What brought this on?” 

 

“I’m trying to toughen myself up, you were right, I have to work on improving myself, as a reporter and as a superhero — I’ve got to be emotionally stronger, and a step into bettering myself is in lessening my rants and complaints. I’ve got to learn to buck up.” Kara’s face shone with determination…...but Alex couldn’t stop the soft laughter that escaped her lips at her sister’s (adorable) face.  

 

Kara huffed, “I’m being serious here!” Alex composed herself, but a smile danced on her lips, “I know you are, and I’m proud of you. But Kara, it’s okay to whine and rant with me. What am  _ I _ for?”

 

“Cuddles?” Kara supplied hopefully, her puppy dog eyes shining brightly. Alex nodded solemnly, but a smile threatened to grow on her lips, “Cuddles and everything that comes with it — including good heart-to-heart sessions and whatnots. It’s a given.” 

 

A pretty smile grew on Kara’s face and she happily sunk into her seat on the couch as she stared at Alex fondly, “I’m going to hold onto that forever, Alex.”

 

“Wouldn’t have it any other way.”

 

Kara sighed happily, and then cheerily asked, “Where’s the food?? I’m hungry.” 

 

“You’re always hungry.” 

 

“No truer words have been said.” Kara grinned.

 

Smiling softly, Alex walked to the counter, took out the food boxes she had ordered earlier and proceeded to start piling it on the table by the couch. Kara’s eyes eagerly scanned the food boxes, and then her brows furrowed as she read the labels and logo pasted on the boxes. 

 

Once settled, Alex took the seat next to Kara’s and turned on the TV, flipping the channels for something to watch — then she finally settled on watching a rerun of Orphan Black. Meanwhile, Kara slowly took up a box, and then pointed at the label, almost accusatorily, while nudging at Alex wordlessly.

 

Alex sighed as her eyes fell on the label on the box, “I know you’d prefer Wong Fu’s, but they’re packed, seems like there’s an ambassador in town who had reserved their services for the day. Won’t Chopstick Panda cut it?”

 

Kara’s shoulders slumped and she sulked at the food as she groaned, “But the potstickers at Chopstick Panda — ” Alex finished her sentence before she did, “Isn’t as good as Wong Fu’s,  _ and  _ they serve 4 potstickers per pack as opposed to 5 from Wong Fu’s —  _ yes _ , I know. But I guess it’s all we’ve got tonight.” 

 

Alex bit back a grin at Kara’s crestfallen face. Kara’s face lifted when a thought entered her mind, and there was a glint in her eyes. 

 

Alex narrowed her gaze, accurately reading her sister’s predictable mind, “No, you’re not flying all the way to the other Wong Fu’s in Gotham City. I’ve heard rumors about that town and I won’t allow for you to fly right into that. Just eat your Chopstick Panda.” Kara wanted to protest, but Alex warned, “Not. Another. Word.” 

 

Kara let out a soft, defeated sigh and stared at the contents in her box. Alex said, “You can have my share of the lo mien.” Kara immediately perked up, but she quickly asked, “Are you sure?” 

 

Alex laughed, “Yes, it’s all yours.” Kara hummed happily and started devouring the food in her box. 

 

Alex opened the one she had marked as hers, and grimaced when she saw its contents, “They messed up my order.” Kara peeked at it, and then held her hand out, “Give it to me.” Alex did, and using her chopsticks expertly, Kara promptly picked out all of the little shrimps in Alex’s fried rice and discarded the offensive seafood into her own box. 

 

“Here.” Kara handed it back, and Alex gleefully scooped some rice into her mouth. With her mouth full, she hummed something that sounds a lot like, ‘my hero’. Kara beamed. 

 

They ate in near silence as their eyes were trained on the TV, still paying rapt attention to the scenes they’ve already seen before. Kara furrowed her brows and shifted her position a little. Still uncomfortable, Kara fidgeted again — until Alex finally placed a pillow behind her back at the right position, just the way she liked it. Kara smiled contentedly. 

 

Finished with their dinner, Kara leaned closer to her sister, her arm linked with Alex’s and she inhaled deeply — savoring a brief respite from the chaotic day. Then she gasped when she remembered, “Alex. Earlier, you wanted to tell me something, what was it??” 

 

Alex was quiet for a while, her eyes meeting Kara’s questioning gaze. Then a small smile was on her face, “It’s nothing, don’t worry about it.” 

 

“You sure?” Kara prodded. 

 

“I am.” Alex let out a small sigh as she rested her head atop Kara’s. “You’ll let me know if you’re bothered by something right?” Kara’s question was soft, and she tightened her grip on her sister’s arm.

 

“I will.” Alex promised. She felt bad for not spilling her issues to her sister right now, but she felt that it was best if she figure herself out first — she didn’t want to add on to Kara’s already full plate. 

 

Not privy to Alex’s conflicting emotions, Kara’s lips spread into a wide smile at Alex’s answer.

 

********* 

  
  


Two mornings after saw Alex standing by a crime scene by the alleyway along Trevor’s Street. The smell of burnt flesh permeated her nostrils when she first stepped in. She and her fellow agents flashed their special cards to the police, and they were given access to step closer to the victim. 

 

The DEO was alerted that this could be a potential alien attack, and here she was to confirm it. 

 

From her peripheral view, she caught sight of a certain detective, and an involuntary smile grew on her face. She quickly wiped it off, and focused on the burnt remains of the victim instead. 

 

She bent down, and her agent followed. “What do you think?” She asked. 

 

He swabbed at a sample, and ran it in a small device, discreetly. The little thing’s screen flashed green, and he said, “Non-alien, Agent Danvers.” 

 

Alex nodded, still studying the scene ahead of her somberly, “I can see why this was mistaken as an alien activity. Whoever did this must have had one hell of a weapon.” 

 

She slowly stood up and rubbed her hands together, telling her agents, “Head back, I’ll catch up later.” They nodded and promptly left the scene. 

 

Alex turned to see Maggie scribbling something onto a board, her face was more somber than usual. Thoughtlessly, Alex gravitated towards her, and when she was close, she gently greeted, “Hey.” 

 

Without looking up from her board, Maggie greeted monotonously, “Hey Danvers. Figured you’d drop by. Victim’s assailant was not an alien, I checked.”

 

Alex nodded, “I did too. Um.” Wiping her hands at the back of her pants, she prodded, “Are you okay? You don’t look well.” 

 

Maggie tilted her head upwards, a small smile on her face, “I’m fine, Danvers.” She walked away, and Alex tagged along silently, not daring to seem too nosy by asking more, but not willing to leave Maggie yet either. 

 

It was Maggie who broke the silence — she could hear Alex’s unworded questions anyways. She rubbed her face with a hand, and turned to look Alex in the eye, “Fine, I’m not okay.” She sighed deeply, “Amy dumped me.” 

 

Alex’s eyebrows shot up, and she asked, “What?  _ She _ dumped you? Who would do that?”  

 

Maggie sighed, “She did, convincingly. Said I was hard-headed, insensitive, obsessed with work.” 

 

Alex shrugged, “That’s not so bad.”

 

Maggie wryly added, “Also, borderline sociopathic and she never wants to see me again.” 

 

“Well, her loss.” Alex tried to sound comforting. 

 

“I just thought...” Maggie’s voice cracked at the end, and Alex worriedly asked, “Thought what?” 

 

Maggie swallowed her tears, “Look, I need to go home. Get something hard to drink, lose my cool for a bit. I’ll see you Danvers.” She started walking away before Alex could respond with a worried, “O-Okay! Get better!” 

  
  


*********

  
  


“If you keep making that face, it’s going to be stuck like that forever.” Winn’s words were delivered monotonously as his fingers were busily typing in some commands into his computer.

He noticed the older Danvers had been especially quiet and broody today, and being a close friend to the Danvers, he can’t help but be concerned.

 

He side-eyed Alex and saw her pushing herself off from her leaning position and walked to stand beside him. In a totally un-Alex move, she asked  _ him  _ for advice, “What do you do to make your friend feel better after a breakup?”

 

Winn halted his typing, and answered thoughtfully, “Get him drunk, feed him pizza, let him beat you at a computer game and maybe buy tickets for an anime convention.”

 

Alex deadpanned, “That’s a guide for ‘ _ How to Make Winn Feel Better After Being Friendzoned _ ’. That won’t do. Plus I can bet that Maggie wouldn’t be cheered up with that sort of stuff.” 

 

Winn rolled his eyes and continued typing, “Well you obviously knew her better, so you should know what to do best.”

 

Alex crinkle her nose in annoyance, “You’re borderline useless.” 

 

“I try.” He sassed right back. 

  
“Seriously though Winn, Maggie’s a strong, tough woman. Seeing her so vulnerable just makes me —” Alex sighed deeply before continuing, “I don’t know how to help her, if I could. I just want to do something for her, you know?” 

 

Winn whistled, “I know how that feels, but if I’m you, I’d not bother with other’s people’s love life, it’s going to end up messy.” 

 

Alex smirked, “Like how you  _ didn’t _ bother Kara’s relationship love life with James?”

 

Winn huffed, “Well, difference is, I  _ dig _ Kara. It’s not like you’re into this Maggie person like that.” Winn didn’t catch sight of Alex’s stunned expression, he was too absorbed with his job.

 

Wordlessly, Alex started strutting away, and Winn called out, “Catch you later, Agent Danvers!” 

 

**********

 

It was a long day, and Maggie walked out of the National City Police Department with tired steps, feeling more than ready to head back home.

 

“Sawyer.” Maggie turned towards that voice and saw the smiling face of Alex Danvers, who was fast approaching her. “Danvers, hey.” 

 

“Hey. Was just thinking of checking up on you. How are you doing?” Alex walked beside Maggie as they made their way to the parking lot. 

 

Maggie shrugged, “Now I feel like I was kicked on the face as opposed as being kicked at the gut — so I’m good, I think.” 

 

“Are you done with work?” Alex asked. Maggie nodded slowly, and she watched as Alex’s eyes twinkled, “Great, so you want to head over to the bar? Play some pool?” 

 

“I’m not really in the mood for that right now.” Alex hurriedly said, “We could do anything that you’d like. We should have some fun, celebrate your newfound singlehood!”

 

Maggie deadpanned, “I don’t want to celebrate being dumped.” 

 

Eyes widening, Alex quickly rectified her statement, “Or we can view it as us hanging out, talking, laughing, whatever — just the two of us.” Alex’s eyes shone hopefully.

 

Maggie stopped moving, turning to fix Alex an odd stare, and then realization flickered in her eyes as she said, “Wow. Okay, I didn’t know.”

 

Alex furrowed her brows, “Know what?”

 

Maggie let out a small laugh, shaking her head before staring at Alex again, “I thought you were straight.”

 

Alex’s jaw dropped, and her brain short-circuited, “I-I’m not gay! No offence Maggie, but I’m really not!” 

 

Maggie appeared to be confused momentarily, “Oh, but I thought, you asking me out —” She gestured between the two of them, “—You know? But, if you say so….” 

 

“I’m not. I-I just, wanted to hang out with you, and….yeah.” Alex swallowed thickly, feeling like lead had settled in her chest.   

 

Maggie studied the agent, and her voice softened, “Hey, it’s okay. If you are, or not, it’s okay.”

 

Alex plastered a smile on her face, “I-I know. I’m — I’m sorry, but I have to go. See you?” 

 

Maggie’s eyes softened, and she empathetically answered, “Of course. See you, Danvers. And hey, remember I’m here for you.” 

 

Alex nodded with a strained smile before turning to walk away. As she walked, her steps progressively quickened — almost like she was breaking into a sprint, but she quickly recovered her composure as she made her way to her bike. The cold air hit her face, and she gulped in mouthfuls of air before getting on her bike, starting it in a split second. 

 

The rev of the engine was noisy enough to momentarily deafen the invading thoughts in her mind lately, holding her captive. 

  
_ Sleep. Sleep will make my head clearer, _ Alex nodded imperceptibly to herself as she rushed back home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note that I've taken certain scenes and lines out of the series as it is, and I will do the same for some scenes in a few of the chapters ahead, so I just wanted to shout out and send my love to the talented writers of Supergirls and of course, credits to those lines are entirely theirs :)


	14. Thirteenth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quote #13: No one would completely understand what makes you who you are - So you keep doing you and leave negativity behind :)

Alex sat quietly by the couch as she stared at nothing in particular in her spacious apartment. She hadn’t moved from her position for the past 15 minutes, but she didn’t feel the need to. She contemplated getting a drink, but she felt like this wasn’t the time for it. Alex has always been nothing but brave; but now, sitting alone in her apartment as she tried to figure herself out — she has never felt more vulnerable and scared — of herself. 

 

Alex wasn’t a fool, she had an inkling of the line of thought her mind is drifting to, but still, subconsciously she refused to go there.    
  
She sighed. In the safety of her own home, it would seem that that’d make it easier for Alex to admit certain things to herself — but it wasn’t.    
  


In fact, the unnerving quiet of the apartment made a startling contrast against the voices in Alex’s mind, making her hesitant to even think certain thoughts.

  
Alex inhaled deeply, hugging her knees to steady her own nerves and tried to clear her mind.   
  
She clenched her fists, frustrated at her own divided thoughts. It was not that Alex was against any sexuality, but the perfectionist in her had always envisioned on what makes a ‘perfect family’ — her own wholesome family had helped shape the construct in her mind that a happy, successful family was one that consists of a man and a woman. 

  
Though Alex wasn’t exactly vying for a boyfriend anytime soon, but she’s always thought that she'd eventually find a man and ‘settle down’. That, was the perfect scenario which she had long etched in her mind. 

  
Now she wasn’t sure if she even wants that.   
  
Alex grabbed the bottle of water on the table and drank a few gulpfulls. Her thirst satiated, she started pacing about, hoping that the exercise will help her mind think clearer.   
  
From the corner of her eye, Alex spotted her phone sitting by the table invitingly. Internally rolling her eyes at what she was about to do, she grabbed it and slowly lowered herself on her couch while her fingers typed in the forbidden words:   
  


  
“ _ How do I know if I'm a lesbian _ ?”   
  


  
She bit her lower lip as she re-read that line for what felt like forever before she entered the question into the search engine.   
  
Immediately thousands of articles popped up, and Alex was momentarily overwhelmed by them all. She briefly scanned the headlines before her eyes settled on the Kinsey test, and the researcher part of her thought that the test would help solve her....predicament, better.     
  
She clicked on it and carefully answered each question. Soon enough, she finished the short test, and Alex was surprised that she found herself shivering with nervousness for the result.   
  
When it popped up, Alex was simultaneously relieved and then disappointed to see the words, ‘ _ predominantly heterosexual _ ’.   
  
It should have comforted her that her sexuality was shown to be ‘straight’, but for once in her life; she questioned the applicability of the term to herself.    
  
She re-looked into the questions, and though she knew that she never actually had experiences or thoughts about females in that way before, but Alex wouldn’t be this confused if not for —  _ Maggie.  _   
  
She swallowed the lump in her throat and ignored the phone in her hand as she objectively thought about her own feelings and actions around the detective. Ignoring her own internal declaration of her heterosexuality, she instead focused on the other softer voice in her conscience, which she had not listened to.    
  
Dimpled smiles, long wavy hair and bright eyes popped into her mind and Alex involuntarily smiled.    
  
Alex searched herself, trying to recall other instances where she had found other women to be attractive, and to her surprise, memories started trickling in as she recalled the sweaty women at the gym, the many pretty women she saw on a daily basis, and how she eyed them with admiration and maybe a little bit of awe — and  _ that’s _ precisely when it finally clicked for Alex.   
  
Alex hugged her knees closer to her chest, and rested her chin on top of one of her knees and closed her eyes as she whispered, “Oh my God.”   
  
  


Yeah, sleep wouldn't come easy for her tonight.

  
  


**********

  
  


Alex understandably, didn’t get a wink of sleep at all. Her slightly bloodshot eyes were trained on the screen, and she was glad that work could at least still her recent line of thoughts and subsequent epiphany. At the moment, she focused on J’onn, who was giving information about their latest task of hunting down an alien kingpin who was illegally harvesting the bone marrow of human victims, along with countless seedy deeds that DEO sought to put a stop on. 

 

Alex found herself drifting away again, when the mention of her sister brought her mind back to full focus, “—Supergirl will be included in the team — and everyone, I need you to be extra cautious. Snider is known to be a dangerous being.” 

 

J’onn proceeded to click on the information toggle on the system, and he begun to explain, “He is of a species called the ‘Gylipsis’, and they possess quick regenerative abilities, as well as being able to shoot ice and fire blasts with their hands as well as eyes. The only known weakness these creatures have is that soundwaves will mess with their brain chemicals and render them immobile — ”

 

“Like the Silver Banshee?” Winn blurted, and when all eyes were on him, he sunk deeper into his seat. 

 

J’onn nodded, “Yes, her skill would prove useful, but we doubt she’d cooperate with us — ”

 

Winn couldn’t help but offer his opinion, “But we can try asking. I mean, I think if she was offered a few perks, she’d help out.”  

 

J’onn narrowed his eyes as he scrutinized him. Alex side-eyed Winn questioningly, and Winn merely shrugged, “Just a thought, I mean, we should get as much help as we need for this operation, especially if Snider is dangerous.” 

 

J’onn lowly hummed, he knew Winn made complete sense, but then again, the Silver Banshee isn’t that easily restrained if she decides to go rogue on them. 

 

Alex spared one more pointed glance at Winn (who squirmed), before voicing out, “Sir, if I may be granted permission, I would like to pay the Silver Banshee a visit to attempt at persuading her to join our cause? Along with Winn of course. A familiar face might help.” Winn shot her an appalled look, which Alex merely smirked at. 

 

J’onn rubbed his chin in thought, then he sighed, “Fine, you may proceed. But our weapon developers will also look into producing devices which will hopefully work against Snider.” Alex nodded her agreement, “That is a good backup plan.” 

 

J’onn still seemed apprehensive about the whole Silver Banshee deal, but he nodded rigidly before turning to face the other agents to dismiss the meeting. Alex stepped closer to J’onn and placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder, “Don’t worry about me, if she so much as tries anything weird, I’m out of there.” 

 

J’onn sighed, “Okay Alex. Pack those earplugs too, just in case.” Alex beamed, “Of course.” 

 

J’onn’s lips tugged into a smile before he walked away. Alex turned and met Winn’s narrowed gaze as he gave her a one over. 

 

“You look terrible.” Winn pointed out without much preamble. 

 

Alex narrowed her eyes at her and nudged him, a little roughly, “Shut up. We’re going to pay your crazy ex a visit.” Winn grumbled lowly under his breath, and Alex’s smirk only grew. 

  
  


**********

  
  


National’s City High Security Prison isn’t exactly what Alex had pictured. In her mind, the facility was on a secluded island, ala Alcatraz style — instead, the high-walled building was located at the outskirt of National City, almost unassuming in its appearance. Alex briefly questioned the effectiveness of the facility in holding up dangerous super-criminals like Livewire and Silver Banshee. 

 

Winn too, seemed unimpressed, “This was it? I thought it’d be surrounded by more watch towers at least.” 

 

Alex sighed as she clipped on her ID onto her coat, “Well let’s hope it gets better on the inside.” Winn nodded and his fingers clumsily attempted at clipping on his ID, thankfully, he managed to clip it on before Alex had to do it for him. 

 

Getting past the gates was surprisingly easy — not that Alex would complain, but it does leave room for thought about their less than rigorous background check-ups. 

 

“Special Agent Danvers and Agent Schott. We are here for Ms. Siobhan Smythe.” Alex handed over the printed documents that the DEO had prepared meticulously. 

 

The bored looking officer took the document and flipped through the pages with mild interest before clicking his tongue, “You have half an hour. Officer Mason here will escort you to her.” 

 

“Thank you.” Alex said before they were led by a tall man down the hallway. Winn kept rubbing his hands, a nervous tick he had, and Alex flashed him a small smile, wordlessly calming him down. 

 

The walk felt like forever as no one said a word, not even from the Officer who was stoically leading them towards a more secluded area, and it was then that Alex realized that the Silver Banshee was probably held in isolation from the other inmates. 

 

Officer Mason finally stopped by a door, and he turned to say, “You’d find a pad inside where you can type your conversation with her. Due to safety reasons, we aren’t allowed to permit talks over the phone like the others could.”

 

“Makes complete sense to me.” Alex pointed out and Officer Mason nodded before keying in the password for her door discreetly. There was a soft click sound when the door opened, “You have half an hour. There is a red button at the wall if you need help.” 

 

Alex nodded, “Thank you.” She and Winn stepped into the decidedly spacious room, and there was a large glass panel separating them, then their eyes fell on her. Siobhan’s face was free from the horrid excuse of a makeover that she had before she was locked up — and she almost looked like a harmless young woman who was currently eyeing the TV with mild interest. 

 

She caught movement from the corner of her eye, and she turned to see the two agents standing by the now closed door. Siobhan’s face appeared to be confused for a moment, before a scowl was in place. 

 

They stepped closer to one another — Alex and Winn took their seats by the window, there was a table placed against the glass, and the same arrangement was set for Siobhan on the other side. 

 

Siobhan mockingly waved at Winn, and when he dipped his head, her lips curled into an ugly smirk. Alex fixed a firm gaze towards Siobhan, and that caught the supervillain’s attention. 

 

Siobhan’s eyes trailed to Alex’s ID, and her eyes glinted when she read the name. She hastily grabbed the pad and started typing. 

 

The pad in front of Alex beeped, and she opened the message which read, “ _ Agent Danvers? Humor me. Are you, by chance, related to Kara Danvers _ ?” 

 

Alex met Siobhan’s steely gaze, and nodded calmly before sending her a message, “ _ Yes, I am. And I’m well aware of your animosity with my sister _ .” 

 

For a moment, Siobhan merely stared at the message. Then her head snapped up, and her glare was almost murderous, manic, and then a creepy smile spread across her lips as she stared at Alex. Siobhan pressed her hand against the glass, her fingers curling into a claw as she scratched across the surface where Alex was positioned by. 

 

Unfazed, Alex merely glared right back, and Winn audibly gulped at the heated stare-down. Hesitantly, he knocked on the glass, and Siobhan finally pulled away to glance at him with mild disgust. 

 

“ _ We are here to ask for your help. Will you help us? There’d be perks if you do _ .” 

 

“ _ If the perks include delivering Kara Danvers to me, then I’m interested. But...I can also make do with her sister here, I don’t mind _ .” Siobhan flashed a salacious grin at Alex, who grimaced at the sight. 

 

Alex turned to Winn and growled, “I’d take my chances at the weapons we’re manufacturing than to spend another second in this freak’s presence.” 

 

Winn nodded hesitantly, his eyes displayed his dejection as he muttered, “Yeah okay. I’m sorry I made us come all the way here. I should have known this is how she’d be.” 

 

Alex sighed as she lightly patted his shoulder, “It’s okay, I know how you used to feel about her. You’re a good guy, Winn.” Winn finally cracked a smile, and she felt glad about that. 

 

Without sparing Siobhan a second glance, Alex stood up, Winn did the same, and when they both turned to walk away, there was a tap on the glass. 

 

Alex turned to see Siobhan smirking at them, “ _ I’ll see you soon _ .” Siobhan let out an inaudible laugh, and Alex clenched fists as she stormed out of that wretched cell. 

 

The journey back to the DEO was quiet between the two, Winn was caught up in his thoughts of Siobhan, while Alex’s mind was elsewhere. 

 

By the time they got closer to the DEO headquarters, Alex had mustered the courage to do something potentially terrifying. She could say that her courage came from her sleep-deprived madness, but deep down she knew that she wanted, no — _ needed _ to finally voice it out to someone, and she knew who that someone is. 

 

Having had arrived at the doorstep of the building, Winn stepped out of the car, and Alex called out, “Hey!” Winn bent down to reach eye level with the agent, raising a questioning brow as Alex explained, “Can you report to J’onn about our failure to get the Silver Banshee to join us? I have to be at someplace else.” 

 

Winn nodded, but he asked with concern in his tone, “Will you be okay? You look tired.” 

 

Alex smiled, “I’m fine, catch you later.” Winn heaved a soft sigh, “Okay, stay safe.” The soft smile was still on Alex’s face as Winn walked away. 

 

She took out her phone, and when she saw the number she wanted to dial, she took in a deep breath, bracing herself. 

 

Her heart started pounding when the call was picked up. 

 

  
“Hey, Sawyer. Are you busy at the moment? I want to tell you something, and I think I’d like to do it face to face...” 


	15. Fourteenth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quote #14: What belongs to you will never truly leave you :)

Maggie nervously fiddled with her fingers as she sat by the booth in the alien bar. She was concerned over the tone that Alex had used in the call, but she wasn’t nervous about that as she was ready to assist in any way that she could if the agent asked for it. 

 

Maggie was nervous about the other day, when she had implied that Alex was anything but straight. Suspicions aside, it was out of her line to say anything about it — especially when Alex seemed to be so distressed about it. She had immediately felt bad for saying it out impulsively, and she hoped to redeem herself. 

 

So when her eyes fell on the agent who was now walking towards her, Maggie formulated a million ways in her mind, to apologize for her upfrontness the other day. 

 

A soft smile on her face, Maggie greeted cordially, “Hey Danvers.” 

 

Alex’s lips quirked into a small, shy smile, “Sawyer. Thanks for making it, and I’m sorry, I know it’s sudden, but it’s….important.” 

 

Maggie waved her hand, “We’re friends, Danvers. I’ll always come for your aid.” 

 

Alex smiled softly, “Thanks.” They placed their orders, and it was silent between the two as they waited for their drinks — Alex was nervously contemplating how to word her thoughts out, while Maggie was wondering if she should apologize before  _ or _ after Alex said whatever it was on her mind.

 

Drinks finally within their grasps, Maggie decided to voice her apology out first. “About the other day….” Alex sharply looked up, her eyes were wide and Maggie continued hurriedly, “I’m so sorry, it wasn’t in my place to indicate anything. I — ”

 

“You were right.” Alex blurted, effectively shutting Maggie from saying anything else. The detective’s mind started racing, but she kept her mouth shut while projecting what she hoped was warmth and understanding in her eyes as she silently encouraged Alex to continue her statement. 

 

Alex inhaled deeply, and closed her hands around the glass, bravely keeping eye contact as she started wistfully, “My whole life, has been about being perfect. Perfect grades, perfect job, perfect sister, taking care of Kara.” 

 

She shifted in her seat nervously, “But the one part of my life that I never been able to make perfect is — dating. I just never liked it, I tried, you know? I got asked out…..I just. I never liked being intimate. I don’t know, I just thought it’s not the way I was built, you know? Just not my thing. I never thought…..that it was because of the other thing….Maybe, I mean….I don’t know. Now I just, I can’t stop thinking about….” Alex trailed off, unsure of how to voice herself. 

 

Maggie smiled empathetically, gently asking, “About what?”

 

Alex inhaled, and admitted, “Maybe….there’s some truth to what you said. About me.” Alex couldn’t find it in her to say the word out yet, but Maggie understood her perfectly. 

 

Her smile deepened, and her admiration for her friend’s bravery oozed from her gaze as she hummed amiably, “Hmm.”

 

And in that moment, with Maggie looking at her so fondly after Alex had literally bared her soul for her to see — Alex suddenly felt like flying. Maybe she was. 

 

They shared a moment of companionable silence, each to her own thoughts, before Alex appeared to be sheepish as she finally broke the silence, “I’m sorry for dropping a bomb on you.”

 

Maggie chuckled, “Not the first bomb’s that’s dropped on me.”

 

They shared a knowing smile, before Alex’s smile turned downwards as she said, “I don’t know what to do now. I’m almost 30. I feel like a kid again.”

 

Maggie voiced out, “Well everyone’s experience is different, I can only tell you what I did.” 

 

Alex stared at Maggie like she held all the answers in the universe. In this moment, it felt entirely true.“What did you do?”

 

Maggie smiled wistfully, “I came out to my family.” 

 

Alex took in a deep breath, apprehension evident in her body language, “How did they take it?”

 

Maggie shrugged, “My dad isn’t know for his open-mindedness, but he was good, so was my mom.”

 

Alex’s mind drifted to her own family. She wasn’t sure about Kara’s reaction, but she suspected that she knew how her mother would react. The thought of her mother potentially being disappointed in her was enough to make Alex have cold feet about it all. She couldn’t bear the thought of ruining whatever connection she had with her mother. Gulping down her increasing panic, Alex voiced out worriedly, “But, maybe it’s just a phase, maybe it isn’t real.” She felt like denying herself was better than destroying her family. Alex felt like she could perhaps live with that than what might happen. 

 

Maggie knew exactly what Alex was going through mentally. She refused to allow her friend to continue down the path of ignoring her own feelings, and denying her true self. With as much compassion and firmness Maggie could muster, she look at Alex in the eye, and said, “No, it’s real. You’re real. And you deserve to have a real, full, happy life. Okay? Tell your family. This is the biggest thing that’s ever happened to you, and you shouldn’t have to do it alone.” 

 

The firm stare Maggie fixed at her anchored Alex from over-thinking everything and a small smile spread on Alex’s lips at the support she was receiving from Maggie. It was enough to make her a tad braver. “I have you.” Alex’s heart blossomed at those words, a light pink tinting her cheeks. 

 

Maggie nodded firmly, “Yeah, you do. And I’m good for a drink when you come out.”

 

Wide-eyed, Alex’s voice was childlike as she asked softly, “You promise?”

 

Maggie nodded, “Cross my heart.”  Alex smiled gratefully at her, then her phone beeped. She furrowed her brows when she read it, and sighed as she stood up, “I have to go.” 

 

Maggie smiled, “Go on, you know how to reach me. And Alex? Thank you for telling me, I know it’s hard to, but I’m always here for you, okay?” 

 

Alex fought back the tears that threatened to spill, and she smiled brightly instead, “Thanks, Maggie. That means a lot to me.” She shifted her feet nervously as she contemplated to hug Maggie or not, and the detective seemed to know what’s in her mind. 

 

Laughing, Maggie pulled Alex for a brief hug, and Alex tried hard to not melt into her embrace. That would be embarrassing.

 

When they pulled away, Alex’s face was bright and free of worries, a look which tugged at Maggie’s heartstrings. She saw herself in the agent, and she felt honoured to have this piece of information shared with her. 

 

Maggie watched as Alex walked away, a perk in her steps, and Maggie’s heart warmed at the sight. 

  
  


**********

  
  


Alex all but floated to the main hall of the DEO headquarters. Winn noticed the visibly happier version of Alex compared to mere hours ago, and he sauntered over, questioning carefully, “Someone’s looking perky, what did you eat?” 

 

Without thinking properly, she blurted, “Love.” Her face reddened slightly when she realized what she had just said. As coolly as she could, she rectified herself, “There’s a bun named Love from a shop near Noonan’s.” 

 

Winn raised an eyebrow skeptically, “Right.” He shook his head, “Whatever. The reports on the weapons that we’re making said that the devices could be ready as soon as tomorrow. Would you want to test it today or should we look into the weapons again? Just in case, you know?” 

 

Alex hummed, “I think we should recheck it, and then we’ll test it tomorrow. I don’t want to rush our team into a dangerous place without being a 100% sure they’re workable.” Winn nodded his agreement, and then he quipped, “By the way, Kara’s here. She seemed to be down with the whole Catco thing. Maybe one of the ‘Love’ buns might help perk her up.” The smirk on Winn’s face showed his suspicions that Alex was bluffing about that one.

 

Not bothering to answer him, Alex rolled her eyes and lightly punched his arm before walking to find her sister.  

 

Maggie’s advice repeated itself in Alex’s mind as she made the short journey there. Alex steeled herself for what she was about to do. 

 

She heard her before she saw her. Sounds of grunts and the unmistakable sounds of punches echoed before she even pushed the door. 

 

Kara was mid-kick when Alex made her presence known, and the Kryptonian immediately stopped her movement, “Hey Alex.” 

 

Alex nervously smiled, “Hey, Winn said you looked like you’ve had a rough day. Are you alright?”

 

Kara shrugged as she stepped closer to Alex. She does appear to be mildly dejected, Alex noted. “It’s nothing new, Winn said you were at ‘someplace else’ earlier, I was kinda hoping I could catch you for lunch at Noonan’s.” 

 

Alex slightly frowned, “Oh, I’m sorry, I would have dropped whatever I was doing to meet you if you had called.” 

 

Kara’s smile blossomed at that admission. She shook her head gently, “Nah, it’s okay. You’re here now.” 

 

Alex’s lips quirked into an amused smile, “That I am.” Then she remembered that she was supposed to tell Kara. Her nervousness came back viciously, and Kara noted the palpable anxiousness Alex displayed. Kara slowly grew worried. 

 

Alex’s smile was strained now, as she softly said, “Kara, I have something to tell you.” 

 

Kara placed a her hand gently on Alex’s shoulder, “Anything.” 

 

Alex’s tension slightly ebbed under Kara’s loving gaze, and she worked up the courage to continue on this conversation, but she felt like this enclosed area wasn’t the right place to talk.

 

“Can we talk outside?” Alex suggested. Kara nodded firmly, “Let me go get changed first.” Alex nodded quietly. 

  
  


*********

 

The Danvers sisters walked side by side quietly as a gentle breeze blew against their faces, but it didn’t help ease either of their worries. 

 

Kara was the one who talked first after walking for a good 10 minutes now. “So what's going on? Something's wrong?”   
  
“No, no...I um, just uh, I wanted to talk to you about something. Something, about me.” Alex internally cringed at how choppy her words sounded.   
  
Kara tried to sound cheery even when her worries are increasing at her sister’s reluctance to say whatever it was in her mind. “Alex, whatever it is, you can tell me.”   
  
“It's about Maggie.” Alex started hesitantly.    
  
Kara nodded in acknowledgment, “Your cop friend.”   
  
Alex glanced at her sister’s face, “She and I started working on a couple cases together, we started hanging out after work and you know? I started, uh thinking. About her.”    
  
Kara furrowed her brows, “I don't know what that means.”   
  
Alex cleared her throat, “I mean, I — ” Alex took in a deep breath and finally admitted, “—Started to develop..... Feelings for her.”   
  
Kara's ears started ringing at those words. “Feelings?” She choked out. “Like…”   
  
Alex averted her gaze, “Yeah. T-Those feelings.”   
  
Kara found it hard to swallow the lump in her throat. She managed to let out a soft, “Oh.”   
  
Alex kept her eyes focused forward as she continued, “Maggie thought that I should tell you. And I-I did. I just did.”

  
Kara felt her head dizzying, she spotted a bench, and quickly sat down on it, stuffing her fists into her pockets to hide her clenched fists.    
  


Alex watched as her sister’s face contorted into a frown, and Alex’s heart pounded painfully when Kara stated, “So. So she's gay.”   
  
Alex dipped her head and stared at her feet, “Yeah.”   
  
Kara’s voice sounded funny as she asked, “And are you saying.... you're gay too?”   
  
Alex sighed in exasperation, and she ruffled her hair as she voiced her frustrations, “I-I don't know. I'm just trying to make sense of it all. It's just so complicated.”   
  
Kara felt like her heart was caught in her throat as she pointed out hesitantly, “Alex. It....kinda sounds like you're coming out to me. Have you felt like this before?”   
  
Alex was mildly pacing in front of Kara, and she searched herself before answering, “Not like this.”    
  
Kara’s chest tightened when she asked, “Have you ever been with a girl?”   
  
Kara let out the breath that she was holding when Alex answered immediately, “No.” Alex shook her head and added as emphasis, “Never.”   
  
Kara nodded slowly, “Okay. So what's different. I know you haven't been dating much lately — ”   
  
Alex’s head snapped to stare at her sister with furrowed brows, “Look, this isn't because I haven't found the right guy.”   
  
Kara flinched, “I never said it was. I'm just. I'm just trying to understand, okay?”   
  
Alex huffed, “You know? I'm up all night, just thinking about it. And if I'm being honest, I've realised that.... Maybe I've had thoughts like this before. You remember my best friend in high school? Vicki Donahue?” Alex took the seat next to Kara’s.    
  
Kara nodded, “Yeah I remember Vicki, you guys had a bad falling out right?”   
  
Alex stared ahead, as if she was looking at something distant as she recalled, “I used to love sleeping over at her house. In her room, in her bed.” Alex sighed. “I think, um, I think I felt something then...and it scared me. Because next thing I know, we were fighting over something so stupid. And we just. We just drifted apart. I shoved that memory down, so deep inside that... it's like it never happened. I'm remembering stuff like that, now.”    
  
Kara’s felt like she couldn’t breathe, but she pushed aside her own feeling for now. She focused on her sister instead, and she asked gently, “So....are you and Maggie like, um? I mean, do you know if she likes you?”   
  
Alex froze. She felt her insides churning at the thought about her feelings for Maggie and not knowing if those feelings were reciprocated. Alex suddenly felt like she was drained of all of her energy at that point. It felt like too much, all of a sudden. 

 

Gathering her wits, Alex admitted softly, “I don't know.... I....I don't want to talk about it anymore.” “Alex — ” Without thinking more, she quickly stood up and walked away, needing some space after baring her soul for two people in one day. Alex Danvers was tired, and with each step taken away, she felt a little less vulnerable.    
  
Kara watched as her sister walked away, her own heart was twisting painfully inside while her mind was on the brink of exploding, trying to digest what she had heard. 

 

She lifted her gaze to stare at the bright sky above, taking off her spectacles to allow herself to gaze upon the stars— it was the only thing that comforted her in light of this situation which was threatening to tear her up inside. 

  
Kara closed her eyes, a single teardrop streamed down her cheek and she had the intense urge to fly off, to somewhere safe — but she knew that no amount of distance will help.


	16. Fifteenth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quote #15: Life's too short to stick to bullshit :)

When Alex woke up the next morning, the first thing she noticed about the world was how oddly different yet familiar everything was. She didn’t know if this was the effect of finally coming out, and coming clean to herself, but Alex realized that she liked this new feeling. This sense of being completely aware of herself, and best of all — she found that she was okay with who she was, and who she liked. 

 

Maybe more than okay. 

 

It was true, she mused. ‘It’s a new dawn, it’s a new day, it’s a new life — ’  _ Wait, that’s the lyrics to that song _ , Alex absentmindedly noted. She shrugged to herself as she grabbed a new change of clothes before stepping into the showers. 

 

There was something about the water that felt a lot like purification to her, and she relished the pouring warm water. She allowed the water to hit her face gently as she closed her eyes, the mental images of yesterday’s events replayed itself in her mind like some endless video. 

 

She smiled at the memory of Maggie’s warm acceptance, while her heart thudded nervously at Kara’s hesitance and though she knew that people usually don’t jump into accepting declarations like that — but deep down, at a subconscious level, she had perhaps envisioned Kara to be more eager, or maybe, excited about the prospect of Alex’s discovery of her sexuality. Alex might have even went as far as to fantasize that her sister would have squealed in excitement over this, hence when Kara danced around Alex’s admittance with questions and observations instead of declarations of acceptance,  _ or even giving a hug _ — Alex’s illusion was crushed. 

 

Kara had always been a ball of sunshine and love and acceptance — so her reaction had stung at Alex’s heart. 

 

Alex shook her head, chastising herself for engaging in that line of thought. _ Kara was just shocked, she just needs time,  _ Alex reminded herself. 

 

_ I’m sure she’d come around, I know she will.  _ Alex felt her spirits lifted at that positive thought. 

 

She got out of the shower, and prepared for work. Alex stared at her own reflection before she headed out of her home. 

 

“Everything is going to be fine.” Alex smiled to herself. 

  
  


**********

  
  


Kara felt like crap. The sun still shone and replenished her cells, but hell — she’s never felt so drained. She pinpointed it to her own mental processes over the night. 

 

She hadn’t slept a wink (not that she needed sleep anyways), as she replayed Alex’s words repeatedly in her mind — and each time, she swore that it had stabbed at her heart anew. 

 

It wasn’t as if Kara disapproved of Alex’s sexuality — hell, she wouldn’t mind it if Alex had married a 3-eyed alien. Scratch that, Kara might mind that — after some thinking,  _ okay, that was a silly analogy _ , Kara conceded to herself. 

 

Bottom line is: Kara didn’t mind if Alex wasn’t straight (a small, teeny tiny part of her which was buried deep inside her consciousness was shrieking for joy and hope.  _ Hope for what exactly _ ? Kara wouldn’t name it) — but she minded the fact that Cat’s words were haunting her. 

  
  


_ “Everyone has their little secrets, even from people they are close with.” _

  
  


Those words from the day Cat left echoed in Kara’s mind, seemingly taunting her for being so persistent the other day that she knew of Alex’s sexuality. Now with her sister’s coming out session, Kara couldn’t help the gnawing guilt in her. 

 

She blamed herself for Alex’s belated realization of her true orientation. Years of taking Alex for granted, for having her cover Kara’s back — had long stunted Alex’s personal development. 

 

It hurt Kara that despite her superhero status — she was the major antagonist in Alex’s life. Being the cause for her sister pursuing this line of work instead of her pursuing her medical degree, being the cause of her sister not dating or having much of a social life outside of Kara, Kara, and oh,  _ Kara _ — and now, being the cause of her sister not even knowing that ‘hey, she was actually gay’. 

 

Her mind drifted to the memory of Alex admitting that she has  _ feelings _ for Maggie, the (admittedly) cute, cool and human cop. Despite herself, she sourly thought,   _ I bet they’d make a nice couple _ .

 

She was brought out of her thoughts when the printing machine that she was currently operating was jammed (again), and Kara narrowed her eyes at it as she growled at it darkly. Using a little more force than necessary, she slammed at it, causing it to splutter before working properly again. 

 

With clawed fingers, she snatched the freshly printed stack and stalked purposefully towards Snapper’s office to unload the files. James casually strode along the hall, initially unaware of Kara’s presence, until he heard the unmistakable click-clack of her heels meeting the floor. He lifted his gaze and raised his eyebrows in concern when Kara pushed past him, seemingly not noticing him — but that wasn’t what concerned him. It was the deep frown on her face that did. 

 

Before he could talk himself out of it, he called out, “Kara.”

 

Kara abruptly stopped walking, and turned towards his voice, “Hey James.” She tried to smile, but it felt strained. 

 

James stepped closer to her, but stopped short, so that he wasn’t invading her personal space. Though it’s been awhile since she’d dumped him, it still stung a little from time to time.  _ But now wasn’t the time to be distant _ , James mentally shook his head. He was Kara’s friend first, after all. 

 

“Are you alright? You don’t look so good.” He gently prodded, flashing her a friendly smile.

 

Kara’s eyes were stormy, he noted. “I’m fine, James.” She didn’t fit her words. James contemplated prodding further, but he realized that he might not have the right to push her to say anything — after he deliberately distanced himself from her. He internally sighed. 

 

He shifted his footing, and his voice was small, but filled with sincerity, “Listen, I know I’ve not been a good friend lately, but I do care for you. You don’t have to tell me anything you aren’t ready to, but just….know that I’m here for you, as a friend, okay?” 

 

Kara’s eyes widened at James’ words, and a genuine smile spread on her face, “Thanks James….I really appreciate it, thanks.” And it was true, she was glad that things finally looked up between James and her, but it wasn’t in her place to talk about Alex’s coming out — and God forbid that she try to lie or skirt around facts, so she decided to keep mum about it. 

 

James smiled at her, and Kara heaved a soft exhale, “I’ve got to get these to Snapper. Let’s catch up over coffee sometime?” 

 

James nodded, “Definitely.” Kara flashed him another smile before walking to Snapper’s office. She quietly placed the files on his desk as he seemed to be preoccupied with his phone call. He didn’t even acknowledge her presence.

 

Rolling her eyes, she got out of the office, and felt a soft beep from her phone. It was the DEO. Looking around quickly, she took note that people probably wouldn’t notice she’d be gone for a bit — most of her tasks are done anyways. 

 

With lighter steps, she made her way towards the back door, and without anyone around, she swiftly took off her clothes, revealing her suit underneath before jumping off the ledge and flying away. 

 

Moments later, she was walking down DEO hallways, leading towards the main room and everyone was already there. J’onn’s voice echoed, “—The devices are working well, and the mission to apprehend Snider is close. There’s a shipment coming in 3 days. I want everyone to be prepared properly before we barge into their hideout.”

 

“Yes sir!” The agents chorused and J’onn eyes fell on Supergirl who was walking closer towards the table, “You’re here, good. You’re going to be part of the team, headed by Alex that targets Snider, while the other agents will be handling the shipment and details.”  

 

Kara met Alex’s gaze briefly before answering, “Okay J’onn.” J’onn’s brows furrowed at Supergirl’s less than chirpy self today. He shot Alex a meaningful look before saying, “I’ll leave you two to discuss things.” 

 

Left relatively alone now, Alex approached Kara with a small smile, “Hey, how are you doing?” She placed a hand on Kara’s shoulder — and Kara slightly flinched but Alex caught the motion. Hurt settled in Alex’s heart when Kara took a small step back, offering her a weak smile, “I’m fine. Is there anything we should discuss for our plan against Snider?”

 

Alex swallowed the lump in her throat, “N-Not really, I would have to discuss with the others first, then I’ll relay the plan to you?” 

 

“Sounds great.” Kara mentally kicked herself for feeling relieved at not needing to talk longer with Alex — she knew she was acting weird, but she couldn’t control herself. 

 

Kara smiled shakily, “I’ll catch you later? I-I think I’ll...go.” 

 

Alex furrowed her brows, “Kara….” 

 

Kara quickly flailed her hands, “I’m fine! Really!” She flinched at her tone, but speedily made her way out. 

 

Alex stood there for a good minute, trying to explain her sister’s behavior — but she already knew. She always knew her sister better than anyone. She softly admitted to herself, “Things aren’t fine, is it, Kara?” 

 

There was no answer, but Alex vowed to get some. 

 

**********

 

Alex was understandably tense as she stood outside of Kara’s home. She didn’t like the unfamiliar trepidation she felt at the thought of meeting her favorite being in the whole of the universe — but she knew that  _ she _ was going to be the one who addressed the weird chasm between them — if left to Kara, they might not talk about this,  _ ever _ . 

 

Mustering her big sister courage, Alex pushed in the key and turned to knob before pushing the door open with absolutely no hesitation. 

 

She blinked. She might not know what to expect behind the door, but it certainly wasn’t the sight of Kara munching away on the couch with pillows surrounding her like a protective barrier, while watching some mindless TV — she was even wearing her fuzzy sweater and had her hair tied up into a bun. If Alex didn’t know better, she’d think that Kara was just enjoying a carefree afternoon. Like nothing was bothering her,  _ bothering them.  _

 

She turned to stare at Alex with those wide-doe eyes, and Alex cautiously stepped closer, confusion was written on her face with how nonchalant, and  _ normal _ Kara was being. It made Alex wonder if she was perhaps over-imagining things earlier, and with that doubt settling in, Alex muttered a meek, “Hey”. 

 

Kara flashed a weak smile before saying softly, “I said I was fine. You didn’t need to check on me.” Kara dipped her head, averting her eyes from Alex uneasily —  and that was all it took for the feeling of dread to resurface within Alex. It actually made her a teeny, tiny bit, angry and maybe, frustrated. 

 

Brows furrowed, Alex stood near Kara and towered over the slumping figure on the couch, “I’m not, checking on you. You've been weird ever since I told you.” 

 

Kara snapped her head up and with an even voice, said, “I don't mean to be.”    
  


Alex huffed as thoughts started flowing into her mind, “Kara. I know when you're sad, or when you're disappointed. I don't know what I would do if you were disappointed in me.”    
  


Kara slightly raised her voice to state, “I would never be disappointed in you! But you said you didn't want to talk about it anymore.” Kara’s shoulders slumped.     
  


Alex stopped her pacing and looked at Kara, “Well, I do. If... if you're not okay with it…”    
  


Bewildered, Kara’s voice was firm, “I'm SO okay with it!” The sisters shared a look before Kara sighed, tapping at the spot beside her, her voice softer than earlier, “Sit down. Alex, come and talk with me.” There was a pleading look on Kara’s face.    
  


Alex slowly stepped closer before lowering herself on the couch, nervously maintaining eye contact with Kara.    
  


Kara swallowed the lump in her throat, and hushed, “I think I owe you an apology.”    
  


Alex raised her eyebrows, “For what?”    
  


_ Everything _ , Kara somberly thought. Instead, she sighed and said, “For not creating an environment where you felt that you could talk about this with me. All those years we spent together growing up, the endless nights talking and sharing, now I realize that they were all about me and my secret. There's never been room for you, and that's my fault. And I'm so sorry.”    
  


Alex frowned, she never blamed Kara for anything, and she wanted her to know that, “You didn't do anything wrong.”    
  


Kara continued before her sister could say anything more — anything to lessen the guilt eating up at Kara. “And I know... I know that this is not the same at all, but I do know how it feels to keep a part of yourself shut off, to keep it inside. And I know how lonely that can make you feel. But Alex, you are not alone.” Kara’s voice cracked at the end, and her eyes shimmered with unshed tears. 

 

And just like that, Alex felt accepted. Coming from Kara, it meant so much more for her, and Alex took a sharp inhale at the love shining in Kara’s eyes — Alex’s heart soared to greater heights. Shakily, Alex whispered, “I can't do this without you.”   
  


Kara placed her hand on top of Alex’s, and her lips tugged into a warm smile, “You don't have to. So what about Maggie? What's she like?”    
  


Alex let out a soft laugh before starting, “I... I just like her so much. You know, she's smart and she's tough and she's just beautiful. She's so beautiful.” The way Alex positively glowed caused a pang of pain to shoot through Kara’s heart, but despite that, Kara was happy if Alex was. She can be that, for Alex.    
  


Kara’s eyes roamed Alex’s face, and then, with all of her heart, she said, “So are  _ you _ .”   
  


Alex was close to crying, but she hid it by quickly tugging Kara into a tight embrace. Kara closed her eyes at the feel of Alex pressing herself against her, she wrapped her arms gently around the human and just breathed Alex in. 

 

They shared a moment of peaceful silence when Alex’s phone beeped. Chuckling, Alex pulled away and discreetly wiped at a few fallen tears as she pulled out her phone. Furrowing her brows, she said, “The DEO says that an alien’s attacking civilians in an alleyway downtown.”

 

“I'll go get the alien.” Kara offered. “You get the girl.” Kara’s smile felt strained at those words, and she quickly stood up — more than happy to lay her fists into some rogue alien ass. It’ll blow off some of the funky feelings she’s having at the moment.     
  


Alex watched as Kara walked away, and left alone, she finally allowed the silent tears of relief to flow. It sounded cliche, but she truly felt a lot lighter after all of this, and she felt emboldened for her impending confession to Maggie. 

  
_ Happiness _ , Alex smiled,  _ finally felt like something that she could have too _ .  


	17. Sixteenth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quote #16: Love is all that is true, it is all that is pure.

The path to the now familiar bar simultaneously felt like a short and endless stretch of distance, and Alex wasn’t sure if she wanted to get there as soon as possible or to have a little more time to talk herself out of this — then Kara’s parting words of ‘ _ you get the girl _ ’ effectively shut Alex’s doubts and apprehension for confessing to the one she was interested in. 

 

Straightening her back, Alex pushed the door open, and was greeted with the tacky music playing over the speakers, there was a sizeable crowd but not to the point of being stuffy. 

 

Scanning the place with keen eyes, Alex spotted Maggie by the pool table, and she couldn’t help but feel like the stars were aligned for what she was about to do. Palms sweating, she moved forward with a confidence that she doesn’t exactly feel at the moment. Hoping she didn’t squeak, Alex (as casually as possible) greeted, “Hey Maggie.”

 

Maggie lifted her head, dimpled smile in display, “Danvers, hey, I was hoping you’d turn up. Interested in a game?”

 

Alex fought hard to school her features to be casual as she tried for nonchalance, “Well actually I was wondering if you’re still good for that drink you promised me?”

 

Maggie stilled, and then her smile deepened, her voice conveying the wonder she felt, “You told Kara?”

 

Alex nodded, a gleeful smile finally coloring her face. 

 

Maggie’s face lit up, and she quickly hugged Alex before pulling away, “Yeah you did! Aww, I’m so happy for you! I’m buying, all night. What are you having?” 

 

Maggie turned to call in their order when, feeling braver than she ever was, Alex tugged at Maggie’s arm, and brought their lips together. 

 

_ Finally, _ Alex thought, while at the exact moment, Maggie thought,  _ Oh crap.  _

 

It was Maggie, who pulled away. She stared at Alex for a brief moment, studying her face before saying, “Wow.” 

 

Alex’s lips were tingling at their kiss and she fixed her gaze at Maggie as she admitted shyly,  “I’ve been wanting to do that.”

 

Maggie swallowed thickly, and nodded, “Yeah, I can tell.” She took a small step backwards, and her body grew slightly tense, which Alex noticed. 

 

Slowly, apprehension started growing like a seedling within Alex’s heart. She cautiously asked, “Was...that not okay?”

 

Alarm bells started ringing in Alex’s mind, but she chose not to indulge in them first and wait for Maggie’s explanation.

 

Maggie shook her head, and had a small smile as she gently voiced out, “You didn’t do anything wrong.”

 

Alex stated, not harshly, “But something’s wrong.”

 

Maggie wiped her palms at her jeans and wet her lips as she started, “Well… we’re at really different places.” 

 

Alex nodded hesitantly, not completely understanding where she was heading with this at this point. 

 

Maggie took in a deep breath before explaining herself, “And everything is changing for you. Everything’s going to feel really heightened and shiny, and um, you should experience that for yourself. Not just...to be with me.” 

 

Understanding dawned on Alex like a boulder slammed onto her face. She was in the middle of a rejection. Her heart was rapidly breaking inside, but all she could muster at this point was nodding in agreement to whatever was coming out of Maggie’s lips. 

 

_ The lips she shouldn’t have kissed _ , Alex was screaming internally, instantly berating herself harshly for being so forward, so... _.stupid _ .  

 

Thinking that her words should make complete sense, Maggie added strongly, “I shouldn’t get involved with something’s that’s fresh off the boat — ” 

 

Alex absentmindedly noted how she was just discredited as a person, an individual, by Maggie’s label of her as being ‘something fresh off the boat’. 

 

That stung more than she could have imagined. 

 

“—Those relationships never really work out.” Maggie continued, still with the look like she knew things better. Maybe she did — but Alex couldn’t simply accept Maggie’s ‘gospel’ at the moment. 

 

Alex let out a soft laugh. She didn’t know what else to say or do at this painfully awkward moment. 

 

Maggie saw the shifting look on Alex’s face, and she tried to smile to ease the rising tension, but that smile slipped when she saw the pain in Alex’s eyes. “I’m here for you….but as a friend.” She insisted, trying to sound empathetic — but it felt a lot like an insult to Alex. 

 

Alex nodded mindlessly, and tried to plaster a smile on her face as all of Maggie’s words sunk into her mind like poison creeping into her veins. She realized she was supposed to say something, but all she could muster was a shaky hum, “Mmhmm.” 

 

Maggie sounded almost flippant, “Are we cool?”

 

Hearing that, Alex tried to shove her feelings aside. She didn’t need to break down in front of her, atop of being rejected so thoroughly — Alex couldn’t bear to show any more vulnerability than she already (stupidly) had. 

 

She struggled to keep her voice calm and level, “Yeah, yeah.” Then she shook her head, “N-No, no, we’re cool.” Then she quickly turned around because she can feel a sob growing and felt the intense urge to bolt, but she forced herself to keep a steady pace instead as she walked away. 

 

“Oh Alex, don’t go.” Maggie called out. Alex had half a mind to register that she sounded a tad too casual after her blatant rejection earlier. 

 

“I’ll see ya.” Alex’s voice sounded so unlike her own, she would have normally been spooked if not for her torn heart within. 

 

She pushed past bodies, distantly hearing grunts of disapproval and soon enough she was finally out of there. She jumped on her bike, and without wasting another second, stepped on the gas and sped the hell away from the place. 

 

But the pain that she felt, followed her. 

  
  


**********

  
  


The call couldn’t get through,  _ again _ . Kara glared at her phone like it was the cause of Alex being out of reach. She worried her bottom lip, fingers tapping at her desk anxiously. 

 

Logically speaking, Alex was a grown adult with probably more wit than Kara, and she was absent for work  _ just this morning _ …. But Kara was worried and there’s nothing that she can do about it. Especially since Alex wasn’t picking up any of her calls — which, by Kara’s books, is reason enough for full frontal panic. 

 

Kara would have flown to Alex’s apartment sooner, but the thought that Alex might be spending…. _ personal _ , time with that woman stopped her from barging in. Kara was confident that Maggie would have accepted Alex’s confession — because  _ come on _ , it’s Alex Danvers. Beautiful, kind, smart  _ and _ a badass, who would be stupid enough to  _ not _ want that? 

 

Kara felt a warmth spreading on her palm, and she looked at her hand to see that she was squeezing her hot cup of coffee too tightly, causing it to overflow. Frowning at herself, she discarded the contorted cup into the bin and wiped her hands. 

 

Her eye fell on her wristwatch. It was an hour past noon now, and judging from the distant screams of Snapper, he was probably busy making life hell for the other reporters. It was the perfect time to get out of here, Kara wasted no more time in pushing herself away from her desk. 

 

Kara briefly contemplated the perk of flying as Supergirl to Alex’s place — but thought that it’d be too dramatic — especially if her sister had a guest over. Teeth clenched, Kara hailed a cab and tried not to think too much about everything. 

 

Half an hour later, Kara gave the driver a tad too much, but she couldn’t wait for the change. Navigating past the busy walkway, she wisely used the stairs instead of the elevator, which seemed to be crowded at this hour. 

 

Soon enough, she made it to her floor and she made her way to her unit. Using her senses, she could hear one person’s heartbeat in her apartment. A sense of relief washed over Kara at that piece of information. 

 

Apprehension washing away, Kara knocked on the door, “Alex.” There was no response. Kara waited a good 5 seconds for her to open the door, but there was no acknowledgement given. 

 

Worry started growing in Kara. Alex never ignored her. 

 

She tried to not sound too desperate, “Alex, I can see you in there. Let me in, please.”    
  


Finally, she answered. “Go away, Kara.” 

 

_ Okay, ignoring her was something new _ , but actually asking her to leave — Kara was panicking now. 

 

Without wasting another second, Kara climbed out of the window by the hallway and flew right into Alex’s open window, and without preamble, asked, “What's going on?”    
  


Alex was hugging her knees by the couch, and she mumbled,  “Nothing. Nothing is going on. You shouldn't have come over here.”

  
Kara carefully stepped closer to her, and she finally stood in front of Alex, studying her sullen expression, “Well, you didn't... you didn't show up for work, and that's not like you, so I got worried.”    
  


Alex swallowed thickly, and muttered, “You're right. I should, uh... I should go in.” She stood up, pushing past Kara, and Kara quickly reached out to grab her arm, “Wait, wait. Something is clearly wrong.”    
  


Alex shrugged her hand off, “Everything is fine.” At Kara’s hurt expression, Alex averted her gaze and crossed her arms.    
  


Kara’s mind was reeling, and she blurted the first thing that popped in her mind, “Is this about you coming out?”    
  


Alex started pacing a little bit and shook her head, “No. And just... forget I said anything about it, okay? Forget it.”    
  


Dread settled deep within Kara’s heart, “Why? Wha... what does that mean?”    
  


Alex stopped pacing and turned to stare at Kara, anger lacing her tone, “It means that I made a mistake, okay? I was wrong, and I shouldn't have said anything. I should have just kept my mouth shut!”    
  


Kara’s heart stopped. She had a suspicion as to what caused this reaction out of Alex, but she had to ask, “What happened?”    
  


Alex’s eyes became teary, and her shoulders shivered at her own effort at stopping her tears, “She doesn't like me….like that.” 

 

The silence was painful for both of them, especially for Alex who looked at anywhere but her sister. She softly took a seat on the couch, and immediately hugged herself, making herself seem smaller. She felt ashamed, exposed and too vulnerable for her liking. 

 

Kara was dumbfounded that Maggie had the audacity to reject Alex, and then her growing fury paused when she saw how broken Alex looked right now. She took the spot next to Alex, and then whispered, “Come here” before closing in for a tight hug. She could hear Alex’s sob growing — and it stabbed right at Kara’s heart.    
  


Hot tears stained Kara’s shirt, but she didn’t mind one bit. Alex found her breath to whisper brokenly, “I feel so humiliated.”    
  


Kara immediately answered, “No. No. I’m proud of you.” She conveyed her support by squeezing Alex a little tighter, and the subsequent louder sobs proved that Alex understood that. 

 

They sat like that in silence until Alex’s tears subsided, but even then, she held onto Kara like she was drowning and Kara was her float. 

 

After a moment of silence, Kara growled, “For the record, she’s a fucking idiot. Just so you know.” 

 

Alex stiffened. Then her shoulders shook, and Kara became concerned that she was crying again….but then she realized that Alex was...laughing. 

 

Kara briefly pouted, not understanding why Alex was laughing, but then she couldn’t stay confused when Alex seemed to be amused. She’d do anything to keep hearing her laugh. 

 

Alex turned to face Kara, and even though her eyes were wet with tears, the smile on her face was enough to reassure Kara. Then Alex chuckled, “Did you just cuss?” 

 

Kara blinked. “I guess?” Alex’s smile grew, “I don’t think I’ve ever heard you say that. It’s actually kind of adorable.” 

 

The teasing tone was unmistakable, and Kara gently nudged Alex playfully, “Oh shut up.”. The two had small smiles on their faces as they continued hugging, neither wanting to break out of it yet. 

  
Another silent moment passed before Kara whispered softly, “Fuck?” Alex’s resulting laughter made Kara feel obscenely proud of herself for being the cause of it. 


	18. Seventeenth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quote #17: Question your hesitations, not your dreams. :)

  
  


The gentle stream of warm water soothed Alex’s soul. She spent another good 5 minutes before reluctantly stepping out of the comforts of the shower. Toweling herself dry, she got into a fresh change of clothes before taking big strides out of the bathroom. There was a nice scent coming from the kitchen and her stomach growled lowly.

 

“Good morning!” Came Kara’s cheerful chirp as she placed a cup of coffee on the island for her, and Alex wryly peeked at the stovetop — nothing seemed burnt, so that’s good news. 

 

Kara followed her line of sight and pouted, “Hey! My skills at cooking  _ isn’t _ that bad.” At Alex’s raised eyebrows, Kara sighed before mumbling, “Shut up.”

 

A smile grew on Alex’s face as she took the seat by the kitchen island, “Thanks. For staying the night, for not laughing at my ugly crying face.” She tried to joke about it, to seem nonchalant about it all — but at Kara’s soft gaze, Alex decided to drop the act. 

 

Kara reached out to gently touch her hand, “You’re beautiful and the most perfect human being alive. Never doubt that.”

 

Alex quickly grabbed the cup and sipped the warm coffee, hoping to hide the shy smile on her face. 

 

Kara softly sighed. Alex was never used to compliments, despite her deserving all the praise in the world. 

 

“How are you feeling?” Kara carefully prodded while scooping two bacon slices to Alex’s plate while hers was filled with five (she has a big appetite after all). 

 

Alex poked and pushed at her food and stared at her plate, “I’m still feeling down about the whole thing, but don’t worry. I’ll pick myself up eventually.” 

 

“I’m always here for you. You remember that... right?” Kara added hesitantly. Alex smiled fondly, “Of course.” 

 

Kara’s lips spread into a smile before she stuffed her mouth with the bacon shamelessly. Alex simply handed her the syrup without batting an eyelid at Kara’s less than ladylike eating habits. 

 

The amiable silence was broken when Alex’s phone beeped. Alex spared a glance at it and saw that it was another text — from Maggie. Alex ignored it, like all the others already sent her way. She knew it was probably rude to not respond to them, but she really didn’t feel like pretending to be okay when she’s clearly not. 

 

“Her again?” Kara’s voice was oddly calm despite her seething rage within. 

 

Alex nodded softly, eyes cast downwards and Kara’s fists suddenly itch with the urge to punch something. She contemplated ranting, or talking bad about the detective…..but she knew it wouldn’t help soothe Alex’s hurt feelings. 

 

So she inhaled deeply, ignored her urge to say something snide about Maggie, and instead she did what she knew was the best thing to do. Distraction. 

 

Kara cleared her throat louder than necessary, eliciting Alex’s curious gaze. “So, Snider. You think he’d have lots of guards watching over his warehouse tomorrow? I know we have the weapons, but I’m wondering if there’s anything else we need to check on?” 

 

A small smile was on Alex’s face, she knew what Kara was doing. Brows furrowed, Alex said, “We have a team of armored men and a bunch of techies, I think it’s all good. We’ll just see how things go. I want you to within my line of vision, okay?” 

 

Kara mock saluted, “Yes mam.” Then she started on another plate of pancakes, eating at a much too leisurely pace. 

 

Alex smirked as her eyes fell on the clock, “Kara.” 

 

Kara lifted her head, “Hmm?” 

 

“You do realize what time it is, right?” Alex’s smirk grew into a smile when Kara’s face paled. 

 

“Snapper!” Kara’s word was muffled by the pancakes in her mouth, she was quickly swallowing them at a worrying pace, if she was human. Kara shot Alex an unworded question, and Alex laughed lightly, “Of course you can. Towels’ in the draw and I think I have a change of your clothes somewhere.

 

Kara smiled with her mouth full and she leaned to press a sloppy kiss on Alex’s cheek, mumbling something that sounds a lot like, “Love you Alex.” 

 

Alex gingerly wiped away the syrup smudged on her skin, shaking her head in amusement when Kara darted into the bathroom. 

  
  


**********

  
  


When Alex sauntered into the DEO headquarters, she was expecting to go to J’onn and apologize for her absence yesterday. She wasn’t sure if she’d want to tell why — at least not yet anyways. 

 

So imagine her surprise when J’onn popped out of literally nowhere and was beside Alex without her noticing it. “Alex” He greeted softly. 

 

Alex fought back her startled jump, but turned to shoot him a surprised look, “J’onn, I was about to come find you to apologize for yesterday. I know it wasn’t professional — ”

 

J’onn stopped her, “It’s okay. I was worried about you not turning up, because heaven knows that you never took a single day off in these years. I was this close to sending a search party, but your tracker says you were at home, so I assume something must have happened?” 

 

Alex swallowed at the fatherly concern that shone in his eyes. “I’m sorry for worrying you, I should have called. It was….complicated.” Alex frowned, not knowing if she was ready to tell him the real reason why. 

 

J’onn seemed to pick up Alex’s inner turmoil. He placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, “You don’t have to tell me anything you aren’t ready to. Look, take the day off, and come back tomorrow.”

 

Alex looked like she wanted to protest, so J’onn nudged her gently, “You don’t have to worry about work. You deserve a little time off, maybe some time will help you sort whatever is troubling you?” 

 

Alex shook her head softly, “But work is my distraction, I need it to keep….thoughts away.” 

 

J’onn furrowed his brows, “What thoughts?” 

 

Alex looked at him for a moment before admitting softly, “That I’m not good enough.” Maggie’s words still echoed in her mind, and Alex pushed those thoughts aside, for now at least. 

 

J’onn looked like he was personally affronted, “Who,  _ you _ ? Not good enough? Alex Danvers? Which  _ idiot _ said that to you?” His voice conveyed his disbelief at that comment and his protectiveness for her. 

“Someone….no one, actually.” Alex’s shoulders slumped and J’onn was briefly tempted to use his mind reading to find out who the idiot was. Instead, he took in a calming breath, “Alex, you are definitely good enough. Better than most of us, I’d say. And I mean aliens and humans alike.” 

 

Alex gave him a rueful smile. She was grateful for his support, but a small part of her nagged that something must be wrong with her. It was hard to see the light this soon after a heartbreak after all. 

 

Still, she was sincere when she said, “Thanks J’onn.” 

 

This time, J’onn was more insistent, “Take the day off. And Alex?” 

 

Alex looked at him expectantly, and he said, “You’re stronger than you know. I trust that you’ll see it soon, and not be bogged down by the idiot’s words. They must be blind to not see you for the wonderful person that you are. ” 

 

Swallowing back her tears, Alex hugged J’onn tightly, muttering a soft but genuine, “Thank you.”

  
  


*********

  
  


And so, that was how Alex found herself holed up in her apartment with nothing in particular to do to fill her free time. She heaved a soft sigh. Work would have distracted her, but maybe there was some good with having time off…..doing nothing. Not for the first time, Alex lamented her lack of hobbies. 

 

She stopped her restless pacing, and instead sauntered over to her couch. Her gaze fell on the bottle of whiskey on the counter….then she decided against it. It was a little too early for it, and she allowed her mind to roam for ideas of how to make the noon fruitful at least. 

 

The quiet was deafening to say the least, and Alex stared at nothing in particular, her mind slowly drifting back to Maggie despite the hurt it elicits. In the silence of her home, and after giving it some thoughts, she acknowledged that there were certain truths to what she said. 

 

She  _ was _ inexperienced, in a lot of ways and she was pushing 30 for cripes sakes! There was so much that she doesn’t know, like the rules if ever she wants to date in the foreseeable future, to….. _ ooh _ . 

 

Inexplicably, thoughts of sex popped into her mind. Surprising though it was, Alex indulged in that line of thought. She’s never had any experience with women before, all her previous partners having been men and even then, she always felt like they were nothing to shout about….and now she knew why. 

 

She blinked, when a thought dawned onto her slowly, and then it was as if, the question quickly consumed her entire mental faculties. 

 

_ What is lesbian sex like _ ? 

 

Curiosity piqued, her mind started racing with all of the question which could only be answered through experience….but the thought of jumping into bed with someone, being blind and clueless, is as unappealing as it sounded. The next best thing….Alex quickly grabbed her phone and nervously searched for some video clips — she reminded herself it was for educational purposes only, it wasn’t anything to be ashamed of. 

 

But her cheeks were tinted red as she clicked on one of the files, and then she projected the video on her TV. 

 

She grabbed a pillow from the couch, and hugged it tightly, biting on her lower lip as she played the video. 

 

She allowed herself to relax. There was absolutely nothing to be afraid of anyways — she was at home, alone, and no one’s going to interrupt her in her search for a little knowledge. 

 

**********

 

Kara bounded towards Alex’s apartment, knowing that her sister had the noon off from J’onn. It was still early on in the noon, but Kara took the day off in the pretext that she was having stomach flu. James didn’t buy it for one second, but he smilingly waved her off anyways. He saw how the light was back in her eyes and he couldn’t be happier. 

 

So here she was, having had decided to spend the rest of the day hanging out with her favorite human in the planet — just thinking of cuddles and mindless TV got her smiling widely. 

 

As she got closer, Kara’s ears twitched. She had picked up weird moanings and grunts coming from her sister’s apartment, and immediately her heart thudded painfully in her chest — fearing the worst. Without second thoughts, she jumped out of the window by the hallway, and flew straight into Alex’s open window.   
  


“Alex! What’s wrong?!” Kara worriedly called, and her brows furrowed when she noticed that there wasn’t any signs of intruders. Alex had shot up from her spot on the couch, her face redder than Kara has ever seen it, and she hissed while grappling over the remote control , “ _ Kara _ ! You should have knocked on the door!”    
  


Kara frowned when those noises continued, and before Alex got to shut the TV off, Kara made the mistake of looking at the screen — for what felt like an eternity but was only 3, very eventful, seconds. _ Oh my.  _

 

Alex angrily smashed on the button of the remote, and turned off the TV. But the damage was done. Kara’s ears burned red, the rest of her face was the same shade as she quickly turned her back against the TV, “ALEX! You’re watching lesbian porn?!”    
  


Try as she might to forget it, but the images were burnt into the back of the Kryptonian’s retina.    
  


The awkward silence stretched, until Alex finally admitted, “Okay. Yes. I was. But in my defense, I wasn’t exactly expecting company while, w-watching this! And I’m a grown ass woman, it’s okay for me to educate myself.”    
  


“Educate yourself.” Kara parroted wryly. 

 

She suddenly felt like it was warmer in here somehow, and she briefly fanned herself before slowly turning around, to see Alex looking at everywhere but her sister.    
  


She crossed her arms and that made her look smaller than she is. “Well...I can’t, know things if I don’t….you know. But the thought of jumping right into….intimacy scares me, so I figured this is as close as I get to understanding things.”

  
A beat of silence passed, and Alex mustered some courage to look at Kara, and she whispered, “Say something.” 

  
Kara was silent, because she was staring at Alex in a different light now. Not in a bad way, but Kara had spent her youth looking up to the ever calm, and knowledgeable Alex. Seeing her attempt to understand her sexuality after having had spent years of suppressing it — must be terrifying — and there’s nothing that Kara can offer, other than being there for her sister. 

  
Maybe that’s good enough. 

  
Kara reached out and enveloped her sister in a warm, tight hug. Alex let out the breath that she was holding and hugged her back. “You’ll...figure it out, you always do. I’m here for you, okay?”    
  


Alex exhaled, “Okay.” 

 

Another moment of silence passed, until Kara cheekily offered, “Would you want company while watching those?” 

 

“Kara, no.” Came Alex’s horrified answer. 

 

Kara laughed amusedly at Alex’s flustered face, and Alex didn’t bother trying to soften her indignant slap on Kara’s arm, knowing it wouldn’t hurt the Kryptonian one bit. 


	19. Eighteenth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quote #18: Love and Live, Live and Love. Life's as simple as that :)

There was an air of tangible awkwardness after the ‘situation’. Or at least it felt so for Alex, Kara seemed to be largely unperturbed by it. In fact, there was a suspiciously wide grin on her face.

 

Warily, Alex sighed, “I can hear you thinking. What is it?” Alex reached out for a drink of water. 

 

A smile started stretching on Kara’s lips. Alex watched her warily, knowing something potentially silly is about to come out of her sister’s mouth. 

 

And Alex was right, as usual. 

 

“OMR ( _ Oh My Rao _ ) Alex, why haven’t I thought of it?! You want to know how the whole lesbian dating thing goes, and I’m a woman!” 

 

Alex was fast becoming aware of where this was headed, and alarm was written all over her face, she started, “ _ Kara _ — ”

 

But Kara was getting worked up, and she finished with a flourish, “And you can totally use me!”  

 

Alex’s jaw dropped in a mix of awe, shock and utter mortification at her sister’s words….and it took exactly 5 seconds for Kara to realize what she had just insinuated. 

 

Ears burning bright red, Kara flustered terribly as she backpedalled, “Oh no, I didn’t mean it l-like that — Oh Rao. A-Alex, I — ”

 

Alex placed her hands on Kara’s face, steadying her now hyperventilating sister, saying calmly, “Kara, breathe.” Kara nodded curtly, before taking in a deep breath and releasing it. 

“Now you can talk.” Alex assured. 

 

Kara shook her head at herself, “What I meant was, you can pretend that I’m a girl you’re trying to date. That’d work right??”

 

Alex shook her head amusedly, a rueful smile on her face, “Kara, no. Look, it’s nice of you to offer but I don’t think it’d work. I mean, come on. Fake dating?”

 

Kara deflated, “Alright that was a little silly.” 

 

Alex raised an eyebrow, Kara rolled her eyes, “Okay, it’s totally silly. But how else would you get real experiences?? It’s not like there’s a place where lesbians gather and try to get to know other lesbians —  _ What _ ? What did I say?” Kara questioned uncertainly when Alex had an euphoric smile growing on her face.

 

Grabbing Kara’s hands excitedly, Alex chirped, “That’s it! A lesbian bar! That’s where lesbians hang out at!!” 

 

Kara’s jaw dropped and she too, started getting excited again, “OMR, so this means that we should head to the lesbian bar tonight!”

 

“ _ We _ ?” Alex blinked.    
  


Kara rolled her eyes and lightly slapped Alex’s arm, “Well yes, we. I’m not letting you walk in there alone. Rao knows you’d need help socializing.” 

 

“Excuse me? I don’t need help.” Alex huffed.   
  


Kara leveled her with a look. Rolling her eyes, Alex grumbled, “Fine. A little help might be needed.” 

 

Kara brightened up, and Alex grew just a tad bit apprehensive at her sister’s obvious enthusiasm, for this was one of the looks which told Alex that she should brace herself. 

 

“We have to get you dressed!” Before Alex could protest, Kara was already pulling her towards her dresser. 

 

Kara scanned the clothes speedily, and then she turned to Alex, a grimace on her face, “Alex, this won’t do.” 

 

Slightly offended, Alex frowned, “What won’t do? I have perfectly good clothes in there.” 

 

Kara narrowed her gaze, and pointed at the dull colored clothes hanging in the dresser, “These aren’t eye-catching in the least bit, Alex. You can’t just throw yourself a leather jacket over a white tank top with black pants and strut into a lesbian bar.” 

 

“Why not? I think it looks edgy.” Alex crossed her arms, a pout threatening to form on her lips. She forced them to form a thin line instead. 

 

Kara crinkled her nose and shook her head slowly, “No, no, no! Alex! Lesbians wear plaids!  _ Every _ budding lesbian knows that!” 

 

Furrowing her brows further, Alex huffed, “What? And how did you know that and  _ I _ don’t?” 

 

Smiling a little smugly, Kara started pushing Alex towards the door while explaining, “A little reading here and there wouldn’t hurt.” 

 

Growing more confused by the second, Alex tilted her head to Kara and asked, “You did some reading? And where are you pushing me to?” 

 

“Of course I did some reading, I wanted to understand you better, Alex.” Kara admitted in a small voice. 

 

Alex’s gaze softened, but her expression was changed into a confused one again when she was handed her jacket before being escorted out of her apartment. Kara placed a strong arm over Alex’s shoulder and chirped, “Now come on, we have to go shopping for something more appropriate for the night!”

 

Alex shuddered at the tone in Kara’s voice, and though she internally groaned, she allowed herself to be led by Kara. There is no going against the Kryptonian when she gets into one of these moods — not that Alex will ever say no to Kara anyways. 

 

She just hopes that at the very least, she wouldn’t make an utter fool of herself tonight. 

  
  


**********

  
  


The night air felt damp on Alex’s skin. She peeked at the sky above, and saw that it was cloudy. “I don’t think it’d rain.” Kara answered the unworded question in Alex’s mind, and she turned to see that Kara wasn’t even looking at her, focusing on her phone instead. Sometimes, Alex wondered if Kara could read minds — or if she only could read hers. 

 

Kara’s words brought Alex out of her thoughts when she said, “Ooh, user ratings gave this place an average of 4.5 stars out of 5, so I’d say that it’s a good start.” 

 

Alex’s eyes were fixated on the bright neon red signboard plastered on the wall, ‘ _ Sparks _ ’ — which was the bar’s name and there Alex stood, dressed in plaids as per Kara’s firm insistence, with leather pants and a black beanie on her head to boot. 

 

Her outfit had gained the much coveted ‘Kara’s seal of approval’ ( _ Well of course Kara approved — she was the one who went on and on about ‘proper lesbian style’ _ ). 

 

Alex thought that she was now a walking stereotype —  _ but who could say no to those puppy dog eyes?  _ Alex mentally sighed. 

 

Alex stared at Kara, who was still eagerly reading something on her phone. Unlike Alex, Kara didn’t dress in something wildly different from her usual style — she had a simple beige sundress on, but with her hair made up and her glasses on, Alex felt like her sister might look more attractive than her tonight. 

 

But Alex was always biased — Kara could literally wear a gunny sack and still Alex will think she’s adorable. 

 

Alex’s lips quirked into an involuntary smile as she briefly contemplated about the slightly bizarre turn of events in her life lately —  from her discovery, her confessions, to her rejection and now, well now her  _ sister _ is bringing her to lesbian bars, to gain some much needed experience because Lord knows how repressed Alex had been in the past. 

 

It could be because of the nerves which were slowly working Alex up, but she suddenly found everything to be wildly amusing. Involuntarily, laughter started bubbling up from her chest, and curious, Kara asked, “What’s so funny?” 

 

Alex managed to compose herself, and shook her head, “Nothing, I’m just….This whole thing —” Alex gestured to her clothes, “Is just really bewildering. I just, ugh don’t mind me, I’ll be fine.” 

 

Kara’s eyes shone empathetically, and she placed a calming hand on Alex’s shoulder, “Hey, it’s okay to be scared. This is new to you, and I know a thing or two about being thrown into a situation which feels surreal and terrifying.” 

 

Kara inhaled deeply, “You were there for me when I was scared, and now I’m here for you. I hope I’d be able to be as calming as you were to me back then….” Kara’s voice trailed off, uncertainty written all over her face and Alex immediately held her arm, “You are. Calming I mean. I told you I couldn’t do this without you, and I meant it. It’s just that I’m feeling nervous about this, apart from the change of gender preference thing — I am pretty out of practice in the dating department. I mean, what if I mess up?” 

 

Kara snorted, “You couldn’t mess up if you tried. You’re Alex Danvers, people should be lining up for you! You’ll do great, Alex.” 

 

Alex smiled shakily, nervousness still evident in her every fiber of being and so Kara linked her arm with Alex’s and practically half dragged her in, while saying cheerily, “It’s all going to be fine, Alex! You’re going to get in there, and mingle with your people! This is exciting!” 

 

Alex mouthed, ‘ _ your people _ ’ with an incredulous look on her face, and beads of sweat broke out on her forehead as they pushed past the doors…. To a very normal looking bar. 

 

Alex may or may not have imagined something along the lines of extravagant decorations with posters of girls kissing girls pasted everywhere — but this bar actually has pretty tasteful chic interior designing, and so very normal. Alex chided herself for her own absurd mental imagery. 

 

Kara’s smile practically glowed in the semi-dim lighting, while Alex’s smile looked almost pained as they both stood by the entrance, a little awkwardly. A helpful waitress sauntered by, and asked, “Welcome to Sparks, is this your first time here?”

 

Alex nodded curtly, while Kara grinned brightly, “Yes! It is! We’re very proud to be here and to be part of the community! Go gay pride!” To Alex’s utter mortification, Kara pulled out a little rainbow flag from her bag and waved it shamelessly. 

 

Alex looked at Kara with wide, incredulous eyes, but the waitress seemed to find Kara adorable, chuckling amusedly, “Aren’t we all? Well have a seat and have a good time ladies. Oh, there’s a new drink on the menu so you might want to check that out.” And with that the duo was left to themselves.

 

Alex gripped Kara’s arm and pulled her to the corner of the bar which had a partition that effectively gives them some privacy. There, Alex softly hissed, “Kara! What are you doing?!”

 

Kara’s face scrunched up confusedly, “Supporting you?” She waved the flag again, and Alex quickly snatched it away and kept it in her pocket before saying, “I can see that! Kara, that was a little too much, why did you say that?”   

 

“Say what?” Kara asked confusedly. Alex deadpanned, “Go gay pride?” 

 

“But I am! I’m so proud of you, and why is that wrong?” Kara crossed her arms defensively, she was starting to get a little upset from Alex’s outburst.

 

Alex rubbed her face and sighed, she should have phrased her words properly. She placed her hand lightly on Kara’s arm, “I know, I’m sorry for putting it like that. I didn’t mean that you’re wrong, but….Kara, you’ve been acting a little  _ too _ perky then, even when we were buying my clothes earlier. And I _ know _ that your over-perkiness is a cover for when you’re actually feeling nervous or uncomfortable. That was why  _ this _ — ” Alex pulled out the flag and waved it gently, “—Was the last straw and I knew I had to talk to you before you scare the others away with your over-enthusiasm.”  

 

Kara bit on her lower lip and looked downwards, “I’m sorry.” Alex rubbed her arm gently, “Hey, you shouldn’t be. Talk to me?” 

 

Kara sighed, “I just didn’t want you to feel like you’re alone, you know? And I know I’ve not been the best foster sister ever as we grew up, what with me always being the center of your attention and I just, I wanted to make up for everything. For not being supportive enough, and for not being aware of your internal struggles. I feel a little….lost with not knowing what to do to make it all better.” 

 

“Aww, come here.” Alex pulled Kara for a hug. “Never doubt that you’re anything less than perfect, Kara. You  _ were _ always there for me, and now you are too. If it makes you feel better, I’m equally lost too, but having you with me, I think we can figure things out, right?” 

 

Kara beamed, “Yes. Better together?” 

 

Alex nodded, “Better together. Now, let’s try to have some fun.” She broke their hug, but Kara held her hand as they walked away from the partition. Alex leaned closer to Kara’s face to whisper, “Just don’t overdo it okay?”

 

Kara nodded seriously, “Got it, no awkward declarations or weird behavior.” Alex took in a calming breath, and they made their way towards an empty high-table. 

 

They sat there for a good few moments, content to just observe their surroundings and though neither voiced it out loud, but they were both surprised by the normalness of the patrons here. Apart from the minor detail that this was a lesbian bar, nothing seemed out of the ordinary — and that was a lesson in itself for them both. Because being gay didn’t mean that things had to change drastically, and things didn’t have to feel wildly different or alien — and realizing that, greatly comforted Alex. 

 

“This place is lovely.” Kara told Alex, and Alex nodded, “Yes, it really is.” After a moment of quiet observation, the duo finally called for some drinks, deciding to actually start having some fun. Kara, of course, could order anything without getting drunk, but she didn’t want to stand out and cause people to wonder why she isn’t tipsy later on, so she ordered a soda instead of the many colorful cocktails available.

 

Said colorful cocktail is within Alex’s grasp as she stirred a bright red drink before taking a sip. “Oh my God, this is so good.” Alex moaned in appreciation, and Kara raised her eyebrows, “Is that the special?”

 

“Yeah, Space Jam. Tastes like it.” Alex took a few gulps more, and Kara reasoned, “Maybe you should take it easy for a bit?” 

 

Alex held a finger up, “I won’t get drunk this easy. I just need some liquid courage, you know? Helps me let loose.” Kara nodded in understanding and then she shrugged, “Yeah, I guess it’s okay. I know you’re no lightweight anyways.”

 

Alex’s smile was hidden as she took another sip, then her eyes fell on the pool table located at the other end of the bar. Kara followed Alex’s line of sight, and she smiled knowingly, “Go, I’ll be okay on my own for a while.” Kara waved the menu, “I saw a lot of interestingly named items here, and I’m so going to try them all.” 

 

Alex hesitated, “You sure?” Kara laughed, “Of course I am! Now go and make new friends! Don’t make me pout.” Kara threatened light-heartedly and Alex chuckled, “Fine, fine. Don’t do that. I’ll be back before you know it.”

 

Kara watched as Alex nervously walked to the other end of the bar, and then she peeked at the menu, already salivating at the thought of eating some of the items. 

 

Meanwhile, Alex felt a little nervous as she approached the pool table. It was surrounded by a few friendly looking women, and it seemed as if they weren’t playing a game then, so Alex didn’t feel like she was intruding when she stepped closer and awkwardly introduced herself.  “Hey….I’m Alex, and I’m new here. I saw the pool table from my spot and I was wondering if I could play a round or two with you girls? If you don’t mind me butting in.” 

 

One of the girls looked at Alex and smiled kindly, “Hey there. Name’s Tricia.” She extended a hand and Alex shook it. 

 

Tricia added, “And we wouldn’t mind. The more the merrier right?” The others nodded and Alex stood closer to the table, “Right.” Tricia smiled, then she peeked over Alex’s shoulder, “Would your girl want to play? We wouldn’t mind having another.” 

 

Alex turned and saw Kara eagerly checking out the menu. A soft smile was on Alex’s face, “Nah she’ll be happier with food.” Then she realized the other thing that Tricia had said, and she quickly clarified, “Oh no, Kara and I aren’t dating.”

 

Tricia raised an eyebrow, “Oh, okay. Well I assumed, sorry about that.” 

 

Alex chuckled, “It’s okay, we’re used to it.” Tricia let out a soft laugh, “Well you two do seem like you’re really close. So, let’s start?” Alex nodded, “Yeah.” 

 

Tricia called out for extra drinks, and she looked at Alex, “What about you?” Alex shrugged, “I guess I’d like more of that Space Jam.” 

 

Tricia’s smile spread, and Alex felt a little less apprehensive about it all. 

  
  


**********

  
  


Kara had finished her second basket of hot wings (to the waitress’ awe), when Alex finally came back to their table. Instantly, Kara knew that Alex might have one too many drinks, judging from her reddened nose and twinkling eyes. “Alex? Are you okay?” 

 

Alex giggled and waved at the direction of the table, before answering in a slightly slurred voice, “More than okay! Tricia and the others are so funny! Girls are so much funnier and fun and they’re so pretty!”  

 

Kara peeked at the pool table and saw an attractive woman waving at them before turning to talk to her friends. Kara nodded slowly, “You’re right, and I’m glad you had fun….But Alex, how many Space Jams did you have?” Kara asked apprehensively, and Alex answered by grinning wider. Yeah, Alex is definitely drunk. 

 

Right then, a familiar tune, ‘Girls Just Want to Have Fun’ started playing over the speakers, and Alex immediately perked up. Excitedly, she tapped Kara’s hand, “Kara! This song! I like it!” 

 

Bemused, Kara nodded, “I know!” To her surprise, Alex suddenly grabbed the bottle of hot sauce purposefully. “Oh no.” Kara started, knowing fully well where this was going.

 

“Come on! We know the words!” Alex goaded, her head bobbing in tandem with the beat of the song, the bottle positioned right in front of her mouth.

 

Though Kara was very amused at Alex’s growing courage, but she also knew that Alex was tone deaf, and she wouldn’t be a good sister if she allowed her to sing in public — And Alex had started singing. _ Loudly.  _

 

_ Oh Rao.  _

 

Kara saw that the other patrons were (thankfully) mostly amused at the now slightly swaying and very much singing off-key, Alex Danvers. Alex looked at Kara expectantly, and the furrowed brows on her face was wordlessly asking for Kara to join in. 

 

Kara, not for the first time, was jealous at the ability of humans to get drunk. Some drunken haze would soften the glaring nervousness Kara felt. 

 

Alex was now pouting — and Kara was powerless. That was how Kara found themselves belting song after song, while holding bottles as their mics, and after a while, some of the other patrons started singing as well. That seemed to egg Alex on, who sang louder and with more conviction — well as much conviction as someone who is musically challenged anyways. 

 

When the last song faded out, before Alex could sing another word, Kara quickly reached out to hold Alex’s hands and smiled wearily, “I think you’ve had enough, superstar. The audience appreciates your efforts.” A passing patron held up her beer with an amused grin, having overheard Kara’s words. 

 

Alex looked like she was about to protest, when she burped softly instead. Covering her mouth, she mumbled softly, “Sorry.”

 

Kara’s grin stretched, and then she peeked at the time, “It’s getting late, we should head back home.” Alex shook her head, and then she winced, “Yeah I think you’re right.” 

 

“Come on, let me help you.” Kara was by her side in an instant, and she held Alex up, supporting her so that she doesn’t fall over herself. Kara held up her card and handed it to the cashier with a free hand, and the cashier smiled brightly at the duo, “You two are so cute together. Your girlfriend’s a real tough one, had so many glasses of the Space Jam before she was finally out of it.”

 

It was funny. But usually, Kara would quickly correct people’s assumptions that they were together.  _ Maybe it’s because they’re at a lesbian bar, or maybe it’s because Kara didn’t want to explain extensively that ‘no, they aren’t a couple’ and ‘yes they’re foster sisters’  _ — but Kara didn’t start saying those words. 

 

Instead, she stared at the top of Alex’s head, feeling the comfortable weight of her head resting on her shoulder, and she softly muttered, “Yeah, she’s a tough one.” Her gaze lingers on Alex, while the cashier’s smile grew. 

 

( _ Deep down, Kara was starting to realize — maybe she didn’t want to change people’s perception that they were a couple, because, maybe, just maybe…. _ ) 

Alex’s sudden, loud hiccup disrupted Kara’s focus, and she finally snapped out of it. Blinking, Kara took her card back and mumbled to the cashier, “Thank you.” 

 

“Come back soon!” The cashier called and the two exited the bar. While waiting for a cab, Kara replied to Alex’s drunken questions patiently, and the little drunken conversations continued when the cab finally arrived, and it went on until they were back at Alex’s place. 

 

The first thing that Kara did when they were in, was hand Alex a glass of water. Alex muttered a soft thanks before drinking it quickly. Her steps were sloppy, but Kara helped steady her as she washed up before walking towards the dresser to get changed. 

 

Kara averted her gaze as Alex clumsily took off her shirt. By some miracle, Alex managed to wear her new shirt without needing Kara’s help. Then Alex jumped onto her bed, and patted the spot next to her with droopy eyes, “Kara, here.” 

 

Kara briefly contemplated it, she wasn’t exactly planning on a sleepover, but she couldn’t leave Alex like this. She gave her a soft smile, “Okay. I’ll be with you in a few, I have to get comfy.” Alex nodded, and she hugged her pillow as a replacement for Kara until she gets in there. 

 

Kara quickly washed up and changed into the clothes which she had kept in Alex’s dresser before crawling to bed slowly, seeing that Alex was unmoving and had her eyes closed. 

 

Alex apparently, wasn’t sleeping and her eyes cracked open once she felt the bed dip. She smiled sleepily, “Kara.” 

 

Kara adjusted herself beside Alex, and she smiled in return. Alex scooted closer, and her face became serious as she asked, “I did good tonight, right? I didn’t embarrass myself?” 

 

Kara held in her laughter over the impromptu karaoke session earlier. Sober Alex would have been mortified. Kara prayed that Alex wouldn’t remember a thing, for her own sake. 

 

“Yes Alex, you did good.” Kara soothed, and Alex was appeased by that, a smile breaking across her face. “You’re the best sister ever.” Alex leaned forward to place a peck on Kara’s cheek — but she misaimed and their lips pressed together instead. 

 

Alex’s eyes fluttered shut while Kara’s were wide open, and she completely froze — Kara could feel every cell in her body freezing and halting whatever functions they were supposed to do, and her mind is best described as being in a state of shock. 

 

After precisely 10 seconds, Alex pulled away, and she hiccuped once, twice, before she sleepily rested her head on the crook of Kara’s neck, a hand placed over Kara’s torso as she pulled her in for a tight hug. 

 

 

Alex quickly found sleep, while Kara most definitely — couldn’t.


	20. Nineteenth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quote #19: The day you stop thinking/questioning, is the day you stop evolving :)

 

Alex woke up feeling like her head was smashed under a boulder  _ and  _ was plunged into boiling lava. 

 

She was, to put it mildly, having one hell of a hangover. 

 

Groaning, she slowly sat up, the covers dropping from her body and she silently thanked whatever force there was, that the blinds were down. Squinting, she saw that it was 8. 32 A.M., and she groggily got out of bed. 

 

“Good morning!” Kara softly called out from the kitchen counter, and Alex only noticed she was there. “Morning.” Her throat felt dry, and she reached out to grab her water tumbler, drinking from it slowly. 

 

Alex gestured towards the bathroom, and Kara nodded in understanding before turning back to the coffee maker. 

 

Freshly showered, Alex walked towards the counter feeling a little more alive than she was earlier, but she still felt a little nauseous. 

 

Kara, wisely handed Alex a big mug of coffee, extra strong. Alex smiled gratefully before taking a big sip. “How are you feeling?” Kara asked as she poured cereal into her bowl. 

 

“I’ll be fine once I’m done with this.” Alex gestured at her mug, “Thanks for yesterday, for everything, really. My memories are fuzzy, but I think I had fun?” 

 

Kara smiled, “Yes you did.” She wet her lips and dared to ask, “So you didn’t remember anything?” 

 

Alex narrowed her eyes while drinking more of the lifesaving coffee, quietly trying to recall the events that transpired last night. She started, “Well I remember Tricia and the girls….we played pool, drank — a lot, and —  _ Shit _ .” 

 

Alex’s eyes widened, her face paled, “Kara, please tell me I didn’t sing, in public. That was a dream, right?? Right????!” Alex insisted when Kara didn’t respond immediately — a smile tugging at her lips but she didn’t dare laugh at Alex’s facial expression. 

 

Kara’s eyes twinkled, “Well...if you must know, no one laughed at you. In fact, I think you’ve gained some fans last night, and I sang along with you, as well as some of the others.” 

 

Alex planted her face on the counter and groaned, “ _ God _ . Why.” 

 

Kara lightly patted Alex’s head soothingly, “Don’t worry, you were great. And you had fun, so that’s good, right?”

 

“I guess.” Alex mumbled and she lifted her head to see that Kara was grinning amusedly at her. Hiding her blushing face behind her mug, Alex took another healthy gulp of the coffee. “Please tell me I didn’t start dancing on the tabletop or something.” 

 

Kara giggled at the mental image that popped in her mind. She shook her head, with an almost regretful tinge in her voice, “No you didn’t. After our little karaoke session, I brought you home.” 

 

“Love you.” Alex smiled gratefully, and Kara’s cheeks slightly reddened. 

 

Clearing her throat, Kara asked with as much nonchalance as she could muster, “So, you remember nothing else?” She tried to appear cool, but by stirring her cereal restlessly, Alex saw right through her. 

 

There was something else that she’s not remembering, Alex realized. Her brows furrowed deeper in contemplation. 

 

After a while, a look crossed in her eyes, and Kara knew Alex finally remembered  _ that _ . Alex gasped, “Oh. My. _ God. _ ” Kara took in a big gulp of the hot coffee, not in the least bothered by the hot drink. 

 

Alex started apologizing, “Kara. I’m  _ so _ sorry.” Kara quickly butted in, “No, no! It’s okay, you were drunk.” 

 

Alex pinched the bridge of her nose and groaned, “You should have swatted me away or something.” 

 

“Well it  _ was _ nice, so I didn’t.” Kara absent-mindedly voiced out, but when she saw Alex’s widened eyes, she quickly backtracked, “I mean, as far as kisses go. You have really soft lips.” 

 

Realizing what she had just said, Kara wished she could fly off into space right then and restart her life on some obscure planet.  _ She actually could… _ ..Kara’s line of thought was broken when Alex laughed —  _ in amusement _ . 

 

Kara’s eyes narrowed beadily while her cheeks burned and she crossed her arms, “What’s so funny?” 

 

“Nothing! I just feel flattered, I guess. Soft lips, eh?” Alex puckered her lips in a very juvenile manner, and Kara huffed at Alex’s teasing. Abruptly, Kara leaned forward until their faces are inches apart, taking Alex by surprise — and then Kara,  _ very maturely, _ puckered her lips as well before retorting indignantly, “Well,  _ I  _ have soft lips too!”

 

Alex blinked, and then she burst out laughing while Kara’s face grew redder by the second. Kara sat back, with a wounded puppy dog expression. Still laughing, Alex got up and went to Kara, hugging her from behind and cooing, “Yes, yes you do Kara. You’re the most adorable little alien in the entire universe.” 

 

Feeling a little offended, Kara grumbled lowly under her breath, but she sank into Alex’s hug, welcoming it even though she felt a little miffed, “You’re lucky I love you or, or I would have hurled you into space.”

 

Feigning horror, Alex gasped, “Who, me? Oh dear, what have I done? I have offended the mighty Kryptonian princess. I am  _ completely _ terrified.” 

 

Kara (very) lightly slapped Alex’s arm and Alex chuckled amusedly, pressing a peck on Kara’s temple, and she soothed, “I’m sorry, but we both know you couldn’t hurt a fly, sweetie. And I love you too.” 

 

Kara huffed, but there was a smile growing on her face. 

 

Alex pulled away, and Kara grudgingly let her. Alex sauntered back to her seat and held her mug of coffee. Then she recalled, “Today’s the day, for the Snider thing.” 

 

Kara honestly nearly forgot about that, but she nodded, “Yeah it is. I’ll meet you at the DEO headquarters later.” Alex nodded her agreement. Kara hesitated, but she said it anyways, “Alex? Be careful.” 

 

Alex flashed her a knowing smile, “I will, don’t worry.” Appeased, Kara continued eating her breakfast. 

  
  


*********

  
  


There was an air of anticipation among the DEO agents who were staking out for the arrival of Snider’s crew and their containers. At the moment, they had taken hiding spots on Snider’s ship which were parked at the harbour for the loading of the containers. 

 

Everything was prepared and set, Alex just hoped that nothing will go wrong. 

 

Moments later, a few vans and a sedan pulled over, and Alex knew it was them. Snider’s crew members poured out of the van, but Alex’s eyes were fixed on the sedan, knowing that that was where Snider was probably in. 

 

Alex made eye contact with her team members, before turning back to monitor Snider’s crew. The harbour was decently crowded with ships owned by the DEO. The other real ships were not allowed to be in here for the day, courtesy of the DEO’s arrangement. 

 

Snider’s crew didn’t seem to find anything amiss, and they carried on with their usual process of loading the containers onto the ship. 

 

Alex gritted her teeth. She knew what was within those containers — and it wasn’t bolts and plugs as Snider’s cover was. She waited with bated breath, for the main vehicle to drive up the ramp into the ship before she signalled for her team to proceed. 

 

Once the containers were loaded, and Snider’s crew signalled that it was done — the main vehicle drove up the ramp and Alex gestured at her team to move forward. 

 

From then on, things quickly became fast paced as the DEO agents charged in, and Snider’s crew retaliated by shooting back. Alex’s team had moved out of their hiding spot, weapons at ready and Alex was sure she had them — until, an explosion suddenly blasted from one of the containers, and the fire and explosion spread across the containers, causing the whole ship to sway wildly. 

 

Alex lost her balance, but her fall was broken by a pair of strong hands and she didn’t need to turn to know it’s Supergirl. “Supergirl!” Alex gestured at the retreating car, and Supergirl flew towards it, pulling the car to a stop. 

 

Her eyes widened when she saw that there was only one occupant within, and it wasn’t Snider. The occupant smiled, and clicked on a button — causing the car to explode, and Supergirl was thrown back by the impact. 

 

Supergirl groaned, and from her blurry vision, she could see the DEO agents shooting at Snider’s crew, but most of them seem to have escaped by now. 

 

Supergirl felt someone holding her up, and Alex’s face came into view. Alex’s brows furrowed worriedly, “Supergirl! Are you alright?!”

 

Supergirl felt herself recovering, and she slowly stood up, flashing a small smile, “Yeah.” Their eyes then turned towards the flaming fires of the containers, and Supergirl quickly jumped in, using her ice breath to take the fire off. 

 

Alex’s stomach twisted at the thought that the abducted humans within were burnt to a crisp, and it’s all her fault — 

 

“Agent Danvers! The containers were empty! This whole deal was a decoy!” An agent reported after checking the insides of the container. Alex’s mind started racing, “If this was a decoy, then the real deal must have been somewhere else! Get the team to find out about any shipments done internationally within the hour, NOW!” 

 

The agent scurried away, and Supergirl turned to Alex with a grimace, “We’ve been set up. Someone must have tipped Snider off.” 

 

Alex growled, her fists clenched, “If this was another mole in the DEO, I will personally deliver hell on that person.” Supergirl nodded in agreement. 

 

Alex’s earpiece crackled, and one of the technicians said, “ _ Agent Danvers, there are no shipments done internationally in the past hour. What should we do next? _ ” 

 

“Head back to the headquarters first, we have some injured agents. I’ll report to J’onn myself.” Alex answered. 

 

Alex turned to Supergirl and her eyes shone with fury, “Snider  _ knew _ . And now, it’ll be tougher to catch him.” 

 

Supergirl’s face was grim, “We’d get him, don’t worry.” Alex heaved an exhale, and nodded slowly, having had calmed down from her bubbling anger earlier. 

 

The agents got off the ship, and walked towards their vans, ready to head back to their headquarters, when sirens could be heard. From the corner of her eye, Alex could see police cars pulling over, and she knew  _ she  _ was going to be here as well.  _ Maggie.  _

 

Supergirl saw Alex’s face scrunching up, and she curiously peeked at the police cars. Understanding dawned upon her when Maggie Sawyer got out of the car, and instantly Supergirl clenched her teeth. 

 

Alex too, saw her coming out of the car and her heart rate picked up at the sight of her, sweat oozing out of her palms, and when their eyes met, Alex felt like she didn’t want to deal with this impending confrontation right now.  “Supergirl, I-I’ve got to get our agents back to headquarters, I’ll see you later?” Alex rushed out her words. Supergirl knew she was trying to get away from the detective. 

 

Supergirl nodded, and Alex smiled apologetically for bolting away — but she really wasn’t ready to be around Sawyer yet. “Danvers!” That voice was the reason why Alex quickly jumped into the van and shut the door promptly.  

 

Supergirl turned and saw Maggie jogging towards them, then the Kryptonian stood in the way purposefully. When she heard the vehicle driving away, Supergirl felt a smile tugging at the edge of her lips, and it grew when she saw the crestfallen look on Maggie’s face. 

 

Maggie cursed lowly under her breath, and when her eyes fell on Supergirl, she perked up. Approaching the superhero, she started, “Hey Supergirl, could you please pass a message to Danvers, for me?” 

 

Supergirl crossed her arms and stared down at the woman. She wanted to be immature and reject her request….but she also knew that wasn’t the right thing to do. Especially because she could see that Alex was scared enough to run away —  _ and Alex never runs away from problems _ . 

 

Kara’s voice was a little gruff, “What do you have to say to her after what you’ve done?” 

 

Maggie flinched. Then she frowned, “Did she tell you? What happened between us?”

 

Supergirl leveled her with a look, “It’s hard not to see something’s wrong when it comes to her. She never loses it like that,  _ ever _ .” 

 

Maggie visibly swallowed, her eyes reflecting her remorse. It was almost enough to make Supergirl ease up on her aggressive stance, but when she remembered the state Alex was in…. _ yeah she couldn’t let this go that easily.  _

 

“I-I’m really sorry. I didn’t mean to — I didn’t know how to handle things like a normal functioning adult. I made a mess, and worse, I hurt someone who is one of the nicest people I’ve met. I don’t have a lot of those, you know?” Maggie rhetorically asked, and Supergirl’s eyes soften a little bit. 

 

“She’s the only person on Earth who deserves all the good.” Supergirl voiced out, and Maggie slowly nodded, giving her a small, wry smile, “Yes, she is. And I feel terrible. If you could, can you please tell her that I’m really, really sorry?” 

 

Supergirl saw that her sincerity, and she let out a small sigh, “I’ll let her know.” 

 

Maggie’s smile grew, but the sadness was still evident in her eyes, “Thank you, really.”   
  


Supergirl nodded before turning to fly off, but Maggie suddenly voiced out, “Supergirl?”

 

She turned and Maggie had a rueful smile on her face, “Danvers is very lucky to have you around. I could see that she means the world to you, and that can be taken literally, in your case. She should know that too.” 

 

There was a knowing look on Maggie’s eyes, and seeing that, Supergirl took an involuntary step back. Swallowing thickly, she said, “She is. And she knows.” 

 

Maggie raised an eyebrow, and Supergirl felt the need to repeat herself, “ _ She knows _ .” 

 

The smile on Maggie’s face showed that she didn’t believe that Supergirl realized what she truly meant — but Maggie decided to not push it further. She had recently pushed one person out of the closet before, and she’s not about to be responsible for pushing a superhero out of one too. 

 

And so, Maggie nodded slowly, “Okay.” 

 

Supergirl pursed her lips, and then said, “I’ll let her know you’re sorry.” 

 

“Thank you.”Maggie said before turning to her colleagues, she had a job to do after all. 

 

Supergirl’s eyes were set towards the slightly chaotic scene in front of her, but her mind couldn’t be further away. 


	21. Twentieth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quote #20: The day you stop caring, is the day you stop living <3

 

Kara stood in front of the mirror in one of Catco’s restrooms, staring at her own reflection for a moment, before lightly touching her face. Her eyes shone under the light,  _ but she wondered what Maggie saw in them earlier _ ? 

 

She shook her head and then stalked out of the toilet, walking towards her cubicle. Along the way, her eyes met James’ concerned gaze, and she saw him coming her way. Biting back a sigh, and ready with an excuse about her sullen mood, Kara stood straighter. 

 

James greeted softly, “Hey, are you okay?” Kara opened her mouth to voice her excuse, but under James’s concerned brown eyes, Kara couldn’t find it in her to word out her excuse. 

 

She flashed a small, tired smile instead, “I think so.” 

 

James’s eyes softened, “You want to talk about it? I do have a pair of capable listening ears.”

 

Kara’s smile became genuine, and she contemplated it for a while before nodding, “Yeah, sure. If you don’t mind?”

 

James smiled warmly, “I don’t.” Then they walked towards the balcony, where they could have some privacy. 

They stood side by side, in companionable silence, for a moment before Kara let out a small exhale. James looked at her quietly, and she started, “Alex and I….” She trailed off, not really knowing how to word out her complicated feelings.

 

Jumping to conclusions from Kara’s hesitation, James asked, “You two had a fight?” His eyebrows shot up comically in disbelief. Kara quickly waved away his concern, “No, no! We didn’t. We’re good.” But Kara’s shoulders were still slumped. 

 

James didn’t look convinced, he still felt like something’s up between them, and surprisingly, that caused him to be concerned. After all, nothing ever brings the two apart. And so, James felt like it’s his responsibility as their friend, to remind Kara about the bond the two shared. 

 

“Do you remember the Black Mercy incident?”

 

“I couldn’t even if I wanted to, that was terrible.” Kara grimaced at the memory and the very tangible pain she felt when she realized it was all fake when she woke up. 

 

James nodded solemnly, “Yes, we know that it was a terrible thing to have gone through. But did anyone tell you, that Alex was the one who looked like the world had burnt and gone to hell when she found out you were stuck in your own mind? When she had the chance to go into the fantasy world with you, she also knew that she would perish along with you if it failed. She  _ made  _ me promise to stop anyone from bringing her out of it — not until she brought you back.”  

 

Kara felt like there was something lodged in her throat by that admission. She knew Alex had thrown herself to save her, but she didn’t know of that piece of information. It twisted her insides painfully. 

 

“Don’t get me wrong, Winn and I care for you a lot. But Alex was the one who would have died for you, without batting an eyelid. That, is how much she loves you, and I’m honestly a little jealous of the bond that you two have.” 

 

Kara laughed softly at his admission, and he continued, “I don’t know what’s up with you two, but I do know that your love for each other run deeper than anything I’ve ever seen or known. You two will work things out. I have absolute faith in that.” 

 

Kara’s throat felt dry. It is precisely because she _ knows _ that, that she felt like her recent really confused state of mind might ruin it all. She doesn’t even know what’s happening anymore, and she increasingly feels like somehow, things are going to spiral out of control. 

 

What’s worse — she wouldn’t know what to do, or what she  _ should  _ do. 

 

But James was right, she  _ has  _ to work things out herself before she panics about anything….

 

And so Kara nodded, giving James a small, but genuine smile, “Yeah, you’re right. Things will be alright.”  _ She hopes _ . 

 

James smiled comfortingly, and Kara was determined to sort herself out.  _ She must _ . 

  
  


**********

  
  


Kara sipped on her drink as she watched Alex saunter back to their table after a round of pool with the other girls. Alex looked a little less tense, and Kara knew that her decision to get a drink at the bar was the right one after all. 

 

“I can drink this forever.” Alex praised the new cocktail on the menu, and Kara grinned, “It’ll be 'Alex's Drunken Karaoke 2.0'.” 

 

Alex crinkled her nose at the memory. Kara’s smile grew wider. Then she remembered that she had something to tell her. “After you left….. Maggie talked to me.” 

 

Alex snapped her head up to meet Kara’s gaze, “She did?” 

 

Kara nodded, stirring her drink, “Yeah, she said she’s really sorry and she feels bad.”

 

“Oh.” Was all Alex could say to that, and Kara patted Alex’s hand comfortingly. Alex cracked a smile at her, and she was about to say something, when her eyes fell on the entrance of the bar, catching a glimpse of an awfully familiar face. 

 

Alex wanted to smack her own forehead at her own stupidity.  _ Of course _ Maggie would be here. It’s a  _ lesbian bar _ ! 

 

But it was too late to make a dash for it now, Maggie was standing by the entrance — thankfully she didn’t realize the duo was there yet, which Alex took as a small blessing in itself. Still, Alex took no chances, and she used Kara as a human shield, explaining in soft hisses, “Kara! She’s here!”

 

Kara, unaware of the situation at hand, innocently asked, “Who?”

 

“Maggie!” Alex whispered with a panicked look on her face. Kara immediately straightened up and in a commendable move — resisted the urge to turn around but with her ramrod straight back and unmoving head it would look suspicious too. 

 

Alex made Kara slouch a little, and Kara whispered, “What do we do now???” 

 

As calm as she could be, Alex said, “We stay put, and once I see that it’s clear, we make a dash for it. Sounds good?” 

 

Kara furrowed her brows, “But wouldn’t it be obvious if the two of us ran out?”

 

Alex grimaced, “Shoot, you’re right. Okay we can discreetly crawl out. The floor is kind of clean, so it’ll be fine —” 

 

Kara immediately spoke up before Alex came up with uncharacteristically silly plans, “Alex, _no_! We’re not going to literally _crawl out_ of here!”

 

Alex frowned, “Well what do you suggest then?!”  

 

Kara answered unhelpfully, “I don’t know, something else other than that!” 

 

“That something better involve not being seen, because it’ll be awkward, and God you know how weird I become when I’m plunged in a socially awkward situation —  _ like running into the one who rejected me! _ ” Alex’s face gradually paled after each word. 

 

Kara nodded solemnly in understanding, then her eyes lit up, “Do you want me to knock her out? I can move speedily without them even knowing I was there. Or I could totally use this little ice cube to hit her head — she’ll black out and wouldn’t know what _ hit _ her!”

 

Alex gasped in horror, “No Kara, that’s not right. I wouldn’t want you to hurt someone for no reason.”

 

Kara defended herself, “Well I have reason and that’s to save you from being spotted by her, isn’t that good enough?”

 

Alex shook her head incredulously, though there was an amused small smile on her face, “No, that’s not right —  **_OH MY GOD._ ** She saw us!  _ But how _ ?  **Kara** !”

 

Kara held Alex’s hand in a calming gesture, “Don’t worry, she might not come over. She’s probably going to avoid us as well — ”

 

Right then Alex squeaked, “ _ Shit _ ! She’s walking —  _ towards us _ !”

 

Alex tightened her grip on Kara’s hand, knowing that she wouldn’t feel a thing anyways, and she hissed, “Shit! Kara, stay cool!” 

 

Kara retorted bewilderedly, “ **_You_ ** stay cool, I’m super cool and calm!  _ I’m _ the picture of serenity!” 

 

Alex was about to disagree with that statement, when Maggie’s voice cut through, “Danvers. How are you?” 

 

Alex’s head snapped up, meeting Maggie’s curious gaze, and she couldn’t help but squawk, “Yeah good, good, yeah.” Maggie saw the other occupant of the table, and Alex introduced the two, “Um, this is Maggie, and this is, Kara.”    
  


Maggie’s eyes lit up with recognition and she smiled, “Oh! The sister! Aww I heard so much about you from Alex.”    
  


Sharply, Kara answered, “And I heard a lot about you.” She narrowed her eyes while sipping her drink.

 

Maggie flinched, and then she frowned, feeling like this was oddly familiar. She stared at Kara questioningly, and suddenly Kara worried if she recognized her. She adjusted her glasses and slightly dipped her chin downwards, but she couldn’t stop eyeing the detective. 

 

Maggie finally broke their little staredown and averted her gaze uneasily. Kara tried to quell the little smug smirk itching to burst out of her lips. 

 

Maggie cleared her throat, and dared to meet Alex’s gaze head on, “Um can I borrow you a minute?”

 

Kara’s lips formed into a straight line, but Alex nodded before standing up. She shot Kara a look, and Kara nodded grudgingly. 

 

Alex walked towards the less crowded area of the bar, Maggie close behind her. 

 

When she stopped and turned, Maggie started, “Hey so you haven’t returned any of my calls, I was worried about you.”

 

“I’ve been working.” Alex deflected, before saying, “I got your message from Supergirl.” 

 

Maggie’s eyes lit up, “That’s great….Listen, I just wanted to apologize and make sure that everything was okay, because the last time we saw each other, things got... complicated.” 

 

Alex smiled ruefully, “I don’t know, I thought it was pretty straightforward. You know, I’m fresh off the boat, that’s not your thing, it’s no big deal.”

 

Maggie swallowed, and she tried to defend herself, “Okay, I like you Alex. It’s just the situation. It’s nothing personal.”

 

Alex stared at her without having anything to say to that. It felt personal to her, but apparently Maggie felt like it wasn’t. 

 

Maggie grew apprehensive at the silence, and she itched to break the silence, by asking hopefully, “Can we still be friends?” 

 

Alex was tempted to say okay. To just say yes, but she didn’t want to lie about how she felt inside. She’s done lying to herself. 

 

And so, she shook her head slowly, “No Maggie, we’re not friends.”

 

Maggie appeared to be hurt by that statement, but Alex found her strength and pushed on, “We hung out. We got close. Then you called me out for liking you then I had the guts to admit, ‘yes it’s true’ and then you told me my feelings were real and I deserved to be happy. So I thought you meant that I deserved to be happy with you.” 

 

Maggie looked stricken, “Alex —”

 

Alex’s voice was unwavering, “No, no I’m not done. Because you convinced me to come out to my sister, and I did. Because I was sure of one thing. And that was my feelings for you. Initially I was terrified, but ultimately, I was proud to come out. Because it wasn’t just some concept. It was about my feelings for this amazing woman. But now, I don’t feel liberated, or like I’m on some great journey. All I feel is pain because you don’t want me.”

 

Maggie saw the hurt Alex’s eyes, and she finally,  _ finally  _ realized what she had truly done. She croaked, “Alex that’s not what I’m —”

 

“You know what? Save it.” Alex turned, ready to walk away from someone who just didn’t  _ understand  _ the extent of the hurt she felt — when she felt Maggie tugging at her arm. 

 

She turned, and saw Maggie’s eyes were misty as she pleaded, “If you give me just two minutes of your time, I promise I’ll get out of your hair.”

 

Alex took a calming breath and nodded, “Two minutes.”

 

Maggie took a shuddering breath, and she husked, “Look, I get it. And if you never want to talk to me again, I’ll respect that. I’ll disappear. But I don’t meet many people, that I care about. And I care about you, a lot. You became really important to me, and um, I hope that one day, you and I could be friends. Because I don’t want to imagine my life without you in it.” And Maggie was terrified to realize how true that was. 

 

Alex searched her eyes, and saw the sincerity and guilt swimming in those eyes. The eyes which used to cause her heart to race, but now all she felt from Maggie’s gaze was a lingering warmth intertwined with the feeling of rejection and hurt. It was a complicated feeling, but Alex too, knew that despite it all, Maggie was someone special, and it didn’t feel right to completely shut her out of her life. 

 

Alex took in a breath of air, and strangely, she felt a little renewed. She took it as a sign, and sighed, “Pool, tomorrow night.” 

 

Bewilderment crossed Maggie’s face before it exchanged for relief and elation, and Maggie’s voice was shaky as she managed to husk, “Wouldn’t miss it.” 

 

Alex gave her a small, sad smile, and nodded before turning to walk back to Kara. Kara stood up, and asked worriedly, “Are you alright?” She didn’t need to point out that she overheard everything, and Alex nodded, a small smile on her face, “I think I’m going to be. I’m sorry, but can we go home?” 

 

“Of course. Come on.” Kara placed a steadying hand on Alex’s arm, feeling her sister slightly shivering after the confrontation, and she never wanted to hug her more than right this moment. But they were still in the bar, and they needed to get out of here, soon — for Alex’s sake. 

 

When they got out, Kara heard Alex’s breath hitch, and she studied her face intently. Alex had a poker face on, but Kara knew that it was a cover for how shaken she felt inside. Kara knew that for Alex to bare her heart like that — it was very emotionally taxing for the agent. 

 

Kara wrapped her arm around Alex’s shoulder, and felt her leaning against her for support. When the cab arrived, they both got in and Kara held Alex’s hand, rubbing soothing circles on her hand with her thumb.

 

Alex sat closer to Kara, their hands clasped together tightly throughout the ride home.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, double updates over the weekend!! I've been itching to update for so long, but work held me back. Since I'm well aware of my impending hectic schedule, I took the time to churn out 2 chapters, for you beautiful people <3 <3 <3   
> Thank you for reading, I really, really appreciate it :)
> 
> Love,   
> A sappy amateur writer.


	22. Twenty First

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quote #21: The day you stop loving, is the day you stop existing :) <3

Alex groaned, “Kara, move. You’re killing me.” She made to push her sister off her, but Kara’s head was firmly planted on her stomach.

 

Kara didn’t even stir at Alex’s ineffective shoves, and Alex grew increasingly exasperated with each failed attempt. She shouldn’t have slept over if she knew this was going to happen. She was going to be late for work! 

 

Alex huffed at her last failed shove, and then an idea popped into her mind. Smirking, she shouted, in a highly distressed voice, “KARA!!!”

 

“ALEX?!” Kara immediately jolted awake, to see Alex smiling triumphantly at her. “Finally got you to move.” 

 

Still slightly disoriented from sleep, Kara frowned confusedly before rolling her eyes at her, “Ugh, don’t do that. I was actually scared.” 

 

Alex saw the distress reflecting in those blue eyes, and immediately felt guilty. She shuffled closer to a frowning Kara, lighting touching her arm, “I’m sorry, that was stupid.” 

 

Kara softened her gaze, “Just, try something else to wake me next time? Maybe kick me off?” 

 

Alex snorted, “I can’t kick off a boulder.” Kara gasped, feeling offended. 

 

Alex stood up and stretched happily, before walking out of the bedroom, leaving a pouty Kara behind. “I’m not a boulder.” She softly huffed to herself before joining Alex outside. 

 

Alex was already starting the coffee machine, and Kara’s eyes glinted, “So, what are your plans today?”

 

“What do you mean? Work, of course.” Alex answered, not seeing the disappointed look on Kara’s face. 

 

Alex was feeling great this morning, and her mind mapped out her to-do-list at work. She smiled happily as she grabbed her phone to check if she had any mails, and saw one from J’onn. Her mood immediately soured. 

 

“Why so grumpy?” Kara chirped when she saw the look on her face.

 

“J’onn asked me to stay at home for the day.” Alex grumbled. Kara’s face lit up at those words, and then she carefully asked, “Don’t you know what day it is?” 

 

“Pfft duh, it’s Monday.”

 

Kara shook her head slowly, “No! It’s your birthday!” 

 

Alex shrugged, “It’s not a big deal.”

 

Kara narrowed her eyes at her, “Yes it is.” Alex was about to say something, when they both heard a knock on the door. Alex stared at Kara’s bright smile suspiciously, and when she opened the door she knew why.

 

“Happy birthday sweetie!” Eliza hugged Alex by way of greeting, and Alex smiled, “Thanks mom. You didn’t have to come — ”

 

“I want to.” Eliza smiled at Kara as she walked into the living room area to put her bags down, while Kara tried to persuade the stubborn one to relent. “Alex, this is your birthday. We must celebrate!”

  
“Birthdays celebrations are overrated. I’m too old for this.”

 

Kara crinkled her nose, “Pssh. You’re not  _ that _ old.” Alex shot her a wry look and Kara cleared her throat, “Young at heart?” She tried and Alex snorted. 

 

Eliza’s voice echoed as she walked around the house, clearing the mess up, “Girls! I told you to vacuum the place at least once a week!” 

 

Kara flinched at that while Alex rolled her eyes, “We are always busy at work mom! We don’t have much time for that!”   
  


“None of that nonsense, Alexandra Danvers!”

 

“Sorry mom” “Sorry Eliza” Alex and Kara called out as Eliza started the vacuum cleaner. 

 

“It’s fine. Just, talk to her!” Eliza called out before she focused on vacuuming the living room area. 

 

Kara nodded and she turned to Alex, “What were your plans then, if not this? How would you want to celebrate your birthday?” 

“Getting some pizza, buy some booze and I’d say something more, but that’s all I really need, truly.” Alex shrugged nonchalantly. 

 

Kara stared at Alex with a horrified expression. Sometimes she wonders if  _ Alex _ was the one who came from another planet. 

  
“Kara, you just said that out loud.” Alex deadpanned. 

 

“Well good. Seriously, are you? Because come on Alex! Everyone  _ loves _ parties!” 

 

“Give me some bourbon, and we’ll talk.” 

 

Kara fake laughs, “That’s cute. But no. We are not shoving bottles of alcohol down your throat — ”

 

“Sounds like a good time to me.” Alex playfully retorted. She wasn’t actually against the whole party thing, but it’s really amusing to mess with Kara a little, from time to time.  

 

Kara pouted, and huffed as she crossed her arms with the world’s most (adorable) scowl on her face.  _ How could anyone resist teasing this alien puppy dog? _ Alex’s lips quirked into a smirk. 

 

“But think of it! Isn’t it more awesome with all of us here? And J’onn, Winn, James …..” Kara’s voice trailed off, before she hesitantly added, “And Maggie, if you’d like.” She knew that the two had hung out a couple of times over the week, and though she was initially apprehensive about that, but Maggie seemed to be keeping her word about not wanting them to stop being  _ friends _ . Kara wholeheartedly agreed on that one. 

 

Alex raised her eyebrows at that suggestion. Over the week since the bar confrontation, things with Maggie had been less tense between the two now that they’ve moved past the whole hiccup in their friendship that was Alex’s confession and subsequent rejection. 

 

Alex is glad to say that with that blunder somewhat patched up, she could admit that a friendship with Maggie was great. It was, after all, difficult for Alex to make friends outside of the DEO as she had to hide so much about herself, but with Maggie, things are very much less complicated — it was refreshing.

 

Alex smiled softly, “Yeah, why not?” She took out her phone and shot a text to Maggie, missing the little look on Kara’s face before it was swept under a wide smile. 

 

Moments later, Maggie replied and Alex’s smile faltered, “Oh she couldn’t make it. Had something to do at the station tonight.” 

 

Kara tried to mirror Alex’s dampened smile, but her voice conveyed her chirpiness, “Well you still have us!” 

 

Alex smiled, “Yes, I do. Fine, let’s do this.” 

 

Kara sing-songed, “She said yes!!” Eliza grinned, “Wonderful! Now get yourselves ready, we are heading to the mall!” 

 

Alex’s face paled, “The mall?”

 

Eliza answered, “Yes, to buy groceries and some decorations! Haven’t Kara told you about this? This was all her idea.”

 

“KARA!!!” Alex bellowed while Kara made a dash for it. 

 

 

*********

 

 

A couple of hours later, the trio finally made it back to Kara’s apartment. Having had set up the place to be more presentable (Eliza’s words), Eliza was now pulling out the pots and pans for the dinner preparations while Kara pulled out some items from the fridge and placed it on the counter. 

 

Alex awkwardly stood by the side, watching the two busying themselves for her birthday dinner. 

 

“You didn’t have to do all of this. Some take-out would do actually — ” Alex closed her mouth when her mother leveled her with a look. 

 

She held up her hands in surrender, “Okay, okay. What can I do to help?” 

 

Eliza was preoccupied, so Kara answered by wrapping an arm around Alex’s waist and pulled her towards the couch. Alex had an adorable confused look on, until Kara said, “You just sit here and….be you. We’ll handle the rest.” 

 

Unamused, Alex crossed her arms and definitely didn’t sulk, “But that’s boring. And I’m not boring.” 

 

Kara’s smile was blinding, “Of course you’re not. But this is your birthday and like it or not, you’re going to get some special treatment —”

 

“More like punishment” Alex mumbled lowly, but of course Kara heard it perfectly. Kara stood firm on her ground, “Well we are going to make this a fun and relaxing day. You’ve had enough….things to deal with lately.” Kara dipped her head downwards and briefly averted her gaze. Alex knew what she meant by that. 

 

Letting out a soft sigh, Alex relented, “Alright. But I don’t want this to be that big of a deal, just dinner with friends and family.” 

 

Kara brightened up, “Of course!” Alex smiled, “So….while you two are preparing stuff — and I’m not allowed to do anything — can I use my laptop?” Alex looked at Kara hopefully. 

 

Kara shook her head, “No. You’d just get work done, and we don’t want you to work on your birthday. J’onn’s orders.” Alex tried not to sulk as she quickly thought of another ploy. 

 

“Can I head to the….gym?” Alex tried. 

 

Kara thought about it for a while, but when she saw the glint in Alex’s eyes — somehow she knew that Alex wouldn’t be heading to the gym. Narrowing her eyes, Kara asked, “Which gym?”

 

Alex sheepishly admitted, “The DEO one?” She already knew Kara’s answer by her disapproving gaze. 

 

Alex sighed dramatically, “Can I have a drink at least?”

 

“If it’s anything non-alcoholic, yes you may.” Kara tried not to smile at Alex’s crestfallen look, the agent was adorable when she’s whiny. Not that she’d tell it to her, though. 

 

“What  _ can _ I do then?” Alex slumped on her seat, effectively looking like a sulky puddle of adorableness (In Kara’s eyes). 

 

Kara stood in front of the slumped figure on the couch, an amused smile on her face, “You can watch TV and just _ relax _ .” 

 

“I can’t watch any new episodes without you.” Alex wryly pointed out. 

 

Undeterred, Kara said, “Watch the reruns then.” 

 

“It’s not fun.” Alex couldn’t help but whine.  

 

“Are you trying to be difficult now?” Kara asked, amused. Alex’s pout lifted into a smirk, “That obvious?” 

 

The grin grew on Kara’s lips at that. 

 

Meanwhile, Eliza reached out for the bottle of paprika but found that it’s empty. Frowning at herself for not buying it earlier, she walked to ask Kara if she had kept an extra bottle somewhere, but her question was stopped when her eyes fell on the two chatting about something by the couch, the occasional laughter peppering their conversation.  

 

Eliza stared at the scene ahead of her, with a small smile on her face. They were so absorbed into their conversation that they didn’t notice her standing by. Eliza was happy that they shared such a close bond — but she couldn’t help the little jealousy over Kara’s connection with Alex. She loved her daughter dearly, but sometimes it felt tough to scale Alex’s walls — while Kara seemed to get right past it without even trying.

 

Alex finally noticed her mother standing by, seemingly drifting in her thoughts and she called out to her. Eliza blinked, and remembered what she wanted to ask. “Do you have any paprika left? This one’s empty and I forgot to buy that earlier.” 

 

“I’d get it!” Alex immediately shot up from her seat, and before Kara could protest, she was wearing her coat and was out of the apartment in a split second. Kara, was impressed.

 

Kara shook her head, an amused smile in place and when she met Eliza’s gaze, they both shared the same knowing smile.  _ Alex could never sit still _ . 

 

 

***********

 

 

There was a knock on Kara’s apartment door, and Alex called out, “I’ll get it!” Kara and Eliza were busy putting the finishing touches on the table.

 

Alex was greeted with the smiling faces of J’onn, James and Winn, while she had a smirk on her face, “Thanks for making it.” 

 

“Wouldn’t miss it for anything in the universe.” J’onn declared as they stepped in, and without preamble, he held out a little envelope to Alex. Alex took it, and J’onn explained, “It’s your gift. A month long trip to the Bahamas.” 

 

Horrified, Alex stared at J’onn and all but croaked, “That’s….punishment.” 

 

J’onn burst out laughing, and then, Alex knew the Martian was only teasing, so she relaxed. She shook the envelope and there was an odd sound within. Curiously, she peeked and saw that it was a key. Her eyes widened, and lifting her gaze, she saw J’onn smiling softly, “It’s the keys to a new bike for you — a Kawasaki Ninja.” Alex squealed and hugged J’onn tightly, “Thank you!!!” 

 

J’onn smiled, and Winn bounced in his steps as he approached her, handing Alex a bag, "Happy Birthday, you beautiful human!". She grinned amusedly at him before peeking into the bag and her eyes fell on a couple of black….cloths? She took one out, and saw that it was a black tank top. She looked at Winn’s bright smile, and couldn’t help but furrow her brow a little, “Thanks….I guess.” 

 

Winn positively gloated, “Hah! I know that look on your face! You think this is just an ordinary tank top, well you’ve underestimated my genius! Hold it up against your chest!”

 

Frowning, Alex complied, “Winn, what — THE HELL?!” Everyone’s jaws dropped when Winn had pulled out a gun and quickly shot at her, twice. 

 

The sound of the shells hit the floor, and Alex was unscathed, so was the tank top. 

 

Winn’s grin was threatening to tear his face apart, “I made the thing bulletproof! Your pretty little self will be safe from bullets, AND also, it’s fireproof!” Winn looked at Kara hopefully. 

 

Kara blanched when she read his mind perfectly, “I’m not going to fry my sister!” 

 

Alex quickly piped in before the resident nerd gets more ideas, “I’m good. Thanks, Winn. This is pretty cool.” She fist-bumped Winn, because she’s cool like that. 

 

James pretended to sulk as he stepped forward with two bottles of good wine, “You guys make my gift look bad. Happy birthday.” Alex chuckled and took the bottles from him, “Oh I assure you, these are exactly what the doc ordered.” 

 

“Speaking of doctors.” Eliza stepped out of the dining area, and approached Alex with a little black box, “Happy birthday, my beautiful girl.” 

 

“Thanks mom.” She took it and opened the box to find vials of green colored substances inside. Eliza smiled at Alex’s curious look, “These are shots that I had created, to make you last that bit longer when you need it the most, in combat. I can’t always be around, but I’ll always try to keep you safe.” Alex’s eyes teared up a little as she hugged her mother tightly. 

 

Kara hovered behind the two uncertainly, and Alex grinned as she held out her hand, inviting Kara to join in the hug. Happily, Kara obliged.

 

Their moment was interrupted when the oven beeped, signalling that the roast was done and Eliza broke free to attend to that. The boys went to help out, leaving the two girls by the couch. 

 

Kara chewed on her lower lip, and said, “Alex, I have something for you.” Alex saw the nervousness in her eyes, and she allowed herself to be pulled into Kara’s room. 

 

Kara bent down, and retrieved a cutely wrapped present box, complete with ribbons, from under her bed and then she shyly handed it to Alex, “Happy birthday.” 

 

Alex grinned at the cute little package, and couldn’t help but tease, “Aww Kara, you didn’t have to. Now I feel like I shouldn’t ruin the wrapping.” Kara rolled her eyes, but she was smiling, “Oh just open it.”  

 

Alex did and Kara nervously fidgeted with her hands as Alex chuckled amusedly while pulling out a complete box-set of Law and Order, food coupons for their favorite Chinese takeout, and Kara felt like explaining her odd choice of gifts, “I knew the others had cooler gifts, but I’m offering what I could give to you. Movie nights, takeout nights, and lots and lots of cuddling — ”

 

Alex looked at Kara affectionately, and she was about to say something when her hand felt something at the bottom of the gift box. Alex grabbed for it, and then she gasped. 

 

For in her hand, held a necklace with the emblem of the House of El on one side, and a little house on the other.

 

Kara softly said, “I carved it from a block of stone at the Fortress of Solitude. The house represents our home at Midvale, and…. I consider you a member of the House of El, because you’re…. Everything. To me.” 

 

Alex stared at Kara with an unreadable expression for a moment too long, the silence nearly stifling poor Kara, “Alex?” 

 

“Help me.” Alex finally said something. Kara furrowed her brows in confusion, “With?” 

 

She held out the necklace and then Kara understood. Taking it, Alex turned around so Kara could help her wear it. Kara’s fingers brushed across Alex’s skin, and though this wasn’t the first time they’ve touched, but there was something else to it tonight. 

 

When Alex turned around, Kara’s breath hitched at the sight of the emblem of the House of El on her. A burst of warmth spread across her chest — it felt a lot like …

 

Her train of thoughts stopped when Alex abruptly pulled her for an embrace, and Kara melted into it. She felt Alex pull apart for a bit, and then, the soft press of her lips on Kara’s forehead caused her to blush as Alex softly said, “Thank you. This is the best.” 

 

Kara beamed, “I — ”

 

 

“Dinner’s ready girls!” Eliza’s voice broke through their moment, and startled, the two turned towards the sound. 

 

 

Alex slowly slid off from the hug, but their fingers were intertwined, and she said, “Come on, let’s go.” Alex pulled, and Kara willingly followed. 

 

When the duo emerged from the room, with the extra accessory on Alex’s neck, Eliza raised an eyebrow questioningly at them. Alex smiled away her unworded question, and with Kara mirroring her grin, Eliza dropped it, starting dinner instead, to the joy of the menfolk in the apartment. 

 

Laughter and conversations started flowing easily among them, however, Eliza couldn’t help but notice the radiant glow coming from the girls’ faces. 

 

Alex whispered something to Kara, and she burst out laughing loudly, which wasn’t anything new, really … but there was also an intense warmth and love swimming in those baby blue eyes of Kara’s as her eyes fell on Alex. 

 

 

That, didn’t escape Eliza’s astute eyes. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are really moving forward from here on out. Buckle up for the Kalex train! <3 
> 
> PS: Your patience is Godlike ;) <3


	23. Twenty Second

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quote #22: We are but stardust, breathing the soul of a wanderlust. <3

 

Out of the two, it was Kara who openly displayed her emotions on her face while Alex was more emotionally reserved, even as a child. 

 

Their close bond from day one meant that Kara was especially influenced by Alex, be it her words or her emotions. 

 

If Alex was distressed or elated, Kara would appropriately be sullen or ecstatic.  

 

And so, raising the two, it was by looking at Kara did Eliza know what was happening to them. 

 

It was a useful trait — which Eliza still uses even today. 

 

 

 

************

 

 

 

And so, Eliza started observing Kara more as dinner ended, even while the small group engaged in games and conversations. 

 

It was hard to tell at first, as the two have always been close — but there were little signs. 

 

More touching, the fact that they couldn’t sit away from the other for too long … but the eyes were the most telling that something had indeed changed between the two. 

 

Specifically, Kara’s eyes. 

 

Eliza knew that the Kryptonian had always had a deep rooted fascination and admiration for her daughter (it was no secret, in all honesty) but there was an extra sparkle in them tonight, as she stared at Alex. 

 

Eliza recognized that look. It was the same that she reserved for Jeremiah. 

 

When that realization dawned upon her, Eliza spilled a little of her wine on her shirt, and Kara immediately noticed it. 

 

“Here.” She handed a napkin to her with a warm smile, and Eliza stared at her dazedly for a moment, caught up in her thoughts. 

 

Kara’s smile faltered, and the look of concern on her face was clear when Eliza didn’t reach out to take the napkin. “Are you okay?” 

 

Eliza blinked away her thoughts, and glanced at Alex’s worried face before looking at Kara again. 

 

Her eyes fell on the napkin, and she looked up, into those kind blue eyes which shone so intensely for her daughter. 

 

She reached out for the napkin, and a smile grew on her face as she said, “Yes. Yes, I’m fine.” 

 

And Eliza truly was. 

 

Kara audibly let out a sigh of relief, and flashed Eliza another smile before turning back to their game, Alex holding onto Kara’s hand tightly as she argued with Winn over the rules. Kara of course, supported Alex wholeheartedly and Winn grumbled as he admitted that he was wrong. 

 

Alex turned to briefly glance at Kara gratefully, and it was then that Eliza saw it. 

 

It was almost unnoticeable for others, but for the mother, it might as well be tattooed on her face — Alex had that glint in her eyes too when she looked at Kara. 

 

Eliza looked at them as they went about their game, hiding her growing smile as she took another sip of wine. 

 

It sure does taste sweeter tonight. 

 

 

***********

 

 

The apartment was a little quiet after everyone went home. 

 

Eliza put the last of the dishes away while Alex had finished clearing up the living room area. Kara had gone out for a moment to discuss about work with James for a bit, leaving the mother and daughter duo to enjoy the moment of silence together.

 

Well, as silent as Eliza could achieve, seeing that she felt like now was the perfect time to ask Alex about …. things. 

 

She slowly approached Alex who was checking her phone, and she broke the silence, “Nice necklace.” 

 

Alex lightly touched the object, smiling softly, “It is.” Eliza grinned down at her, and she cleared her throat, wanting terribly to bluntly ask her, but she knew that wasn’t an approach which Alex would appreciate. Hence, she started casually, “So… you hadn’t dated for 2 years now.”  _ Way to go for casualness, Eliza _ . 

 

She internally grimaced at her own phrasing, and Alex understandably cringed. 

 

Wearily, Alex said, “Thanks for the reminder, mom.” 

 

Smiling apologetically, Eliza sat down on the couch next to her, “I didn’t mean to sound like that. I’m just… wondering. If you, you know? Found  _ anyone _ interesting?” 

 

Alex wanted to say no, but she didn’t. “The DEO is full of interesting aliens, so it’s hard to pinpoint just one interesting being….” She deflected instead. 

 

Eliza shot her a wry look, and Alex shrugged, “I love my work.”

 

“You know that’s not what I meant.” 

 

Alex swallowed the lump in her throat and nodded, “I know.”

 

Eliza tried again, “So?”

 

Alex wanted to say something, but nothing came out her lips. 

 

Eliza took Alex’s quietness as affirmation, and then she gently prodded her, “Want to talk about it?” 

 

Alex turned to look at her mother, seeing only warmth reflected on her face — but she was so very scared. Scared of telling her, and seeing that face morph into anger or worse, disappointment. 

 

Alex wasn’t sure if she could handle that at this moment. 

 

Alex averted her gaze and mumbled softly, “It’s nothing.”

 

“What is it?” Eliza couldn’t hear what she had said.    
  


Alex turned to meet her gaze and repeated herself, “It’s nothing, mom.” 

  
Eliza knew that Alex was pulling away, and she didn’t want that. 

 

She smiled gently, “No. I know that you have something to tell me.”     
  
Alex tried to wipe away the deer in the headlights look she was undoubtedly spotting at the moment, and schooled her features to be more nonchalant instead, “No.” She averted her gaze from her mother. 

 

A moment of charged silence ensued, and Alex felt the urge to repeat herself, “No.” She sounded unconvincing, and they both knew it.    
  
Alex heaved a sigh before giving up the act, “How?” She was genuinely perplexed.   
  
“Keeping a secret disagrees with you, sweetie.” Eliza had a soft smile on her face as she stared at Alex.

 

“This isn't like that, mom.”Alex swallowed the lump in her throat and refused to make eye contact with her mother while hanging her head, it was painfully clear that she was ashamed at herself. 

 

Eliza reached out to hold Alex’s hand tightly and all but pleaded, “Please tell me.” 

 

Alex stared at her mother, and then, she finally caved. She clenched her fists, and confessed, “I….I’m not….straight.” 

 

It was out there now, and Alex could never take those words back. 

 

She braced herself for her mother’s outburst. She felt like she deserved it.    
  
That was far from her mother’s mind. Eliza’s eyes were shimmering with unshed tears as she studied the darkened look on Alex’s face, “My beautiful Alexandra. Why? Why is it so hard for you to tell me?”    
  
Alex lifted her head to meet her mother’s all-knowing gaze. 

 

She never felt more exposed in her life. 

 

She finally admitted shakily, “I felt like I’m, uh, letting you down? Somehow.”    
  
“Why would you being gay ever let me down?” Eliza asked, a tinge of hurt was evident in her voice. 

 

She never wanted Alex to hide herself because she was afraid of letting her down. 

 

_ God, _ that hit a spot in the mother's heart.    
  
Alex released a shuddering sigh, and softly pointed out, “You always wanted me to have a regular life.”   
  
Eliza stared at her daughter with a mixture of amusement and sadness before saying, “Alex. Look at the life that our family has led. Look at me, look at  _ Kara _ .” An amused look colored her face and they shared identical smiles.    
  
As each word registered in Alex’s mind, the knot in Alex's heart gradually loosened until she did what she thought was impossible after Maggie —  _ to have hope again _ . 

 

This time, her hope was that her mother was truly meaning what Alex thinks she means. 

 

She feared that her mother was disappointed at her deep down inside and was trying to not hurt her feelings. 

 

That was almost as painful as rejection.    
  
As if sensing Alex’s internal emotional war, Eliza reached out to squeeze Alex’s hand gently. Alex lifted her gaze to stare into her mother’s warm eyes — and she knew, that Eliza was telling the truth and meant every word she said. 

 

The dark thoughts in her mind dissipated. 

 

Eliza smiled, “I don't think you’d believe that I'll ever expect you to have a regular life. You were always going to be different, Alex. Because you were always exceptional, and I LOVE YOU — whoever you are.”

 

Alex sat still and listened to her mother as calmly as she could while holding back her tears and she nodded curtly, twice, in acknowledgment of Eliza’s words. 

 

Alex was overwhelmed by this reception — it was beyond her wildest dreams in all honesty, and she just didn’t know what to do with this. 

 

Eliza recognized that her tough as nails daughter would not initiate physical contact first, and so, for both their sakes, Eliza pulled Alex for an embrace. 

 

An unwilling soft strangled cry escaped Alex's lips, before she quickly composed herself again. 

 

Eliza's heart was saddened by how critical Alex was of herself and how much she likes to hide her vulnerability — but she knew that Alex would gradually learn that it's okay to show her vulnerable side to those she loved.    
  
A name popped in Eliza's mind and a warm smile grew on her face.    
  
Alex closed her eyes and relished the comfortable silence and tight hug, feeling her mother rubbing her back comfortingly and all Alex could think of was how lucky she was that this was the reaction her mother had displayed.     
  
She did feel bad for thinking of the worse, but Alex never really knew what to expect, so it's best that she imagined the worst — to prepare her heart, in a manner of speaking — and she couldn't be more grateful for this.    
  
Alex could say that she is  _ finally  _ at peace with herself.    
  
  


“It’s Kara isn’t it?” Eliza’s softly spoken words broke Alex’s reverie. 

 

  
Frowning in confusion, Alex pulled away, looking at her mother as she asked, “What?”    
  


  
Eliza mirrored Alex’s frown, then she clarified herself with a sureness in her words, 

 

 

 

“Kara. You’re in love with her, aren’t you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Just wanted to state that in this AU, Alex never talked about Maggie to her mother in whatever off-screens calls/texts like briefly mentioned in Supergirl - so Eliza pretty much doesn't know of Maggie's existence or significance in Alex's life. 
> 
>  
> 
> Also, I hadn't taken the time to say this, but from the bottom of my heart — thank you. For reading, for being patient with the pace I set for this, for leaving comments, bookmarking and kudo-ing this fic of mine. I have no words to describe this happiness I feel, so, thank you <3


	24. Twenty Third

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quote #23: We may not be forever, but you felt awfully close to it. Sometimes, that's enough. <3

“ **WHAT** ?!” 

 

Eliza flinched at the shrillness in Alex’s voice, and she was, to say the least — very confused at Alex’s reaction.  _ Had I assumed wrongly? _ Eliza wondered …. but a mother’s hunch is never wrong. 

 

Alex had pulled away from the hug and was now staring at her mother with wide, shocked eyes.

 

Eliza took a careful step forward, and Alex involuntarily flinched, which didn’t escape Eliza’s observation. “Sweetie….”

 

Alex interrupted her, “Mom, I don’t know what you thought but it’s —  _ She’s my sister _ !” 

 

Eliza chose her words carefully, knowing that if she dealt with this wrongly, it’d lead her daughter to retreat into herself further. 

 

“Yes….She is a part of our family. That will forever be true. But I assumed that your realization was because ….” 

 

Alex brusquely finished her sentence for her, “Because I’m in love with her? Mother, that’s ridiculous!”   
  


“Is it now?” Eliza countered, not harshly. 

 

Alex’s mouth opened to say, ‘I don’t love her that way’, but the words got lodged in her throat. Alex’s grimace deepened. 

 

Shaking her head firmly, she said, “Mother, I love Kara, but as a sister. I’m her big  _ sister _ !” She pointed at herself bewilderedly, as if she needed to clarify her point.  

 

“You were teenaged girls when she first arrived on this planet, I’d say that you two were more best friends or peers, rather than sisters.” Eliza gently explained. 

 

Alex ran a hand through her hair frustratedly, and with clenched teeth, she bit out, “Still, that’s — that’s just  _ wrong _ .” 

 

Eliza pursed her lips, a disapproving frown threatening to grow on her face, but she held it back. 

 

She reached out to cup her daughter’s face with both hands and said, “Stop thinking about what others would think. You are Alex Danvers and you take orders from no one. Allow yourself to  _ immerse in your feelings _ . Stop shoving your feelings down.”

 

“I’m not.” Alex gritted out. 

 

Her eyes were watery from unshed tears, and from the stubborn frown on her face, Eliza knew that Alex was shutting her out, for now. Eliza was simultaneously frustrated and saddened, because she wished Alex was a little more perceptive over herself. 

 

Still, Eliza would back off — for her sake.

 

Swallowing her urge to nag at her daughter, Eliza instead said, “Okay. _ Okay _ . I’m sorry.” Alex relaxed a little, but she narrowed her eyes at her mother, suspecting that she was letting this go, just so that they would stop arguing. 

 

“I do love Kara. I’d do anything for her — because she’s my _sister_.” Alex felt the need to clarify again, even though no one asked her to. 

 

Eliza nodded, “I don’t doubt that. Just. Alex, I’m here for you okay?” 

 

Alex swallowed the lump in her throat and said, “I know, thanks mom.” Alex slowly reached out to hug her mother, and Eliza smiled, knowing that her daughter will figure things out one day. _She had faith._

 

The door opened, and Kara’s voice interrupted the silence that dawned on the duo, “I — Oh. Am I interrupting something?” Kara asked when she sensed that the air felt tense, somehow. 

 

Alex jerked free of the hug, startled by Kara’s sudden appearance and Eliza observed as Kara’s face quickly scrunched up in concern at Alex’s obvious distress. Blue eyes met her own questioningly, and Eliza shook her head imperceptibly at Kara. 

 

Alex stuttered, “Um, no. No. I…..It’s getting late…. I’ll be heading home.” Alex mentally kicked herself at Kara’s disappointed face, and she could see that the Kryptonian was growing concerned at Alex’s sudden change of behavior. 

 

_ But she can’t. _ She normally wouldn’t mind staying the night — just, not today. 

 

“I left some files at home, and it’d be easier for me to commute with those to work tomorrow.” Came Alex’s weak excuse — and they both knew it. 

 

Fighting back the urge to demand an answer to why Alex seemed upset, Kara instead nodded slowly, “Okay, do you want me to drop you off ….?” 

 

Almost immediately, Alex answered, “No! I mean, it’s fine.” Alex stepped forward to hug Kara, but there was a moment of hesitation which everyone noticed, before she actually pulled her for an embrace. 

 

“Thank you, for everything.” Alex’s words were sincere and Kara felt it. “You’re welcome.” She tightened the hug, and then frowned when she felt Alex pull away swiftly. 

 

Smiling shakily, Alex walked backwards to the door, “I’ll see you tomorrow Kara, and you too mom.” Eliza opened her mouth to respond, but Alex was out before she could. 

 

Kara stared at the closed door for a moment, before turning to Eliza, a concerned look in her eyes, “What was that all about? Is she okay?” 

 

Eliza let out a soft sigh, “I’m afraid I might have pushed a little too far — ”

 

“What?! Oh Rao, Alex — ” Kara’s hand was on the doorknob when Eliza quickly called out, “Kara don’t!” 

 

Kara paused, and she turned towards Eliza, disappointment evident in her, “She needs me now, and I can’t believe you’d hurt her feelings on her birthday!  _ Her birthday, _ Eliza!” The crease between her brows furrowed deeper. 

 

Despite Kara’s increasing dismay, Eliza’s lips quirked into a smile. She was pleased at Kara’s protectiveness. 

 

But she needed to clear things up. “Kara, I didn’t hurt her, exactly.” She let out a small, exasperated sigh, “I know she’s gay.” 

 

Kara’s frown morphed to one of surprise and her jaw dropped. “O-Oh …. So …. she told you?” She managed to gather her words. 

 

Eliza smiled softly, “I could see it for myself.” 

 

Kara had an adorable confused frown on her face, “How?” 

 

“It was obvious.” Eliza shrugged. 

 

Kara nodded slowly, silently wondering if being a lesbian had any outward symptoms which Eliza had picked up on. 

 

Kara started, “I’m sorry, that we kept it a secret from you, but things were so complicated and —” Eliza shushed her gently, “I understand sweetie. For the record, I approve.” 

 

“You do?” Kara wondered aloud in surprise. 

 

Eliza chuckled, “Of course I do, she’s always going to be special and not a single thing is wrong with her for loving who she loves.” Eliza’s eyes were trained on Kara who was still digesting her words thoughtfully. 

 

Kara finally asked, “So why was she upset??” 

 

Eliza contemplated telling her what she thought, but she had already offended one daughter  tonight, and she really wasn’t up to dealing with two individuals in denial — at least, for now. 

 

Trying to skirt around the issue, Eliza started, “I … might have brought up the topic of love interests.” 

 

Understanding dawned upon Kara. Alex was hurt because Maggie was brought up. She gritted her teeth and swallowed the fiery sourness growing in her chest. “She talked about her?” 

 

Eliza blinked in confusion, “Who?” 

 

“Her. Maggie. She talked about her?” Kara asked, unsure about why Eliza needed that clarification.

 

Eliza’s eyebrows were raised, “I don’t know of a Maggie, and regardless, Alex wasn’t upset because I mentioned about that person.” 

 

“I don’t …  understand.” Kara was beyond confused at this point, and Eliza was starting to feel bad for not being direct in the first place. 

 

She wanted to say it, but the thought of Alex held her back. She was now realizing that she might have dumped her observation on Alex without her being ready to hear it (yet), and telling Kara now might worsen the situation. 

 

She bit back a sigh, “Alex just needs some time to sort things out … that’s what you need to know right now, sweetie.” 

 

Kara wanted to demand for an explanation, but she knew to respect their boundaries, so instead, she asked, “Just tell me this, would she be alright on her own? Or do I need to get her right now?” 

 

Eliza couldn’t help the glint in her eyes when she smiled, “Don’t worry Kara, she’ll come around soon enough. I have faith in her. Just, give her some time.” 

 

Kara deflated, but nodded nonetheless, “I'll try … and sorry for thinking that you had hurt her, you know, like … ” She didn’t need to explain what Eliza’s overt strictness had made Alex feel in the past, and Eliza smiled sadly, “I know. And I’m glad, you know?” 

 

“For … ?” Kara asked curiously. 

 

“For loving Alex.” Eliza observed Kara closely, and she saw how Kara’s eyes lit up before the look flitted away. Swallowing thickly, and finding that words had suddenly failed her, Kara nodded softly. 

 

“I mean it, thank you.” Eliza placed a strong hand on her, and Kara dared to lift her gaze to meet hers, and then a small smile slowly spread on her lips. 

 

 

 

*********

 

 

_ Whoosh! _

 

“Shit!” Winn narrowly ducked the flying punch bag as it hit the wall loudly. He clutched onto his chest while his materials fell to the floor, the pen rolling away towards Alex’s foot. Alex bent and picked it up, quirking an eyebrow at him, “Aren’t you supposed to test those guns?” 

 

Winn gathered his composure and cleared his throat as he shakily straightened himself from his crouched position, “I’m here to show you the reports of course…. I was looking all over the place for you and if I knew you were busy murdering the poor bag, I would have left you to it a moment longer.” He eyed the pitifully deflated bag, lying in a sad heap on the floor.

 

“Who offended you?” Winn asked softly, his eyes widened in fear for the person who dared put Alex Danvers in this mood. He felt sorry for the fellow. 

 

Alex grumbled lowly under her breath, “Myself.” But answered instead, “No one. I’m just …  sharpening my skills.”

 

“Well you skills are kick-ass top-notch.” Winn whistled, and stopped halfway when Alex narrowed her eyes at him. He cleared his throat and held out the report, “Here.”

 

Alex walked past him, and called out, “I’ll look at it after a shower.” 

 

She walked into her room to get a change of clothes, when her eyes fell on her phone, lighting up with notifications. She grabbed it, and saw a couple of texts sent by the other DEO agents, one from Maggie to ask if their pool night was a go …  and two very concerned texts from Kara. 

 

Abruptly, she placed her phone back on the table with an audible thud. 

 

She chewed on her bottom lip. It was unfair of her to walk out of Kara’s apartment last night so suddenly, and Alex’s anger grew exponentially, at herself. 

 

She was frustrated that Eliza had accused her of  _ that  _ … and she was mad, because she couldn’t refute Eliza’s statement wholeheartedly. 

 

The still unfamiliar weight around her neck felt heavier, and Alex caressed her necklace thoughtfully. 

 

Under the artificial lighting, the emblem of the House of El shone, and Alex smiled pensively at it. She let out a sigh as she released it from her grasp. 

 

Because underneath her current mess of thoughts, lies something far scarier than anything Alex knows thus far in life. 

 

 

_ Her true feelings _ . 

 


	25. Twenty Fourth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quote #24: We may not be forever, but you felt awfully close to it. Sometimes, that's enough. <3

Kara was 16 when it happened. Like most girls her age, she had her first crush, and his name was Ethan. Ethan Jennings — good-looking, straight As student, head of the debate team, a moderately popular boy in school. 

 

Alex thought that he was decent enough to be the unwitting target of affection of an alien princess. 

 

Still, she was cautious about this Ethan dude.

 

Which was why, secretly she kept a close eye on him for a couple of weeks — at the end of it, she found that he really was a good kid after all. 

 

Kara couldn’t be anymore smitten.

 

Alex conceded that he was a good choice as far as crushes go. 

 

One day, Kara’s unrequited crush was not so unrequited anymore.

 

Alex still remembered that day, because Kara literally flew towards the moon (she stopped, thankfully, at Alex’s worried shriek). 

 

Alex was happy, because Kara was happy — _ what kind of sister would she be if she’s not completely happy for her _ ? 

 

Which is why Alex kept that smile throughout Kara’s excited gibberish about how wonderful Ethan was, how smart, how wonderful — _ and yeah _ , maybe Alex  _ was _ a little annoyed at how quickly Ethan was getting to be a big part of Kara’s life. 

 

She felt bad for thinking like that, uncontrollable as it is.

 

So she did what was right — she shoved those ugly feelings down, reminding herself that Kara was happy and that’s the only thing that mattered. 

 

 

 

“Alex.”

 

Came Kara’s voice, tinged with so much uncharacteristic sadness, that Alex shot up from her bed, completely wide awake from her half asleep state just a moment before. 

 

There Kara perched by her windowsill, looking tormented, and Alex quickly pulled her in.

 

Kara carefully held her, as if she was afraid of breaking her. Alex’s grimace deepened when she felt her trembling violently. 

 

“What happened?” Alex didn’t intend to sound harsh, but panic and worry was gripping her heart. 

 

Kara burst into tears, “Ethan — he, Alex. I almost killed him.” 

 

Alex’s eyes widened, as she wrapped her arms around Kara’s small form, “H-Hey, it’s okay. We can take care of it, where is he now?” 

Alex was concocting plans to bury the body, if it came down to it. 

 

Kara’s face scrunched in confusion, hot tears still trailing down her cheeks, “Take care, how? What?”

 

Sombrely, Alex said, “We can bury the body somewhere discreet, or burn him up. With your laser eyes, we can totally do that … ” 

 

Horrified, Kara’s eyes widened, before an incredulous laughter erupted from her. Alex grew worried, she thought that Kara might have lost it at that point. 

 

Finally composing herself, Kara looked at Alex fondly, “Rao, you’re just so ….”

Her words trailed off, shaking her head sadly, “He isn’t dead Alex, but very nearly did. Because of me. I did this.” Tears started flowing again, and Alex gently led her to sit on her bed.  

 

“Tell me what happened.” Alex asked softly, and Kara did. 

 

Earlier, the duo were walking down the street, just talking and enjoying each other’s company. They were crossing the road, when a truck was coming towards them at full speed. In her panic to save him, Kara had erroneously shoved Ethan away — using her full, Kryptonian strength. Poor Ethan was flung away, slamming against the trunk of a tree at the impact.

 

He was motionless, barely with a heartbeat when she got to him. An ambulance came, taking Ethan away, leaving Kara feeling horrible about herself.

 

“I’m a monster.” Kara whispered brokenly. Alex immediately answered, “No you aren’t.”

 

“I broke him, with my bare hands.” Kara persisted.

 

Alex shrugged, “He was a twig anyways.” Kara gaped. Alex sighed, “I know it looks bad, but it’s not your fault — ”

 

Kara looked like she was about to start crying again, so Alex quickly amended, “— Entirely. You were trying to save him, and it was a brief moment of misjudgment of your own strength.” 

 

“One moment is all it takes.” Kara hung her head in shame.

 

Alex quieted down, knowing that words would seem meaningless now, especially when Kara was so hard on herself. 

So, she did what she knew would comfort her best — she hugged her. 

 

Kara tensed up for a moment, before leaning into her, tears staining Alex’s shirt but she didn’t mind. They sat like that for a long while, before Kara finally voiced out forlornly, “Who would ever be able to love me?”

 

Alex stroked her hair gently, before answering, “Some day you’d find someone who’d love you, who’d not break under your touch.” 

 

Kara broke away from the hug, Alex staring at her quietly. “How do you know that? How can you be so sure?” Kara croaked, her throat tight and dry from crying. 

Alex’s heart cracked at her sadness. 

 

Alex thought about it for a moment. Then she cradled Kara’s hand before giving it a firm squeeze, “Because I’m not afraid you’d break me and, I love you.” 

Her words were unwavering, so was her gaze. 

 

Kara’s watery eyes shone brighter under the trickling moonlight’s beam. Alex wondered,  _ who wouldn’t love this girl _ ?  

 

Kara reached out to hold Alex’s hand, then she said, “Promise me. Regardless of what happens in our future, we’d always be sisters.” 

 

Alex looked at her, and then slowly nodded, 

 

“I promise.” 

 

 

 

**********

 

 

 

Alex’s eyes snapped open after indulging in that piece of memory. Rubbing her temples, she stood up from her seat, moving towards her cabinet of weapons. She tugged the doors open forcefully, her eyes falling on her babies as she contemplated which one she would take for her mission with her team. 

 

“You didn’t answer any of my texts.” 

 

Alex spun around, and she met Kara’s sullen gaze with a wide-eyed look on her face. “Uh, I was … ” She decided against lying, sighing instead, “I’m sorry, I had a lot in my mind.” 

 

Kara approached Alex swiftly, “Do you want to talk about it? I was worried, with you leaving like that.” 

 

Alex’s lips downturned into a frown, “About that … I’m really sorry. It’s just … mom said some,  _ weird _ things.” 

 

“She said that she had said something which upsetted you, but she wouldn’t tell me what it was about.” Kara voice cracked at the end of it, showing that she felt saddened to be left out of the loop. Alex understood her perfectly. She gritted her teeth. 

 

“You know you could tell me, right?” Kara asked softly, Alex swallowed the lump in her throat, not responding to that. 

 

Kara’s eyes dimmed when Alex kept her silence, and Alex could see her trying to shove down her hurt feelings for not being trusted enough with knowing what’s going on. 

 

Alex closed her eyes and gritted out, “Mom said, she thinks, —  _ that I love you _ .” 

 

Kara grimaced, “You don’t?”

Her heart felt like it was being stabbed by the very thought of it. 

 

Alex’s eyes widened, “No! I mean, I love you but not like that!”

 

“Like what?” Kara asked confusedly. 

 

“Like…. That.” Alex willed for Kara to understand, but Kara frowned deeper, before her eyes glinted as she finally understood. 

 

“Oh.” Was all she could say. 

 

“Yeah.” Alex responded. 

 

An awkward silence descended upon them. 

 

“Oh Eliza. T-That’s … ” Kara laughed nervously, and Alex winced at the forceful sound, but decided to not comment on it. Alex ran a hand through her hair, “I don’t know what she’s thinking sometimes.” 

 

Kara smiled too widely, “Haha yeah … Well I don’t know why that would upset you so much — we’ve always been mistaken as a couple by others.” 

 

“Yeah we were.” Their gazes locked for a moment before Alex broke it, averting her gaze towards the weapons in the cabinet instead. “It’s just … coming from mom feels different you know? Apart from the sisters thing, of course.” 

 

“Right, sisters.” Kara dipped her head downwards, “That’s us.” 

 

Alex didn’t pick up on Kara’s odd tone, as she was preoccupied with her own thoughts. “Right?! Ugh it’s stupid.” 

 

Kara nodded gingerly, “Yeah, yeah it is.” Alex sighed as she closed the cabinet door with a loud thud, finally daring to look at Kara, “I know. I’m glad you didn’t get alarmed by this. Admittedly, I freaked out a little.” 

 

“It showed. You left like you saw a ghost.” Kara shrugged. Alex flinched, “I’m really sorry. I’ll make it up to you, how does Pizza and movies sound?” 

 

Kara blinked, “Oh. Um, raincheck on that one. I have an … assignment from Snapper, kind of have to get it finished as soon as possible.” She chewed on her inner cheek at her lie. 

 

Alex’s smile faltered, “Oh, okay. Well, let me know when you’re free and I’ll drop by.” 

 

A small smile grew on Kara’s face, “Will do.” 

 

A beep was heard from Alex’s pocket, and Alex checked it. “J’onn needs me to check on things.”

 

“Go.” Kara said, and Alex briefly half-hugged her, “I didn’t say this properly, but thank you. For yesterday and for the gift. I love it.” 

 

“Love you.” Kara blurted. Alex was slightly taken aback before her smile widened, “Love you too Kara.” Instinctively, she leaned to press a soft peck on her cheek, before walking away. 

 

 

Left alone, Kara repeated to herself softly, “I love you.” 

 

 

 

**********

 

 

 

A thick cloud of black smoke enveloped the burning quay and masked police officers went into the scene, trying to gauge the damage done by the still unidentified culprits. 

 

Maggie crossed her arms as she somberly stared at her scurrying colleagues, knowing that only she was aware that this wasn’t done by humans — she could smell the alien scent on this one, and she didn’t like it one bit. 

 

“Sawyer, this is the second one in two days. Same MO. I think we’ve got ourselves a serial arsonist here.” An officer grimly stated. 

 

“I don’t think it’s that simple.” Maggie answered gruffly when she spotted a familiar black vehicle pulling up. DEO agents.

 

Maggie clenched her teeth, she was right about aliens being involved. 

 

Alex came out of the vehicle, and Maggie walked right up to her.

 

Without preamble, she asked, “Danvers, there’s been two cases of arson at quays along National City’s shorelines, and I know these aren’t done by humans — tell me what’s going on?” 

 

Alex opened her mouth to answer, but a call came her way and she picked it up. “Hello?”

Maggie watched as she scowled and Alex gritted, “I’ll be there.” She hung up, turning to Maggie, “This was a decoy. I have to go.” 

 

Maggie said, “I’m coming with you.” Alex nodded, and her team members went into their vehicle, while Maggie and Alex took the detective’s car. 

 

The two vehicles drove in a line, Maggie’s car tailing the DEO one, and they sped down the highway. 

“Tell me everything.” Maggie’s lips were set into a straight, grim line as her mind buzzed with curiosity. 

 

Alex wet her lips, “There’s an alien, name’s Snider and — ”

 

Suddenly, the DEO’s vehicle swerved to the right and to the left violently, and before Maggie or Alex got to react to the oddity — the car promptly exploded, right before their eyes. 

 

Maggie slammed the brakes, throwing Alex forward in the abrupt move — and in that precise moment, another vehicle smashed into their side, causing their car to flip over. 

And then, it was dark. 


	26. Twenty Fifth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quote #25: Even with my eyes closed, I could still see you perfectly. You're simply beautiful, my dearest. <3

The wheels of Maggie’s overturned car spun as shattered glass scattered all over the road. 

 

The truck responsible for the accident had rolled to a stop at the impact, not too far away from their car. 

 

Blood trickled down Alex’s forehead, and her eyelids flickered, signalling that she was regaining consciousness. 

 

“Fuck.” She cursed when she realized that she was cut and bruised in a few places, but nothing too serious, thank God.  

 

Slightly disoriented, she hazily studied her surroundings, checking if it was safe for her to climb out of her car. Maggie was groaning softly, but thankfully she too, appeared to be relatively unharmed. 

 

Unbuckling her seatbelt, she turned towards her window, the smashed glass making it easier for her to break out of her potential death trap of a car. 

 

Grimacing at her wounds, she managed to pull herself out, and then she fell on the hard floor, groaning at the pain. Maggie too, clambered out of the car.

 

Collecting herself, Alex made her way to what remained of her team member’s vehicle.

 

3 blackened forms were found lying in the remains. Bile rose up at the back of her throat, she felt sick that they were reduced to burnt crisps.

 

The vile feeling increased when she realized she had narrowly escaped the same fate that they had. Alex clenched her fists, hot tears starting to well up in her eyes. 

 

Maggie placed a hand on Alex’s tense shoulder, and when she got no response from the obviously grieving agent, she decided to give her a moment. 

 

The detective observed their surroundings, and saw nothing suspicious. Her gaze fell on the culprit who had crashed into their vehicle. 

 

Staggering towards the truck, Maggie called out, “Hey asshole! Are you okay?” 

There was no response. 

She cursed lowly under her breath, and dialed for an ambulance. 

 

Keeping her phone after the call, she continued her path towards the truck, and she forced the door open — to see no one inside.  _ What the hell? _

 

Her mind reeled at the many possibilities, but only one stuck — _ this was intentional _ . 

 

“Alex!” Maggie called out, and Alex turned to see what Maggie had found. 

 

A blazing anger shone in Alex’s eyes. Clenching her teeth, she spat, “Snider.”

 

 

 

*********

 

 

 

Maggie tried not to gawk at the many unfamiliar equipments littered around Alex’s office. Instead, she was keeping close watch on the agent, who was sitting not too far beside her, on top of the elongated slab after their wounds have been dressed and looked into by the medics. 

 

“You doing okay, Danvers?” Maggie broke the heavy silence, and Alex turned to look at her, “I’m alright.” 

 

Maggie wanted to dispute that, when J’onn walked in, catching Alex’s immediate attention. 

 

Grimly, he said, “The reports came in, and it showed that the bomb was attached underneath the car. It was an type of detonator which we haven’t seen before, so we are assuming that it’s alien in origin. As for the truck, the gears weren’t tampered with, so the only possibility left to explain the crash, is that an alien is involved as well.”

 

Alex gritted out, “I knew it. Fucking Snider.” She took in a calming breath and asked, “Have you checked?” 

 

J’onn nodded, “With their permission, I’ve looked into the minds of every single agent we have —  and none of them were guilty. There is no mole in the DEO.”

 

Alex clenched her fists, and she raised her voice “But there has to be. The mission from the other day, and now this? I’m convinced there is one, J’onn!” Maggie frowned sympathetically at Alex, knowing that the survivor’s guilt she had, was eating at her on the inside. 

 

J’onn sighed, placing a hand on Alex’s tense shoulder, “I’m sorry Alex. It’s not your fault — ” 

 

“I was their leader, I should have known better.” Alex refuted J’onn words, her voice filled with guilt and regret. 

 

J’onn sighed, he understood Alex’s pain. Being the only survivor after a horrid incident, was something he was awfully familiar with. 

 

And so, with one last gentle pat on her shoulder, J’onn left, knowing that he’d be more useful out there, finding ways for them to catch him. 

 

“Alex …” Maggie’s words died, when she saw how closed off Alex looked. She sat there, feeling a little lost. She didn’t know how to comfort her, and she wasn’t sure she was the one who could. 

 

At that precise moment, Kara barged into Alex’s office, having had heard of the incident, but her string of angry words died in her throat when she saw that Maggie was there as well. 

 

“Supergirl.” Maggie called, and Kara remembered that she was wearing her suit at the moment. She mustered a small smile, but it got wiped away when her eyes fell on her. 

 

There was a haunting look on Alex’s eyes as she stared off into space. Kara was by her side in an instant. Placing a hand on her face, she whispered, “Hey.” 

 

Alex blinked, as if she only realizing that she was there, and then the stormy look washed away as tears started to well up in her eyes. “K-Supergirl.”

 

Kara tilted her head to quietly ask Maggie to give them some space, and the detective nodded empathetically, closing the door quietly on her way out. 

 

“They died. H-He got to them.” Alex choked. 

 

“It’s not your fault.” Kara gently asserted, and Alex lifted her gaze to meet hers. 

 

“I’m going to kill him.” She vowed, and Kara nodded, “I’ll help.” 

 

Alex’s lower lip trembled, but she didn’t allow herself to cry — not until she had his head in her hands.

 

Kara wrapped her arms around her, and hugged her tightly, rubbing her back comfortingly and Alex slowly eased into the hug.

 

There was a soft knock on the door, and Kara turned to glare at the person who dared to disturb their moment. 

 

Winn stuck his head in sheepishly, “I’m sorry, but there’s something you have to see.” 

 

Kara felt Alex pulling away, and Alex wiped away the stray tears with her thumb, “I’m fine. What is it?” 

 

Winn stuck his thumb and pointed it over his shoulder, “It’s him.” 

 

Alex tensed up immediately. She promptly stormed out of her office, the other two following suit. 

 

Agents crowded around the monitor, and Alex saw the grim expression on their faces. 

 

J’onn looked at her and said, “Snider had snuck out a couple of shipments, while the quays burned. Alex … a lot of citizens were shipped off for illegal organ harvesting — we may be too late.” 

 

“No. It’s not too late. We are not giving up on them!” She couldn’t. She owed it to them to make him pay. 

 

J’onn had a ghost of a smile on his face, but didn’t let it bloom into one. He nodded, “We won’t. That’s why I had decided to bring in … help.” 

 

He tilted his head to stare at someone behind Alex and Supergirl — and out walked The Silver Banshee. 

 

A cocky smirk in place, she greeted, “Missed me?” She waved her fingers lightly at the stunned expressions on Alex and Supergirl’s face.

 

“What are you doing here?” Alex instinctively stepped forward to stand in front of Supergirl in a sort of subtle, protective stance. 

 

“Ah, the other Danvers. How’s your sister doing? I hope not very good.” She contained her chuckle, her smirk widening at how ruffled Alex was becoming.

  
“Try anything funny and that’s the last thing you’ll do, you hear me?” Alex warned, and this time, The Silver Banshee did let out an amused chuckle. 

 

J’onn quickly stepped in before Alex potentially strangled her. “She won’t go anywhere without our supervision. Those bracelets she’s wearing? She’d be electrocuted if we found her to be a threat.” 

 

“Guess I have to behave.” She jingled her bracelets, her eyes glinting mischievously. 

 

J’onn narrowed his gaze at her, “If you wish to not increase your sentence, I suggest that you behave.”

 

She held up her hands in surrender, jutting her lower lip out in an exaggerated innocent look. 

 

Alex stepped closer to her, and growled, “I’m keeping an eye on you.” The Silver Banshee merely grinned. 

 

Winn shifted his footing uncomfortably, he too, was unaware that J’onn had gotten her out.

 

The Silver Banshee spotted his from the corner of her eye, but ignored his presence, not even sparing him a glance. 

 

Winn was mildly disappointed at her standoffish attitude, despite things, they did date briefly. Or at least, that’s what _ he _ believed  _ they _ had.  

 

J’onn voice got everyone’s attention. “Alex, Supergirl. You two will be keeping watch and working closely with the Silver Banshee in this mission, will that be okay?” 

 

“Yes.” They both answered in unison. Maggie asked, “Sir, could I please lend a hand in this? I promise not to be a burden.” J’onn looked at Alex, who nodded quietly. 

 

J’onn said, “Alright, come to me after this, I’ll brief you of your part.” Maggie’s eyes shone brightly. 

 

Alex smiled at her, glad that she could be part of the team now.

 

Supergirl saw the smile. Crossing her arms, and an impassive look on her face, Supergirl focused on J’onn’ orders. 

 

“We have narrowed down the possible directions that the shipment might have headed, one is at the northeast of National City, and the other is at southwest of it. There will be two teams for this purpose. I will be leading the team heading for the northeast, Alex and Supergirl, you will be leading the southwest team.” 

 

“I’m going to tweak and adjust some of our weapons.” Winn said. 

 

“Ooh, can I tag along to see what you’ve got?” Maggie asked, eager to take a closer look at the cool weapons at the DEO. 

 

Caught off guard by the pretty officer’s attention, Winn beamed brightly as they began walking away, “Sure! Not to brag, but I have a lot of weapons, which  **_I_ ** created, of course — ”  

 

Alex smirked as she watched her friend continue shamelessly bragging, obviously trying to impress Maggie — but he was also completely unaware that the detective had  _ zero _ romantic interest towards men. 

 

_ Winn always did have the worst luck when it comes to women,  _ Alex shook her head, before turning to scrutinize The Silver Banshee, who was checking her nails, and looking like she was bored out of her mind. 

 

Rubbing her hands together awkwardly, Supergirl cleared her throat, wanting to try to ease the obvious tension between them, said, “So…. you don’t look too bad. Out of jail and all.” She internally winced her choice of words. 

 

The Silver Banshee wasn’t impressed, and she gave her a one over before frowning in disgust, “And you’re still the same old goody two shoes. You bore me, Supergirl.” 

 

Supergirl’s jaw dropped, but before she could think of a retort, Alex stepped in to say, “At least she gets to roam freely being an adored Superhero, unlike you.” 

 

The supervillain tilted her head sideways and squinted her eyes, “Heroes are overrated. And you know, I’m starting to think that life within those walls are less worrying, what with the threat of aliens trying to destroy us looming over our heads daily. And to think that our only defense is in a secret agency and a little alien girl, who — ” She laughed mockingly, “—Have to get help from villains like me. Talk about amusing.” 

 

Alex’s face darkened as she stepped closer to her, hissing lowly, “One, Supergirl took you down before and I don’t doubt she could do it again. Call her ‘little’ once more, and I will tear your limbs apart myself.” 

 

Alex missed the brief look of glee and adoration on Supergirl’s face before it got replaced with a small smile.

 

“Two, I don’t need to explain how amazing the DEO is at doing their job, with you being one of the assholes we put away for good. And three, it would be infinitely more amusing, when I shove you back to your cage — with no hopes at getting any benefits whatsoever.” Alex glared.

 

The Silver Banshee didn’t seem the least bit fazed. “Ooh, scary.” 

 

Alex grimaced further, and then she held her hands up in surrender, “Fine, fine, I’ll be a good girl. For a while.” She smirked and Alex rolled her eyes, “I’m going to enjoy escorting you back.” 

 

“And they say chivalry is dead.” 

 

“I swear....” Alex stopped herself from snapping again, not wanting to amuse the supervillain further. Instead, she asked with clenched teeth, “What do you get out of this anyways?”

 

Banshee smirked slyly, “Kara Danvers’ head on a silver platter. You know, because it’s for the silver banshee?” 

 

Seeing the icy glare coming from Alex, she rolled her eyes and frowned, “Oh come on, that was funny. Well would you believe me if I said that all I wanted was some Netflix and an upgrade of the menu?”

 

“Is revenge on that menu? What about an elaborate ploy to escape a high security prison?” Alex asked wearily. 

 

The Silver Banshee chortled, and then she lightly slapped Alex’s shoulder, “What do you know? You  _ do _ have a little sense of humor too! And here I thought you’re just a one-dimensional character in this insipid world.” 

 

Her laughter echoed as she walked down the hallway, and Alex seethed, “I am going to enjoy tazing her if she ever steps even a little out of line.” 

 

Supergirl nodded sombrely, “We can take turns.”

 


	27. Twenty Sixth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quote #26: You are your own hero and your own villain — but one thing's for sure, you hold the power to change your own life <3

Alex somehow felt like this whole teamwork thing going on with The Silver Banshee would lead to nothing short of a disaster. From the corner of her eye, she saw the villainess in question mocking the outfits that her team wore, something about them being boring. 

 

Alex normally couldn’t care less for the mockery, if not for the fact that she was hypervigilant on The Silver Banshee’s every movement. She would never know when that nutjob would turn against them, and she sure as hell wouldn’t be caught dead being unguarded. 

 

“Alex!” Supergirl nudged her gently, and Alex realized that she wasn’t paying attention to whatever that was being said by J’onn over the speakers blaring in their boat.  _ Shit _ . 

 

Supergirl assured her, “Don’t worry, I paid attention. You should probably stop staring at her. I know she’s evil and all, but for now she’s part of the team. Besides, if she steps out of line, we can take care of her.” 

 

Alex let out a soft sigh, “You’re right.” She stepped closer to the agent by the monitor, “How close are we to the ship?” 

 

“We should be able to see it in less than 5 minutes, Agent Danvers.” Alex nodded before turning to the Banshee, “You remember the plan, don’t you?”  

 

Boredly she listed, “Shrill like hell, scramble some alien brains — not yours, of course, Supergirl.” 

 

Alex smirked, “You couldn’t even if you want to. Winn gave us these earpieces so that your sonic scream wouldn’t harm us.” The Banshee pouted, “They do say that exes are the worst after all.” 

 

“We have eyes on it, Agent Danvers!!” Came a frantic call, and everyone started gearing up. 

 

Shooting one more stern look at the Banshee, Alex said, “I have no time to play your games, work with us, or I won’t hesitate to lock you up.”

 

She rolled her shoulders, “Oh lighten up. Let’s get working, alright?” 

 

Supergirl nodded and Alex heaved a small sigh, “Alright.” Their ship was nearing the suspected container ship, and one of the agents said, “We’re using our infrared sensors to see if there is an abnormal number of humans in there.” 

 

Everyone held their breaths as the scan ran, and the speaker crackled, with J’onn’s voice saying, “ _ Alex, our shipment wasn’t the one — ” _

 

 

“Agent Danvers! I think we found them!” The agent called out and everyone prepared for the takeover. 

 

“ _ We’re coming over right away, Alex. Be careful _ .” J’onn added worriedly.

 

“Will do J’onn. Team, we’re moving out!” Alex ordered and she nodded at Supergirl who flew out to scout for Snider’s men. The Banshee was beside Alex, following her out to the front. 

 

Gunshot sounds were heard, and Alex knew this confirms that this was Snider’s ship. She smiled ferally, both elated to have the chance to free the human hostages, and to finally destroy Snider. 

 

There was a flurry of motion then, Supergirl swooping down from the sky to attack them, while Alex’s team too, engaged in combat against Snider’s substantially sized team. Fire and ice shot of our their limbs, but thankfully Winn’s weapons were a Godsend, enabling them to keep up against the aliens. 

 

The Banshee let out a piercing sonic scream, and only Snider’s team were affected by it, while Alex’s were equipped with the special earpieces. 

 

Despite Snider’s team obviously losing at this rate, Alex’s eyes scanned the chaos in front of her to see her target. He was not in sight. The cabin, seemed like a likely place for the coward to hide at, so Alex slipped away from her team and ran towards it. 

 

She shot at the lock of the metallic door, and it creaked open. She got in, and went deeper, the sounds of shootings and explosions outside were the only signs that showed that the battle still carried on.

 

Holding out her gun, Alex carefully walked deeper into the cabin, her eyes looking around for him, fully expecting a surprise attack. 

 

Suddenly, she felt like she couldn’t move. 

 

Out stepped two human-like aliens, she recognized the taller one as Snider, who was staring at her with a cold smile. “We finally meet, Agent Danvers.” 

 

Alex opened her mouth to scream Supergirl’s name, but found that she couldn’t move her mouth to do that. Seeing the look on her face, Snider laughed,  “Tu-La here controls minds … though he could only control the minds of weaker species, such as yourself.” 

 

Alex could only quiver minutely in anger, Tu-La had her in his control. She felt herself lifting her gun up, towards her face before the cold metal was pressed against her temple. Snider smiled coldly, “Bye bye Agent Danvers.” 

 

To her horror, Alex felt her finger curling to pull the trigger, but she fought herself, trying hard to not do it. The two assholes merely waited for her mind to finally give into Tu-La’s control — 

 

“ALEX!” Supergirl all but barged into the cabin, her voice startling the two aliens, including Tu-La, and in that moment, Alex was free from his control. 

 

A look of panic flashed through Tu-La’s  eyes briefly before he fell lifelessly on the floor, Alex having had swiftly redirected her aim to his forehead. Knowing that he was in trouble, Snider shot out ice and fire towards the Kryptonian, but Supergirl deftly dodged his hits. 

 

Snider tried to make a dash for it, but Alex’s aggressive shots at him made it difficult to. Snarling, he shot out fire blasts towards her, but Supergirl blocked Alex from the brunt of it. Supergirl shot her laser beam towards his leg, and he yelled in agony at that. In an almost anti-climatic move, Alex aimed her gun at his head, and blasted his brains out. 

 

His body dropped, and judging from the lack of sounds outside — this was finally over. 

 

Adrenaline still pumping in her veins, Alex still trained her gun at his lifeless body. She was brought out of her daze when she felt Supergirl touching her arm lightly, “Hey, it’s over.”

 

Suddenly overwhelmed with emotions, tears started welling in Alex’s eyes, but she didn’t allow for it to flow. “They would rest in peace now.” Supergirl softly said, and Alex nodded, unable to form words at the moment. 

 

She felt Supergirl squeezing her hand gently and Alex let out a shuddering breath. They quietly made their way out, to see that most of Snider’s team had been neutralized, and there was a crowd of people being led out of the containers. They would be sent home, with the help of the agents. 

 

From her peripheral view, she saw The Silver Banshee waving her fingers lightly at the duo with a smile on her face as she was being led into another DEO issued boat, undoubtedly being driven back to her cell. 

 

“I guess she really did pull through after all.” Supergirl noted, pleasantly surprised that she didn’t try anything funny. Alex snorted, “Yeah well, I guess she’s smart enough to know anything she tries wouldn’t work anyways.” 

 

“True.” Supergirl nodded, and they watched as the mess gets cleared up. Suddenly Alex asked, “How did you know? That I was in trouble earlier?” 

 

Supergirl’s cheeks grew pink, “Well…. I kind of, uh, listened to your heartbeat? It suddenly beat erratically, so I knew something was up.” 

 

Alex’s eyebrows shot up, “You tuned into my heart rate? In the middle of a messy fight?” 

 

Supergirl dared to meet Alex’s gaze head on, and she murmured, “I would always tune into you, no matter what.” There was an intense earnestness in those blue eyes, that Alex stopped breathing for a second. 

 

Supergirl noted that Alex’s heart rate had picked up again, but she wondered if it’s because she got hurt or something. Alex cleared her throat, and her heart rate steadied again. Supergirl’s worries lessened.

 

“Alex!” J’onn’s voice brought them out of their little bubble, and Supergirl briefly narrowed her eyes at the sight of Maggie approaching them. Maggie, noticed the look before it flickered away, replaced by a neutral look. 

 

Alex stepped forward and talked to J’onn about what happened, and the DEO agents discussed about other finer details while Supergirl stood close by, while Maggie regularly gave her input as a police officer. 

 

Finishing with their little talk, J’onn left to handle things, leaving Alex, Maggie and Supergirl standing awkwardly together at the corner of the ship. Usually Supergirl would have flown off at this point, but for reasons, she stayed on this time. 

 

“So. Danvers, you up for a game of pool?” Maggie started, and Alex perked at that idea. She desperately needed a drink or two after this ordeal.

 

Hearing the offer, Supergirl tried not to sulk, especially when she saw the way Alex’s eyes lit up at that. But she thinks she failed at not sulking, because two pairs of eyes were shot her way, one was concerned while the other was curious, inquisitive. 

 

Supergirl recognized the look in Alex’s eyes, and she knew what she would do. Alex would decline, so as to not make Supergirl feel left out. The thought was sweet, but also, so very guilt inducing. Because Alex had spent most of her life, tailoring herself to ensure that Supergirl would never feel left out or feel alone. 

 

Immediately Supergirl straightened up, and she placed a reassuring hand on Alex’s shoulder, “You should go.” Alex looked like she wanted to say something to that, but Supergirl grinned, “I mean it. Get a break, Alex.” She meant it in every way possible, but Alex didn’t know that. 

 

Seeing the sincerity in her eyes, Alex relented, but not before saying, “But if there’s anything, give me a call…. For DEO stuff, of course.” She added the last part to cover for Supergirl’s identity. 

 

“Right. DEO matters, yes. Yes of course. I am working with the DEO after all.” Supergirl awkwardly confirmed, and Alex internally cringed. Supergirl shot her a small apologetic smile. 

 

Maggie bit back a smile at the exchange that unfolded in front of her.  _ These two _ . She mentally shook her head. 

 

Walking backwards, Supergirl gestured to her back vaguely with an overly bright smile plastered on her face, “I guess I should help them, you know, Superhero’s duties and all? See you around! Alex! And, uh, Maggie.” She crinkled her nose for a brief second before her smile returned. 

 

And she bolted before she could further embarrass herself, leaving two very amused humans in her wake. 

 

“She’s cute.” Maggie said with an amused smile.

 

Letting out a soft sigh, Alex’s lips curled upwards, “Yes, she is. Very much so.”

 

 

They didn’t notice that Supergirl had stumbled on her steps a little. 

 

 

*************

 

 

The bar was a little less crowded than usual, but the duo didn’t mind it one bit, especially when they could use the pool table to their hearts content. At this moment, they had decided to retreat back to their booth for a bit. 

 

Neither were drunk, but they had a nice buzz going on from the drinks they’ve had. Having her guard lowered by the booze, Maggie indulged in her rare moment of sappiness as looked at Alex’s relaxed grin. 

 

The usually composed detective said, “You know Danvers, I haven’t thanked you properly yet. For being my friend. I’m just glad that we didn’t let my harsh words ruin the chance we have at an amazing friendship.” Maggie raised her glass at Alex before taking a big sip from it. 

 

Alex flashed her a small smile, before saying, “No, thank you.”

 

Maggie quirked an eyebrow, “For what?”

 

“Everything. This, and….. well, I told my mom.” Alex admitted sheepishly.

 

“You did!” Maggie’s grin grew, but then she got a little wary, as she worried for her reaction. “How did she take it?”

 

Alex smiled, “Better than me.” Then she remembered that her mother even suggested that she was in love with Kara. Alex quickly shoved her words away, ignoring the feelings bubbling up within her from that.

 

Instead of indulging on those unwarranted feelings, Alex chose to focus in another line of thought. “You know, when you uh, when you first suggested that I was gay, I….denied it. Then I thought it was just about you. I mean, how could I not like you? But you know, deep down, I think I still wasn’t comfortable that that was my new normal. But it is. My new normal, and I’m happy that it is. Because I finally get me. And now I realized that it wasn’t about you, but it’s about me living my life. So, thank you.”

 

Maggie smiled proudly, and then she said, “Anytime.” The friends shared a moment of peaceful silence, both relishing in it. 

 

But Maggie could only be silent for so long. She started, “So. You and Supergirl.” 

 

Alex eyes flitted up, and a crease formed in between her eyebrows, “What about us?”

 

Maggie’s finger traced patterns on her glass, and she contemplated being subtle about it. But one look at Alex’s face, and she knew that it might be a better idea to just be direct about it. 

 

“Come on, Danvers. I’ve seen the way you two look at each other.” She waited for Alex to understand what she’s implying. 

 

Judging from Alex’s confused frown, Maggie already knew that she didn’t understand. “What? We’ve worked together, for a long time.” 

 

Maggie groaned, “Danvers, do I really need to spell it out for you?” 

 

Alex involuntarily recoiled. She promptly leaned back on her seat, her lips formed into a straight line, “I don’t need you to. We’re good friends, and there’s nothing else to it, okay!” Alex knew she was being defensive, and for the life of her, she didn’t know why she should be (A smaller voice in her knew why though. But Alex ignored it). 

 

Seeing Alex’s obvious distress, Maggie’s eyes softened. “Oh Danvers….” Alex’s jaw was tight, and Maggie knew she was one second away from bolting — and the detective couldn’t allow for that to happen. 

 

She grasped Alex’s hand before she predictably moved to stand up. Alex frowned confusedly at Maggie’s hold, and she said, “What are you doing?”

 

Maggie deadpanned, “Stopping you from being an idiot who runs at the first sign of feelings. And I thought  _ I  _ was the one in this friendship with issues.” 

 

Alex sat back down and pulled back her hand before crossing her arms. “I wasn’t running away.” Maggie shot her an incredulous look, and Alex grudgingly grumbled, “Okay maybe I was.” 

 

“You totally were. Alex, look at me.” She demanded when Alex chose to stare at the table instead. Sighing, Alex lifted her gaze, and met Maggie’s knowing one. “You have feelings for Supergirl, don’t you?” She bluntly pointed out, and she noticed how Alex visibly flinched. 

 

“No.” Alex’s answer was too quick, too desperately uttered, to be true. Maggie smiled sadly, and she shook her head, “Stop shoving your feelings down, Alex.”

 

“I’m not!” Alex protested sharply, but Maggie was undeterred. “You are.” Alex opened her mouth to argue, to fight, to give a lengthy speech on a million reasons why Maggie was wrong …. But she couldn’t find the words to. Or rather, the words refused to spill out of her. 

 

At Alex’s continued silence, Maggie sighed, “Look, I know it seems scary to have feelings for someone from out of this world, but trust me when I said I know how it feels. Been there, done that, remember?” She tried to make light of the situation by bringing up her past experience with an alien.

 

Alex swallowed the lump in her throat, “It’s different, Maggie. Our relationship…. Is special.” 

 

“No shit Sherlock.” Maggie retorted. 

 

Alex shook her head stubbornly, “Not like that. You wouldn’t understand.” 

 

“Try me.” Maggie challenged. Alex ran a hand through her hair frustratedly, “Look, she needs someone strong, smart, kind and powerful. She deserves someone special.”

 

With a deadpan, Maggie shot her a look, “Well look at you — listing all  _ your _ qualities. Danvers, don’t sell yourself short. You  _ are _ special.”

 

Alex swallowed and shook her head, “No, I’m not the one. No, okay? Stop pushing it.” 

 

“So what? You’re telling me you’ll be okay if she starts dating some other loser?”  _ Because let’s be honest, no one will ever measure up to the Kryptonian, and the only one who could, is too much of an emotionally stunted person to do anything about it _ . Maggie internally sighed. 

 

Alex frowned, “I wouldn’t let her date a loser.” 

 

Maggie rolled her eyes, “That’s besides the question, Danvers. Could you honestly tell me that when she finally settles down with someone, you’d have zero regrets?” 

 

Alex confidently replied, “Of course I won’t. I’d be happy if she’s happy.” And it was true. 

 

“What if her happiness is with you? Would you just ignore that?” Maggie snapped. 

 

Alex quieted down at that, too stunned at the prospect that this….  Whatever this is, was reciprocated. Alex shook her head. _ It’s impossible _ . 

 

With a sad smile, Alex said, “Of course she’d be happy with me, because she loves me, like a  _ sister _ . Not … like that. And I’m okay with that, more than okay. Look, she needs a constant rock in her life, Maggie. I can’t be that, if I got confused with myself, and rush into things like I did with you and me — ” Maggie saw the remnants of hurt at the rejection in Alex’s eyes, and she felt guilt swirling in her gut. 

 

Alex had a melancholic smile on her face, “And we both know how that turned out. I can’t ruin my bond with her like that. Do you get me? I can’t risk losing her. More than anything else. More than … myself.” 

 

Maggie was finally rendered speechless. On one hand, she knew that there  _ was _ something there between the two —  but on the other hand, she could understand Alex’s reasoning. 

 

Maggie let out a long sigh, “You really love her, don’t you?”

 

Alex swallowed thickly, and she took in a deep breath before admitting, “Yes. Yes, I do.” And for the first time, Alex allowed herself to relish in the fact — that she meant it in more ways than one. 


	28. Twenty Seventh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quote #27: Strive to be a good memory, no matter how fleeting <3

**** Alex woke up feeling no different from last night. You would think that the revelation that you’re actually in love with your foster sister, for years perhaps, would lead to Alex suffering from an aneurysm or a complete mental breakdown — but she didn’t feel like that, if anything, she feels much lighter. 

 

Lighter than the moment she realized she liked Maggie, to be honest. 

 

She made her coffee, drank it, and browsed through the news with absolutely no distress or fears or worries over her newly realized feelings. 

 

Maybe it had something to do with Alex subconsciously knowing it’s true all along. Or maybe she had finally lost it, had cracked under the revelation, and now she’s simply too crazy to have any negative feelings. 

 

It could be a bit of both, actually. 

 

Nonetheless, Alex wasn’t freaking out, so she’s at least grateful for that. Her smile was obscured when she took a sip of coffee, feeling proud of herself for being so zen about this. 

 

Nothing’s going to affect Alex’s newfound tranquility,  _ nothing will make her shake  _ — 

 

 

“Well someone seems to be in a good mood.”

 

 

Alex proceeded to spit out her coffee, causing Kara to raise both eyebrows, “Sorry! I didn’t mean to startle you!” 

 

“Kara!” Alex squeaked. Seeing Kara’s curious gaze, Alex fervently tried to channel Serene Alex™ from mere moments earlier, but her flaming cheeks were clearly un-zen of her. 

 

Spluttering while wiping at her chin, “I-It’s fine, I just wasn’t expecting you.”

 

Kara climbed in from the window and gently landed on Alex’s floor (she may be a little too fond of the dramatic window entrance, rather than the very logical, very normal door entrance). 

 

A sheepish smile on her face, she shrugged, “I was just wondering if you’d like to get breakfast at Noonan’s. It’s been awhile since we’ve been there.”

 

Alex wryly said, “We just ate there four days ago.”

 

“Four days too long?” Kara’s cheeks were pink, knowing that her excuse was a lame one, but just saying that she misses Alex could make her seem a tad clingy. Then again, since when did Alex minded that?

 

At Alex’s knowing quirked eyebrow, Kara sighed, “Fine, I missed you.” Alex’s answering grin made Kara feel like her clinginess was completely appropriate. 

 

“Give me a sec, I’ll get changed.” Alex gestured vaguely at her white tank top and black pyjama pants, and Kara bit back her comment that she looked just fine. Because that _ is  _ a little inappropriate. 

 

Kara mindlessly flitted around the couch area, and she may or may not have folded a few of Alex’s clothes while waiting. 

 

When Alex popped out of the bathroom, her eyes zeroed in on what Kara was doing. “Are you folding my clothes?” 

 

Kara slightly jumped at her voice, and then she sheepishly smiled, “Maybe. Okay fine, yes. But that’s because you don’t, and it’d crumple your clothes, Alex!” 

 

Alex laughed while gently pushing Kara out of her apartment, “My clothes are fine. Plus, that’s what’s the iron’s for. Instant shirt straightening. It’s almost magic.”

 

Kara shook her head, but a smile was on her face. 

 

This wasn’t a new argument, as they’ve bickered about Alex’s lack of concern for the chore before — but they still engaged in this endless argument because they both relished in having normal day to day arguments from time to time, and it’s especially appreciated, given their crazy lives. 

When they walked in through familiar doors, their smiles grew at the cheerful greeting of, “Sticky Buns! You’re just on time for a fresh new batch! Want some?”  

 

“Of course! Bring them over!” Kara’s grinned, while Alex went to an empty table. 

 

They were comfortably seated with their orders placed in front of them, when Kara started, “So, how was your night out with Maggie?” 

 

“It was….fun.” Alex took a big sip of her coffee.

 

Kara observed, “You sound like it wasn’t actually fun.” 

 

Alex smiled, “It’s nothing, we just talked about things.”

 

“What things?” 

 

Alex stared at her, before answering truthfully, “About my feelings.” 

 

Kara froze, and her lips felt dry as she said, “F-Feelings? For … her?” 

 

Alex laughed before shaking her head, “No. Actually, I think I’m over her, romantically. And I’m glad, because Maggie’s a good friend.” Kara tried not to feel elated at this piece of news. She failed. 

 

Her good mood faded away when she realized, “Wait, so you were talking about your feelings...for someone else?” Dread settled in her stomach again. 

 

Alex swallowed the lump in her throat, and shrugged, “Just feelings in general, don’t worry about it.” 

 

“Alex, when someone says don’t worry, usually it means that we should.” She reached out to hold her hand, “You know you could talk to me about anything, right?” 

 

Alex felt her gut twisting painfully, knowing that Kara was saddened by her leaving out the details of things.  _ But how the hell does one confess their feelings for their foster sister _ ?!

 

She struggled to form words for a reply, and with every passing second where Kara was met with silence, Alex could see how much it affects her and she hated herself for it. 

 

She was saved by the beeping of her phone, and she quickly read the text. “I have to go, DEO stuff.” Alex was standing up, and she felt a stab of pain in her heart at the crestfallen look on Kara’s face. 

 

“Okay, I’ll see you around then.” Kara’s words were soft, her head dipped downwards. 

 

“I love you.” Alex weakly said, and at least that got Kara to perk up, lessening the guilt forming in Alex’s conscience. “Love you too.” 

 

She left Noonan’s, but their minds never stopped thinking of the other. 

 

 

 

*************

 

 

 

Kara couldn’t function for most of the day. She had broken two cups, knocked over a vase and she was pretty sure she wasn’t supposed to be in a daze like this, but she was. 

 

And she knew exactly why. 

 

On one hand, she was glad that Alex was moving on, with the prospect of having a new love in the works for her — while on the other hand….. Kara exhaled loudly — she couldn’t deny it to herself anymore. 

 

She was, terribly in love with Alex Danvers, and in a lot ways, she should have known sooner. Alex is her sanctuary, and Kara Zor-El Danvers never felt so afraid in her life. 

 

Because come on, Alex couldn’t possibly love her the way she does. That would be near miraculous, she decided. 

 

Plus, they’ve spent so much time together all these years — at this point Kara was dead sure that Alex had zero romantic interest in her. 

 

Maggie’s appearance in their lives made it painfully clear, because Alex came out for her, not for Kara. 

 

_ Crack. _ She looked down at her hands and saw that she had crushed another glass.  _ Again _ . 

 

She winced at herself, and took a quick look around. Thankfully no one noticed. She disposed of the broken shards and walked out of the room. 

 

She caught James’ concerned look, but she waved it off with a smile and tried to keep her focus until work ends, and then, she decided that she was going to meet someone. 

 

 

 

**************

 

 

 

Maggie pushed past the doors of the NCPD, making her way down the stairs when all of a sudden, Supergirl dropped in front of her, and Maggie thankfully didn’t let out a surprised yelp that she felt within her. 

 

Supergirl appeared distressed, and that made Maggie more alert. “Hey…. Could I talk to you for a while?”

 

“Sure… um, this way?” She gestured to the side of the building. Supergirl nodded, and they walked there quietly. 

 

Once alone, Maggie immediately asked, “What happened? Aliens? Alex?” She gasped worriedly at the last part, and Supergirl’s face scrunched up further. “Yes, this is about Alex.” 

 

“Is she in trouble?! What can I do to help?!” 

 

Supergirl assured her, “No, she isn’t in trouble…. This is about last night. She said you two talked about feelings, and stuff.” 

 

Maggie observed her closely, determining how much she actually knew about what was said. Knowing Alex, she couldn’t have told her much about anything.

 

“What do you know?” Maggie asked carefully.

 

Supergirl started pacing around, “The thing is, I don’t know anything! All she did was say that you two were talking about feelings, and at first I thought that she was confessing her feelings to you or vice versa, but she said that wasn’t the case.” 

 

Maggie stopped her from moving, “Okay, calm down. You’re making my head spin, Supergirl.” Supergirl smiled apologetically, “Sorry.” 

 

Maggie smiled softly, “So, I’m assuming that you’re here to ask about who this person is, am I right?”

 

Supergirl quietly nodded. 

 

“May I ask why does it matter to you?” Maggie asked gently, and Supergirl hesitated before letting out a soft sigh, “I….care for her.” 

 

At Maggie’s knowing look, Supergirl relented, “Fine, I….like her.” 

 

Maggie’s smile brightened and she slapped Supergirl’s shoulder, startling the Kryptonian at the action, “Atta girl! For the record, I knew. From the first time I met you, I think I already knew that she was special for you.” 

 

“You did?” Supergirl asked unsurely, and Maggie nodded her affirmation. “It was pretty obvious actually.”

 

She ran a hand through blonde locks, “If it was that obvious, do you think Alex knew?”

 

“Sadly, that woman is as clueless as you are.” Maggie blurted before she realized what she had said.  

 

Then she stared at Supergirl incredulously when she didn’t grasp her meaning, nodding her head instead, “Yeah Alex wouldn’t expect something like this from me. Heck, even I didn’t know until recently.”

 

Maggie thought about it. She could be a good friend, and keep Alex’s words to herself …. But she’d be doing both these oblivious souls a disservice if she didn’t. At this rate, they’d never realize that the other liked them back. 

 

Her decision made up, Maggie spoke up bravely, “Do you want to know who she likes? Love, actually?” 

 

Supergirl froze. “She loves this person?”

 

“Very much so. In fact, she loves this person more than herself. ” Maggie nodded. 

 

Supergirl’s heart sank, and she took a few steps back unconsciously. Maggie realized that she was retreating, “Hey, listen — ”

 

“No.” Supergirl quickly shot her down, trying to not let the pain in her heart overwhelm her, “This is enough. I don’t think — ”

 

Frustrated, Maggie snapped, “Well don’t think then! Geez would you listen to me?! It’s you, Supergirl! Alex loves  _ you _ !!” 

 

A moment of silence passed. 

 

Maggie hesitantly touched Supergirl’s frozen figure, “Supergirl? Are you alright?”

 

The question broke her out of her shocked daze, “Wait. What?” 

 

Maggie sighed, “Look, Alex loves you. I asked her to tell you, but she was afraid of losing you to the point where she doesn’t mind fading into the background of your life. Which I honestly think is stupid because you two obviously like each other — ”

 

“Alex…. Loves me?” Supergirl had an awed look on her face, and she unknowingly reached to hold Maggie’s hand as a means of grounding herself to reality. 

 

“Yes. Yes she does.” Maggie confirmed, and she watched as the biggest smile spread across her face. 

 

“She loves me.” Supergirl whispers to herself giddily. 

 

“Okay Supergirl, pick your jaw off from the floor, and go get your girl. That idiot is convinced that you don’t feel the same, and I would be damned if my best friend continues to deny her feelings — oof!” She was suddenly enveloped into a very tight hug. 

 

“Thank you thank you thank you!” Supergirl chanted, and Maggie awkwardly patted her back, “No problem. And uh, it kinda hurts.”

 

Supergirl pulled back and apologized profusely. Maggie waved her off, “I’ll live, now go!! Make the idiot happy, will you?” 

 

Supergirl was lost for words, so she nodded. “Thank you, Maggie. I owe you one. Big time.” 

 

She was skybound before she knew it, a destination in her mind, hope and love in her veins as she flew like her life depended on it.

 

It probably did. 


	29. Twenty Eighth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quote #28: You are more than just you, for you are the embodiment of the hopes, wishes, efforts and lessons from the people you come across in your life. <3

**** Kara was 17 when Alex first got a serious boyfriend. 

 

Serious, because Alex frequently went over to the boy’s house, and sometimes he came over instead.  

 

Each time, Kara pretended that it didn’t bother her. 

 

But the many broken pens thrown into her dustbin, spoke louder than anything else. 

 

Throughout the years, that nagging feeling never left whenever Alex would date, and Kara would feel bad every time she felt this way. Because she wanted Alex to be happy, but she always felt horrible whenever she’s happy with someone else. 

 

Kara decided that she was a very selfish sister indeed. 

 

 

 

**************

 

 

She used to think so, until she realized that this was love. But she thought she stood no chance, until she knew that she did. 

 

And Kara would be damned if she didn’t fight for this. 

 

It was with that thought which propelled the Kryptonian forward, to where her heart is. She saw that the window to Alex’s apartment was wide open, so she swooped in without hesitations with her heart pounding heavily.

 

Alex jumped in her seat, her popcorn bowl threatening to spill over, “Kara!” She started, but stopped when she saw the look on Kara’s face. Straightening up, Alex placed the bowl on the table, turned off the TV and she stood up, “Are you okay? Is something the matter?”

 

Kara couldn’t move, she just stood there, by the windowsill, taking in the sight of Alex. The way the loose strands of hair framed her chiselled face, how her eyebrows scrunched up with worry, those beautiful brown eyes looking at her like she owned the world — and Kara just couldn’t breathe. Alex was breathtakingly beautiful. 

 

With each passing second of silence, Alex’s worries grew. She went to her and said, “Kara?” Then she placed a hand on Kara’s arm, and the Kryptonian finally broke out of her daze. “Alex.” 

 

“I’m here. What’s wrong? You’re scaring me.” Worry was evident in her words.

 

Kara shook her head, words were elusive for her at the moment and Alex sensed that she was having difficulties voicing what’s on her mind, so she gently led her to the couch.

 

Alex felt her hand being held on a vice-like grip, so she squeezed Kara’s hand, to show that she was here for her, always.

 

Kara sank into the seat beside her, and instinctively, Alex grabbed the blanket and draped their bodies with it, Kara immediately scooted closer. 

 

Alex started brushing Kara’s hair gently, in the way that she knows comforts her, and Kara closed her eyes as she quietly relished in her touch. She knew she had to talk to her, but right now, Kara simply wants to savor this moment. 

 

The moment was broken when Alex asked, “Want to talk about it?” 

 

Kara inhaled deeply before lifting her head from Alex’s shoulder, and then she turned to face her. Alex was so close, that Kara grew nervous. She swallowed thickly, and then not breaking her gaze from Alex, she bravely admitted, “Alex, I love you.”

 

Alex immediately assumed that Kara was feeling bad for doing something she shouldn’t have, and that she was here to apologize for something. 

 

So she nodded in what she assumed was a sagely manner, “I know sweetie. I forgive you, for whatever you did. What is it, by the way? So that I know how to fix it, you know?” 

 

Kara stared at Alex blankly, realizing that she was unaware of what she actually meant. Abruptly, she cupped Alex’s face before repeating herself, “No, Alex. I love you.”

 

Alex grew worried. Kara must have done something pretty terrible to continuously assure her. 

 

Frowning, she said, “I know. I love you too. But seriously, what did you break?” Then Alex gasped in horror, “Is it my bike?! Oh my God, my baby — ”

 

Kara said, “ALEX! It’s not the bike! I haven’t broken anything.” Alex exhaled in relief, but then she grew confused, “Then, what’s wrong?”

 

“Nothing! Nothing’s wrong.” Kara found her courage to say it again, “I love you. As in love you, love you.” 

 

At Alex’s continued frown of confusion, Kara sighed deeply before grabbing her hands, holding her gaze, and explaining gently, “I love you in the ways that people get married for, I love you in the way that people would die for. I  _ love _ you, Alex Danvers.” 

 

Her eyes reflected her surprise before she closed off, and she pulled her hand away. Kara grew apprehensive at Alex’s expression, and suddenly a lump formed in her throat. 

 

Alex’s mouth opened and closed a couple of times, as she struggled to string words to form a sentence. Kara saw the pain reflecting in those eyes, and she reached out to touch her, “Alex…” 

 

She pulled back, and leaned away from Kara. 

 

“What do you mean by ‘you love me in that way’?” Alex finally spoke, her fists were balled up. 

 

Kara frowned, “I mean it like how I said it. I love you.” 

 

“Was it because of what I said the other day? About mom saying that we’re in love? A-Are you saying this, just to …” Alex couldn’t voice it out, her heart felt like it was being squeezed. 

 

Shocked at Alex’s reaction, Kara asked, “Just to what?” 

 

“Pity me?” Alex choked on those words, and it dawned on Kara that Alex thought that her love was influenced by Eliza’s words, and that this was some twisted form of obligation on her part.

 

Shaking her head slowly, still in shock, Kara tried to explain, “What? No, Alex — ”

 

Alex cut in, a little harshly, “Then why would you say that, now? After I told you what she said. I-Is this your way of making me feel loved? Because Kara, this feels like crap — ”

 

Kara pleaded, “Stop. Rao, stop. My love for you isn’t because Eliza dropped hints or, or because it’s influenced by anyone else, other than you. Alex, I have loved you from the day I set foot into your home all those years ago.”  

 

“As a sister. We are  _ sisters _ !” Alex pointed out frustratedly. 

 

“Don’t you love me too?” Kara asked, her heart thudding rapidly as she waited for her answer. 

 

Alex averted her gaze for a split second before lifting her chin, “I love you, like a sister.” 

 

“Alex, it’s okay. Really. You can tell me how you really feel.” Kara’s voice was softer, her eyes were pleading for the truth, but Alex swallowed the lump in her throat, and said, “I just told you how I felt.” 

 

Frustrated at her stubbornness, Kara blurted out, “I know that you feel the same for me too.” Alex immediately narrowed her eyes, crossing her arms, “What do you know?”

 

Kara licked her lips before answering, “That you love me too, and that you’re afraid of losing me. As much as I’m afraid of losing you.” 

 

“Maggie told you.” Alex stated, and when Kara nodded her affirmation, Alex’s lower lip quivered. She fought back tears as she gritted out, “She shouldn’t have told you that! Why would she?” Her words trailed off, her emotions overwhelming her to the point where she felt like the tears will fall if she kept talking. 

 

Kara saw how hurt Alex was, she knew that she wasn’t one to openly talk about her feelings. So of course Alex would view Maggie discussing about what they talked in private, as a sort of betrayal — no matter how good intentioned the gesture was, it had still hurt Alex’s feelings. 

 

She had to pull Alex close, so she did. Alex was tense as Kara hugged her, she eventually relaxed when Kara started rubbing her back softly. “She was just trying to be a good friend, she wants you to be happy, you know?”

 

Alex planted her face at the crook of Kara’s neck and mumbled, “Still… I trusted her. I thought friends kept secrets.”

 

Kara acquiesced, “Well, good friends do, yes. But only true ones are brave enough to risk breaking the relationship, for the sake of the happiness of their friend, and Maggie did what she thought was best for you.” 

 

Alex snorted but she didn’t say anything more to that. “For the record, I’m thankful for her. If not for her, I wouldn’t even dare to approach you about what I’ve been feeling for you….Talk to me, Alex. Don’t shut me out, please.” 

 

Alex slowly pulled away, and she bit on her lower lip, “Are you sure? I mean, come on, we’ve known each other for over a decade, but this sudden proclamation of love…. I can’t help but feel like some force of the universe is messing with me.” 

 

Kara’s lips quirked into a smile, “Well, it couldn’t be. I think I’ve always known. What about you?”

 

Alex sighed, “I knew that I love you, but I guess I didn't see it as romantic love, because .... You're everything to me. You're the person I know I couldn't live without, and I’ll happily give up my life for you. That is how I feel about you.”    


  
Kara squeezed her hand reassuringly, “Alex, I feel the same.” 

  
  
Alex looked at her sadly, “I know, but how sure are you that your love for me wasn't just familial?” 

 

Before Kara could get in a word edgewise, Alex continued, “What if, one day, you woke up and realize that you don’t love me like that anymore? Things will be messed up. I’ve been your foster sister since the beginning, Kara. You’ve already lost one family, I can’t take another away from you. Can't you see? I don't want to ruin things for you. I can’t.” 

  
“You're not ruining anything! I love you.” Wanting to make a point, Kara tugged her shirt, pulling her close. Alex knew what was coming next, so she quickly held up her hands to keep Kara at a safe distance.    
  
Seeing the hurt and rejection on Kara’s face, Alex explained, “Things are too confusing and too unsure for us for that right now.”

 

“It doesn’t have to be.” Kara said, and Alex shook her head, sighing, “But it is.”

 

Kara stared at Alex quietly. She knew Alex always felt inferior or less perfect than what she really is, and it tore her inside that Alex couldn’t believe that someone could love her for who she is. 

 

“Hey, look at me.” Alex lifted her gaze, her eyes widening at Kara’s hands on the sides of her face. “How could I wake up one day and think that I don’t love you the same, when every day I fall a little deeper in love for you? You’re kind, strong, and perfect. Rao, you’re so perfect, and I love you, Alex. I love all of you, and it’s not going away anytime soon, okay?”

 

Alex’s eyes shone with tears, and when Kara hugged her, she felt Alex trembling. She held her closer when she heard her softly crying, and tears formed at the edges of her eyes too. 

“I can’t believe you exist.” Alex murmured against her chest and Kara let out a bark of laughter at that. “I could say the same for you too.” 

 

Alex untangled herself from Kara and the Kryptonian’s heart ached at her puffy eyes. She brushed away a stray strand of hair away from her face, and Alex held that hand, leaning her face against it with her eyes closed. 

 

After a moment, Alex softly said, “You know, that’s my first love confession after I came out.” Then her lower lip quivered before she took in a deep breath, “I hadn’t told you this, but after Maggie, I pretty much thought I’m cursed and that love completely hates me. So I’ve given up.” 

 

Kara frowned in sadness, “Oh, Alex...” 

 

Alex shook her head, stopping Kara from giving words of comfort as she shakily exhaled, “And, then … you drop by and — you should know, that I have trouble believing that all of this is true. If this is a dream, I’d not want to wake up. Please.” 

 

Kara firmly stated, “No, this isn’t a dream. Far from it. I love you, that will forever be true.” Alex nodded slowly, tears falling from her eyes when she closed it, while her breaths were uneven. She fell on Kara’s embrace limply, her breaths steadying with each gentle caress of Kara’s hand to her side. 

 

“I know it’s a lot to take in, but I’m here okay? I’m not going anywhere.” Alex nodded. 

 

“We can take all the time you need, would you like that?” Kara asked gently, and Alex looked at her and said, “You’d be okay with that?” 

 

Kara smiled, “Of course, silly. You’re worth the wait.” Alex blushed, and then she hid her face on her shoulder. 

 

She mumbled a soft, “Thank you.” And Kara’s heart lifted at the hope she felt. She peeked at the clock, “Hey, it’s getting late, you should go to sleep.” 

 

Alex nodded, then she wiped away her tears quickly, giving Kara a shy smile before she got up and walked towards her bed. Midway, she realized she was walking alone, so she turned to see that Kara was lightly hitting the pillow on the couch, looking like she was preparing to sleep there for the night. 

 

Alex raised her eyebrows, “What are you doing? We always share the bed.” Kara’s face was a little pink as her mind travelled to places she’d rather not think of right now. When Alex seemed to have understand Kara’s hesitation, she blushed too. “Oh. Right.” 

 

They were quiet for a while, until Alex tried to shrug the awkwardness off, “Hey, nothing’s … actually changed, alright? Just, come to bed.” The tips of her ears were burning though, but Kara mercifully didn’t point that out. 

 

Kara nodded quietly, and then the duo went about their nightly routine, with an awkward air hanging over them, but no one pointed it out. 

 

When Alex took off her shirt without thinking, Kara sharply turned around. Alex noticed that, so she quickly changed, and to her mild horror, she squeaked, “I’m done.” Now that it’s Kara’s turn, she averted her gaze too. 

 

Clothes changed, the two stood on opposite sides of the bed, both not making to move to get on the bed first. It felt so awkward, and so uncharacteristically them, that Alex involuntarily snorted in laughter. She quickly covered her mouth, her eyes wide in surprise. 

 

A smile broke out on Kara’s face, and then the both of them started giggling, the gesture dissipating the lingering awkward heaviness between them. Kara fell on the bed as she clutched on her stomach while laughing. Alex got on her knees on the bed before crouching to tap Kara’s shoulder, “Stop laughing.” But she was controlling her own giggles too. 

 

In the midst of her laughing, Kara wheezed out, “Nothing’s changed….my foot!” Kara kicked her foot up to illustrate her point while Alex laughed. 

 

Then Kara’s laughter ebbed away as she stared at Alex’s face, and it took Alex a few good moments to realize that she’s the only one laughing now, and the one still not lying down on her bed.

 

Which Kara was quick to amend by tugging at her shirt, pulling her down abruptly. Alex let out a soft sound of surprise, and when she looked to glare at Kara, she stopped when she saw the soft look on her face. 

 

Kara reached out to touch her face, her eyes shining in wonderment, “You’re so pretty.” Alex smiled warmly, “You’re beautiful too.” 

 

Kara slowly leaned closer, and Alex didn’t move, she was transfixed by her. 

 

Their lips were so close, that Kara could feel her warmth calling out to her, but as tempting as that sounds, Kara pushed aside her lust and pressed a tender kiss on her forehead instead. Alex closed her eyes, feeling her lingering lips until she pulled away. 

 

“I love you.” Kara whispered.

 

Her heart racing, Alex tried not to drown in warmth of her eyes as she whispered right back, 

 

“I love you too.”


	30. Twenty Ninth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quote #29: We are all a piece of someone's forever <3

Winn burst in through Alex’s office, startling the agent who promptly slammed her book close at his sudden appearance. 

 

“What are you doing?” She gritted out. 

 

He positioned a chair to be beside her, and then sat on it, “Okay tell me what’s bugging you.” 

 

“You.” Alex answered without missing a beat. 

 

Winn rolled his eyes, “Other than that. You’ve been acting weirdly all day.”

 

“I did not.” Alex defensively retorted. Winn raised a skeptical eyebrow, “Oh? So you did not key in the wrong genetic code for the new alien species? Something which, you  _ never _ do wrong?” 

 

Alex rolled her eyes, “People make mistakes sometimes.” 

 

“You’re wearing your shirt inside out this morning.” Winn pointed out dryly. 

 

Alex waved her hand dismissively, “Wardrobe malfunction hardly counts for being odd behavior.”

 

“You were startled by my entrance,  _ me _ !” Winn pointed at himself incredulously. 

 

Alex contemplated it for a moment, and then she darkly agreed, “You’re right, that’s really a bad sign.” 

 

Winn huffed, “Rude. I’m not here just for my brains okay? I have other skills too.” Alex looked at him, and he grumbled, “Fine. But I’m not here for you to poke fun at me! I’m here because you’ve been acting weirdly, and I want to know what’s up.”

 

“It’s nothing.” Alex tried to brush him off, but he looked at her with beady eyes. She sighed, “Okay. But I hardly think you’re the person to have a heart to heart with for what’s in my mind.”

 

Offended, he snorted, “Don’t knock me off just yet. Try me. What is it about?”

 

Alex answered, “It’s about relationships.” Winn immediately answered, “Well shit, you’re right.” 

 

Despite herself, Alex cracked a genuine smile at Winn’s expense. Winn crossed his arms, “Regardless, just talk to me. I’m your friend and I’m here for you. Failed relationships statuses notwithstanding.” 

 

Alex’s gaze softened, “You’ll get a good girl one day.” Winn perked up, “Awww, that’s the first nice thing you said to me — ouch. ” Alex had nudged him, a little too hard. Damn, his arm might bruise. 

 

Winn frowned as he rubbed his arm, and Alex sighed, “Alright, alright. You want to know what’s up? I’m … not straight.” She nervously looked for his reaction … and saw that he didn’t even blink as he said, “Okay, and?”

 

Bewildered, Alex asked, “And? You’re okay with this?” Winn furrowed his brows, “Why wouldn’t I be? Plus it’s kinda obvious.” 

 

Alex’s face paled, “What?” 

 

Winn’s eyes widened in understanding at Alex’s expression, “Dude, before you have a mental breakdown, let me remind you that we deal with aliens daily? You being gay doesn’t faze us in the least bit. Hell we caught a 20-eyed dude last night, and we didn’t even flinch. Don’t worry, we’re not going to judge you.” He placed a hand on Alex’s shoulder comfortingly. 

 

Alex let out the breath she was holding, and she relaxed, “You’re right.”

 

“Course I am. Now is that all’s that’s bugging you?” Winn asked, and Alex slowly shook her head. “No… look, I don’t know how you’d take this, but … I love Kara. And she loves me.” 

 

Winn waved his hand, “Duh, Danvers sisters stick together.”

 

Alex swallowed the lump in her throat, “No, Winn. I mean, we _ love _ . Each other. That way.” 

 

Winn frowned confusedly, “That — Oh. Oh…...” He stared at Alex, who felt like she was shrinking by the second under his gaze. 

 

Winn let out a laugh, and Alex’s stomach clenched painfully at the thought that her friend might be disgusted by this. 

 

“I  _ knew _ it!!” Winn let out a whoop, startling Alex so much that she jumped a little in her seat. 

 

“Um, what?” Alex asked, confusion written all over her face. Winn’s grin was wider than anything she’s seen, and it honestly freaked her a little. “I always  _ knew _ you two were something more! Pfft, sisterly love my ass!  _ Take that _ James!” 

 

“James? Wait, what the hell is going on?” Alex grumbled, irked that Winn was too busy gloating to himself to explain. 

 

Winn’s eyes glinted mirthfully, “When Kara was dating James, he’d tell me how he felt like he was a third wheel whenever you three were together. I half-joked that maybe Kara loves you more than him, and James said that sisterly love was different than what they had. Well their relationship has gone south now, and you two are still going strong. Since like forever!” 

 

“So… you’re not weirded out by this?” Alex asked, eyes wide with surprise. 

 

“Why would I be?” Winn asked. Alex shrugged, “We’re foster sisters.” 

 

“But you’re not actual sisters.” Winn countered. 

 

“We started off as that.” Alex pointed out. 

 

Winn argued, “But dude, she was old enough to know that you two aren’t actual sisters then, and definitely not now. So you two actually were more like best friends, who shared the same house or something.” 

 

Alex opened her mouth to say something more, but Winn stopped her when he said, “And you said she loves you that way right? You love her too. So why are you denying her love then?”

 

Alex was rendered speechless for a moment, and Winn smiled softly, “Look you two are adults. Love happens, you know?”

 

Alex sighed, “I guess…  I just don’t understand why she’d love me.”

 

“Are you serious right now?” Winn was genuinely astounded. 

 

“Um….yeah? I mean, I’m just me.” Alex pointed at herself incredulously, as if that answered everything.

 

“Exactly. You’re Alex Danvers. Might I remind you that you’re the one who jumped into a spacepod, which mind you, isn’t even tested for safety — just to save her?”

 

When Alex was quiet, Winn continued, “And who, on planet Earth, do you think she deserves to be with?” He stared at her expectantly, waiting for her to agree with his very valid point. 

 

Alex averted her gaze and shrugged, “Someone good.”

 

Winn exhaled loudly, and threw his hands up in the air, “It’s  _ you. _ It’s always been you.” 

 

Alex swallowed thickly, “I’m afraid… that I’ll mess up, somehow.” 

 

“Well the only way you’d mess up is to let her go. I lost her because I waited too long and hesitated too much. Don’t let that be you.” Winn placed a hand on her shoulder. A beep sound came from his pocket, and Winn gave her one more smile before he had to leave, “Go for it, Alex.” 

 

Alex stared at his retreating back, mulling over her options before finally making her decision. 

 

She is definitely, going to pay her a visit later. 

  
  
  


*********

  
  
  


Alex stood outside of Kara’s apartment, suddenly losing her courage when she had actually arrived right at her doorstep.  

 

A moment passed, and then Alex knocked on the door, it was soft and unsure, like she was at the moment. 

 

Almost instantly, the door was opened, revealing Kara who was wearing an off shoulder large shirt. She was effortlessly beautiful. 

 

Alex didn’t realize she was staring until Kara had held her hand and pulled her in. 

 

“Hey, are you okay?” Kara’s worried voice woke Alex up from her daze, and the nerves settled in again. 

 

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Alex’s tone was anything but. Kara was worried but she didn’t point it out, and instead led her to the couch. 

 

Alex lowered herself on it, Kara mirrored her movement, eyes never leaving Alex’s serious looking face.

 

She hesitated for a brief second, but she ultimately cradled Alex’s hand gently, getting her attention with the move. “I’m here.” Kara softly said, and Alex quelled her nerves to nod. 

 

She finally started saying what’s on her mind, “I’ve been thinking a lot after what you told me yesterday. And I have made up my mind. I know you said you’d be okay waiting for me, and I’m really grateful. Really I am, but I can’t.”

 

Kara looked like the wind got knocked out of her by those words, and she couldn’t hide her hurt, “You….can’t?”

 

Alex rubbed her face frustratedly, “No I don’t mean it like that.”

 

“Then what do you mean?” Kara crossed her arms, holding tightly to prevent herself from falling apart. 

 

Alex quickly explained, “What I mean is …. I don’t want to wait anymore. I’ve loved you, for God knows how long. And I know you do too.” 

 

Kara’s face lifted up magically at Alex’s explanation, and Alex found her courage to continue on, “So…. will you want to be my girlfriend? Or we could totally take it slow if you want to —”  

 

Kara stopped her from talking when she enveloped her into a tight hug. Her voice cracked when she whispered, “Yes. Rao, yes.” Kara heard Alex’s heart racing wildly, and her smile widened. 

 

They stayed like that for a while, before Alex hesitantly pulled away from the embrace. Kara saw that Alex was hesitant to say something more, so she asked, “What’s the matter?” 

 

Alex took in a deep breath, and then fixed Kara with an intense gaze, “I’m ready for this.” She held Kara’s hand in hers. 

 

Kara’s heart thudded at those words, and her mind was jumping to conclusions at this point, so she needed to clarify things, “What do you mean?” 

 

“I mean, I want this. I want to do this.” Alex was actually mentally planning a date…. Which isn’t exactly what Kara thought they were agreeing on doing. 

 

Kara’s jaw dropped as she stared at Alex in awe, “I thought you wanted to take things slow.”

 

  
“We’ve wasted too much time, I think we should just do it.” Alex’s smile brightened exponentially. 

 

Kara throat was suddenly dry, and her heart raced. “A-Are you sure??”

 

“Yeah, wait. Are you unsure about this?” Alex worried at her bottom lip, looking unsure of herself again.

 

Kara immediately placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder, her voice an octave higher, “NO! I-I mean, I’m very ready too, as well. I was just looking to see if you want this as much as I do.” 

 

Alex’s eyes shone brightly, “Yes, yes I am.” Kara’s body heated up as her heart raced like it was going through cardiac marathons. 

 

“O-Okay then.” Kara’s fingers shakily reached for her top button, she was nervous, but she is very much ready for this. 

 

She unbuttoned the first one, then her fingers moved for the second one.

 

Seeing her weird gesture, Alex furrowed her brows, tilting her head slightly in confusion, “What are you doing?” 

 

Kara blinked, her fingers halting their movements, “Uh…. I thought…. You said you wanted this???” 

 

Alex’s frowned, “Yeah, I want to go on a date with you. But I don’t see how that’s connected to you unbuttoning your —” The moment of realization which dawned on her was reflected in her impossibly widened eyes, “ **_OH. MY. GOD_ ** . Did you think — KARA!!” 

 

Alex’s cheeks burned red, and Kara didn’t fare any better. 

 

Alex spluttered, “We haven’t even went on one date yet, and your mind jumped straight to — to….” 

 

Flusteredly, Kara said, “Okay, Okay! I know, my bad!! I thought you were implying that we do...things. But how am I supposed to take ‘We should do it’ as anything but….that.” 

 

Ears burning red, Alex answered, “Well I didn’t expect my baby to have her brains in the gutter like that. Next time I should specify exactly what we’d be doing, or you’d be tearing clothes off in an instant.”

 

Affronted, Kara gasped, “I wasn’t tearing my clothes off, I was planning to unbutton it, and then let it fall on the floor, mind you.”

 

Incredulous, Alex flailed her hands wildly, blushing bright red at Kara’s words, “It’s the same thing!!”

 

“I’m sorry!” Kara’s cheeks burned, and Alex let out a sigh, “No, I’m sorry too. I should have phrased myself properly.”

 

Kara nodded in agreement, “Your words were pretty misleading…” She closed her mouth when Alex shot her a wry look, though a small smile was on her lips, then a laugh escaped her, “I can’t believe you were so ready for… that.”

 

Kara was purposely being blunt when she said, “Sex? Yes, I was.” She felt smug when Alex was obviously flustered by her admission. 

 

Alex grumbled softly, “She will be the death of me” and Kara’s smirk grew. Then she gasped, “Wait. Did we just have our first argument as girlfriends?”

 

Alex’s eyes widened in surprise, “Oh yeah. We did.” Kara giggled softly, feeling shamelessly happy about that little milestone in their relationship. 

 

Alex’s look of surprise melted into an adoring one as she looked at her.  

 

Kara beamed, “And you called me baby.” Alex cringed visibly, “I did.”

 

Kara hummed “I like it.” Alex stared at her wryly, “Of course you would.”

 

“If I’m your baby, does that make you my mommy? Or should I just call you daddy?” Kara delivered those lines with an innocent face. 

 

Alex thinks that Kara is perfectly unaware of what it implies, and now it’s Alex’s turn to have her mind in the gutter. 

 

She managed to choke out a, “D-Daddy?” 

 

“Yeah, I think you’d fit being a daddy, because you’re such a badass. Plus when I think of mothers, I’d think of someone more feminine. Yup, daddy sounds about right. Daddy Alex, see? It has a nice ring to it.” Kara nodded to herself, deciding that it was the perfect nickname to gift to her now girlfriend.

 

Alex was about to spontaneously combust at this point, so she stopped Kara’s (murderous) ramblings by gripping her arm, “Okay that’s enough. Kara, honey. Sweetie. Darling. You’re not calling me daddy in public, ever. Okay?” 

 

“So…. does that mean that I could call you daddy in private?” The devilish glint in her eyes made Alex wonder if Kara understood what Daddy means after all.

 

But Alex couldn’t form proper words to reply to that, spluttering a string of barely comprehensible sentences instead, while her face burned brighter with each passing second. Kara burst out laughing at the sight. 

  
  


Alex decided that yup, Kara will be the death of her. 

 

But it was definitely a death she wouldn’t mind.

 


	31. Thirtieth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quote #30: Being kind isn't a weakness. Being scared of being kind, is <3

Alex frowned, before stirring awake from her sleep. 

 

She realized that she was alone on the bed, so she looked around with squinted eyes, “Kara?” She called, but there was no reply.    
  
Curious at the continued silence, Alex padded out of the room, to see that Kara was very visibly not present.    
  
A small frown adorning her face, she walked to the counter where she saw a small handwritten note:   
  


  
_ 'Out to get food! Be right back, my love!  _ ♡' __   
  


  
Alex's lips quirked into a smile, and she shook her head as she turned to get herself washed up.

 

By the time she sauntered out, she was greeted with a super chirpy Kara who had spread out a pile of pancakes and bacons on the counter. “Morning!” 

 

Alex smiled warmly, “Morning. Those are takeout, right?” She pointed her index finger at the luscious spread which doesn’t look burnt in the least bit. 

 

Kara pretended to sulk but her smile grew, “Yeah! Dig in, aren’t you hungry?” Said the woman who was visibly drooling.

 

Alex laughed, “Yeah,  _ I’m _ hungry. Sit down you goof.” She waved at the seat next to her, and Kara gladly floated over. 

 

They ate their breakfast quietly, not needing to fill the silence with meaningless words when both enjoyed the other’s company regardless of them. 

 

Alex was wiping her washed plate dry, when she heard Kara’s phone beeping, “Work?” 

  
Kara shook her head as Alex returned to her seat, “No it’s a notification from tumblr. Ooh Alex, you have to get a tumblr account!” Kara was buzzing with excitement at the idea.

 

Alex was not. She frowned, “What for? I already have Facebook.” And for the agent, that was enough social media for her, thank you very much. 

 

Kara gasped in horror at Alex’s cluelessness. Kara mentally reminded herself that she would have to seriously give Alex an intensive course on how to be a proper lesbian in this day and age. 

 

She felt responsible to guide her girlfriend to the right path, and she’s already got Alex to buy a couple more plaids, so there’s that start. (Yes, Kara is obscenely proud of that fact) 

 

(Also, she might or might not have gotten Eliza to join the PFLAG community … alright she totally did, and she’s appropriately proud of herself, okay?) 

 

With the voice suited for the (self-inducted) ambassador of lesbianism, Kara announced, “Because, Alex, tumblr is a  **_must have_ ** for lesbians! Lots of wonderful information could be gleaned from this site!” Kara’s eyes shone sinfully bright, too bright for the ridiculous statement that she had just said. 

 

Alex looked at her with a mixture of exasperation and amusement, “Kara, you really need to stop boxing in lesbians into categories and do’s and don’ts. Besides, everyone is different and unique in their own way.” Alex was obviously trying to get an out of this, and Kara knew it. 

 

“You’re just lazy to create a tumblr account, aren’t you?” Kara bit back the amused giggle she felt bubbling within her. 

 

“.... no.” 

 

Kara quietly looked at her, until Alex finally grumbled, “Fine, yes.” 

 

“Don’t worry, I can do that for you!” Kara beamed, and wiggled excitedly in her seat. Alex grew understandably apprehensive at her enthusiasm. 

 

Nonetheless, Alex held out her phone for Kara, which she took eagerly before furiously swiping her fingers across the touchscreen. 

 

She propped her face against her hand as she stared at Kara’s face, and simply relished in the moment. There was a sense of familiarity in their domesticity, yet there was also something different, somehow. 

 

Alex could easily chalk it off to something as simple as them now being girlfriends, and that this was a whole new exciting dynamic in their already close relationship — but that somehow didn’t sound entirely right. 

 

Then Kara looked up, and their eyes were locked in an oddly intense stare-off. 

 

The edge of Kara’s lips quirked upwards at the undivided attention, but there was also a quiver of nervousness in her voice as she asked, “What?” 

 

Alex studied her quietly, Kara trying not to fidget under her burning gaze. 

  
  


She put Alex’s phone down, suddenly feeling like the mood had grown tenser somehow, but Kara didn’t know whether it’s a good thing or not. 

 

Reflexively, she placed her hand over Alex’s in a comforting gesture. 

 

Alex stared as her thumb rubbed soothing circles on her hand, and the agent could picture this — them, years from now, going through the same domestic routines, cuddling, and general sickeningly sweet things that couples do — and Alex wasn’t usually one for sap, but she acknowledged that she had just experienced the ‘ **moment where everything clicked into place** ’.

 

Alex let out an involuntary gasp before saying, “My God, I really love you.”  

 

Kara’s concern was immediately wiped away, and a blush crept up her neck, “It would be troubling if you didn’t, because I love you so much it’s not even funny.”

 

Alex let out an amused laugh, and Kara followed suit too, with their eyes locked fondly on the other. 

 

Neither of them knew who started it first, but suddenly they were sharing their breaths as their

lips moved against the other.

 

Alex tried not to think about how much of a sap she was these days — because kissing Kara felt like tasting the stars.  

  
  
  
  


*************

  
  
  
  


Kara knew how to fly, but today, she felt like she actually knew how it felt like to fly. She credited it entirely to Alex. 

 

Her joyous heart seemed like it was positively levitating her above the ground as she bounced to work. It took all of her willpower to not actually hover above the ground in public. 

 

“Morning. Morning. Morning.” The last greeting was made to the plant by the elevator, but Kara was tapping at its leaf with a grin so wide, it sort of intimidated the onlookers a little. 

 

When the elevator arrived, everyone got in quickly, Kara scrambling for a spot because she was still daydreaming out there. Mumbles of apologies were made, and it was appropriately silent as the elevator moved upwards. 

 

Kara touched her lips, and then, she let out an honest to goodness giggle …. Which she quickly covered by fake coughing when she got a few curious stares. 

 

The rest of the ride was spent with her cheeks lightly tinted in pink at her little blunder. She quickly got out when it’s her floor, and then her phone beeped. 

 

It was Alex with a normal text of, ‘be safe, love you’ but Kara’s near maniacal grin came back in full force. 

 

“Someone’s looking happy.” James noted with a smile of his own when he saw Kara walking by. Kara sharply turned towards him, looking at him with wide-eyes, and it dawned on her that she had to tell him. Her smile shortened, until her lips were slightly downturned. 

 

James noted the sudden soberness in Kara, and he furrowed his brows, “What’s wrong?”

 

She took in a breath, and softly said, “I have something to tell you.” 

 

“Okay.” James was a little worried now, so he ushered her towards the quiet balcony and closed the glass doors. 

 

Kara leaned against the metal bar, and stared ahead at the city. James took the spot next to her, mirroring her pose, and waited until she started talking. 

 

Kara choose her words carefully, mulling over them until she was a nervous wreck. So it wasn’t anyone’s surprise that she blurted, “I’m in love!” 

 

James was startled by her sudden declaration, but he didn’t seem upset, in fact, a genuine smile spread on his face, “Really? That’s great! Who is this guy?”

 

“Girl, actually.” Kara was sweating as she waited for James reaction that she swung that way too, it was especially more delicate a matter since he was her ex after all.  _ And wow, so this was how Alex felt like when she came out _ ? Kara made a mental note to hug Alex a little bit tighter later.

 

James eyebrows shot up, but his smile never faltered, “That’s awesome Kara! I’m happy for you!”

 

Kara let out the breath she was holding, and she grinned, “Thanks.” 

 

“So who is this lucky girl?” James continued asking genially, and Kara’s nervousness came back a little, but she stood taller and declared shamelessly, “It’s Alex, actually. We’re in love.”

 

James’ jaw dropped a little before he quickly composed himself, “So…. in that way?”

 

Kara nodded, “We’re girlfriends now, yes.” 

 

James nodded as well, “Cool, cool.” 

 

Kara observed him and prodded, “Is it?”

 

James’s face softened, “Of course! It’s just, a lot to take in right away, but trust me, I’m really happy for you two.”

 

Kara smiled in relief when she saw the sincerity in his eyes, “Thank you.” He smiled, and the conversation lulled then. 

 

Kara knew James was thinking, judging from his furrowed eyebrows and set jaw. She sighed, “Is it because we’re sisters?” James’ widened eyes and lack of a response to that confirmed her words. 

 

James’ shoulders slumped, “It’s not because I was disgusted or weirded out. I know you two aren’t related and your bond has always been strong, but this… is a little … surprising.” 

 

When Kara frowned, James quickly amended himself, “I’m surprised because I didn’t know there was something romantic going on between you two. Winn pointed it out before, but I just never thought it’s possible. Maybe it’s because I wasn’t perceptive enough, and that makes me feel a little annoyed at myself because I’ve been a journalist for years. Things like that shouldn’t go past me.”

 

“So…. your ego as a journalist was wounded because you didn’t see _ us _ happening?” Kara astutely observed, with mild amusement lacing her tone. 

 

James blushed, and he hung his head in mild embarrassment, “That’s about right.”

 

Kara chuckled, and James’ smile was easier now. “I’m just glad that you didn’t take this too hard, what with our history and stuff …” 

 

James smiled broadly, “I’m your friend first Kara, I would always be happy when you’re happy, and with Alex, I know you’ll always be.” 

 

She beamed brightly at that.  

 


	32. Thirty First

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quote #31: There are many ways to deal with pain, choose fortitude ♡

Alex bit on her thumb as she waited for her mother to pick up her call. She felt her bravery drifting away with each passing second.

 

“ _ Hello _ ?” Okay hearing Eliza’s voice definitely chased away all of Alex’s courage, and she let out an embarrassing squeak, “Mom!” 

 

“ _ Yes honey. Is something the matter? You don’t usually call this late _ .” Eliza’s voice was concerned, and Alex cursed her bourbon for not working right now.

 

“No, no. I’m good. I just, uh, is Christmas on December?” Alex kicked herself the moment those words left her lips.  _ How. Dumb. Could. I. Be?! _

 

_ “Yes honey, it is ….. Okay something’s up, and you better tell me now or I’m booking the next flight over _ .” 

 

Alex let out a frustrated sigh, running her hand through her hair, and then Eliza continued talking, “ _ Is this about you and Kara? _ ” 

 

Alex spluttered, “Wait what? How did you know?!” 

 

Alex could hear her smile, “ _ I knew it! I knew it!! _ ” Alex frowned when she thought she heard Eliza….squealing? 

 

“Um… mom?” 

 

“ _ I’m so happy for you sweetie, and for Kara! Oh you two must come to visit me soon, I’ll make pie! _ ” 

 

“I’ll try…. But how did you know? I didn’t even say anything.” 

 

Eliza laughed, “ _ Sweetie, I’m your mother. Of course I’d know. Plus, your struggle to say it out loud was a clear indicator. _ ” 

 

Alex blushed and didn’t say anything to that. Eliza took her silence as apprehension on whether or not she was fine with this. 

 

“ _ What I said before, I meant it. You two have my approval, one hundred percent _ .” 

 

Alex quickly replied, “I know that, and I’ll always be grateful for your understandingness with this whole thing. Me being a lesbian, and now this. You’re wonderful, mom.” 

 

“ _ So are you _ .”

 

“Thanks mom…” Alex smiled, and then it faded a little bit as she let out a soft sigh. 

 

“ _ There’s something on your mind, isn’t it? _ ” Eliza pointed out gently. 

 

Alex’s voice was small, “What if I mess up? What if I hurt her feelings??”

 

“ _ Sweetie, sometimes people will somehow mess up, and say or do things which hurts the other. Things like that cannot be prevented or stopped, but it’s what you to do keep it from happening again, or how you always try your best that matters the most. Kara trusts you. I trust you. Now you just have to trust yourself _ .” 

 

Tears welled up in Alex’s eyes, and she nodded before realizing that her mother couldn’t see it. “Okay.” 

 

“ _ We love you Alex. We always will, no matter what _ .” 

 

Alex smiled through her tears, “I love you too mom. Thank you.” 

 

After Alex bid her mother goodnight, she lay on her bed and texted Kara about this. 

  
  
  


 

“ **_Called mom to tell her about us. She’s very supportive ♡_ ** ”

**_“Yayyy! We shall celebrate ‘us’ with potstickers tomorrow! ♡♡”_ **

**_“That’s for you.”_ **

**_“!!! You will get 2 potstickers!!”_ **

**_“....only 2?”_ **

**_“.....okay maybe 3. And a half.”_ **

**_“Thank you, thank you very much.”_ **

**_“♡♡♡ you should go to sleep, I don’t want my date to have eyebags tomorrow.”_ **

**_“We have a date? Hmm, didn’t know.”_ **

**_“ALEX!! WE HAVE A DATE TOMORROW! How could you forget?? :(”_ **

**_“:) That’s for the 3 and a half potstickers ONLY.”_ **

**_“.... you’re mean. :’(”_ **

**_“I’d make up for it.”_ **

**_“Ooh, and how would you do that?”_ **

**_“You’d see tomorrow. ;)”_ **

**_“Ugh fine, goodnight ♡♡ ILA”_ **

**_“.... what’s ILA?”_ **

**_“I love Alex, duh.”_ **

**_“..... you’re really cute. ILK.”_ **

  
  


 

They both had smiles on their faces that night as they slept. 

  
  
  


************

  
  
  
  


Kara was abuzz with excitement as she moved around in her apartment. It was their first date after all. Their first, honest to goodness, date as girlfriends. 

 

Kara spontaneously felt like flying around while shouting Alex’s name with joy, while also feeling like a Kryptonite had settled in her stomach — she felt powerless, vulnerable, and so very in love. 

 

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard a soft knock on her door. She flew to the door, and knowing exactly who it was on the other side, she greeted once the door was open, “Alex!” 

 

Seeing Alex quelled her nervousness instantly. Alex always had that effect on her. Kara’s smile widened.

 

“Hey.” Alex’s cheeks were light pink as she shyly stood by the door.

 

Kara nodded happily at Alex’s choice of outfit — red and black plaid shirt with black tights — and then suddenly, her face paled. 

 

“Oh Rao!” Kara exclaimed, and Alex grew apprehensive at the panicked look on her face, “Why? What’s wrong?”

  
  
“Alex. I _have_ to get plaids! I have absolutely _none!_ ” 

  
  
Alex stared at her blankly before it registered into her mind on why she was so distressed, and she really couldn’t help but burst out laughing. 

 

Kara’s ears burned red, “Don’t laugh, this is serious! How else am I supposed to show off my pride?!”

  
  
“How else indeed.” Alex chuckled as she sauntered towards the couch, Kara following closely behind. 

 

Kara appeared to be still seriously contemplating this issue, when she felt herself being pulled into a hug, and she leaned closer. 

 

“Kara, darling. We are going on a date. That means hand holding and other generally cheesy stuff. I think it’d be clear to everyone that we are out and proud.”

  
  
Kara placed a finger on her chin, and hummed contemplatively, “Maybe we should make it even more obvious.”  


  
Alex quirked an eyebrow, “How? Don’t tell me you’ll be waving rainbow flags at every passerby? I might reconsider the date if that’s the case.”

  
  
Kara leaned closer to Alex’s face and squinted her eyes disapprovingly, “Don’t you dare back out of this, you hear me?” Alex’s steady breath hit Kara’s face, and she realized just how close they were. 

  
  
Alex swallowed thickly, but she had a teasing lilt in her voice, “Oh yeah? What would you do if I do back out? Just asking, of course.”

  
  
Kara wiped away the cocky smirk with a kiss. 

 

Then she pulled away, and she grinned when Alex chased after her lips, but she placed a finger on her lips. “You’d not get those. So if you back away, you’ll be missing that. And let me tell you, there’s a lot more coming from me to you….” 

  
  
She attempted to sound flirty, even batting her eyelashes, but it looked so amusing, that Alex laughed out loud. 

  
  
Kara’s cheeks burned red, and when Alex’s laughter finally subsided, an adoring smile on her face, “Wouldn’t miss it for the world.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“You know, I think I’d like to take back what I said.” Alex dryly commented when Kara stepped out of her room with a hot pink buttoned shirt with a little rainbow print at the back, and rainbow striped pants. 

 

Kara sheepishly smiled, “Too much?”

 

“Too much.” Alex nodded solemnly. 

 

Kara came out again, this time with black leggings, but the pink shirt stayed. Alex had to relent, especially when Kara put on her puppy dog eyes and pout combo.  _ Rude.  _

 

But Alex couldn’t keep up the frown when Kara linked their arms together, and pressed a chaste kiss on her cheek. Yeah, Alex wouldn’t mind any of this at all. 

 

“So what's the plan?” Kara asked when they had made it out of her apartment complex. 

  
  
Alex took out her phone and then she said, “Well, Maggie suggested a couple of good restaurants for a date, then it's either getting a movie or going to the park where we could people watch and admire the view.”

  
  
“Yeah…. let's not go for that.” Kara crinkled her nose and laughed. Alex grinned too, "I agree, it sounds pretty boring."

  
  
Kara tapped her chin, pretending to think about it for a moment. 

 

Alex bit back a knowing smile, nudging her instead, "Oh just say what's on your mind already. The suspense is killing me."

  
  
Kara giggled, "Well I might have an idea of what we could do." 

 

She held out her hand, "But you'll have to trust me on this."

  
  
Without hesitating, Alex took her hand and said, "I trust you, always."   
  
  
  


 

  
  


  
"Fuck." Alex's mouth hung open at the sign, " **_National City Ice Rink_ ** ". Kara gestured at the building with a flourish, "Tadaa!"

  
  
Alex snapped her gaze to focus at her instead, "Kara, no."

  
  
"Kara, yes."

  
  
"NO."

  
  
“Oh my Rao, yes we are! Come on, it'll be fun!” Kara pouted, and Alex let out a sigh, knowing that she would agree to this. 

 

“Alright. But if you laughed even once at me falling over myself in there, I’m backing out.” Alex narrowed her eyes at her. 

 

Kara’s grin widened, “Oh you wouldn’t, because I’ll be teaching you how to skate!” Alex groaned, but she followed her into the rink after getting two tickets and their rented skating gear. 

 

Alex sighed as she put on the ice skates slowly, while Kara was already twirling around in the rink with a big smile on her face. At least it wasn’t too crowded, so Alex wouldn’t feel too self-conscious about not knowing how to skate. 

 

Letting out another sigh, Alex stood up before taking a few careful steps forward in her stupid shoes. Kara’s grin widened while Alex’s frown grew. 

 

Kara reached out to hold Alex’s hand, helping her stand on the ice, and Alex grumbled, “Ugh I hate ice skating.” 

 

Kara laughed, “You’ve always been good at every sport, but you just can’t seem to master ice skating, we’ve got to fix that.” 

  
“Ugh fine, teach me then.” Alex sulked. Kara positively shone with excitement and eagerness, “Okay, now **spread your legs**!”

 

“Wow, straight for the gold, huh?” Alex laughed.

 

Kara sputtered, “I-I didn’t mean it like that!” 

 

“Sure you don’t.” Alex teased, but she spared Kara from further embarrassment by complying with her instruction earlier, “Okay, so what do I do now?” 

 

Shaking her head, Kara tried to compose herself, “That’s wide enough, now let’s try gliding with your right foot first.” She placed her hands on Alex’s waist while standing closely behind her, to prevent her from falling, of course. 

 

Alex tried moving forward, but she slipped. Thankfully Kara’s hold on her was firm enough, so she didn’t actually fall. 

 

“I got you. Let’s try again.” Kara said, her breath hitting Alex’s right ear distractingly. Alex gulped, and nodded mutely. 

 

She tried dragging her foot forward again, and then the other. A smile grew on Alex’s face, “Kara, I’m skating — ” She sharply turned behind, to look at Kara, but their lips brushed instead. 

 

Kara was so surprised that she loosened her grip on Alex’s waist, and in that split second, Alex managed to be clumsy enough to fall flat on her butt.

 

“Oh shit, sorry!” Kara quickly held her up, and Alex tried to glare at her, but a smile overtook her features instead, “Did you just let me fall because we kissed?” 

 

Kara’s ears burned red, “Maybe.” Alex was amused, “Maybe, you say? Well, if I kissed you now, would you let me fall on my butt again?”   
  


“Never.” Kara’s answer was immediate, and she closed her eyes while puckering her lips in anticipation. Alex leaned closer…. Until she pulled away from Kara at the last moment. 

 

Kara’s eyes snapped open at Alex’s laughter, and she sulked when she realized that Alex was messing with her. “It’s not funny.” 

 

Alex giggled, “A little?” Kara pouted, but she felt her annoyance melt away at Alex’s playfulness. 

 

Without warning, Kara pressed a chaste kiss on Alex’s lips before quickly turning her around, before placing her hands firmly on her waist. “Let’s continue practicing.” 

 

Kara’s grin widened when she could hear the tremble in Alex’s voice, “O-Okay.” 

  
  
_ I win _ , Kara thought triumphantly, and the rest of the practice went by breezily, with Alex blushing throughout. 

 

They stopped when Kara’s stomach growled loudly, and Alex was more than happy to finally get out of the rink. 

 

Holding hands while walking down the street, Alex admitted, “So that wasn’t too bad.”

 

Kara raised her eyebrows, “Wasn’t too bad? Alex you can ice skate now! I’m very proud of you.” 

 

Alex shrugged, “That’s because I have a pretty good teacher, who happens to be quite cute. Maybe you’d know who she is?” 

 

Kara played along, “Oh I don’t, do tell me.” 

 

Alex’s playfulness slipped away, as her words came out honest and sincere, “Her name’s Kara Zor-El Danvers, and she’s the best being that I know of in the entire universe.” 

 

Kara felt her throat constricting at the adoring look Alex is giving her, she was pretty sure that the same look is reflected on her own face too, because Alex had that smile on her face. 

 

“I love you.” Their eyes widened when they said it at the same time, and then they both laughed, ignoring the brief curious stares of passerbys. 

 

Alex sobered up first, and she leaned closer to Kara purposefully. 

 

Their lips were nearly touching when suddenly a loud explosion jolted them apart, and growing alert by the commotion caused by it, the two turned towards the source to see a freaking giant machine hovering above the cityscape. 

 

“Oh you’ve got to be kidding me.” Alex grumbled, but they were already running towards an alleyway. 

 

As they ran side by side, Kara and Alex caught glimpses of the giant’s parts as it hovered over the alleyway, and they could hear the terrified shrieks of people from a distance. 

 

Sounds of plasmic blasts were heard, and Alex took out the guns which she had kept inside her pockets. Kara tore open her plaid shirt, revealing the iconic S symbol, and she turned to spare a glance at Alex. 

 

Alex had an excited glint in her eyes at the prospect of fighting a giant monster, and Kara never felt more in love. 

 

They shared a split second smile, both conveying wordlessly that this definitely wasn’t their idea of a normal first date — but it was sure as hell an exciting one, and they both knew that this was going to be part of their forever from now on. 

 

Alex broke off their gaze, nodding at her to move and despite knowing that she could handle things herself, she still said, “Be careful.” 

 

Kara smiled before taking off into the sky, eyes burning as she readied to blast the monster with her laser beams, to protect the city — and the woman she loves. 

  
  


_ — fin —  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And its finally done! I just want to say thank you so much for sticking around for this!! I'm aware that its an awfully slow burn fic, even for its genre xD 
> 
> I promise, I'm normally a much faster writer (i write for fanfics, outside of AO3) but ... well I figure it's okay to spill a little of my guts here (especially if there is anyone out there who is facing the same thing as I do  
> — then my heart is pouring out for you, and I sincerely hope things look up for you soon enough). 
> 
> I started this fic, to deal with the loss of someone dear to me. At that time, in my depressive state, I decided to write this as a manner of distracting myself from the emptiness I felt. And what better fandom to write for, other than the last series we ever watched together? 
> 
> That might factor into why I was so unwilling to end this as promptly as I normally would for my other works, as it was the final thing which tethered me to her, and it felt a lot like me closing a chapter on us rather than merely ending this fanfic lol.  
> But now that the inevitable has come to pass, and this is finally complete, I could only hope she'd be proud of this, as proud as she was for all my other ventures in life. 
> 
> SMH, this got depressive really quick haha..   
> Anyways, I thank you all again for leaving kudos, comments and bookmarking and keeping up with this story and the wait :) It really warmed my heart, and certainly made some days seem brighter. Thank you, and stay well :) ♡
> 
> May we meet again, till then. Xoxo. ♡♡♡


End file.
